Ambition secrète
by Ankou
Summary: C’est septembre,et tous nos héros s’apprêtent à entrer en septième année à l'école Poudlard. Hermione se lie d'amitié avec une nouvelle élève venue de Beauxbâtons,mais celle-ci se montre bien mystérieuse. Quel est donc ce secret qu'elle cache ? -INACHEVEE
1. 1, Etranges origines

Salut ! Me revoila pour une nouvelle fic complètement différente des autres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle a déjà conquis Léo ! (ceux qui la connaissent doivent avoir une petite idée sur ce qui s'y passe lol)  
  
Cette fic est dédiée à mon amie et première lectrice Eléonore Hedges, dite Léo, professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard, directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, mage noir de métier et accessoirement fille de Lucifer (pour plus de détails sur sa bio, reportez-vous à la saga des VDF ).  
  
DISCLAIMER : Ai-je besoin de dire que rien ne m'appartient ? Si ? bon, bah c'est fait ! En passant, cette fic comporte des spoilers du tome 5 (mais existe-t-il encore un fan de Harry Potter qui n'ait pas lu le regretté tome 5 ?).  
  
PAIRING : PG-13, mais certaines scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes (aïe ma sensibilité !) pourraient faire leur apparition dans la suite  
  
NB : la probabilité d'une présence de slash étant non négligeable, je conseille aux non-amateurs de slash de détourner vivement leur chemin par mesure préventive.  
  
Cette fic est écrite presque dans son intégralité, les chapitres sont coupés en deux et je posterai au rythme de deux uploades par semaine (enfin, ça dépendra des reviews !). BONNE LECTURE !  
  
.  
  
Ambition Secrète  
  
.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Des origines plutôt étranges  
  
Il pleuvait à verse.  
  
Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs déambulait dans la gare, poussant un chariot sur lequel se trouvait une grosse valise, une malle remplie de livres, un sac à dos rouge et un panier en osier, dans lequel somnolait tranquillement un petit chat noir. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une lettre, la relut encore une fois, puis se mit à courir en direction de la barrière entre les quais 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross de Londres.  
  
Elle se retrouva soudainement sur un autre quai rempli de monde à côté duquel un train écarlate attendait le départ.  
  
- Voie 9 ¾, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle hissa sa valise dans un compartiment vide à l'aide de sa baguette magique. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait passé ses Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, communément appelés BUSE, deux ans auparavant alors qu'elle était encore à Beauxbâtons, l'académie de Magie de France, elle avait la possibilité de se servir de sa magie. Elle s'installa sur la banquette et sortit le livre qu'elle avait commencé dans le métro.  
  
- Je ne suis pas fâché de retourner enfin au château, lança une voix claironnante.  
  
La jeune fille leva la tête. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et au visage constellé de taches de son venait de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
- On peut s'asseoir ? lui demanda une jeune filles aux cheveux bruns déjà vêtue de son uniforme noir.  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.  
  
Elle reprit son livre, écoutant de la musique Moldue avec des écouteurs sans fils, magiquement trafiqués, le petit walkman MP3 accroché à sa ceinture. Elle avait posé son blouson de cuir détrempé sur le siège en face d'elle, et était, tout comme la plupart des autres élèves, vêtue à la mode Moldue, même si sa tenue différait des autres par son style Français, plus ou moins féminin.  
  
Elle arborait en effet un jean large, délavé et élimé aux pieds, des converses rouges pas lacées, un débardeur bleu ciel, une chemise blanche à manches courtes dans laquelle deux comme elle auraient facilement pu tenir, ainsi qu'une longue écharpe noire et blanche aux couleurs de la Bretagne simplement posée sur ses épaule. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, encadrant un visage fin et souriant où ses yeux - étranges, ses yeux. Très pâles, on pouvait y distinguer une infinité de tons et de nuances, leur clarté contrastait avec ses cheveux et son visage doré par le soleil.  
  
Les trois jeunes sorciers s'installèrent de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale du compartiment et se mirent à discuter, mais elle ne les écouta pas, profondément ancrée dans son livre. Un peu plus tard, une jeune femme entra dans le compartiment, poussant un chariot écarlate débordant de friandises. Elle posa son livre et se leva, prit quatre boîtes de Fondants du Chaudron et paya les trois Mornilles et sept noises que coûtaient les bonbons.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
- L'invasion des profanateurs, un bouquin Moldu. Je m'appelle Alexiane Everson.  
  
- Moi Hermione Granger, et eux, c'est Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, dit- elle, montrant les deux jeunes garçons assis en face d'elle.  
  
Un des deux, Ron, était grand et déguingandé, le visage constellé de tache de rousseurs et avait les cheveux roux. L'autre, un joli jeune homme au visage mince, avait des lunettes rondes, et des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille. Sur son front, se distinguait nettement une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Les deux garçons étaient en pleine conversation sur le Quidditch, et il sembla à Alex que cette Hermione s'ennuyait profondément.  
  
- Pas trop effrayée ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Tu l'as lu ?  
  
- Oui, il est vraiment sympa. Assez effrayant, mais sympa. Tu aimes beaucoup la science fiction ?  
  
- J'aime tout tant que ça se lit. Mais j'ai un faible pour l'Héroïc Fantasy.  
  
Alexiane reprit son roman et Hermione sortit un livre de sa malle (un énooooorme pavé d'au moins mille pages, relié cuir avec de grosses insciptions en lettres dorées (non, pas le Harry Potter 5 !) traitant d'un sujet magique probablement hautement intellectuel et ennuyeux). Un peu plus tard, elle se leva pour aller à une réunion de Préfets, et Ron la suivit en bougonnant, et ils revinrent peu après. Deux heures plus tard, le train s'arrêta, à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les trois amis prirent place dans une des diligences avec un garçon au visage rond et amical et aux cheveux courts coiffés en pointes.  
  
- Salut, Neville ! dit Ron.  
  
- Salut! Vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ?  
  
- Bof, répondit Harry. J'ai passé toutes mes vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante, comme d'habitude. Et puis, je n'avais pas trop le cœur à m'amuser, si ce n'est répondre aux lettres de Tonks. Elle est venue me voir le soir de mon anniversaire, mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps, les Aurors ont tous été mobilisés.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks était une Auror, la jeune cousine de Sirius, et faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient fait connaissance deux ans auparavant et s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus. Ils étaient sortis ensemble l'été précédent et avaient passé l'année à correspondre par courrier, se voyant pendant les vacances ou les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard ; ou bien la jeune Auror venait lui rendre visite en passant par la cheminée de la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
- Oui, renchérit Ron. Papa nous a dit que Kingsley était fou de rage qu'ils lui aient supprimé ses vacances en Irlande.  
  
- Où est Alexiane ? demanda Hermione, ne prenant pas part à la conversation.  
  
-Elle a dû monter dans une autre diligence, répondit Ron.  
  
Et, quittant la gare du village, les diligences aux montures invisibles pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château.  
  
Tous les anciens élèves étaient assis à la table de leur maison respective, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, attendant l'entrée des nouveaux qui annonçait le début de la traditionnelle Cérémonie de la Répartition.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall fit entrer les nouveaux. Harry et Hermione remarquèrent qu'une des nouvelles dépassait largement les autres. Le professeur de Métamorphose posa un chapeau élimé, rapiécé et sale sur un tabouret à trois pieds. Le Choixpeau magique, puisque tel était son nom, ouvrit une large bouche et se mit à chanter :  
  
Il y a près d'un millier d'années,  
Lorsque j'n'étais pas encore né  
Quatre des plus puissants sorciers  
Ont vu leur grand rêve réalisé.  
Ils voulaient consacrer toute leur vie  
A enseigner l'art de la magie.  
Il y avait Gryffondor, le sorcier téméraire  
Qui pensait qu'le courage était bien nécessaire.  
Il y avait Serdaigle, le plus intelligent  
Qui trouvait qu'le savoir était plus qu'important.  
Puis l'malin Serpendard, ambitieux, froid et dur  
Qui ne voulait avoir qu'élèves de Sang Pur.  
Enfin la sage Poufsouffle, à qui peut importait  
A quelle sorte d'élève elle enseignerait  
Ne pouvant trouver ensemble une solution  
Tout en restant unis selon leurs souhaits  
Ils divisèrent l'école en quatre Maisons  
Où ils n'enseignèrent qu'à ceux qu'ils voulaient  
Puis un jour l'âge vint les prendre.  
Ils avaient presque fini leur vie.  
Ils s'demandèrent comment s'y prendre,  
Pour accueillir d'autres apprentis.  
C'est alors qu'ils me choisirent  
Comme remplaçant, comme gardien  
Pour que je puisse vous répartir  
Dans la maison qui vous convient.  
  
La salle explosa en applaudissements pour saluer la nouvelle chanson.  
  
-Quand je prononcerais votre nom, expliqua le professeur Mc Gonagall, vous vous avancerez, je poserai alors le choixpeau magique sur votre tête, et vous serez réparti dans l'une des différentes Maisons.  
  
- Adams, Christopher.  
  
Le petit garçon s'avança, regarda les professeurs et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci réfléchit un instant avant de lancer :  
  
- " Serdaigle "  
  
- Benny, Mégane.  
  
- " Poufsouffle "  
  
Les noms se succédèrent, chacun étant salué par de nombreux applaudissements. Harry et ses amis applaudissaient vigoureusement les nouveaux répartis, sauf ceux qui finissaient à Serpentard, bien sûr.  
  
- Everson, Alexiane.  
  
La jeune fille s'avança vers le choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête. Celui-ci se mit à parler à l'intérieur de son esprit:  
  
- HOHO ! s'écria le chapeau. Je n'ai jamais vu un esprit aussi complexe ! Hmm, je vois du courage, un courage confinant à la témérité. Tu n'as peur que de très peu de choses. Tu possèdes un pouvoir particulier que tu gardes en secret, ni bon, ni mauvais, car tu ne sais pas de quel côté te ranger. Tu n'as aucune d'ambition, mais tu es prête à tout pour parvenir à tes fins, quels qu'ils soient, et tu es avide de connaissances... Voyons, je crois que ... Vu tes origines... mais peut-être... oui, tu vas aller à ... Ou plutôt...  
  
« Bon, tu te décides, oui ? Je ne vais pas passer ma vie ici !».  
  
- La maison qui te conviendrais le mieux, je pense, est... GRYFFONDOR !  
  
.  
  
Et vi, un nouveau personnage féminin (manque de, comme dirait le petit guide des PTF) qui s'incruste ! Et à Gryffondor, évidemment ! Je préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas une Mary Sue qui va se taper tous les mecs ou toutes les filles ou Rogue (plus un continent au choix) ni une mangemort infiltrée ayant pour seule mission de tuer Harry et de détruire les jaunes. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si oui, review, si non... review quand même ! (ben, pour me dire pourquoi, évidemment !)  
  
Prochain chapitre jeudi !  
  
Bisous à tous  
  
Ankou 


	2. 1, deuxième partie

Salut à tous, c'est Ankou au micro !  
  
Comme prévu, voilà la suite de ce chapitre, et d'abord, réponse aux reviewers !  
  
Amaz : merci pour ta review, ce n'est que le début, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.  
  
Asmodée : Salut ma belle ! Comment vont les vancances ? (feignasse... comme tout le monde !). Au moins, tu as de quoi t'occuper maintenant ! Allez, bonne lecture !  
  
Ravenblack (ou Dark Angel :) : Une Mary Sue, c'est (ne mâchons pas les mots) une pouffiasse qui s'incruste à Poudlard, qui est la plus belle femme qui n'ait jamais existé et tous les êtres présents dans le château (elfes et Rogue compris) en tombent immédiatement amoureux (ou plutôt leurs bas- ventre en tombent amoureux). Evidemment, elle maîtrise tous les sortilèges de la création sans avoir besoin de travailler, et une fois sur deux, elle est la sœur cachée d'Harry. Voilà !  
  
Sohaya : Disons que le début risque d'être cliché... les explications viennent ensuite, donc n'abandonne pas ! Rassure-toi, j'ai essayé de donner dans l'originalité ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Plastic Duck : Salut mon canard ! (tu l'as cherchée celle-là lol) Tu comprends enfin pourquoi l'avancement d'Equilibre n'est pas très très rapide (le 29è chapitre est à peine entamé... mea culpa... pas taper !) A plus !  
  
Voilà pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
.  
  
Chapitre un, deuxième partie.  
  
.  
  
Les élèves applaudirent l'annonce de la maison. Alexiane retira le choixpeau magique de sa tête et s'avança vers sa table, s'asseyant en face d'Hermione.  
  
- Resalut !  
  
- Tu es une première année ? demanda Ron d'un air surpris.  
  
- Non, répondit-elle en souriant. J'entre en septième année. J'étudiais à Beauxbâtons avant, mais ma mère et moi avons déménagé il y a quelques jours.  
  
Les noms se succédèrent, puis Mc Gonagall appela le dernier élève (Willhem, Mattew ) qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Enfin, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer son habituel discours.  
  
- Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue aux nouveaux. Une nouvelle année commence. Le professeur Maugrey a finalement accepté de reprendre l'enseignement du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pour la deuxième fois ; et le professeur Trelawney a repris ses fonctions après un an et demie d'abscence et travaillera en collaboration avec le professeur Firenze. Voilà, je rappelle également à tous les élèves que la Forêt Interdite est, comme l'indique son nom, interdite. La liste des objets interdit comporte maintenant les Ciseaux Extensibles et les Coupes-Ongles Cannibales, elle se trouve dans le bureau de Rusard, et peut être consultée à tout moment par les élèves. La coupe de Quidditch aura évidemment lieu, et la saison commencera dans deux mois, je conseille donc aux capitaines de compléter rapidement leurs équipes si besoin est. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à ajouter sinon que Mlle Everson entre directement en septième année et vient de l'académie Beauxbâtons. Bon appétit !  
  
Elèves et professeurs applaudirent le discour de bienvenue de leur directeur, puis les plats se remplirent aussitôt, et tous se servirent avidement.  
  
- C'était comment, à Beauxbâtons, demanda Harry à Alexiane.  
  
- Différent, répondit-elle après un temps d'hésitation. C'était un pensionnat, mais on avait quartier libre les mercredi et on rentrait chez nous les week-ends, et ça ressemblait plus à un palais du dix-huitième qu'à un vieux château. Mais il est beaucoup plus grand que Poudlard, puisque c'est le seul lycée de magie de France. C'est divisé en deux parties, la partie collège, de la sixième à la troisième, et la partie lycée, qui va de la seconde à la terminale, comme chez les Moldus. On n'est pas mélangés avec les plus jeunes, comme ici.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Neville. Vous commencez directement en sixième année ?  
  
- Non, c'est juste une notation. Les classes ici vont de la première à la septième année, en France c'est l'inverse, ça va de la sixième à la terminale. C'est en decrescendo, comme ça on sait le nombre d'années qu'il nous reste à endurer !  
  
- C'est grand, il paraît, dit une fille aux cheveux blonds, Parvati.  
  
- Ouais. Il y a beaucoup plus de profs, mais c'est moins majestueux, moins magnifique. Ici, on sent une ambiance magique.  
  
-Tu t'adapteras vite. Au début, c'est dur, mais après, ça va, dit Ron, le garçon aux cheveux roux.  
  
Le repas se passa tranquillement, puis les élèves se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour rejoindre leur dortoir, les premières années Gryffondor étant menés par Ron et la préfète de sixième année. Alexiane se leva, mais fut accosté par Minerva Mc Gonagall.  
  
- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, la directrice de votre maison. Il y a de nombreuses choses à préciser. Vous allez suivre les cours de septième année, mais auparavant, vous aurez un questionnaire à remplir pendant le premier cours de chaque matière pour nous donner une idée de votre niveau. Nous adapterons les leçons en fonction de vos résultats, nous ne voulons pas que vous preniez du retard. Ensuite, nous avons chargé Miss Hermione Granger, la préfète en chef, qui est également à Gryffondor, de vous aider à vous repérer, et vous adapter rapidement à la vie au château. Vous serez également dans le même dortoir, séparément des autres filles de septièmes années.  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Alex, surprise de ce traitement de faveur.  
  
- Mes collègues professeurs et moi pensons qu'il est mieux pour votre adaptation de confier le soin à miss Granger de vous aider. Les autres filles sont... ou plutôt ne sont pas aussi responsables. De plus, elle s'est elle-même proposée pour vous aider. Mais si cela vous dérange, vous pouvez changer, il n'y a aucun problème.  
  
- Non, ça ira, professeur. Merci beaucoup.  
  
- Bien, vous recevrez votre emploi du temps demain matin au petit déjeuner, en même temps que les autres élèves. Bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit professeur, répondit la jeune fille.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, où Hermione Granger l'attendait. Elles partirent dans les couloirs et arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui marquait l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor, les autres élèves étant déjà entrés et partis installer leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs.  
  
- Bejewell.  
  
C'était le mot de passe. Le tableau pivota, laissant entrer les deux jeunes filles.  
  
- C'est la salle Commune, dit Hermione à Alex. L'escalier de gauche mène au dortoir des garçons et l'autre à celui des filles.  
  
Elles montèrent les marches, et Hermione s'arrêt au premier palier.  
  
- Lyama Presta, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle poussa la porte.  
  
- Là, c'est notre chambre. Elle est ici pour permettre au préfet en chef de descendre rapidement en cas de problème. Tes affaires sont déjà là.  
  
La chambre était spacieuse, avec deux grands lits à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges, un double bureau et deux armoires encastrées. Une porte conduisait à une petite salle de bain et un poêle brûlait dans un coin, réchauffant l'air de la pièce.  
  
Alex ouvrit le panier et un chaton complètement noir, sans le moindre poil blanc, en sortit.  
  
- Oh, il est mignon ! s'exclama Hermione. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
  
- Diabolo, répondit la jeune fille. Et le tien ? ajouta-t-elle en montrant un gros chat orange aux pattes arquées qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.  
  
- Pattenrond. J'espère qu'ils vont bien s'entendre.  
  
Diabolo aperçut Pattenrond et se dirigea droit vers lui. Le gros chat orange renifla la petite créature noire qui ronronna et lui lécha l'oreille.  
  
- Apparemment, ils ont l'air de bien s'aimer ! répondit Alex.  
  
- Les Kneazles sont très affectueux avec les chats, explqua Hermione. Pattenrond en est un.  
  
Elle disparut ensuite dans la salle de bain, laissant Alexiane ranger ses affaires dans la penderie.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend, marmonna-t-elle comme elle rangeait son uniforme, d'obliger les filles à porter des jupes ! On ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il y avait un uniforme à Poudlard... Il faudra que j'en parle au directeur... Je pourrais peut-être obtenir une dérogation... Ah arrête Diabo ! Tu me griffes !  
  
Elle repoussa le petit chat noir qui alla se lover au pied de son lit. Elle s'y assit et étendit ses mains. Lentement, elle promena son index gauche sur sa main droite en murmurant, et des symboles runiques apparurent, d'une profonde couleur rouge sang. Ces symboles faisaient d'elle quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, même pour une sorcière. Car elle n'était pas vraiment une sorcière. Ni même vraiment une humaine. Bien que son physique soit humain, excepté les mains ornées de runes qu'elle pouvait facilement masquer, son esprit et sa magie étaient divisés. Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa magie qui l'imprégnait qu'elle ne vit ni n'entendit Hermione revenir, et se figer à la vue de ces mains pas comme les autres.  
  
- Mais tu... tu... bégaya-t-elle.  
  
Alexiane leva la tête et fixa calmement sa camarade de chambre, sans chercher à cacher ses mains - ce qui l'aurait trahie. Elle n'appréhendait pas le moins du monde la réaction de la préfète, et avait déjà une explication - évidemment fausse - de la présence des symboles.  
  
- Tu es une Sylphe ? acheva-t-elle d'un ton étonné.  
  
Alexiane se maudit. Il avait fallu que sur les mille élèves de Poudlard, elle tombe sur la seule qui sache que ces runes faisaient d'elle non une humaine mais une Faërienne. Elle ferma les yeux et prépara sa magie, mais elle les rouvrit finalement, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui modifier ses souvenirs.  
  
- A moitié seulement, répondit-elle d'un ton résigné. Mon père est humain.  
  
- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en existait encore ! Euh... excuse-moi, Alexiane. Tu m'as simplement surprise.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. Et appelle-moi Alex, c'est plus court.  
  
- C'est un nom Faërien ? demanda Hermione, l'air intéressée.  
  
- Celte, répondit Alex. Il signifie guerrière.  
  
- Il te convient bien.  
  
Alex sourit en retour.  
  
Apparamment, cette jeune sorcière avait étudié son peuple. C'est ennuyeux, cela signifierait que d'autre élèves seraient capable de la reconnaître pour ce qu'elle est. Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement lu un livre qui en parlait, simplement pour sa culture générale. A en juger par son étagère débordante de livres de toutes sortes et n'ayant aucun frapport avec le travail scolaire, c'était probablement le cas.  
  
- Tu appartiens au clan des Lomara ou à celui des Chelseen ? demanda Hermione, toujours aussi intéressée.  
  
Devait-elle répondre ? Devait-elle compromettre son arrivée ici dès le premier jour ?  
  
Elle choisit de lui dire la vérité. Cette jeune fille était digne de confiance, elle l'avait senti dès qu'elle l'avait vue dans le train.  
  
- Ni l'une ni l'autre. Je suis une Alkyan.  
  
Une ombre d'horreur passa sur le visage d'Hermione. Evidemment, si elle connaissait les deux factions, la troisième ne lui était sûrement pas inconnue.  
  
- Les Sylphes Noirs ?  
  
- Ouais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer ou pour tuer Harry. Je ne suis pas aux ordres de... Voldemort. Il n'a pas rallié les Faëriens à sa cause, pas même les miens. Je vous ai dit la vérité, j'ai simplement déménagé de France.  
  
- Je te crois. Bien que les serviteurs de Voldemort soient excessivement stupides, je pense qu'ils ne commettraient pas ce genre de faute. Tu étais aussi indiscrète, à Beauxbâtons ?  
  
- Les filles qui étaient dans mon dortoir ne savaient même pas que mon peuple existait. La première fois qu'elle m'ont surprise, je leur ai dit que c'était un quelconque sortilège de soin de la peau. C'était des vraies midinettes, le genre qui passe deux heures à se maquiller tous les matins, alors c'est un peu passé inaperçu, et j'ai perdu l'habitude de faire attention. Normalement, je les masque.  
  
- Comment fais-tu pour les masquer ? demanda Hermione l'air très intéressé en s'asseyant sur une chaise.  
  
- Comme ça :  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et pensa de tout son pouvoir que ses runes étaient invisibles, que ses mains ne portaient pas de traces de symbole magique. Elle fixa sa pensée sur cette image, celle d'une paire de mains normales, bronzées comme le reste de son corps, avec le bout des ongles légèrement rongé. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux. L'opération magique avait duré moins d'une seconde.  
  
Toute trace des symboles écarlates avait disparu.  
  
- Woaw ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Personne ne doit le savoir, dit Alex. Il faut que cela reste secret, d'accord ? Je pense que je peux te faire confiance.  
  
-Tu peux, répondit la préfète. Je ne dirai rien.  
  
- Ni à Harry ou Ron, précisa-t-elle. Une personne dans ce lycée... cette école, c'est déjà trop.  
  
Hermione rit doucement. Puis elle bâilla longuement, et se décida à se coucher. Alexiane acheva par magie le rangement de ses affaires, puis se mit en chemise de nuit - un long t-shirt gris Tex Avery avec le loup en costume de soirée brodé dans le dos. Elle mit longtemps à s'endormir, ne cessant de se demander ce qui lui avait pris de tout révéler à cette fille dont elle ne connaissait que le nom. Oh, elle pourrait toujours effacer cet incident de ses souvenirs, en cas de problèmes...  
  
Et ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, Diabolo lové à ses pieds. La seconde journée promettait déjà.  
  
.  
  
Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Ca vous a plus ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont faites pour cela :)  
  
Prochain chapitre lundi ou mardi.  
  
Ankou 


	3. 2, Cours de Potions

Bonjour tout le monde ! j'uploade en vitesse (fêtes post-bac oblige...) Merci et gros bisous à Amaz, Asmodée, Canard (mon chiry) et Léo (ma chiry) pour leurs reviews !  
  
Réponse à Sohaya : Ce perso est purement inventé (quoique le style vestimentaire, quelques traits de caractères et certaines répliques sont miennes), les symboles inspirées des Portes de la Mort (sauf que dans ce livre, les symboles sont présents sur tout le corps, et sont bleus). Quand au prénom, il existe, mais je ne connais personne qui le porte ! Voilà pour ta question, bonne lecture !  
  
.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Leçons de potions  
  
.  
  
Alex se réveilla en pleine forme sur les coups de six heures du matin. Elle prit une douche puis s'habilla en silence, et reprit son livre, en attendant qu'Hermione se réveille. Le réveil de celle-ci ne tarda pas à sonner, et quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes deux en chemin vers la Grande Salle, pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Hermione, prenant son rôle de Préfète très à cœur, vint distribuer les emplois du temps avant même de manger.  
  
- Il n'y a rien d'écrit dessus, fit remarquer Ginny en prenant la feuille que lui tendait Hermione.  
  
- Normal, répondit-elle. C'est un nouveau système inventé par Flitwick, beaucoup plus simple.  
  
Elle lui prit son emploi du temps des mains et dit d'une voix claire :  
  
- Ginny Weasley !  
  
Aussitôt, des cases apparurent, avec leurs horaires de cours. Alexiane prit le sien. Ce lundi, elle avait trois heures de Potion le matin, Métamorphose et Histoire de la Magie l'après midi. Elle avait abandonné l'Arithmancie, la Botanique et l'Astronomie après avoir obtenu ses BUSE. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'Arithmancie, mais elle n'avait aucun don pour la Divination, et l'étude des Moldus, tout comme celle des animaux magiques, ne l'intéressait pas.  
  
- Je suis bien content de ne plus avoir Potion, dit Ron en regardant son emploi du temps.  
  
- Je t'envie. J'ai trois heures de Potions ce matin, dit Harry, toujours avec les Serpentards. Tu as vu l'emploi du temps des cinquième années ? Rogue, Trelawney et Binns, le tout dans la même journée ! Qu'est- ce qu'ils ont fait au p'tit Jésus pour mériter ça ?  
  
- C'est le pire lundi que j'ai jamais vu ! Mais toi, trois heures de potions, je te plains mon pote.  
  
- Vous n'aimez pas faire les Potions ? demanda Alex.  
  
- Non, répondit Hermione, c'est le prof. C'est lui, là-bas. Il s'appelle Rogue.  
  
- Il se lave les cheveux de temps en temps ? demanda Alexiane d'un ton dégoûté en regardant le professeur assis à table, ses longs cheveux noirs et graisseux lui tombant dans le dos.  
  
Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air aimable.  
  
- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, répondit la préfète d'une voix amusée. Ron a arrêté d'étudier les potions après ses BUSE, mais Harry et moi on a continué.  
  
- Hermione n'a rien arrêté, elle a eu les points partout, dit Harry. Ah, si, elle a arrêté l'Histoire de la Magie, comme Ron et moi, sauf qu'on a aussi arrêté la Divination. Et aussi l'Astronomie, mais c'est à cause des notes. On a été quelque peu... dérangés, pendant l'examen.  
  
- C'est dommage d'ailleurs. J'avais toujours des bonnes notes en Astronomie. Mais là, on a complètement raté notre BUSE ! dit Ron en souriant. Je ne sais pas comment Hermione fera pour tenir avec toutes ces matières, surtout avec les ASPIC à la fin de l'année.  
  
- J'ai tenu pendant six ans, Ron, une année de plus ne changera rien, répondit-elle.  
  
Harry, Alex, Hermione et Ron étaient tous les quatre dans le Hall. Ils venaient de finir de déjeuner, et le cours commençait dans un quart d'heure, ils avaient encore du temps avant de se rendre dans les cachots où le professeur Rogue avait l'habitude d'enseigner, ou d'aller dans les couloirs de Sortilèges, dans le cas de Ron. Draco Malfoy détailla du regard la nouvelle venue avec un petit sourire appréciateur, puis se détacha du groupe de Serpentards avec lesquels il était et s'approcha des quatre Gryffondors.  
  
-Salut, dit-il, s'avançant vers Alexiane. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.  
  
Le jeune homme avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et des yeux gris- bleus. Il était d'une beauté énervante (dixit papa Lulu dans les bonus de la chambre des secrets), ses cheveux tombants intelligemment devant son visage, lui conférant une élégance raffinée. Il était vêtu de son uniforme de Poudlard, mais sa robe était dans un tissu rare et cher, sa cravate vert et argent soigneusement serrée. Un insigne identique à celui d'Hermione, portant les mots « Préfet en Chef », était épinglé sur sa poitrine au- dessus d'un malicieux serpent, symbole de sa maison. Il lui tendit une main, pâle comme son visage, qu'Alex serra en souriant.  
  
- Moi Alexiane Everson, Alex pour les amis.  
  
L' expression de Ron et Harry passèrent en un éclair de l'écoeurement à la colère.  
  
- Fiche le camp, Malfoy ! cria Harry.  
  
- Laisse-la tranquille, elle est à Gryffondor, dit Ron.  
  
- Qu'est-ce tu as, Weasley ? dit Draco en se tournant vers le rouquin. Tu veux une photo dédicacée ?  
  
- Arrête Malfoy ! répondit Hermione d'un ton las alors que les oreilles de Ron prenaient une teinte pourpre. On ne joue pas dans la même cour.  
  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Granger. Tu devrais faire attention, dit-il, se tournant vers Alexiane. Certaines personnes ne sont pas très fréquentables, acheva-t-il avec une nuance de mépris et d'amusement dans la voix.  
  
Alex remit sa main dans sa poche et toisa d'un air amusé le Serpentard.  
  
- Je pense être assez grande pour pouvoir choisir mes amis, blondinet. Ne t'avises pas de les insulter !  
  
- Voyez-vous ça ? railla-t-il en souriant. C'est une Frenchy qui cherche à me faire peur ?  
  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la Frenchy ? rit la jeune fille. Tu veux un petit duel, là, dans le hall, pour me montrer de quoi tu es capable ?  
  
Tous les regards se rivèrent sur Malfoy et Alex. Draco retira sa robe d'un geste théâtral et la tendit à Pansy Parkinson, la Serpentard avec une tête de pékinois qui traînait tout le temps dans les pieds du jeune blond. Grabbe et Goyle, les gorilles de ce dernier, gonflèrent leur biceps d'un air menaçant, prêts à intervenir sur un geste de leur chef, qui au contraire leur fit signe de rester où ils étaient.  
  
- Rictusempra ! cria Malfoy, brandissant sa baguette.  
  
Le rayon de lumière bleue fila sur Alexiane, et s'éteignit, alors que tout le monde s'attendait à la voir s'écrouler de rire et se tordre sur le sol, effets courants du vicieux sortilège de chatouillis. Elle leva sa baguette en direction de son adversaire et murmura des paroles inaudibles pour tous, mais c'était un leurre. Elle ferma ses yeux une fraction de seconde puis fixa Draco qui tombait lentement à genoux, son front finissant par toucher le sol.  
  
Elle s'avança vers le Serpentard, fit signe aux deux gorilles de rester à leur place et s'accroupit devant Malfoy. Lui soulevant le menton, elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit.  
  
- T'es un mec amusant, toi ! Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre !  
  
Elle le libéra de son étreinte et retourna vers les Gryffondors qui s'étaient mis à applaudir leur nouvelle camarade pour célébrer sa victoire.  
  
- Tu le pensais vraiment, ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Ouais, il a l'air cool. Et en plus, il est assez mignon !  
  
Ron la regarda d'un air dégoûté pendant qu'Hermione réprimait un éclat de rire.  
  
Ils descendirent tous les quatre dans le cachot où se tenaient les cours de potions. Le professeur Rogue leur ouvrit la porte, et Harry et Hermione filèrent s'installer au fond de la classe, comme à leur habitude. Alexiane entra en dernier, étant occupée à regarder un tableau accroché à côté de la porte, vieux et abîmé, qui représentait une partie de Brocéliande qu'elle connaissait pour s'y être souvent promenée. Finalement elle entra et fut accostée par son professeur, qui venait de toiser froidement Neville, écoeuré que le jeune homme soit toujours en cours supérieurs de Potions .  
  
- Bonjour, miss Everson. Prenez donc place ici, lui dit-il d'une voix froide - mais moins, beaucoup moins qu'à l'ordinaire - en montrant la place vide à côté de Draco Malfoy, au deuxième rang.  
  
Il lui tendit une feuille de parchemin, qu'elle prit puis elle s'assit à côté du Serpentard qui déballait ses affaires de potions. Pendant que le professeur commençait à leur parler des ASPIC, l'examen final qu'ils devraient passer à la fin de l'année avant d'entrer dans le dangereux monde des adultes, Alex répondit au questionnaire que le professeur lui avait donné, commençant par lire les questions posées. C'était relativement difficile, mais elle savait presque toutes les réponses, et lorsque le professeur eut fini de parler et de noter les ingrédients au tableau, elle eut tout juste fini.  
  
Elle se leva et rendit la copie au professeur, qui laissa passer à travers son masque une légère expression d'étonnement.  
  
- Bien, retournez à votre place, et prenez compte des ingrédients inscrits au tableau. La potion d'aujourd'hui est une potion de Soins Intensifs.  
  
Elle se rassis et se pencha vers Draco.  
  
-Tu me pardonnes, pour tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Le Serpentard réfléchit, puis lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- Peut-être. Tu as eu de la chance que je ne t'enlèves pas cinquante points !  
  
- Des points ? répéta-t-elle, déconcertée.  
  
- Granger ne te l'as pas dit ? On attribue des points pour le bon travail, et on en enlève quand les élèves désobéissent au règlement. Et les Préfets en chef, comme moi, ont le droit d'en enlever.  
  
- Je ne désobéissais pas au règlement, répondit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.  
  
Elle commença à piler ses yeux de grenouille, pendant qu'à côté, Draco Malfoy faisait de même.  
  
- Pourquoi Rogue m'a mis à côté de toi ? lui demanda-t-elle. Pour que tu puisse m'aider ? Parce que je ne suis pas très douée en potions.  
  
- Pourtant tu as fini rapidement son interro, lui fit-il remarquer.  
  
- Ce n'était que de la théorie. C'est dans la pratique que ça plante.  
  
- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Tu te trompes dans les ingrédients, comme Potter, ou tu es maladroite, comme ce lourdaud de Londubat ?  
  
- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Les potions sont bien faites, mais ne marchent pas. Je n'ai pas le don pour les réussir.  
  
- Dans ce cas, railla-t-il, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas bien préparées ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour aider une Gryffondor... bien que tu aies bien plus l'allure d'une Serpentard.  
  
- Ah oui ? dit-elle d'une voix douce et malicieuse. Et je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou comme un reproche ?  
  
- Peut-être les deux.  
  
Ils se turent et finirent de découper leurs racines de Palétuvier et de préparer les autres ingrédients. Elle mélangea la sève de sorbier au sang de martre roux, ajouta la poudre de corne de taureau et remua le tout. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle y ajouta les racines de palétuvier soigneusement tranchée et se remit à touiller, dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, quatorze tours. Puis, une volute de fumée orangée s'éleva, mais sa potion échoua malgré qu'elle l'eut aussi bien préparée que le Serpentard.  
  
- Tu ne dois pas très bien remuer, lui dit-il. Il y a un geste spécial à faire pour certaines potions. Regarde comment je fais, je suis un pro.  
  
Il lui prit la main, et la fit touiller le liquide orangé qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron. Au bout d'un moment, la potion crépita - signe qu'elle était réussie.  
  
- Merci, lui dit-elle en souriant. Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aider une Gryffondor.  
  
- Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent jamais d'avis, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je me demande seulement pourquoi tu es passée en cours supérieurs de Potion, si tu n'y arrives pas.  
  
- Je n'y arrives pas parce que c'est une matière non magique, différent des sortilèges ou de la Métamorphose. Et comme c'était une potion simple que j'ai passé à mon examen, j'ai eu un Optimal alors j'ai continué.  
  
Le professeur Rogue déambula dans les allées, attribuant - ou retirant - des points aux élèves en fonction du degré de réussite de la potion et de la maison de l'élève.  
  
- Cinq points pour Serpentard, dit-il en passant devant le chaudron de Draco Malfoy sans même y jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
Il ne donna aucun point pour la potion réussie d'Alex, bien qu'il l'eût attentivement examinée.  
  
Il passa également devant la parfaite potion d'Hermione, mais comme à son habitude, il ne lui accorda pas même un regard. La fin du cours approchant, il versa le contenu des potions - même celle de Neville, qu'il avait réussie - dans un gros flacon, qu'il boucha et scella de cire verte. La cloche sonna, et les élèves purent enfin quiter les cachots, après avoir soigneusement recopié leurs devoirs.  
  
.  
  
Alors, vous avez aimé ? laissez-moi une 'tite review !  
  
Prochaine uploade jeudi  
  
Ankou 


	4. 2, deuxième partie

Salut tout le monde ! Grand scoop (pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant) JKR a (enfin) dévoilé le titre du sixième roman d'Harry Potter, il s'agit d'HP et le Pince des Sang-mêlés !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Asmodée : Comment oses-tu appeler mon Alex coquine ? Tu n'as encore rien vu !  
  
sohaya : ouais, c'est demain le grand jour ! t'es en terminale quoi ? (moi en S bio)  
  
kloona : tu en sauras beaucoup sur Alex dans les chapitres sept et huit !  
  
Amaz : Alexiane cache beaucoup plus de choses qu'on ne le croit... cf ci- dessus.  
  
Link9 (ma Léo d'amour !!) : ça t'ennuierais de faire des reviews constructives ? non mais !  
  
Plastic Duck: aha, pour ses "origines" comme tu dis, également cf réponse à Kloona. Pour Malfoy... Mmh, je garde la surprise !  
  
Voia ! merci à tous et bonne lecture !  
  
.  
  
Chapitre 2, deuxième partie  
  
.  
  
Alex, Harry, Hermione et les autres Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune, ayant une heure de libre avant l'heure du déjeuner. Harry prit son balai pour s'entraîner, et Hermione se précipita vers sa chambre pour prendre le matériel nécessaire à la réalisation de son essai sur les potions que Rogue leur avait donné, et revint rejoindre Alexiane dans la Salle Commune, qui s'était affalée sur un fauteuil, tirant frénétiquement sur sa jupe, comme pour faire disparaître ces plis qui l'énervaient tant.  
  
- Je vois que tu adores ton uniforme, lui dit la préfète en s'installant dans le fauteuil d'en face.  
  
- Je le hais, répondit-elle en riant. Je déteste les jupes, les robes et les petits chemisiers. Ca fait enfant sage.  
  
- Et toi, tu es une rebelle.  
  
- Non ! Enfin, un peu... Mais le pire, c'est ces espèce de chaussettes à carreaux qui arrivent jusqu'aux genoux. C'est pas humain de s'habiller comme ça ! Je savais que les Anglais étaient nuls en cuisine mais en plus de leurs goûts culinaires déplorables, ils n'ont vraiment aucun goût vestimentaire !  
  
Hermione éclata de rire en la regardant s'allonger la jupe jusqu'aux pieds à l'aide de sa baguette magique.  
  
- Dis-moi, Hermione, demanda Alex, pourquoi le prof n'a donné de points qu'aux Serpentards ?  
  
- Parce que Rogue en est le directeur, expliqua Hermione. Il n'accorde jamais de points aux autres maisons. Il se contente d'en retirer quand ça lui chante.  
  
- Eh bien ça promet. Mais le pire de tout c'est ses cheveux. Ils sont d'un gras ! On dirait de l'huile !  
  
Hermione éclata à nouveau de rire et déboucha son encrier. Elle déroula une feuille de parchemin sur la table devant elle et ouvrit ses livres de potions.  
  
- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école ? demanda Alex. Ses règles, ses Maisons et le reste ? Parce que je suis un peu paumée dans tout ça, c'est si différent de Beauxbâtons !  
  
- C'est pour ça que le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a chargée de t'aider, dit- elle en reposant sa plume et en se tournant vers elle.  
  
- Est-ce qu'il y a un livre ou un guide qui explique tout, pour faire plus simple ? Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer.  
  
- Tu ne m'ennuie pas, répondit-elle. Mais oui, il y a un livre, c'est l'Histoire de Poudlard. Tu veux que je te prête mon exemplaire ?  
  
Hermione était ravie, très heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus la seule élève de l'école à avoir lu ce damné bouquin. Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, murmura « accio Histoire de Poudlard », et le vieux volume relié de cuir atterit dans ses mains. Elle le tendit à Alexiane, qui l'ouvrit, un sourire de ravissement sur les lèvres.  
  
Installée à son aise, c'est à dire vautrée dans son fauteuil et les pieds sur une table, elle entama sa lecture. Celle-ci s'avéra très utile. Elle conaissait maintenant la distinction qui reignait entre les quatre Maisons, les diverses rivalités, communément appellées « Guerre des Maisons » causées par le départ de Salazar Serpentard, les droits accordés aux Préfets et le passé du vieux château. Puis Hermione la tira de son bouquin, et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuner.  
  
Elles rejoignirent Ron, Harry et Neville, qui revenaient respectivement de Sortilèges et du terrain de Quidditch.  
  
- C'était comment, ce cours ? demanda Hermione à Ron, alors qu'elle se servait abondamment de salade Vosgienne.  
  
- Sympa. On a vu le programme de l'année, avec plein de sorts nouveaux. On a travaillé sur les enchantements de soins.  
  
- Tiens, nous on a vu les potions de soins, dit Neville.  
  
- C'est la nouvelle politique de Dombledore pour septièmes années, dit Hermione. Tu as vu dans ton programme, ce ne sont que des sortilèges utiles, du style faire apparaître des brancards, des bandages, des cordes... c'est pour être blindé en cas de problème. Il doit rattraper le temps perdu les deux dernières années, surtout l'année d'Umbridge.  
  
- Vraiment, la divination ne me manque plus, dit Ron.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rigoler pendant ces cours aussi !!! Tu te souviens, la fois où elle a vu l'Ankou dans les entrailles de je ne sais trop quelle bestiole bizarre, et que, d'après ce qu'elle voyait dans le tas de sang, ça voulait dire que j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances dans les prochaines vingt-quatres heures ? Elle avait foutu du sang et des tripes partout !  
  
- Elle en avait plein sa robe, oui ! dit Ron. Elle n'avait pas fait gaffe que ses écharpes et voile baignaient dans son truc !  
  
- Le pire c'est quand dix minutes plus tard, elle avait lu dans les lignes de ta main que tu périrais par le feu le vingt-sept mars ! ajouta Neville.  
  
Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire, sous l'œil interrogateur d'Alex.  
  
- Mais elle est complètement barje, c'te prof ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
- A chaque heure de cours, elle m'annonçait ma mort prochaine, expliqua Harry. Et même plusieurs fois par heure. Ca a duré trois ans. A la fin, ça commençait vraiment à me soûler.  
  
- Ca commençait seulement ? Moi à ta place, je me serais barrée du cours dès le début !  
  
- C'est à peu près ce qu'Hermione a fait, répondit Harry. Elle en a eu marre et elle s'est cassée. Tu aurais dû voir ça ! La sage petite Hermione qui pète un plomb !  
  
- J'imagine, répondit Alexiane.  
  
- Au fait, j'ai croisé le directeur, il voudrait te voir dans son bureau après le repas.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Il se servit une énorme assiette de mousse au chocolat et commença à parler Quidditch avec Ron et Seamus. Hermione était plongée dans la contemplation de son emploi du temps, et Alexiane se demandait ce que lui voulait le directeur. Cela avait-il une raison avec... Non, c'est impossible. Oh, ce vieux barbu va sûrement me demander comment je trouve le château, si je me suis bien adaptée, si tout le monde il est beau et gentil avec moi... Oui, c'est probablement ça.  
  
Hermione la tira de ses pensées en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule.  
  
- Tu veux qu'Harry te conduise jusqu'au bureau du Directeur ? lui demanda-t- elle.  
  
- Euh... non, ça va aller, je me débrouillerais.  
  
- Le mot de passe est « Fraises Tagada », lui glissa Harry à l'oreille.  
  
- Merci !  
  
Elle attrapa son sac à dos rouge décoré de symboles celtiques, le jeta sur son dos et se dirigea vers les couloirs. Il lui fallut néanmoins un long moment avant de réussir à trouver le bureau du directeur. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un sens de l'orientation horriblement... inexistant. Elle se perdit plusieurs fois, se fit bloquer dans des escaliers facétieux - elle se servait de sa magie sorcière pour s'en dépetrer - et après avoir demandé une ou deux fois son chemin, elle arriva en vue de la gargouille cachant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
- Fraises Tagada, murmura-t-elle.  
  
« Quel mot de passe stupide », pensa-t-elle. « J'attendais à mieux de l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde. Un peu pitoyable. »  
  
Elle prit place dans l'escalier en colimaçon, et arriva dans le bureau le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. C'étai une grande pièce circulaire encadrée de deux escaliers. Les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques débordantes de livres, et au-dessus de celles-ci se trouvaient les portraits des anciens directeurs qui somnollaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres. Dans un coin, une table regorgeait d'instruments d'Astronomie en argent qui bourdonnaient et sifflaient, posées à côté d'un planétarium particulièrement magnifique. Derrière le splendide bureau aux pieds en forme de serres se trouvait un perchoir, qui portait un phénix rouge et or qui recula et s'envola à son approche.  
  
« Mauvais signe. Je ne dois pas avoir le sang très pur » pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
La porte du fond s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra.  
  
- Bonjour professeur, dit-elle.  
  
- Vas-y, assieds-toi, l'invita le directeur.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber dans un grand fauteuil de cuir. En face du bureau, le directeur fit de même, et croisa ses mains sur la table.  
  
- Ainsi donc, j'ai une Sylphe devant moi, lança-t-il sans prévenir.  
  
Le cœur d'Alex fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle sursauta violemment. Il savait !  
  
- Co...comment le savez-vous ? balbutia-t-elle.  
  
C'est là qu'elle commit sa première bêtise. Elle aurait dû nier, éclater rire désinvolture. Quelle imagination, monsieur ! Mais tout le monde sait bien qu'il n'existe plus de Sylphe sur Terre, qu'ils se sont tous réfugiés dans les forêts des univers parallèles !  
  
Mais non. Elle venait clairement de lui dire que ce qu'il croyait s'avérait être exact.  
  
- C'est donc vrai, reconnut-il et la fixant derrière ses lunettes en demi- lune, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Tu es bien une Sylphe.  
  
Alexiane fit la moue et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce secret ne sera pas révelé. Tu as fait le bon choix en plaçant ta confiance dans miss Granger. Tu peux être sûre qu'elle tiendra sa promesse, elle ne dira rien, même à messieurs Potter et Weasley. De mon côté, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'avertir le Ministère de la magie ou les professeurs de cette école.  
  
« Mais comment le sait-il, pensa-t-elle, qu'Hermione est au courant, et que je lui ai fait promettre le silence ? Il n'est pas omniscient tout de même ! A moins qu'il y ait des caméras ou quelques choses de ce genre dans les dortoirs... Je vais devoir y remédier. Vieux pervers... »  
  
Le directeur interprétant son silence comme de l'anxiété ou de l'appréhension ajouta :  
  
- C'est ton combat contre Mr Malfoy qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Je vous ai vus, je me trouvais en haut du grand escalier, et j'ai senti la marque d'une magie non humaine. Je t'ai vu fermer les yeux - si peu longtemps que ç'aurait pu être un simple clignement, puis je t'ai vu tendre ta baguette pour donner le change.  
  
Alexiane garda encore une fois le silence.  
  
- Je voudrais juste te poser une question : Tu n'est pas entièrement Sylphe, tu n'en a pas l'apparence. Etait-ce ton père ou ta mère qui était un sorcier ?  
  
- Mon père, mais je ne l'ai pas connu.  
  
- Bien. Maintenant... t'es-tu bien adaptée au château ? As-tu une remarque à faire ?  
  
- Oui, j'ai une remarque : pourquoi y a-t-il cette distinction entre les maisons ? La première chose que j'ai apprise en arrivant ici, c'est haïr les Serpentard et mépriser les Poufsouffles. Hyper pratique, on demande en ce moment aux sorciers de s'unir, mais on crée des rivalités entre eux alors qu'ils n'ont que dix ans.  
  
- C'est la tradition. Les élèves sont choisis selon leur personnalité. Mais il arrive que le choixpeau n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, poursuivit-il en souriant. Je ne pense pas que Gryffondor soit la maison qui vous convienne le plus.  
  
- Ah ? s'étonna Alexiane. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Intuition, peut-être. Bon maintenant vous pouvez retourner en cours ...à moins que vous n'ayez autre chose à me dire ou à me demander ?  
  
Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice lorsqu'Alex répondit.  
  
- Oui, il se trouve que je n'aime pas tellement cet uniforme. Serait-il possible d'obtenir l'autorisation de...  
  
- De ne pas en avoir ? Je ne peux l'accorder. Mais s'il ne s'agit que de quelques parties de l'uniforme, on peut trouver un arrangement.  
  
- En fait, c'est juste la jupe et le chemisier.  
  
- Donc vous désirez un uniforme typiquement masculin ?  
  
- Si c'est possible, admit-elle.  
  
Le directeur sourit.  
  
- Oui, vous pouvez. Je donnerais des instructions aux Elfes de Maison pour qu'on vous fournisse des pantalons !  
  
- Merci professeur ! répondit-elle avec un petit rire en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
- Bonne journée, miss Everson. Et à l'avenir, soyez plus discrète, avec votre magie !  
  
Alex tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ou du moins, vers le chemin qu'elle pensait être celui conduisant à la Tour.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? pensa-t-elle . Je n'aurais pas pu être plus discrète. Et je suis bien certaine qu'il n'était pas là lors du duel... Il en sais trop, ce Dumbledore. Quoi que fassent Harry, Hermione et Ron, je ne placerais pas ma confiance en lui. Une chose est sûre, je possède deux secrets qu'il ne connaîtra jamais. Du moins, je l'espère. Je dois être plus vigilante, à l'avenir...  
  
Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle se s'aperçut même pas qu'elle était déjà arrivée dans sa Salle Commune. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour changer de tenue.  
  
- Plus de jupes ! Terminé, fini !! murmura-t-elle.  
  
Le directeur avait fait vite, un pantalon et une chemise d'uniforme se trouvaient soigneusement pliés sur son lit. Elle noua sa cravate par magie, abandonna le pull qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus et attacha sa cape sur ses épaules. Décidément, elle se sentait bien mieux en pantalon. 


	5. 3, Une intégration difficile

Salut à tous ! je fait une dernière uploade avant mon départ en vacance, et, ne revenant que début aout, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! Bon, je voulais uploader mercredi, mais ffnet a buggé........ marre  
  
Asmodée : Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi il plante depuis deux jours ! comme toi, y'a que depuis ce matin que je peux m'inscrire et reviewer.  
  
Amaz : Son deuxième secret, aha !!! encore une fois, chapitre 7, donc patience ! Bonnes vacances !  
  
Canard : Merci pour ta review ! bonne lecture  
  
Dumbo : Ma façon d'écrire est féminine ? Normal, puisque je suis XX, mais on ne me l'avait jamais fait remarquer... Si je suis comme Alex ? cf review de Sohaya du chapitre précédent : certains traits de caractères, ainsi que son look, son miens. D'elle je n'ai que le bronzage et les ongles rongés ! Et effectivement, Alkyane vient de Alcane et Alkyles en chimie !!! Quant à Fumseck, tu brûles ! et OUI, je hais Dumbledore (pour plus de détails lis voir ma fic Dumbledore, sur le site)  
  
Kloona : A vrai dire, le fait qu'elle n'aime pas les jupes n'a aucun intérêt ! juste que je n'aime pas non plus ! Pour la mise à jour, je reprends en aout, au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine en deux parties !  
  
Link9 : merci pour ta review ! bisous !  
  
Sohaya : Une erreur ? Au fait, tu l'as eu ? Moi oui saute de joie  
  
Voila pour les réponses aux reviews ! Bonne lecture ! .  
  
Chapitre 3 : Une intégration difficile  
  
.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle commune et rejoignit le couloir de Métamorphose. Elle s'avança vers la salle vingt-neuf, et toqua à la porte.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
- Bonjour, excusez-moi, j'étais chez le Directeur...  
  
- Je sais, coupa le professeur Mc Gonagall d'une voix douce. Asseyez- vous, je viens juste de commencer. Voici le questionnaire à remplir. Vous me le rendez dès que vous avez fini, il n'y a pas de limite de temps, hormis, bien sûr, la fin du cours. Mais je pense que vous aurez fini avant cela.  
  
Alexiane prit la feuille de parchemin et s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place.  
  
- Que te voulait le directeur ? lui chuchota-t-elle.  
  
- Il sait.  
  
Elle lui montra ses mains, et Hermione comprit.  
  
- Il dit qu'il a deviné quand j'ai fait la connaissance de Draco dans le Hall.  
  
- Mais il n'était pas là, non ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, je veux dire, j'avais regardé partout dans les escaliers, pour voir si il y avait un professeur. Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves en retenue dès le premier jour.  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. Et il sait aussi que tu sais et que je t'ai demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Et ça, il n'a pas pu le savoir en regardant simplement le duel. Ce soir, je jette un sort à notre chambre. A mon avis, on est surveillés. C'est peut-être comme ça dans toutes les chambres, d'ailleurs. Et je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il soit omniscient. Ni qu'il a su lire dans mon esprit.  
  
Elle se tut et se pencha sur sa feuille tout comme Mc Gonagall expliquait la leçon du jour, qui porterait sur des révisions de métamorphose humaine, et Hermione se leva pour pratiquer avec Neville et Seamus, Dean ayant abandonné les cours de Métamorphoses après avoir seulement eu un « A » à son BUSE de métamorphose, trop peu pour passer en cours supérieur.  
  
Elle lut rapidement l'énoncé. Question un : Donnez la définition d'un Charme de Commutation. Elle trempa sa plume dans de l'encre turquoise et répondit aux questions.  
  
Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, elle se leva pour rendre la feuille au professeur Mc Gonagall qui lui donna en retour un sourire encourageant.  
  
- Tu as réussi ? demanda Hermione, comme elle essayait de transformer Neville en animal.  
  
- Ouais, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, à part les enchantement de Transmission. Je ne me souvenais plus des effets secondaires.  
  
Un magnifique faon apparut à l'endroit où se trouvait Neville une seconde plus tôt.  
  
- Beau travail, miss Granger, dit Mc Gonagall en passant devant elles. Miss Everson, vous allez vous mettre avec miss Granger. Vous avez vu la mpétamorphose humaine l'an dernier ?  
  
- Oui, professeur.  
  
- Bien. Londubat, vous continuez avec Finnigan.  
  
Alex saisit sa baguette et se leva.  
  
- Tiens, je vois aussi que tu t'es débarassée de ta jupe !  
  
- Il me devait bien ça, marmonna Alex.  
  
Elle brandit sa baguette en direction de sa camarade et prononça la formule.  
  
- Wiedii Aurfesiss !  
  
A l'endroit où se tenait Hermione auparavant se trouvait un adorable petit félin à fourrure ocre tachetée de noir, ressemblant à un Jaguar miniature de la taille d'un jeune chat.  
  
- Magnifique ! s'exclama Parvati en se retournant vers Alex. C'est un bébé tigre ?  
  
- C'est un Margay, mon animal préféré.  
  
Parvati et Lavande s'étaient déjà penchée vers ce qu'elles croyaient être rien d'autre qu'une sorte de chat. Mais l'animal se retourna et cracha violemment les deux filles.  
  
- C'est Hermione ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ouais, répondit Alex en riant. Elle est jolie comme ça, hein ?  
  
- Oui, on dirait une peluche, ta bestiole, dit Ron.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'approcha, attirée par le bruit et les murmures.  
  
- Oh, remarquable, miss Everson. Dix points pour Gryffondor.  
  
Hermione reprit forme humaine.  
  
- Comment tu as fait ? s 'étonna Alex.  
  
- Une formule de magie sans baguette, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. J'ai trouvé ça dans un livre, c'est un contre-sort pour les métamorphoses non désirées.  
  
- Je suis épatée. Tu me l'apprendras ?  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
Le court prit fin quelques instants plus tard comme Mc Gonagall inscrivait les devoirs au tableau. Harry et Ron retournèrent dans la salle commune, ayant fini leur journée, et Alex se dirigea vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.  
  
Le questionnaire d'histoire de la magie, traitant des révoltes des Gobelins, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais étudiée, l'avait déconcertée. Elle n'avait étudié, évidemment, que l'histoire de la magie de France, et celle d'Angleterre était totalement nouvelle. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré de prof aussi soporifique, pas même son précédent professeur d'Astronomie, qui était pourtant un cas rare et désespéré. Mais tout de même, on n'a pas de professeur fantôme dans toutes les écoles !  
  
Elle retourna dans la salle commune, baîllant comme tous les élèves qui avaient été assez stupides pour continuer d'étudier cette matière. Elle se posa dans un fauteuil caché dans un coin, les pieds sur une table basse et s'endormit.  
  
Elle fut réveillée deux heures plus tard par Hermione qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule.  
  
- Alex ! muruma-t-elle. Alex, viens, c'est l'heure du dîner.  
  
La jeune fille se leva en s'étirant. Elle rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique, jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et emboîta le pas d'Hermione. Assise à table, elle écoutait d'un air absent, ne mangeant pas grand chose. Son regard se posa à la table des Serpentards, où elle surprit celui de Draco. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, toute une conversation passant par ce simple regard. Puis elle détourna ses yeux pour fixer son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Maugrey Fol'OEil. Elle avait déjà eu quelques échos de sa réputation. Brillant Auror, devenu paranoïaque et un peu fou.  
  
L'homme sembla sentir son regard, et il la toisa à son tour, de ses deux yeux. Elle soutint son regard, d'un air de défi. Il lui semblait que cet oeil bleu éléctrique allait s'insinuer en elle et percer tous ses secrets. Mais elle ne cillia pas, et au bout de quelques instants de joute visuelle, le professeur rompit le contact, se tournant pour converser avec Flitwick.  
  
Son rôti de veau à peine entamé avait refroidi dans son assiette. Elle la repoussa et se servit du dessert, regardant le plafond magique où l'on pouvait apercevoir un ciel gris et pluvieux, morne et froid, et elle pensa avec nostalgie aux collines verdoyantes et aux plages ensoleillées de Bretagne, où elle vivait avec sa mère, à moins d'un kilomètre du rivage.  
  
« Quand je pense qu'à Paris on dit qu'en Bretagne il pleut... Ils devraient faire un tour en Angleterre, après la Bretagne leur paraîtra aride... »  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Elle entra dans la pièce chaleureuse, où Neville travaillait seul.  
  
- Salut Neville.  
  
- Oh, salut Alex, répondit-il en levant la tête de son livre. Bien mangé ?  
  
- Bof, pas faim... tu fais quoi ?  
  
- La Métamorphose.  
  
- Tu veux un coup de main ? proposa-t-elle.  
  
- Je veux bien, répondit-il en poussant ses affaires et lui amenant une chaise avec sa baguette.  
  
Elle s'assit à côté du jeune sorcier et lut son ébauche d'essai. Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione revinrent de la Grande Salle quelques instants plus tard, accompagnés des autres Gryffondors, ils étaient toujours plongés dans leur travail. Elle découvrit alors que Neville était un garçon adorable, pas le minable décrit par Malfoy ou le simplet décrit par Ron. En fait, il savait énormément de chose, il était très cultivé, aussi bien du niveau Moldu que du niveau sorcier, et c'était souvent sa timidité excessive qui l'empêchait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son travail fini, ils se retirèrent dans un coin de la pièce, pour discuter de leur enfance, leur scolarité, de toutes ces petites choses inutiles mais qui font qu'on apprend à se connaître, ces fous rires suite à une remarque ou à une plaisanterie, toutes ces choses que l'on dit lorsqu'on est avec quelqu'un que l'on apprécie mais qu'on ne connaît pas encore.  
  
Il se trouvait qu'il connaissait énormément de choses sur la France -pour un Anglais-, et il lui avoua qu'il avait un faible pour la Bretagne et la culture celte, surtout les légendes de Brocéliande.  
  
« C'est bon, pensa-t-elle, je me suis fait un ami pour la vie. »  
  
Ils allèrent se coucher aux alentours de onze heures, il ne restait plus dans la salle Commune que quelques élèves de cinquièmes années et Harry et Ron qui jouaient aux échecs (et Harry perdait) devant le feu.  
  
Elle entra dans la chambre. Hermione était déjà couchée, elle pouvait entendre le murmure de sa respiration régulière à travers le rideau de velours rouge. Sans faire de bruit, elle se mit en chemise de nuit et se coucha, se demandant ce que le lendemain allait lui résrver.  
  
La première semaine se passa relativement bien, hormis le fait que tous les professeurs semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour combler de travail les élèves de septième année. Mais elle suivait l'exemple d'Hermione, c'est à dire commencer le travail dès le moment où il était donné. Elle arriva ainsi à tenir, alors qu'Harry et Ron attendaient toujours le dernier instant et passaient des nuits entières à bâcler leurs essais. Les professeurs lui rendirent les questionnaires qu'elle avait rempli au début de chaque cours, et elle avait bien réussi la plupars, excépté celui d'histoire de la magie (elle avait eu douze bonnes réponses sur cent).  
  
Elle avait alors eu un entretien avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, lui expliquant son attrait pour l'histoire de la Magie française, qu'elle connaissait presque sur le bout des doigts (elle lui avoua qu'elle avait eu un « Optimal » à sa BUSE d'histoire de la Magie), et la directrice de Gryffondor décida qu'il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle abandonne cette matière, afin de ne pas être coulée pendant les ASPIC. Alex était surtout contente, parce que ça lui donnait quatre heures de temps libres de plus par semaine, plus le temps qu'elle aurait pris à faire les devoirs.  
  
Le samedi, Harry annonça les prochaines séléctions pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Depuis le départ d'Angelina et d'Alicia, il en était devenu le Capitaine, et il avait déjà eu du mal l'année précédente à remplacer les joueurs. Ron était resté Gardien, Ginny était passée Poursuiveuse, avec Katie Bell et Sabia Hickman, une élève de quatrième année. Neville et Jack Elwood (spéciale dédicace à mon frangin et à tous ceux qui connaissent les blues brothers) avaient été séléctionnés comme batteurs, mais ce dernier avait quitté l'école avec Katie l'an dernier, diplômes en poches. Il manquait alors un batteur et un poursuiveur.  
  
- Comment comptes-tu faire les séléctions ? demanda Seamus, qui remplaçait Lee Jordan au poste de commentateur.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je pense faire un match avec une des autres équipes, pour faire une séléction commune.  
  
- Poufsouffle est au complet, fit remarquer Dean. Qui est le capitaine des Serdaigles ?  
  
- Terry est sur la liste, répondit Ron. Ils n'ont pas encore élu leur capitaine depuis le départ de Chang, mais ce sera sûrement lui. Il leur manque un gardien et un attrapeur, je crois.  
  
- Vous pouvez faire les séléctions avec les Serpentard, proposa Alexiane. Il leur manque également un batteur et un poursuiveur.  
  
Les Gryffondors autour d'elle acceuillirent sa remarque avec dégoût, certains paraissaient même révoltés.  
  
- Alex, dit Harry, il faudra que je t'explique qu'on ne peut pas faire ça avec eux. Nos... nos maisons sont ennemies depuis des siècles, aucun élève ne serait d'accord, surtout pas Malfoy.  
  
- Ce n'était qu'une proposition. Je ne connais pas encore très bien tous vos différends. A Beauxbâtons, les élèves ne sont pas divisés pour des raisons aussi futiles que la coupe des Maisons ou la coupe de Quidditch.  
  
Cette fois-ci, tous les élèves la fixaient, un groupe de filles se mirent à murmurer entre elles, et elle entendit un garçon de cinquième année l'insulter distinctement. Elle se retourna et le fixa, et le jeune homme se figea devant son regard, perçant et empli de mépris, et il partit précipitamment dans un coin de la pièce. Alex ne broncha pas et resta assise dans son fauteuil, rangeant calmement ses livres et ses cours dans son sac.  
  
Harry resta quelques instants à discuter avec Dean et Ron, puis il se leva accrocher son annonce sur le panneau de liège. Alex sortit une plume, puis se leva et écrivit son nom en premier sur la feuille, dans la colonne portant le tire « batteur ». Elle prit ensuite son sac et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers son dortoir.  
  
.  
  
A suivre ! 


	6. 4, Une Gryffondor révolutionnaire

Salut à tous !  
  
Je suis enfin rentrée de vacances et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel du PC... Et chose promise, chose dûe, voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Merci aux revieweurs (je ferais des réponses personnalisées au prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas franchement le temps) et bonne lecture à tous !  
  
Pause pub : j'ai deux autres fics sur ce site, la première (4 chapitres) s'intitulant Dumbledore (j'en ai déjà parlé) et la seconde Equilibre (29 chapitres, environ mi-parcours, mais elle avance lentement) si vous cherchez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent !  
  
.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Une Gryffondor révolutionnaire.  
  
.  
  
- Lyama Presta, ordonna Alexiane d'un ton sec en arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre.  
  
Elle poussa la porte. Hermione était dans la pièce, assise à son bureau en train de travailler à son devoir de Métamorphose.  
  
- Oh, salut Alex. Tout se passe bien en bas ? demanda-t-elle sans lever la tête de son parchemin.  
  
Alex posa son sac et s'assit sur son lit.  
  
- Ouais, je viens juste de provoquer un émoi général.  
  
Hermione pivota sur sa chaise et posa sa plume, l'air étrange et inquiet.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
  
- J'ai eu le malheur de proposer à Harry de faire les séléctions de Quidditch avec l'équipe de Draco, comme il leur manque les mêmes joueurs.  
  
La préfète pinça ses lèvres.  
  
- Evidemment... Mais tu ne connais pas encore...  
  
- C'est ce que je leur ai dit, coupa-t-elle. Mais j'ai fait une remarque qui ne leur a apparamment pas plu.  
  
- Je sais, dit Hermione d'une voix apaisante. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a cette haine entre Gryffondors et ...  
  
- Je sais pourquoi Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard se détestaient. Mais pas pourquoi, mille ans après, les élèves continuent à se détester. Les directeurs auraient pu changer tout cela ! Ils voient bien ce qui se passe ! Détester Gryffondor et mépriser les autres si c'est un Serpentard, ou détester Serpentard s'il appartient à n'importe laquelle des autres maisons. Les enfant ne se connaissent même pas quand ils arrivent ici, et c'est ce choixpeau qui crée leur déstinée. Qu'importe si un enfant est placé chez les lions ou chez les serpents ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait changé en toi si tu avais été placée à Serpentard ?  
- Rien, je suppose, admit Hermione. Peut-être que j'aurais tourné vers la magie noire, je n'en sais rien... C'est surtout un cliché. Mais on est placés selon notre personnalité, donc...  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas été amie avec Ron, ni avec Harry.  
  
- Oui, probablement... J'aurais sans doute été amie avec Malfoy et Parkinson. J'aurais appréciée Rogue... moins Mc Gonagall... Mais on est tous dans le même cas.  
  
- Ah ? Et que crois-tu qui se serait passé si j'avais été à Serpentard ?  
  
- Pareil... je suppose.  
  
- Pourtant, je suis à Gryffondor, et le gars avec qui je m'entends le mieux est Draco. Tu crois que si j'avais été dans sa maison, je n'aurais pas été amie avec toi ?  
  
- Tu as dix-sept ans. Les élèves en ont dix ou onze quand ils arrivent à Poudlard. C'est différent. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, tout ça ne sert à rien. Je me souviens la chanson du choixpeau quand j'étais en cinquième année. « Bien que condamné à vous diviser ». Il expliqua pourquoi nous n'étions pas unis. Pourquoi il y avait ces... différends. Il se sentait comme responsable de cette fracture. « Et nous devons nous unir ici, ou nous nous effondrerons dehors », avait-il dit. Je crois que tu t'entendrais bien avec lui, dit-elle en plaisantant.  
  
- Peut-être, murmura-t-elle. Je ne saisis pas vraiment tout ça... Ginny m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé pendant sa première année ici... La chambre des Secrets et tout le reste. Je me suis demandé comment Godric et les autres avaient-ils pu être amis avec Serpentard. Ils savaient qu'il était... qu'il pratiquait la Magie Noire et tout le reste. Il ne voulait que des Sangs Purs, il a laissé un serpent tuer ceux qui n'en étaient pas, je veux dire, soit ils étaient très cons, soit ils étaient très cons, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.  
  
- Le pire, dit Hermione, c'est que tu as raison. J'ai souvent répété ça à Harry et Ron, surtout à propos du Quidditch, car ça crée des différents même avec les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles. Il suffit de voir la façon dont ils me regardent ensuite pour deviner qu'ils resteront aussi butés. Mais ça ne servira à rien, personne ne va chercher à changer la répartition, c'est la tradition depuis des siècles.  
  
- Dumbledore devrait le faire, maugréa Alex. Il n'arrête pas de faire des beaux discours sur l'amitié internationale entre sorciers, sur la nécessité de renouer les liens... Et quand je lui parle du fossé crée dès dix ans chez les jeunes sorciers, il me répond simplement que c'est la tradition. A quoi servent les traditions, sinon à être renversées ?  
  
- C'est difficile pour lui. Si il le fait, il sera critiqué par les élèves, les parents d'élèves, par tous les gens qui ont été à Poudlard dans leurs jeunesse... non, il ne peut pas, ça créérait des émeutes.  
  
- C'est le statut quo. Rien ne change, on respecte les lois, les traditions, les règles, les habitudes. Personne ne cherche à tout renverser. C'est démoralisant.  
  
- Déclenche une révolution, dit Hermione, plaisantant sur un ton très sérieux.  
  
- Je commence déja, répondit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu travailles sur quoi ?  
  
- La défense des Elfes.  
  
Alex la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Heu, je veux parler des Elfes de Maisons, se reprit Hermione en riant.  
  
- Ah... oui, Fleur m'en avait parlé. La S.A.L.E., c'est ça ?  
  
- Fleur Delacour était au courant ? Comment l'a-t-elle su ?  
  
- Par les Serdaigles, je suppose, répondit Alex d'un air absent. Ils ont passé l'année avec eux.  
  
Elle baîlla, puis rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette. Elle se rappela soudainement de son désir de protéger sa chambre, et elle réactiva les runes de ses mains, ravivant les marques rouges. Elle ferma ses yeux, désirant que la pièce soit protégée. Elle imagina une chambre, dans laquelle personne hormis Hermione et elle ne pouvait entrer sans autorisation, une chambre où l'aura du directeur serait exclue.  
  
Il n'y aurait plus aucun problème maintenant, pensa-t-elle en s'endormant, ses rideaux tirés pour ne pas être gênée par la lumière.  
  
Le week-end se passa calmement, elle passa la majeure partie de son temps à travailler et à lire des livres sur la sorcellerie en Angleterre. Bien qu'elle parlait et lisait l'Anglais à la perfection, il lui arrivait souvent, trop souvent, de laisser échapper des mots français dans une phrase, faisant sourire son interlocuteur.  
  
Harry avait proposé à Terry Bott, qui avait finalement été élu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles, de faire une séléction commune de joueurs pour leurs équipes, et le jeune homme avait aussitôt accepté. Il y avait une dizaine de postulants pour chaque poste. Harry nota avec amusement qu'Alex était la seule fille qui s'était risquée à s'inscrire dans la liste des batteurs. Elle n'a aucune chance, pensa-t-il. Une fille avec une batte... risible !  
  
Contrairement à tous les postulants, qui avaient passé leur dimanche et leur semaine à s'entraîner, elle n'avait pas touchée à son balai. Personne ne savait comment elle volait. Elle voulait garder la surprise.  
  
Elle ne s'était toujours pas vraiment intégrée dans sa maison. Harry était aimable avec elle, mais distant, et Ron l'ignorait complètement. Il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas d'avoir eu l'audace de parler avec Malfoy et d'avoir proposé de faire les séléctions avec les Serpentards. Mais elle l'ignorait, de toute façon il n'était qu'un pauvre gars stupide (avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café). Elle passait alors le plus clair de son temps avec Hermione, ou à travailler avec Draco ou Neville dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Les professeurs étaient tous émerveillés de son avance dans les cours. A chaque leçon, seules Hermione et elle parvenaient du premier coup à réussir l'exercice, et elle commença à rapporter quelques points à Gryffondor, lui attirant un peu plus de regards amicaux dans les couloirs. Elle le devait surtout parce qu'elle avait déjà étudié tous ces sujets à la fin de l'année précédente, mais elle se garda bien de le leur dire.  
  
Le seul cours où elle avait des problèmes (hormis les potions) était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle n'aimait pas Maugrey, sa façon de la regarder comme s'il arrivait à lire dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, non, elle craignait juste... qu'il sache qui elle était vraiment, ce qu'elle était vraiment. Et quand il lui parlait... même Rogue était plus aimable, et elle se retenait à grand peine de lui parler sur le même ton. Alors elle faisait de son mieux pour les exercices, évitant d'utiliser sa propre magie en parallèle avec sa magie sorcière, ne voulant pas être repérée.  
  
Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle de classe la première fois, un appareil de cuivre qu'Hermione présenta comme un détecteur de magie noire s'était mis à siffler et à fumer à son approche. Le professeur l'avait désactivé et avait expliqué à la classe que les détecteurs n'étaient pas toujours fiables, et que celui-ci était vieux d'au moins vingt ans. Mais Alex savait qu'il n'en était rien, et que Fol'OEil ne pensait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il avait dit. La façon dont il la regardait était suffisamment évocatrice.  
  
La deuxième semaine passa aussi rapidement que la première, avec encore plus de travail pour les cinquième et septième années. Le week-end arriva enfin, amenant avec lui la séléction des joueurs de Quidditch.  
  
Alex se leva très tôt, aux alentours de six heures et demie du matin, et s'habilla en silence pour ne pas réveiller Hermione. Elle prit sa batte et son balai, qu'elle réduisit et glissa dans sa poche. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, et constata avec soulagement qu'encore personne n'était levé. Elle déjeuna rapidement et se prépara quelques tartines qu'elle enveloppa dans une servillette. Le soleil était en train de se lever, et elle constata avec plaisir qu'il allait faire beau et chaud pendant la journée. Elle commençait à en avoire marre de la pluie et de la grisaille.  
  
Elle sortit dehors et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch en courant, histoire de s'échauffer. Elle agrandit son balai, un SliverGold pour batteur, très robuste et très stable, mais moins rapide que l'Eclair de Feu d'Harry, qui était l'un des meilleurs balais du monde, et fit apparaître un cognard qu'elle ensorcela pour qu'il tourne constamment autour d'elle. Elle saisit sa batte et prit son envol, renvoyant le cognard avec force et dextérité, faisant apparaître des cibles lumineuses dans les airs pour voir si elle n'avait pas perdu son adresse de tir. Au bout de quelques instants, elle libéra un autre cognard, puis un autre, et deux heures heure plus tard, c'étaient cinq cognards qui lui tournaient autour et qu'elle devait renvoyer dans les cibles.  
  
.  
  
Ca vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review pour vos commentaires.  
Prochain chapitre en fin de semaine.  
Bonnes vacances à tous !  
  
Ankou 


	7. 4, deuxième partie

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé, ça fait deux semaines que je vous ai promis la suite, mais bon, c'est les vacances et je n'y ai plus pensé... Ne croyez pas que j'abandonne cette histoire !

Bon, voici la suite du chapitre 4 !

BONNE LECTURE !

XXX

Chapitre 4, deuxième partie.

Alex commençait à avoir des crampes dans les bras. Elle allait redescendre lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver, assise dans les gradins en la regardant. Elle se posa dans les gradins et atterit à côté de la préfète.

- Salut Hermione !

- Bonjour Alex ! Tu voles vraiment bien.

- Merci, répondit-elle en s'asseyant. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Comment savais-tu que j'étais là, d'ailleurs ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu es la seule des postulants de l'équipe à ne pas avoir passé la semaine à s'entraîner. Et ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu ton rideau grand ouvert et personne dans le lit. J'ai aussitôt pensée que tu étais là et je suis venue à ta rencontre.

- Tu es trop perspicace. Il vaut vraiment mieux t'avoir comme amie que comme ennemie !

Elle attira son sac à elle et en sortit le paquet de tartines qu'elle s'était préparée.

- Tu faisais partie d' une équipe, à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Hermione en prenant un toast beurré qu'Alex lui avait proposé.

- Il n'y avait pas d'équipe. Madame Maxime trouvait que ça créait des différents entre les élèves, et elle avait bien raison. Les élèves qui voulaient jouer au Quidditch allaient tout simplement dans un club.

- Et tu jouais en club, je suppose.

- J'étais batteuse chez les Licornes de Trégastel, un club féminin, depuis l'âge de huit ans. Je suis restée dans le même club jusque l'an dernier, on venait juste de fêter notre victoire en finale de coupe de Bretagne quand j'ai annoncé ma démission.

- Comment l'ont-ils pris ? demanda Hermione.

- Ils étaient suffisamment triste que je parte pour penser à m'engueuler ! rit Alex. Bon, il faut que je rentre, j'ai un essai de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à finir.

- Tu l'as déjà commencé ? Mais tu es pire que moi !

- Oh, ce n'est pas par plaisir, répondit Alex. Je prends juste un peu d'avance, puisque la semaine prochaine, la moitié de mes soirées seront prises par les entraînements de Quidditch !

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Tu es si certaine d'être choisie ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle avec désinvolture. Si j'ai bien compris, les deux batteurs sont partis il y a deux ans, ont été remplacés par des nullos qui ont abandonné, et celui qui a été choisi avec Neville l'an dernier n'est plus là. Donc ceux qui passeront la séléction aujourd'hui seront les mêmes que l'an dernier, hormis les deuxièmes années qui ne pouvaient pas jouer. Et Neville m'a dit qu'il était bon, mais sans plus, ce qui signifie que ceux qui avaient postulé l'an dernier sont moins forts que lui, et les deuxièmes années sont généralement trop petits pour être batteurs. CQFD, je suis certaine de l'emporter.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent encore plus grand.

- Je ne te savais pas si calculatrice.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de moi, répliqua Alex avec un petit sourire.

Elle se leva et rangea ses affaires - y compris sa batte et son balai, qu'Hermione avait pris soin de réduire - dans son sac, qu'elle jeta sur son épaule, et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le château.

**XXX**

Elles entrèrent dans le hall et se dirigèrent directement vers leur salle Commune. Alex alla ranger ses affaires, puis s'installa sur son bureau dans sa chambre pour continuer son essai, pendant qu'Hermione allait retrouver Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle. Elle sortit son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le sujet de son essai était _« Les sortilèges de contrôle communs et avancés, leur application, leurs effets, leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients, et les réglementations d'utilisation »._ Elle sortit son livre et un rouleau de parchemin et se mit au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, elle avait fini son devoir. Elle prit son sac contenant ses affaires de Quidditch et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. La plupars des élèves de Gryffondor étaient à table lorsqu'elle arriva, et s'assit entre Hermione et Neville. Toutes les conversations tournaient sur la séléction des joueurs qui aurait lieu à trois heures de l'après-midi, les élèves faisant leurs pronostiques, tant pour leur maison que pour les Serdaigles. Apparemment, Lisa Turpin et Stewart Ackerley partaient favoris pour le poste d'Attrapeur.

- Tu sais, lui chuchota Neville, j'aimerais bien que tu sois séléctionnée comme batteuse.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Mais tu es bien le seul à le penser, répondit-elle.

- Oh, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, mais ils ne te connaissent pas, et c'est vrai que même pour une française - plusieurs sont venues pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers - tu es assez ... bizarre.

- Ca, ce n'est pas un scoop. Les autres filles de Beauxbâtons me qualifiaient de bizarre aussi, et pour te dire, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je ne m'entendait vraiment bien qu'avec les garçons. C'est pour ça que Draco et toi êtes mes meilleurs amis. Hermione aussi, bien sûr, mais elle est tout le temps avec Ron, et lui je ne peux pas le blairer.

- N'empêche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu apprécies Draco. C'est vrai qu'il a changé, mais c'était quand même une vraie peste, surtout en cinquième année.

- Je dois avoir le don d'aimer les personnes différentes alors, répondit-elle en se levant, ayant fini de manger.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du Hall. Draco l'arrêta alors qu'elle passait devant la table des Serpentards.

- Attends-moi dehors, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça et croisa le regard haineux et jaloux de Pansy Parkinson alors qu'elle sortait.

« Il ne manquait vraiment plus que cette radasse me pique une crise de jalousie à propos de Draco » pensa-t-elle.

Le vent frais fit voler ses cheveux. Elle descendit les marches vers la pelouse et sortit son walkman. Elle déambula entre les arbres, ses pieds fouettant les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol, lui donnant une agréable teinte jaune et rouge. Draco vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, et ils se dirigèrent vers un banc de granit poli où ils s'assirent.

- J'ai entendu parler de ta proposition, lui dit-il sans préliminaires, au sujet de la séléction de Quidditch.

- Et ?

- Dommage que Potter n'ait pas accepté, ricana-t-il. Je me serais fait un plaisir de l'envoyer paître ...

- Cette idée ne te plaît pas plus qu'à lui, apparemment.

- Granger ne t'as rien expliqué sur Poudlard ? C'était pourtant son job ! Tu en connais moins qu'un premier année !

- Hermione et moi en avons discuté, répondit-elle en insistant sur le prénom de sa camarade. C'est juste pour me dire ça que tu voulais me voir ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Non, je voulais également te souhaiter bonne chance pour cet après-midi. Je suppose que si tu t'es inscrite, c'est que tu sais jouer, et de toute façon, tu ne peux pas être plus mauvaise que tous les autres qui se présentent. Quand on pense que c'est Londubat qui a été choisi l'an dernier...

- D'une, il s'appelle Neville, coupa Alex. De deux, on ne sait jamais, il y a peut-être un deuxième année très bon.

- J'en doute ! Les deuxièmes années ont à peine la force de soulever la batte, railla Draco.

- Et y a-t-il de bons joueurs qui se proposent dans ton équipe ?

- Un Serpentard est forcément un bon joueur, répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Non, sérieusement, on a un garçon et une fille tous deux bons batteurs, mais je ne connais pas vraiment le niveau de ceux qui se proposent comme poursuiveurs. J'aimerais bien garder une équipe de mecs mais... me regardes pas comme ça ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Alex le fixer dangereusement. C'est juste que Serpentard n'est composé que de gars depuis neuf ans... Comme Gryffondor avec son trio de poursuiveur féminin, toutes les équipes depuis une vingtaines d'années sont comme ça !

- Et bien, ça va changer, répondit-elle. Beaucoup de choses vont changer cette année, je crois.

- Tu devrais y aller, il va être deux heures et demie. Je serais dans les tribunes, si tu me cherches. En haut à gauche, première rangée juste en face des poteaux.

- OK !

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea d'un pas calme vers le terrain de Quidditch, où se trouvaient déjà un grand nombre d'élèves des quatres maisons. Elle entra dans un vestiaire et enfila sa robe de Quidditch des Licornes dont les couleurs étaient bleu turquoise et bleu marine, aux manches bordées d'argent, une licorne nacrée sur la poitrine et dans le dos. Son balai et sa batte, bleu nuit et argent, étaient merveilleusement assortis avec sa tenue. Elle sortit et s'assit sur le banc de touche, tout au fond, pour être visible des gradins de Serpentards. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et son équipe sortirent des vestiaires, rejoints par les Serdaigles. Les deux capitaines s'avancèrent au milieur du terrain pour expliquer le fonctionnement des séléction.

Harry s'équipa d'un mégaphone et s'adressa à la foule.

- Bienvenue à tous ! Aujourd'hui se verra effectuer la séléction des joueurs des équipes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Les joueurs manquants sont un batteur et un poursuiveur, pour les lions, et un gardien et un attrapeur pour les Serdaigles. La séléction se fera de la façon suivante : tous les postulants sauf les Attrapeurs changeront tous les quarts d'heure, les attrapeurs voleront tous ensemble, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux attrape le Vif. Bonne chance à tous !

Seamus récupéra le mégaphone comme Harry et les autres joueurs prenaient leur envol. Il avait à la main la liste des postulants pour chaque équipe, et leur ordre d'apparition. Alex nota que tous les élèves et tous les professeurs étaient venus assister à la rencontre amicale.

Les premiers élèves s'avancèrent sur le terrain, appelés par Seamus. Luna Lovegood, Lisa Turpin, Stewart Ackerley et un autre garçon, Maxence Burry, qui devait être en deuxième année, prirent leur envol pour tenter d'être l'Attrapeur des Serdaigles, et Stève Mc Lacy se posta devant les buts. Le premier batteur des Gryffondors était Dean Thomas, et au vu des hurlements de la foule -et surtout des filles- il était le grand favoris. Carry Moon prit son envol et rejoignit Sabia et Ginny, les deux poursuiveuses, dans le cercle. Madame Bibine s'avança et libéra les balles.

- Le match commence ! s'écria Seamus. La balle à Weasley de Gryffondor, qui passe à Hickman, qui passe à Carry Moon, la première postulante. Ah...elle tente un coup d'éclat... elle file vers les buts.. On va voir si McLacy est bon gardien... Et elle marque !!! Dix à zéro en faveur de Gryffondor ! La balle à Terry Boot, poursuiveur et capitaine des Serdaigles. Ah... un cognard bien placé manque de peu Terry... Qui lâche le souafle ! La balle est dans les mains des Gryffondors, et de Ginny Weasley, plus précisément...

Alex cessa d'écouter le commentaire. Dean Thomas était assez bon, mais il frappait trop fort, sans chercher à viser. Aucune finesse, aucune tactique. Encore un de ceux qui croient que batteur est un poste de brutes. Eliminé d'office de la liste des adversaires potentiels.

Mais il s'avéra que Dean était de loin le meilleur batteur que la maison Gryffondor pouvait fournir. Souriant à Draco dans les gradins, elle reporta son attention vers le commentaire. Quatre changements avaient déjà eu lieu.

- Balle à Marks de Serdaigle, se dirige vers Weasley, feinte Weasley... la sœur, je veux dire, il tire, et... et Ron Weasley l'arrête en un bond spectaculaire, un Double Huit si je ne m'abuse ! La balle à Jordan Rigney... mais un cognard du batteur des serdaigles lui fait perdre prise, et c'est Serdaigle qui a le Souafle ! Rigney ne se laisse pas démonter, il attrape la balle...se dirige vers les buts... ET OUI !! Il marque !!!

Alex baîlla et s'étira langoureusement. Elle était la dernière batteuse potentielle de Gryffondor, Harry l'avait mise en fin de liste. Finalement, elle entendit Seamus crier son nom.

- C'est le tour d'Alexiane Everson de faire ses preuves en tant que Batteuse pour l'équipe de Gryffondor !

Harry réunit ses joueurs dans le ciel.

- Ne la ménagez surtout pas ! Qu'elle donne tout ce qu'elle a, je veux voir ce dont elle est capable.

XXX

Réponses aux reviews (c'est mieux en fin, car les non-concernés n'ont pas à zapper des pages de conneries qui ne les intéressent pas)

Amaz : Elle n'est pas très différente d'Hermione (tome 5) en fin de compte... Enfin j'ai toujours pensés que les autres fondateurs étaient un peu crétins... Et c'est pas parce qu'on est Serpentard qu'on est mauvais, hein ? sifflote d'un air innocent

Asmodée : Merci pour ta review ! Non je ne suis pas repartie en vacances, mais flemme oblige...

Dark-evil-Angel : Les réponses aux questions, c'est dans la suite ma p'tite !

Dumbo : Oui, bon, Alex t'intrigue... C'est fait pour ! Quand au fin mot.... je crois que c'est "maison" !

Electra-Natchios : Ton pseudo vient de Daredevil, non ? Quand au duo avec Hermione, je ne te le fais pas dire !

Léo : Une surprise t'attends dans mon profil, amour !

Plastic Duck : Salut mon canard ! Ca va, d'ici un mois ou deux tu les aura, les chapitres sept et huit, patience !

Sohaya : Et une autre Non-Fan du bouseux de Ron Weasley !!!!! Je déteste ce perso !!

XXX

Bon, cette fois j'essaierais de ne pas oublier d'uploader...

Bonne fin de vacances !

Ankou


	8. 5, Un épouvantard inattendu

Salut à tous ! une petite mise à jour avant la rentrée (la vôtre MOUHAHAHAHAHA !) s'impose ! Donc voici le chapitre 5 !

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

**XXX**

**Chapitre 5 : Un épouvantard inattendu**

**XXX**

Alex enfourcha son balai et décolla, sa batte à la main. Elle repéra vivement un cognard, fondit dessus et l'envoya avec précision en direction du garçon de Serdaigle qui se dirigeait vers les buts de Gryffondor avec le Souafle. Le cognard passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, déstabilisé, il lâcha le Souafle. Ginny leva le pouce à son intention comme elle s'emparait de la balle rouge et filait vers l'autre côté du terrain.

Alex avisa un second cognard, qu'elle envoya en direction des buts. La balle passa derrière les cercles, semblant ratée, mais en fait très stratégique. Le cognard revint dans le dos du gardien, qui dut se pencher pour éviter de se faire briser la colonne vertébrale, permettant ainsi à Ginny de marquer un nouveau but.

- Et c'est quatre vingt-dix à soixante pour les Lions ! s'écria Seamus sous les applaudissement. Attendez... le vif d'Or aurait-il fait son apparition ?

Les quatres attrapeurs filaient en ligne en direction d'un point doré au sol en plein milieu du terrain. Neville envoya un cognard à Alexiane, qui le renvoya de sa batte en direction des attrapeurs qui étaient en ligne, coude à coude. La balle passa devant les quatre joueurs, qui se dispersèrent comme des oiseaux dans des directions différentes. Seul Ackerley ne perdit pas complètement le contrôle de son balai. Il se reprit et fila vers la petite balle dorée, qu'il saisit entre ses poings.

- Stewart Ackerley a attrapé le vif... Magnifique tir d'Everson, vraiment ! Je crois que Serdaigle a trouvé son Attrapeur, et Gryffondor son batteur ! Encore un dernier joueur, Florian Pursy, pour le poste de Gardien.

Les dernières minutes passèrent rapidement, Ginny et Sabia marquant de nombreux buts à travers les maigres défenses du garçon de troisième année.

- Et c'est donc dix-huit buts pour les Lions contre neuf pour Serdaigle, qui aurait gagné si le match était un vrai match, avec deux-cent quarante contre cent quatre-vingts. Maintenant, les capitaines vont délibérer et compléter les équipes.

Après une pause, Seamus reprit.

- Voici les nouveau joueurs ! Pour les Serdaigles, le Gardien est Cole Healing, l'Attrapeur est Stewart Ackerley. Pour les Gryffondor, le Poursuiveur est Jordan Rigney, et le Batteur - ou plutôt la Batteuse, est Alexiane Everson.

Alex atterit lentement sur le sol et se frotta les yeux. Hermione arriva vers elle en courant, et elle put également apercevoir Draco se dirigeant vers l'entrée du terrain.

- C'était splendide ! dit Hermione. Je n'aime pas tellement le Quidditch, et j'ai toujours pensé que les batteurs étaient des brutes, mais toi...

- Tu ne seras jamais qu'une de plus sur la liste ! répondit Alex en souriant. Personne ne pense qu'en fait, c'est un poste calme, non violent et tranquille !

- Ce sont les couleurs de ton ancienne équipe ? demanda la préfète en regardant la tenue bleue de son amie.

- Ouais, dit fièrement Alex. C'est dommage, je préfère largement ces couleurs. Tant pis, je vais devoir m'habituer au rouge et or ! Tu peux rejoindre Harry et Ron, s'il te plaît ? Je crois que Draco attends pour me parler que tu aies disparu.

Hermione regarda en direction du Serpentard et acquiesça.

- J'y vais, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Mais ne tarde pas trop, je pense qu'une belle fête aura lieu dans la salle commune!

Elle partit vers la sortie, passant devant Draco Malefoy, qui ne lui accorda pas même un regard. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, il s'avança vers Alex, qui venait à son encontre.

- Pas mal, dit-il en souriant. C'est autre chose que Bole et Derrick. Et c'était quoi, cet espèce de tir en direction du gardien que Bibine n'a pas sanctionné ? Tu sais qu'on ne peux pas frapper le gardien !

- Je n'ai pas frappée le gardien, j'ai tiré derrière. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le cognard est revenue vers lui ! C'est entièrement dans les règles !

Draco eut un sourire appréciateur.

- Tu es une adversaire dangereuse. Dommage que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard. En plus de ne pas faire partie de la meilleure équipe de Poudlard, tu auras manqué la visite de ma chambre.

- C'est une proposition ? dit-elle malicieusement.

Draco se contenta de sourire.

- Vas-y, je suppose que tous ces crétins auront été faucher de la bière et des gâteaux pour se jeter à tes pieds et te bénir de surélever le niveau des Gryffondor...

- Je pense que c'est celui des Serpentards qui a bien besoin d'être relevé. Mais après tout, c'est vrai que Gryffondor n'a gagné que six fois la coupe de Quidditch en six ans.

- Casse-toi, je te détestes !

- Alors c'est non pour la visite de ta chambre ? dit-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

Elle éclata de rire et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

- Non, j'y vais seule ! Retourne dans tes cachots !

Elle claqua la porte à Draco et s'enferma dans le vestiaire. Elle prit une douche et se rhabilla, puis partit en direction de la Salle Commune, où les Lions l'attendaient pour fêter son entrée.

Faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch semblait être la seule chose qui manquait pour parfaire son intégration à la maison Gryffondor.

****

Et ça s'avéra être vrai. Quand elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle le soir même, les élèves de sa table la félicitaient, lui donnaient une tape dans le dos, lui demandaient où elle avait joué. C'était fini, elle était devenue une Gryffondor, maintenant. Quoique certains, comme Ron et Dean, ne lui pardonnaient pas son amitié avec Draco. Ou encore d'avoir été choisie dans l'équipe. Mais les jours passant, la plupars devenaient plus distants, la regardant bizarrement et s'interrompant brusquement de parler quand elle était dans les parages.

En descendant vers la Grande Salle un matin, elle avait entendu trois serpentards parler entre eux, puis se taire précipitamment à son approche. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils avaient dit, simplement qu'ils parlaient de quelqu'un qu'ils nommaient « la Française ». Elle doutait qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres français dans l'école. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione et de Lavande et se servit un bol de céréales, qu'elle commença à manger sans appétit, attendant le courrier. Lorsque les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, elle chercha des yeux quelque chose dans la masse brune qui volait dans la salle. Un petit hibou d'un noir d'encre fila vers elle et atterit en douceur sur son épaule.

- Mais ce n'est pas un hibou ! s'écria Lavande comme Alex détachait la lettre.

- T'inquiète, elle est inoffensive, répondit-elle d'un ton léger en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

- Où tu l'as eue ? demanda Seamus en fixant la chauve-souris juchée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Je l'ai trouvée dans un grenier il y a deux ans, elle était blessée à l'aile. Maintenant, elle me sert pour le courrier !

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Ginny.

- Laesus, répondit Alex en donnant un morceau de bacon à l'animal, qui dévoila de petites dents blanches et pointues.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Seamus

- Ca veut dire « bléssé » en latin, dit Hermione.

- Exact. C'est le seul nom que j'ai trouvé sur le coup.

- C'est joli, répondit Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te morde ? demanda Lavande.

- Tu sais, c'est plus ou moins comme une souris, sauf qu'elle a des ailes. Elle est très affectueuse.

- Bien, moi je la trouve affreuse, répondit Parvati en grimaçant.

De nombreux élèves regardaient d'un air soit intéressé, soit effrayé, la petite boule de poils noirs ornée d'ailes qui mangeait dans la main de la jeune fille. Elle lut rapidement la lettre, qui venait de sa mère.

_Salut Alex !_

_Comment ce passe ce début d'année à Poudlard ? Pas trop de boulot ? De mon côté, tout se passe comme prévu, je m'ennuie un peu à la bibliothèque; je suppose qu'il doit en être de même pour toi, les études, ce n'est jamais passionnant, heureusement qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour mettre de l'ambiance, et j'éspère que c'est toi qui t'en charge ! _

_Je profite de cette lettre pour t'envoyer Laesus, qui s'ennuie comme un rat mort elle aussi, ça l'empêchera de terrifier les voisins ! J'espère que tu as été séléctionnée dans une équipe de Quidditch, sinon tu auras affaire aux Licornes (En passant, tu es dans quelle maison ? Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?) et à moi, par la même occasion._

_Ne fait pas trop de conneries, je n'ai pas envie de répondre aux courriers de ton directeur m'annonçant ce que tu auras pu faire pour tyranniser tes profs comme à Beauxbâtons, j'ai autre chose à faire !_

_Passe une bonne année !_

_Bisous,_

_Aléathéa._

_PS : Tu aurais pu prévenir Killian de ton départ, il n'a pas cessé de me téléphoner. Je plains la facture que devra payer sa mère !_

Alex plia la lettre et se dirigea vers son cours de Potions.

Les entraînements commencèrent l'après-midi et Alexiane dut apprendre à jouer en osmose avec Neville. Il était très différent de Marion, sa précédente coéquipière, usant du cognard comme obstacle plutôt que comme déstabilisateur. Elle commença l'entraînement par un discours du capitaine, plutôt bref, qui leur énonça en un mot comme en cent : objectif N°1 : battre les Serpentards. Ce n'était pas comme avant ; ils ne jouaient pas pour le plaisir de jouer, mais pour le plaisir de vaincre. Elle passa la première heure à observer les techniques de jeu de ses partenaires, puis elle s'exerca avec le cognard, mais un entraînement sans adversaire était lassant.

La troisième semaine passa ainsi : cours, devoirs, entraînements. Cours, devoirs, entraînements. Elle se lassait déjà de cette routine, qui ne faisait pourtant que commencer, la seule distraction fut la fête pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione le merdredi, organisé par Harry, Ginny et Ron. Elle passait ses soirées à écrire des lettres à ses amies, leur racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Elle répondit à la lettre de sa mère trois jours après l'avoir reçue, un soir où elle n'avait pas d'entraînement.

_Salut Théa !_

_Tu as tout à fait raison, je m'ennuie un peu ici ! Bon, c'est vrai, je n'ai plus de complices pour... comment as-tu dit ? Tyranniser les profs ? Je faisais ça, moi ? _

_Et puis, il y a le Quidditch. Je suis Batteuse - évidemment - chez les Gryffondors, comme prévu. Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé si j'étais à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle, d'abord ? Bon, je n'y suis pas mais tout de même ! (Comme si j'allais aller dans la maison des bosseurs et des intellos !) _

_Il n'y a pas de beaux mecs à ta bibliothèque ?? Dans ce cas, c'est sûr que tu dois t'ennuyer (non, je n'insinue rien, et puis, tu me connais, je suis pure et innocente ! Si si, je t'assure ! Au fait, il faudra que je te présente Draco, un Serpentard très sympa, et mignon en plus ! )_

_L'arrivée de Laesus lundi matin a déclenché une avalanche de cris à la table (surtout de la part des filles, c'est des vraies midinettes ! Sauf Hermione, mais bon, c'est un cas à part. Je l'aime bien, c'est une née de Moldus, mais elle a un très grand pouvoir et elle connaît tout les sortilèges de la création) _

_Quelle idée aussi d'avoir une chauve-souris qui sert de hibou !_

_Sur ces nouvelles passionnantes, je te laisse à ta monotonie, gros bisous et à plus !_

_Alexiane_

Elle cacheta la lettre, la réduisit par magie et la roula pour pouvoir la glisser dans le petit sachet attaché à une patte de sa petite chauve-souris.

- Désolée de te réveiller à cette heure-ci ma puce, mais tu peux donner cette lettre à Théa ?

La créature ouvrit un œil, puis deux, puis se leva et tendit la patte, et Alex mit le message dans la petite bourse. Laesus prit son envol et fila par la fenêtre.

Elle se leva le mercredi matin, prête pour un nouveau cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son réveil sonna à sept heures précises, et son poing fulgura et s'abatit sur l'appareil, éteignant le son.

- Efficace, ta sonnerie, dit Hermione en rejetant ses couvertures et bondissant de son lit.

- Mmmh, lui répondit la voix endormie d'Alex qui s'était cachée sous sa couette.

Hermione s'avança et tira les rideaux de la fenêtre d'un coup sec, puis ceux du lit à baldaquin de son amie qui s'était rendormie.

- Ah non, ça ne se passe pas comme ça ! Tu te lèves, ton réveil a sonné.

- Mmmh nan, j'veux dormir.

Et elle ferma les rideaux à l'aide de sa magie.

- Moi aussi je peux jouer à ça ! dit Hermione en empoignant sa baguette magique.

Elle fit disparaître les rideaux et la couverture du lit d'Alex.

- Eh, tu triches ! s'exclama celle-ci en se levant finalement.

Elle fit apparaître un oreiller et le lança sur Hermione, qui répliqua d'un coup de traversin. S'ensuivit une courte bataille de polochons, puis Alex se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle s'habilla ensuite et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

**XXX**

**Merci aux reviewers :**

Amaz : La meilleure batteuse, quand on compare à Neville, l'autre batteur, c'est évident ! Bonne lecture !

Asmodée : Ouais.... mais c'est pas grave ! Merci pour ta review ! Quant à l'autre, j'ai fait une mise àjour sur le forum de la Warner !

Dagorlad : Un nouveau (nouvelle ??) lecteur(trice ??) !! HOURRA !!! Fan du SDA en plus !! Merci pour tes reviews... ça me fait plaisir ! Contente que tu aimes ! Bonne lecture !

Dark-evil-angel : Sadique est mon 2è prénom ! Tu as bien vu sur le forum VDF ! Rassure-toi, j'ai pas fait trop de fins de ce genre (pourquoi personne ne me croit ??)

Dumbo: Moi aussi il me plait mon perso d'Alex lol ! La suite va venir, t'inquiète !

Link9 : Salut chérie ! Bonne lecture !

**XXX**

**Bon, la suite en fin de semaine ! Merci de déposer une petite review !**

**Ankou**


	9. 5, deuxième partie

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée !**

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que le titre ne convenait pas au chapitre... C'est parce que les chapitres sont coupés en 2 (on m'a fait remarquer qu'ils étaient trop long pour être lus en ligne, seuls les courts sont en entier...Ca vous dérange ou re laisse comme ça ??? )

**Bon, place au chapitre ! BONNE LECTURE !**

**XXX**

**CHAPITRE 5, deuxième partie.**

**XXX**

Les élèves de septième année Gryffondor attendaient devant la porte de DCFM que le professeur Maugrey les invite à entrer.

- Entrez, dit-il de sa voix grave et rauque.

Les élèves entrèrent en file dans la salle et s'installèrent, sortant livres et baguettes magiques. Alex s'assit au premier rang, à côté d'Hermione. L'œil magique de leur professeur se braqua aussitôt sur elle, et elle se maudit comme à chaque fois de s'être assise à côté d'Hermione le premier jour, au lieu de s'être planquée au fond de la classe. Elle soutint le regard de l'œil, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur les sortilèges avancés appliquable aux Epouvantards. Qui peut me dire les moyens de se servir d'un épouvantard pour se défendre ? Oui miss Granger ?

- Il est possible de contrôler l'Epouvantard afin qu'il prenne la forme de la peur de son adversaire plutôt que la sienne.

- C'est exact, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Effectivement, un épouvantard peut servir de barrière entre vous et un ennemi, et l'effrayer suffisamment pour que vous puissiez l'arrêter, l'éliminer, ou fuir, dans le pire des cas. La formule est très simple, il s'agit d'_Affraya. _Vous devez la prononcer très distinctement, en insistant bien sur le « ff ». Maintenant, vous allez vous mettre par paire, la moitié restera ici, et les autres iront dans l'autre salle. J'ai obtenu un épouvantard par paire. EXECUTION !

Alex avait Hermione pour partenaire et était restée dans la première salle, avec le professeur. Elle ne voulait pas sentir son regard sur elle sans le voir. Maugrey posa à l'aide de sa baguette magique une grande caisse en bois devant chaque paire, qui s'étaient disséminés aux coins de la salle pour ne pas se gêner les uns les autres.

- Tu ouvres ? demanda Hermione.

- Qui commence ? Toi ou moi ?

- Je vais commencer.

Elle s'avança et ouvrit maladroitement le coffre à l'aide de sa baguette. Rien n'en sortit. Elle se pencha au-dessus et retint un cri : son corps était recroquevillée dans le coffre, couvert de sang, ses yeux morts écarquillés avec une expression de terreur sans nom.

- Aff... affraya ! s'écria-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette magique.

Le coffre glissa sur le sol et s'arrêta aux pieds d'Alex. L'épouvantard prit appui sur les bords de la caisse et se releva. Sa forme avait changé. Le corps avait grandi, ses cheveux étaient devenus noirs et lisses et sa peau plus bronzée.

L'épouvantard avait prit la forme d'Alex.

Alex eut un sourire en coin en regardant son double, comme si elle se voyait dans un miroir. Celui-ci avait un sourire étrange, cruel, et ses yeux brillaient, devenus d'un noir d'encre au lieu de leur pâleur habituelle. Elle brandit rapidement sa baguette en direction de l'épouvantard, son visage impassible ne montrant aucune trace de frayeur.

- Riddikulus !

Et son double disparut dans une volute de fumée. La chose n'avait pas échappé à Maugrey, qui les fixait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Pourquoi l'épouvantard a pris... cette forme ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas... Quelle forme a pris le tien ? Tu avais l'air tétanisée.

- Je me suis vu... moi. Mais morte, murmura Hermione en tremblant.

Maugrey s'avança vers elles en claudiquant et se planta devant Alex.

- Everson, pourquoi avez-vous supprimé l'épouvantard ? Ce sera dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour ne pas m'avoir écouté.

Alex ne répondit pas. Elle avait vite appris à ne pas chercher à discuter avec lui. Elle lui tourna le dos et rangea ses affaires dans son sac à l'aide de sa baguette magique, consciente que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne lui demande de quitter la classe. De plus, elle n'aimait pas sentir ses yeux sur lui - ses deux yeux. Elle avait peur. Pas de l'homme en lui-même, rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ne pouvait lui être fatal. Elle avait peur d'elle. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir sur elle. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il semblait lire en elle à livre ouvert.

- Allez-y, fichez le camp ! beugla-t-il. Vous me ferez trois rouleaux de parchemin sur ce sort et ses application. Débrouillez-vous comme vous pourrez, puisque vous n'avez pu expérimenter ce sort. Granger, vous êtes préfète...

- Je l'emmène voir le professeur Mc Gonagall ? demanda Hermione d'un ton professionnel.

- Non, dans la bibliothèque, répondit le professeur d'un ton sec. Qu'elle travaille.

Alex mit violemment son sac sur son épaule et marcha d'un pas vif vers la porte.

- Je sais, lui murmura Maugrey en lui attrapant l'épaule d'une main ferme et tournant la jeune fille vers lui. Tout.

Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de l'Auror d'un geste insolent et sortit de la salle, suivie par Hermione, serrant ses poings dans ses poches puis tirant sur sa cravate, jusqu'à en défaire le nœud, laissant des marques rouges autour de son cou qui s'estompèrent grâce à sa magie en quelques secondes.

- Je le hais ! explosa-t-elle. Je préfèrerais demander Rogue en mariage que de passer une journée entière avec lui !

- T'es sérieuse ?

- T'as vu la façon dont il me fixe ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ?

- Il t'as dit ce qu'aurait dit un prof en colère, répondit-elle.

« Non, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais »

- Et il te regarde comme il regarde tous les autres élèves.

- Il y a un gymnase ici ? demanda Alex, coupant la conversation.

- Pour faire du sport ? Non, juste le terrain de Quidditch. Mais il pleut.

- Il pleut tout le temps, gromella-t-elle. Fichu pays. Mais il n'y a pas une salle assez grande pour...

Hermione se retourna et la fixa en réfléchissant.

- Peut-être la salle sur Demande. Elle est au septième étage.

- Elle est comment ?

- C'est une salle magique, expliqua Hermione. C'est une salle qui n'apparaît que quand tu en as vraiment besoin, avec ce dont tu as besoin. Elle est en face du tableau de Barnabé le Baveux. Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? Ou comptes-tu quand même aller à la bibliothèque ?

- Je le connais déjà, ce sort. Je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ces conneries. C'est simplement ma mère qui veut que je poursuive mes études. On y va alors, dans cette salle sur Demande ?

Heureusement, elles en étaient tout près.

- C'est là-bas, dit Hermione en montrant le couloir. Tu dois passer devant le mur trois fois en pensant très fort à ce dont tu as besoin. Je...je te laisse, je vais retourner en cours, sinon Maugrey...

- ... va encore gueuler, acheva Alex. Vas-y, ne te fais pas retirer de points à cause de moi.

Hermione partit, et Alex passa devant le couloir en pensant à ce qu'elle désirait. Au troisième passage, une porte avec une poignée de cuivre apparut. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans une immense salle de sport. Passé le premier choc, elle regarda tout ce qu'il lui était possible de faire. Retirant sa veste et sa cape, elle métamorphosa son jean en un short de sport blanc et sa chemise en un large T-shirt noir du Festival des Vieilles Charrues.

Elle commença par courir, pour s'échauffer, pendant quelques minutes, puis elle s'arrêta, fit quelques étirements et réfléchit à quelle activité elle allait s'entraîner. Elle n'avait pas ammené son épée à l'école (pour quoi faire, après tout ?) mais il devait sûrement y avoir du matériel d'escrime. Elle ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouvait près de la porte et prit ce qu'elle cherchait : une mince rapière, légère et parfaitement adaptée à sa main, et une paire de gants de cuir noir. Elle encorcela ensuite un mannequin, lui donnant vie, pour qu'il lui serve d'adversaire. Mais au bout d'une demie-heure, elle commença à se lasser de se battre contre l'automate, qui ne savait pas du tout manier l'épée. C'était ennuyeux, car elle ne pouvait pas s'exercer aux sports et arts martiaux qu'elle pratiquait, sans partenaire.

Finalement, elle s'assit sur un tatami et sortit un livre.

Mais n'ayant plus à occuper son esprit avec les mouvements de l'épée et ceux de son adversaire, elle se remit à penser à ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait jamais été face à un Epouvantard (sachant très bien la forme qu'il prendrait, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour éviter d'avoir à en affronter.) Mais Hermione avait-elle compris ? Une partie d'elle-même lui disait que c'était impossible, qu'elle ne pouvait _savoir_. Et la seconde partie lui disait qu'elle savait sûrement... Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de sorcière aussi intelligente. Et elle était pourtant _si_ jeune.

Et Maugrey ? pensa-t-elle. Sait-il vraiment ? Au moins, Hermione n'a pas entendu ce qu'il m'a dit... Que sait-il, et comment le sait-il ? La Légilimencie ? Impossible, ce sort ne peut agir sur moi. Est-ce son œil, alors, qui lui permet de voir dans les esprit en plus que de voir à travers les fringues ? Dans ce cas, il faudra toujours que je garde cent mètres entre lui et moi. Ou le contraire plutôt. Sinon il saura qu'il a raison. Je ne veux pas me trahir comme je l'ai fait avec Dumbledore. Dumbledore ! Se pourrait-il qu'il le lui ai dit ? Mais dans ce cas, Maugrey ne sait pas _tout_ ...

La porte s'ouvrit, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Hermione s'aperçut de l'absence de réaction et s'approcha lentement et silencieusement d'Alex, et lui mit les mains sur les yeux. Elle sursauta, l'arrivée d'Hermione ayant interrompu son débat intérieur.

- C'est moi, dit Hermione.

- Le cours s'est bien passé ? demanda Alex à la préfète en se levant.

- Bof, répondit-elle. Je me suis mise avec Harry et ça a dégénéré avant qu'on ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- L'épouvantard s'est transformé en Détraqueur, c'est ça ?

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- C'est Neville qui me l'a dit, répondit Alex. Tu viens, je vais poser mes affaires dans la chambre.

- Je te suis, répondit Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la pièce et retournèrent dans la salle commune.

**XXX**

**RAR :**

**Amaz: **Le coup de la chauve-souris me plaisait bien... Quant à Draco, ça se corse dans la suite... Mais je n'en dirai pas plus !

**Asmodée : **Alors, l'épouvantard t'intrigue, maintenant que tu sais ce que c'est ?? Non mais tu crois me mon Alex aurait peur de ce bouseux de Ron ??? Faut pas rêver lol !

**Babou: **Bien, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bonne lecture !

**Dagorlad: **La mère d'Alex est assez cool, ouais. Elle apparaîtra vers la fin de l'histoire.

**Dumbo: **T'as tout compris ! Mais bon, y'aura pas énormément de grandes scènes d'action avant un bout de temps.

**Link9: **Du cul ??? Mais on n'est pas en fic R ici ! C'est pas VDF !! Vas lire un Harry/Rogue/Lucius pour te calmer un peu !!!

**Plastic Duck: **Eh ouais, je rentre en fac (le 27/09 MOUAHAHAHAHA !!!!) mais bon, je vais trimer toute l'année (Deug SV) donc bon...

**Sweet Potter: **La note en début de chapitre t'as suffi ? Contente que tu aimes ! Bonne lecture !


	10. 6, Retrouvailles familiales

Bonjour à tous !

Bon, je sais, j'ai tardé pour cette mise à jour (j'ai eu autre chose à penser ces derniers jours), mais voici néanmoins la première partie du chapitre 6.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !

**XXX**

**Chapitre six : Retrouvailles familiales**

**XXX**

Alexiane acheva de serrer les lacets de sa robe de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor, puis empoigna son balai dans une main et sa batte dans l'autre, et suivit Ginny et Sabia qui sortaient du vestiaire pour rejoindre ses autres coéquipiers sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Les joueurs de Serpentard étaient encore en l'air, mais sur un geste de Draco, tous descendirent en piqué et se massèrent derrière leur chef.

- Malfoy, j'ai réservé le terrain, cria Harry.

- A ton avis, pourquoi on est descendus ? dit Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique. Oh, regarde les superbes balais que j'ai offert à l'équipe.

Harry regarda les Serpentards, qui exhibaient fièrement des Eclairs de Feu flambant neufs.

- Je comprends d'où tu tiens ta place de capitaine, rétorqua-t-il. Mais des bons balais ne serviront à rien s'il n'y a pas des bons joueurs dessus. Qui sont les nouveaux ?

- Ce sont des nouvelles, dit Draco avec un sourire en faisant signe à deux filles de s'avancer. Sally-Anne Perks, notre poursuiveuse, et Morgane Silver, notre batteuse (mouahaha, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !). Bien plus _douées_ que les tiens.

- Casse-toi Malfoy, dit Ron, les oreilles rouges de colère. Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi, le roi des belettes, qui remonte le niveau de l'équipe.

Alex eut un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Draco ni à Ron. Le premier sourit, quand au second, il lui jeta un regard noir que le professeur Rogue aurait envié.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Hermione en descendant des gradins.

- Rien Granger, répondit Draco avec un mépris teinté d'exaspération. Allez, on y va, dit-il à son équipe.

Les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers leurs vestiaires, laissant les Gryffondors sur le terrain. Hermione retourna dans les gradins pour regarder ses amis s'entraîner, et les joueurs s'envolèrent après qu'Harry ait libéré les balles.

Neville s'était amélioré et ça se voyait nettement. Alex lui avait donné la plupars de ses tactiques et stratégies de déstabilisation, et celui-ci lui avait expliqué coment les autres batteurs avaient l'habitude de jouer et ce qu'il fallait faire pour renverser certains des joueurs les plus dangereux. Au bout de deux heures, alors qu'ils allaient descendre, Draco entra dans le terrain de Quidditch et s'adossa au mur, regardant les joueurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce con ? murmura Harry. Venez, on arrête, cria-t-il à ses coéquipiers.

Il descendit le premier et atterit devant le Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Malfoy ? lui cria Harry.

- Je ne viens pas pour tes beaux yeux Potter, désolé de bousiller tes éspérance, répliqua le blond.

- Draco, ta gueule, dit Alex. Vous pouvez y aller, je vais voir ce qu'il me veut.

- Je reste avec toi, dit Harry.

- Non, tu me laisses me débrouiller avec lui.

- Je crois qu'Everson n'a pas besoin de gardes du corps, Potter. Surtout d'un minable comme toi.

Harry serra les poings et entra dans les vestiaires avec les autres joueurs. Alex entraîna Draco loin du mur et s'assit par terre.

- Tu as bien joué, dit Draco.

- Merci. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de mettre Harry en colère pour me dire ça. C'est pas que ça me déplaise, mais les Gryffondors n'aiment pas vraiment que je traîne avec toi.

- T'es grande, tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Et tes Serpentards, ils en disent quoi que tu sois ami avec moi ?

- Disons qu'on a tous remarqué que tu n'avais pas ta place dans ta maison, répondit-il.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'exclama Alex. Si le Choixpeau m'a placé là, c'est qu'il y avait une raison !

- Oh écoute, je ne suis pas ici pour t'emmerder, ni pour me faire engueuler. Juste que je trouve que tu es une fille très sympa et...

« Non ! Il ne va quand même pas me faire le coup de la déclaration !! pensa-t-elle. Merde, il aurait pu me préparer psychologiquement ! »

- ... je trouverais ça dommage que notre amitié soit gâchée par des imbéciles style Weasley et Parkinson.

« J'aime mieux ça » Le cœur d'Alex fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle soupira de soulagement.

- Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, personne ne m'empêchera d'être amie avec qui ça me chante. Au moins, Hermione est coopérative.

- Granger est loin d'être stupide. C'est la seule Gryffondor pour laquelle j'ai quelque chose qui s'apparente à de l'estime, dit Draco.

- Elle s'appelle Hermione. Les gens ont des prénoms, je te prierais de les utiliser.

- Comme tu voudras, princesse, répondit le jeune homme. Tu devrais y aller, sinon ils vont croire que je t'ai torturée ou pire.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Comme tu voudras.

Alex rit puis se leva avec agilité, et tous deux quittèrent le terrain pour rentrer au châreau.

Le mois d'octobre passa trop rapidement au goût d'Alexiane. Tout allait croissant, comme la montagne de devoirs que leur fournissaient aimablement les professeurs, la difficulté des cours, son amitié envers Draco, Nevile et Hermione, l'inimité de Ron, Dean et Fol'œil à son égard ou encore la chute de la température.

Un week-end à Pré-au-Lard avait été prévu pour le week-end avant Halloween, et elle devait y aller avec Hermione. Elle s'était levée assez tôt, en ayant ensorcelé son reveil afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre, soucieuse du sommeil de sa camarade de chambre.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, elle s'était rendue dans la Salle sur Demande afin d'entretenir sa forme physique et son habileté à l'escrime et aux arts martiaux. Deux heures plus tard, elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer (elle s'habilla d'un jean noir, d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire, et d'une veste en velours gris foncée), puis elle rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait dans le hall.

- Salut !

- Oh, salut, répondit Hermione. Ca te dérange si Harry et Ron viennent avec nous ?

« Oui, beaucoup. Mais bon, c'est pas grave. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la file des élèves qui attendaient l'appel de Rusard pour se rendre au village. Elles passèrent ensuite par le parc pour éviter les élèves qui se massaient sur le chemin.

- Harry ne devait pas y aller avec sa petite amie ? répondit-elle. Tonks ?

- Elle n'a pas pu se libérer à cause de son travail, alors Ron m'a demandé de les rejoindre.

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il me desteste, grogna Alex. En fait, j'aimerais surtout savoir pourquoi presque tous les Gryffondors me tirent la tête. Je ne leur ai rien fait, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas à cause de cette histoire de Quidditch avec les Serpentard.

- C'est Dean qui encourage les Gryffondors à te mettre à l'écart, dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Alex. Que lui ai-je fait ? Je ne lui parle jamais!

- En fait, répondit Hermione, il y a deux raisons. La première est qu'il ne t'a toujours pas pardonnée de lui avoir piqué son poste de batteur sous le nez, surtout qu'il était le favori, ensuite, comme Ron, il ne supporte pas de te voir avec Draco Malfoy. Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons.

- Vas-y, balance.

- Quasiment tous les Gryffondors sont convaincus que tu es la nouvelle conquête de Malfoy. Et c'est précisément ce pourquoi Dean t'en veux. Apparemment, il en pince pour toi.

- QUOI ??? s'étrangla Alex. Et bien, en voilà un qui devrait prendre des leçons ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre avec une fille.

- Même si tu es une fille très... particulière !

- Oh, ne la ramènes pas, toi aussi tu as un admirateur secret à Gryffondor.

- Tiens ? s'étonna Hermione, curieuse. Qui donc ?

- Ron, répondit Alex d'un ton évident et sarcastique.

- QUOI ??? s'époumona-t-elle.

- Tiens, y'a de l'écho !

- Comment le sais-tu ? s'écria Hermione.

- Ma magie me permet de distinguer les auras, la puissance, et de savoir quand on me ment. Et quand des sentiments sont très fort, je peux également les percevoir. Et c'est le cas pour Ron.

- Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Je veux dire, je l'aime bien, comme Harry, encore même, c'est différent, Harry est beaucoup plus compréhensif. J'espère qu'il ne lui viendra jamais l'idée de me faire une déclaration, ça me ferait de la peine de le rembarrer. Je savais qu'il agissait _bizarrement_, mais j'avais toujours éspéré qu'il n'était pas amoureux !

- Au fait, tu es amoureuse de qui ? Je sens tes sentiments, mais pas je ne peux pas savoir qui est la personne à qui ils sont destinés, alors je suis un peu curieuse.

- Et bien c'est une nouvelle, je ne savais même pas que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un ! Mais si tu ne sais pas à qui les sentiments sont destinés, comment sais-tu que c'est moi que Ron aime en secret ?

- Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas un secret pour tout le monde, expliqua-t-elle. Harry, Dean et Seamus sont au courant. Et Ginny aussi, mais elle a dit à son frère de ne pas trop te courir après. Elle se doute bien que ce n'est pas réciproque. Et je passais inocemment devant eux, et j'ai tout entendu.

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Malfoy, rassure-moi ?

- Non, répondit-elle.

- Il paraît qu'il est très ... doué, au lit... chuchota Hermione avec un petit sourire. C'est Padma qui l'a dit à sa sœur l'an dernier. Je ne sais pas quel Serdaigle est à l'origine de la rumeur, mais personnellement, je suis convaincu qu'il l'utilise pour faire croire à tout le monde que c'est un grand tombeur.

- Bah, à sa place, j'aurais fait pareil !

- Une vraie Serpentard ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Compliment ou reproche ? demanda Alex avec un sourire malicieux.

- Hmmm... à toi de voir !

Elles entrèrent dans le village et se promenèrent quelques instants avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron aux Trois Balais.

**XXX**

Les intrigues amoureuses qui se mettent en place... Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Merci de laisser une petite review, ça coûte rien et ça (me) fait plaisir !)

Bonne journée à tous !

Ankou


	11. 6, deuxième partie

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reconnais avoir mis le temps (pourtant j'ai passé des heures sur le net) pour uploader la suite du chapitre 6... Mea culpa (se tape sur les doigts).

Grande nouvelle, je suis enfin rentrée en fac (Au programme : chimie, physique, optique, maths, atomistique, biologie, biochimie, géologie... JOIE !!!)

Bon, je ne vais pas vous saoûler plus longtemps, place au chapitre !

**XXX**

**Chapitre 6, deuxième partie.**

**XXX**

Le bar était bondé. De nombreux élèves de Poudlard accaparaient les tables et les places autour du bar, et il fallut plusieurs instants aux filles pour repérer Harry et Ron. Les deux garçons étaient assis autour d'une table ronde, dans le coin de la pièce à l'opposé du bar. Deux bièraubeurres entamées étaient posées sur la table. Harry les aperçut et donna un coup de coude à Ron en même temps qu'il leur faisait un signe de la main. Ron, dont le visage s'était éclairé quand il avait vu Hermione, s'était assmobri en apercevant Alex, qu'il n'aimait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire, les filles, demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Alex et Hermione s'assirent autour de la table, ayant auparavant décidé que ce serait Alex qui s'assirait à côté de Ron, Hermione ayant prétexté qu'elle ne voulait pas sentir la main du rouquin sur ses cuisses ou autres tentatives du même genre.

-Une Kriek avec cerises glacées et sucres d'orges, répondit Hermione.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Alex.

- Un diabolo menthe, s'il te plaît.

Harry haussa les sourcils, étonné par le choix de la jeune fille.

- Je vais vous prendre les commandes, dit Ron en se levant de sa chaise.

Alex regarda distraitement le décor du pub et les élèves qui s'y trouvaient, n'écoutant que d'une seule oreille Harry et Hermione parler de Tonks et de l'Ordre. Ron revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les verres dans les mains.

Quand ils eurent consommé leurs boissons et épuisé de nombreux sujets de conversation variés - à savoir les cours, la politique d'enseignement de Dumbledore et Voldemort (Harry et Ron ne parlaient jamais de Quidditch en présence d'Alex, qui pourtant en savait énormément sur le sujet, et c'était, lui semblait-il, ce pourquoi ils évitaient ce sujet en sa présence), ils payèrent leurs consommations et sortirent dans la rue.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais le vent fort les refroidissait rapidement. Alex avait l'impression d'être de retour chez elle, sauf que le vent ne portait pas d'embruns de la mer, et que l'air n'était pas empli de l'odeur de l'iode. Elle avait envie de plonger dans l'eau salée et de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, envie de courir sur la plage en trébuchant dans le sable, envie d'éscalader les rochers géants qui sortaient de la terre, et dont le granit rose rugueux lui écorchait les mains. Mais elle était ici, en Angleterre, loin de la Bretagne, loin de la mer.

De nombreux élèves qui passaient saluaient amicalement Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais Alex recevait surtout des regards désapprobateurs, venant essentiellement des Gryffondors. Ils passèrent devant un groupe d'élèves de Serpentards, parmi lesquels se trouvait Draco Malfoy, qui les avait remarqués. Harry s'était déjà préparé à une attaque ou une insulte venant du Serpentard, mais celui-ci l'ignora et se tourna vers Alexiane.

- Salut princesse ! lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Alex, gênée, lui fit un signe de la main en souriant, mais Harry paraissait excédé, et Ron révolté.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! s'écria-t-elle comme Ron marmonnait en lui jetant des regards noirs. Je ne sort pas avec lui !

- Pourquoi t'as-t-il appelée « princesse » alors ? demanda Ron d'un ton agressif.

- Il t'appelle bien «Roi» ! répliqua-t-elle, et les joues de Ron prirent une teinte rose vif. Harry, tu sais bien que je ne sort pas avec lui !

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. C'est vrai qu'on ne vous voit jamais en train de vous embrasser mais...

Il éclata de rire comme Alex lui jetait un regard assassin.

- Je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, dit-il, sinon on vous verrait tout le temps. Malfoy aime bien se pavaner avec ses conquêtes. Et puis, tu es trop bien pour lui, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Prends un ticket et attends ton tour !

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire, mais Ron resta boudeur.

- Excusez-moi, dit Harry alors qu'ils passaient devant Derviche et Bang, le magazin d'objets magiques. Mais je voudrais acheter quelque chose pour Tonks. Vous pouvez m'attendre dehors ?

- Sans problème, répondit Ron.

Harry entra dans le magasin, et Alex s'appuya négligément contre le mur, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Hermione regarda les gadgets magiques prévus pour Halloween sans y porter grande attention. Harry ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, fourrant un sac en papier dans son propre sac à dos.

- Que lui as-tu acheté ? demanda avidement Ron.

- Tu verras, répliqua Harry d'un ton las.

Les quatre amis passèrent derrière la dernière maison du village et s'arrêtèrent à la barrière en bois qui marquait la fin du village, et donnait sur un grand pré qui s'étendait jusqu'au pied de la montagne. Harry se déchargea de son sac et le posa contre un poteau, resserant un peu plus sa cape sur ses épaule pour le protéger du vent. Ron était sur le point de passer de l'autre côté quand une détonation retentit. Hermione recula précipitamment et heurta Alex qui se trouvait juste derrière elle

Voldemort, (NDA : que ceux que ça étonne lèvent la main) (Note de Isys : répondez pas tous à la fois) (Note de Léna : Ouais, y'a foule aujourd'hui) (NDA : je vous emmerde) (Note de Léo : Putain, c'est pas Stanlart ici !!!) (NDA : soupir Je peux reprendre, oui ?) ainsi qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts, venait de transplaner devant eux, de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Ron ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et s'interrompit dans son geste, et recula d'un pas, tombant en arrière sur le sol. Il se releva et Harry et Hermione sortirent aussitôt leur baguette mais Voldemort fut le plus rapide. Brandissant la sienne, il la pointa sur Hermione et dit presque nonchalament:

- Avada Kedavra.

Le jet de lumière verte fusa comme au ralenti en direction d'Hermione, mais Alex tendit immédiatement la main et le renvoya vers son lançeur. Le rayon lumineux, dévié, frappa une branche qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Alex attrapa Hermione par les épaules et la poussa derrière son dos d'un geste brusque. La préfète trébucha et tomba à terre, puis se releva en brandissant sa baguette. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Alex, dont les impressionnants symboles écarlates flamboyaient sur ses avants-bras. Sur un geste de Voldemort, quatre solides mangemorts encagoulés se jetèrent sur Harry et Ron, et les prenant par surprise, ils saisirent leurs baguettes et les immobilisèrent en leur serrant la gorge. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le mangemort qui maintenait Harry et cria :

- STUPEFIX !

L'homme s'immobilisa et tomba à la renverse et un autre pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

- ENDOLORIS !

- PROTEGO ! hurla-t-elle, et une sphère de protection l'enveloppa et renvoya le sortilège sur le lanceur.

Harry et Ron se débattaient tant bien que mal pour se libérer de leur étreintes, pendant qu'Hermione s'attaquait à elle seule à l'ensemble des Mangemorts. Mais Alex, animée d'une colère froide, ne leur fut d'aucun secours. Elle se planta devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les mains tendues devant elles et les yeux flamboyants. Sa baguette, inutile, reposait sur le sol à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se tenait.

- Qui es-tu ? exigea Voldemort.

Mais Alex ne répondit pas, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard et un sourire cynique au coin des lèvres.

- JE T'AI POSÉ UNE QUESTION ! rugit le mage noir.

- J'ai entendu, répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

- Maître, dit la voix traînante d'un mangemort dont seuls les yeux gris et froids étaient visibles dans l'interstice de sa cagoule, je pense qu'il s'agit d'Everson, la nouvelle élève venue de France. La nouvelle Gryffondor.

- Everson ? Tiens donc ! Et comment va ta mère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ironique.

Alex avait les yeux plissés de colère. Elle joignit les paumes de ses mains devant elle, puis elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et écarta brusquement ses bras. Comme poussés par une onde de choc, les Mangemorts situés de part et d'autre de Voldemort s'écroulèrent sur le sol, rejoignant ceux qu'Hermione avait déjà envoyé à terre, et ne se relevèrent pas, libérant Harry et Ron. Les deux jeunes garçons se remirent debout et récupérèrent leur baguettes, puis se dirigèrent vers Hermione, qui brisa la sphère de protection derrière laquelle elle s'était protégée. Alex tendit à nouveau ses mains devant elle, se préparant à tuer le mage noir.

- Oh, tu ne me tueras pas, dit-il d'une voix calme et confiante, en haussant les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas, tête de serpent ? répondit-elle avec hargne.

- Tu n'oseras pas frapper ton propre sang.

La bouche d'Alex s'ouvrit brusquement, puis se referma.

- JE N'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! répliqua-t-elle. JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Non Alexiane, dit-il du même ton calme et énervant.

« Comment connaît-il son prénom ?? » se demanda Hermione.

- Tu n'oseras pas me tuer, ajouta-t-il, sûr de lui, mais avec une pointe d'ironie, sachant très bien le choc que ses paroles allaient causer. Tu n'oseras pas tuer ton père.

Les trois Gryffondors se tournèrent précipitamment vers elle, Ron avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau et Harry en avait lâché sa baguette.

- TU QUOI ??? rugit Harry.

Voldemort profita de ce choc pour disparaître, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres minces, emmenant d'un coup de baguette ses mangemorts inanimés avec lui.

**XXX**

**-RAR- **

**Asmodée : **Eurk... un Hermione/Rogue ? Non mais ça va pas ??? Encore moins un Hermione/Ron... Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Babou: **YOUPI ! UN BRETON !! Vi, Trégastel, c'est la côte de Granit Rose, près de Perros. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Dark-Evil-Angel: **Salut radasse !T'inquiète, tu n'auras aucune raison de vomir (encore que... mais bon, tu me connais, je suis pure et innocente ! Bon, ok, je l'étais à six ans, c'est déja ça !)

**Dumbo: **Tu réfléchis trop, toi. Sauf que Harry est avec Tonks et non Cho (encore heureux !). Encore un Serdaigle en puissance. Néanmoins, t'as pas tort (et heureusement, car le tort tue)

**Link9: **Coucou ma chérie ! Merci pour ta review... Quand aux inédits, un peu de patience (ma muse est partie à Paris le 12 au soir, je n'ai plus l'inspiration)

**Plastic Duck: **Pour les couples, encore un peu de patience ! Merci pour ta review !

**XXX**

**Une uploade promis la semaine prochaine ! Bisous à tous et merci de laisser une petite review !**

**Ankou**


	12. 7, Mise à distance

Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis, j'ai uploadé dans la semaine... Bon, extrême fin de semaine, mais c'est déja ça !

La fin vous a supris ? Vous y attendiez-vous ?

Rassurez-vous, les explications arrivent !

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

**XXX**

**Chapitre 7 : Mise à distance**

**XXX**

Alex tomba à genoux, maintenant sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains dont la luminsescence s'estompait rapidement. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle rageait. Elle n'essayait pas de refouler sa colère, mais elle la maîtrisait, la gardant enfermée pour la laisser exploser le moment propice. Mais ce moment n'était pas venu.

Harry attrapa fermement les épaules d'Alex et la secoua violemment, puis la força à se relever.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla-t-il. Dis-moi qu'il a menti !

Et à la suprise des trois amis, Alex le repoussa avec violence et se redressa d'un geste agile en serrant les poings.

- PUTAIN, SI ! hurla-t-elle, encore plus fort qu'Harry. BIEN SÛR QUE SI ! Pourquoi aurait-il menti ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée en baissant les yeux. Il a dit la vérité...

Elle releva la tête, aucune larme ne coulant sur son visage. Ses yeux d'une pâleur multicolore, comme un prisme recouvert de buée, étaient immobiles et grands ouverts, rendant l'expression de son visage si angélique en ce moment plus désespérée encore.

- C'est mon père.

- Je vais te tuer, murmura Harry en empoignant sa baguette. Tu mourras, et ton papa chéri ne tardera pas à te suivre.

- D'une, ce n'est pas mon « papa chéri », coupa-t-elle avec hargne. Je souhaite sa mort autant que toi, si ce n'est plus. De deux, tu ne peux pas me tuer.

- Mais moi je peux ! s'écria Hermione.

Alex se sentit trahie. Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione qui venait de se relever et s'avançait vers elle.

- Parce que toi aussi tu me crois de connivence avec tête de serpent ?

- Quoi d'autre veux-tu que je croie ? Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ? J'ai appris que tu était une Sylphe, et pas n'importe laquelle d'entre eux, mais des pires, et maintenant j'apprends que tu es la fille de... de ce monstre ! Que veux-tu que je croie ?

- La vérité, répondit doucement Alex, profondément bléssée.

Elle aurait éspéré qu'Hermione, au moins, lui ferait confiance... ou du moins ne la rangerait pas d'office dans le tiroir des Mangemorts sadiques et meurtriers. Mais le pire avait été sa menace. Hermione savait comment la tuer, elle en était certaine. Toutefois, Alex n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, pourvu qu'elle puisse auparavant accomplir sa vengeance.

- Je pense qu'on devrait la conduire à Dumbledore, dit Ron.

Alex brusquement fit volte-face.

- Vous ne m'emmènerez pas devant ce vieux cinglé !

- Il le faut ! répliqua Hermione. Lui saura quoi faire.

- Saura quoi ? S'il faut ou non me tuer ? S'il faut révéler mon existence au monde entier ? Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de faire ce que je veux.

- Viens, dit Ron, le visage froncé et voilé de colère. On va t'emmener devant Dumbledore.

- Jamais je n'irai parler à cet homme !

- Apparemment, Dumbledore ne se contente pas de faire peur à Voldemort ! ricana Harry. Il effraie toute la famille, on dirait !

- Je n'ai pas peur de Dumbledore, répliqua Alex, car rien de ce qu'il peut faire ne peut me nuire. Même toi, Hermione, tu n'est pas en mesure de me tuer, mentit-elle. Il te manipule, Harry, et tu le sais, même si tu refuses de le voir. Je ne me présenterai pas devant lui.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le village, les mains dans les poches.

- Attends ! cria Hermione.

Elle dut courir après Alex, qui ne s'était pas arrêtée et lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas voir le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle. Il ne te fera aucun mal.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua Alex. Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Que ferais-tu à sa place ? Il le sait déjà sûrement, d'ailleurs, et Fudge aussi. Ils se ficheront largement de ce que je pourrais dire, ils ne me laisseront pas leur échapper. Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils ont poursuivi le mauvais homme pendant trois ans, sans se soucier de son innocence ? Je ne laisserai personne m'enfermer dans une cage !

Elle se libéra d'Hermione et repartit.

- Alex ! ALEXIANE ! Dumbledore n'est pas comme Fudge, il sait que tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Quand le ministère poursuivait Sirius à tort, il l'a protégé.

- Sirius Black n'était pas moi ! Il était bon. Il était humain aussi, ça fait une sacré différence...

- Vous allez arrêter de parler de lui ! hurla Harry. IL EST MORT, ET A CAUSE DE TON PERE ! MAINTENANT, TU VAS ME SUIVRE DANS LE BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE, SANS DISCUTER !

- Comme tu voudras, dit Alex d'un ton las.

Et elle disparut. Sans même un "pop".

- ELLE S'EST CASSEE ! hurla Ron.

- Elle est peut-être allée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit Hermione d'une voix timide.

- C'EST CA !! ET MOI JE SUIS LE FILS DU PRINCE CHARLES ! répliqua Harry. Accio Eclair de Feu !

- Accio Astiqueur ! dit Ron.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux balais arrivèrent en fendant l'air derrière eux, et les deux jeunes hommes les enfourchèrent.

- Tu montes avec moi, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Je préfèrerais aller avec Harry, son balai est un peu plus sûr, répondit la préfète en montant derrière Harry.

Elle, jeta un sort d'invisibilité sur les balais et eux, puis ils décolèrent et filèrent vers le château, passant par les portes et les couloirs, jusqu'à rejoindre la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

- FRAISES TAGADA ! beugla Harry à la gargouille, qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

Ils posèrent leurs balais derrière le passage, et virent Alex adossée nonchalamment au mur du couloir.

- Vous avez fait vite, dit-elle d'une voix calme, un petit sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Malheureusement, le directeur n'est pas là.

- Mais me voilà, annonça la voix de Dumbledore derrière Harry, Ron et Hermione. Que me voulez-vous, tous les quatre ?

- Demandez à Everson, répondit sombrement Harry.

Si Dumbledore fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Bien, entrez d'abord dans mon bureau.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et s'assirent sur des fauteuils en cuir rouge, attendant que le directeur s'asseye derrière son imposant bureau. Seule Alex était restée debout, adossée au mur et les mains dans les poches, l'air parfaitement calme et sûre d'elle.

- Alors ? demanda le directeur.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. Exaspérée, Alex s'avança et posa ses mains sur le bureau.

- Mon père est venu me rendre une petite visite cet après midi.

- Et alors ? s'étonna le directeur. Qui est votre père ?

- Vous ne le connaissez pas ? dit Alex d'un ton faussement étonné. Il fait pourtant la une de tous les journaux depuis son retour il y a deux ans. Vous savez qui c'est... un certain Tom Jedusor... ou Voldemort, si vous préférez.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête.

- Oh si ! Malheureusement pour moi, soupira-t-elle avec ironie. Enfin, ces trois abrutis ont insisté pour que je vous fasse part de la nouvelle, alors... Sur ce, je me casse.

- Non, dit fermement le vieil homme, et Alex put distinguer avec amusement de la colère dans ses yeux, habituellemen pétillants de malice.

- Quoi ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Vous allez me livrer à cet imbécile de Fudge ? Vous allez essayer de me tuer ? Vous allez me virer de Poudlard ?

- Non, répéta-t-il. Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

- Je pense qu'ils pourront parfaitement vous faire un récit détaillé, professeur, dit Alex en montrant de la tête les trois Gryffondors. Maintenant, j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à finir. Bonne soirée.

Elle disparut alors de la même façon qu'au village, sans laisser le temps au directeur d'émmettre d'objection.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre et acheva d'écrire la lettre déstinée à Marion, sa meilleure amie et ex-coéquipière batteuse, qu'elle confia à sa petite chauve-souris. Elle prit ensuite sa plume et son devoir de métamorphose, qu'elle compléta en écoutant Scorpion (Gold Ballads) pour se changer les idées. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et les pas d'Hermione résonner sur le plancher.

- Dumbledore nous a demandé de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, dit la jeune fille à Alex, qui ne se tourna pas et continuait d'écrire. Il n'a pas prévenu le ministère ni l'Ordre, je pense qu'il te fait confiance, parce que tu es venu le voir au lieu de t'enfuir, mais il a dit qu'il garderait un œil sur toi. Ron... c'est une autre paire de manches, il ne t'aimait déjà pas beaucoup, et maintenant il te déteste, mais c'est un imbécile. Quand à Harry, il t'en veut surtout parce que ton... père a tué ses parents, et est responsable de la mort de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui. Mais je crois qu'il te fait confiance également, il était sous le coup de la colère tout à l'heure.

On n'entendait pour seule réponse que le griffonement de la plume d'Alex sur le parchemin.

- Je ne te crois pas non plus de connivence avec Voldemort, parce que tu n'as pas peur de dire son nom. Et tu voulais le tuer, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir.

- Le seul qui puisse me comprendre, c'est Hagrid, dit Alex sans cesser d'écrire. Lui aussi n'a pas eu un parent très agréable.

- Hagrid est fier de sa mère ! coupa Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

- A sa place, je ne le serais pas.

Alex trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et écrivit une phrase sur son parchemin. Elle regarda ensuite un paragraphe de son manuel de métamorphose puis relut sa phrase d'un air satisfait.

- Et Malfoy ! s'écria soudainement Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'il te tournait autour ! Il savait !

Alex pivota sur sa chaise et fit enfin face à Hermione.

- Et comment l'aurait-il su ? dit-elle d'une voix ironique. Voldemort lui-même ne le savait pas avant de venir ! Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il est venu, mais pour Harry.

- Comment t'a-t-il reconnu alors ?

- Tu connais beaucoup de Sylphes françaises nommées Everson ? répliqua Alex. Tu crois quoi ? Que j'aurais pris Jedusor pour patronyme ? C'aurait été très discret ! Non, il a reconnu le nom de ma mère, et a fait le lien. Je te croyais plus intelligente que cela.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle roula son parchemin, rangea sa plume et ferma son livre, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle traversa en éclair la salle commune, passa par le couloir du quatrième étage pour éviter les allées et venues incessantes des élèves de Serdaigle, puis arriva dans le Hall.

**XXX**

Ca vous a plu ?

La suite à plus tard !

**XXX**

**RAR :**

**Adrianna Rogue :** Désolé, je t'ai oubliée au chapitre précédent ! Merci de suivre ma fic, j'éspère qu'elle te plaît !

**Ari : **Je ne délaisse pas de forum, la preuve, j'ai atteint les 2800 messages alors que tu n'en est encore qu'à 1700 et des brouettes ! Petite, tu es douée, très douée, mais tant que je serais dans le métier, tu ne seras jamais qu'à la seconde place (en l'occurence, tu n'en est qu'à la troisième, Léo te bat !) A plus gamine !

**Asmodée : **Non je n'ai pas trop fumé, c'est bien la niarde à Voldie d'amour ! Se fera-t-elle péter la gueule par Super-Potter ? Ah... tu sauras ça sous peu lol !

**Babou (x5) : **Merci pour tes reviews ! Tu as enfin tout lu, félicitations ! Quand à qui fait tourner le coeur d'Alex, bonne pioche également !

**Dalgorad : **C'est un point intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Encore un peu de patience, mon cher ! Sinon pourquoi j'ai fini ainsi ? Parce que ça vous énerve, voila pourquoi !

**Dumbo : **Je sais, j'ai un humour très particulier que moi seul peut comprendre (la particularité des Audrey, j'ai lu ça dans un livre de pseudo divivation). Ca tombe dans le cliché Ange Jédusor ? J'a pourtant tenté de faire en sorte que non (cf les chapitres suivants). J'éspère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire ! (déja que j'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs...)

**Link : **Merci pour avoir retrouvé ma muse ! Elle a sonné chez moi, comme une con, seule avec deux valises, mais au moins elle a bien bossé pour payer son loyer lol ! Bisous Amour !

**Plastic Duck : **cf review de Dalgorad.Quand à savoir si elle est gentille, deux solutions s'offrent à toi étant donné que comme tu dis, elle a voulu flinguer Papa : soit elle est gentille, soit elle est très bonne comédienne ! Et effectivement, avec le trio de tête, ça va être joyeux ! Bisous mon canard :)

**XXX**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Et ce serait sympa de laisser une petite review, c'est pour la bonne cause !**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Ankou**


	13. 7, deuxième partie

**Salut à tous !**

**Oui, je sais ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas uploadé. On va dire que j'ai l'esprit ailleurs (à l'attention d'Asmodée : oui c'est sérieux)**

**Bref, voila tout de même un petit brin de lecture rien que pour vous (merci qui ?)**

**XXX**

**Chapitre 7, deuxième partie.**

XXX

Un groupe de Serpentards discutaient près de la porte, et Draco se détacha de ses amis (et de Parkinson à l'aide d'un treuil) pour se diriger vers Alex (qui reçut un charmant regard noir de la part du bouledogue ambulant).

- Salut Alex ! Passé un bon après midi ?

- Bof, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es rentrée tôt, je ne t'ai pas vue revenir. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je me suis encore pris la tête avec Ron, alors je me suis cassée.

- Et Granger est restée avec eux ?

- Elle a un prénom, je te rappelle.

- Je ne m'y ferais jamais. Enfin, le pire c'est pour Londubat -euh- Neville. Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça ?

- Ca te ferais plaisir que je t'appelle Malfoy ? Déjà que je dois te supporter que tu m'appelles Everson en public... Tu n'aimes pas mon prénom ? Ou est-ce simplement que le prononcer t'écorcherait la bouche parce que je ne suis pas une sang pur ?

- Je pense que tu es plus, bien plus qu'une sang pur, répondit-il. Ca se sent dans ton aura.

Ils furent interrompus par le son poétique d'une horde de Gryffondors qui descendaient les escaliers avec toute la grâce et la légèreté d'un troupeau d'éléphants asthmatiques. Alex salua Draco et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit entre Neville et Ginny, en face d'un sixième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et mangea sans appétit. Elle risqua un œil vers le bout de la table, où se trouvait Harry, Ron et Hermione. Les deux garçons discutaient avec entrain avec Dean et Seamus, mais Hermione mangeait en silence, tête baissée.

« Tout comme moi » pensa Alex.

Elle repoussa son assiette au bout de quelques minutes et se leva.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? s'étonna Neville. Mais tu n'as presque rien mangé !

- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle traversa la Grande Salle et se téléporta directement dans sa chambre

Elle retira ses chaussures et s'assit sur son lit en écoutant de la musique avec son discman. Puis elle prit un bon roman de fantasy qu'elle avait acheté avant de partir et entama la lecture. Elle entendit Hermione entrer quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ne voyant que son ombre à travers ses rideaux tirés. La préfète s'avança vers son bureau, prit quelques livres, plumes et parchemins et ressortit de la pièce.

« Elle doit vraiment me détester, pensa Alex. Elle ne travaille jamais dans la salle commune, d'habitude. Encore une année joyeuse en perspective... Dommage, je commençais à bien l'aimer.»

Elle posa son livre deux heures plus tard et se mit en chemise de nuit par magie avant de s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain après une nuit réparatrice. Hermione n'était pas encore levée. Elle descendit dans la salle commune déserte puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Quand les élèves commencèrent à affluer, elle sortit de table et retourna dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires de potions, puis elle se rendit dans le cachot de Rogue.

Elle s'adossa au mur près de la porte, et laissa son esprit vagabonder comme elle regardait le tableau de Brocéliande sur le mur d'en face. Elle n'était pas chez elle ici. Ce château n'était pas sa maison. « Mais où est vraiment ma maison ? » pensa-t-elle. En France ? Chez sa mère, chez son père, chez les Sylphes ? « Je n'ai de place nulle part. Il est temps que je fasse ce que je dois faire puis que je disparaisse. »

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne sursauta pas quand le professeur Rogue lui parla, comme si elle avait senti qu'il était là.

- Le cours ne commence que dans vingt minutes, mademoiselle.

- C'est vrai.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. En fait, elle n'avait pas envie de parler, mais Rogue semblait vouloir engager la conversation.

- Vous avez l'air troublée, remarqua-t-il.

Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ca se voit tant que cela ?

- Disons que depuis plusieurs minutes vous regardez fixement ce tableau sans interêt sans bouger et sans dire un mot...

Une pensée frappa soudainement Alex comme elle écoutait parler le professeur.

- Est-ce que ... est-ce que vous savez ?

- Que je sais quoi ? demanda-t-il, visiblement étonné et sincère.

« Bon, apparamment, il ne sait pas. Tant mieux. »

- Que je suis amie avec Draco Malfoy, mentit-elle.

- Tout Poudlard le sait. Ca intrigue d'ailleurs de nombreux professeurs.

- Dont vous ? Pourquoi vous agissez ainsi avec moi ? Je veux dire, je suis à Gryffondor, et pourtant vous ne vous adressez pas à moi de la même manière qu'aux autres élèves de ma maison.

- Vous êtes très subtile. Pour votre réponse, je dirais que vous avez un caractère très différent de la plupars des autres élèves. D'après Mr Malfoy, vous n'aimez pas que l'on critique la descision du choixpeau, mais soit celui-ci s'est lamentablement trompé, soit vous n'avez pas encore dévoilé votre côté Gryffondor au grand public.

- Je ne sais pas où le choixpeau envisageait de me placer, dit-elle. Il hésitait, je ne sais pas entre quelles maisons, mais je pense que c'était effectivement entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

- Ce qui signifie que vous devez être très courageuse et prête à tout pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, dit le professeur d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je ne pense pas que le propre des Gryffondor soit de jouer les héros, mais plutôt d'avoir un courage qui surmonte leur peurs.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et fronça les sourcils.

- Pour revenir à un sujet moins dangereux, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment vous pouvez me rendre d'aussi excellentes compositions tout en étant obligée de demander de l'aide à Draco pour réussir vos potions.

- Je n'ai pas le don ni le doigté d'un maître en potion, répondit-elle en détournant la question. Mais je ne désespère pas d'y arriver un jour.

Tous deux tournèrent la tête au même moment vers l'entrée du couloir. Ils avaient entendu des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Rogue fit un salut de la tête à Alex et rentra dans la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui. Alex s'étira les bras et les épaules et s'adossa à nouveau au mur, les bras croisés derrière la tête, son sac rouge à ses pieds. Hermione arriva en vue au bout du couloir.

- Alex, je voudrais te parler à propos de...

- Pas ici, siffla la jeune fille.

Hermione sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais un brouhaha annonçant l'arrivée imminente des autres élèves l'en empêcha. Draco arriva en tête de file, et Hermione traversa le groupe de Serpentards pour rejoindre Harry et Ron.

- Salut princesse, chuchota Draco à Alex.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse, repondit-elle d'une voix plus excédée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Si, murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Tu es ma princesse.

- Je n'appartiens qu'à moi, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Rogue ouvrit la porte et les élèves entrèrent dans le cachot, préparant leur matériel de potion tandis que le professeur inscrivait au tableau à l'aide de sa baguette magique les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion de la leçon.

Alex parla peu avec Draco durant le cours, s'intéressant si peu à ce qu'elle faisait, au point qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait réussi sa potion, et qu'elle était la première à l'avoir fini. Rogue passa devant son chaudron et en examina le contenu.

- C'est bien, dit-il simplement.

Mais il ne lui donna pas de points.

Elle sortit rapidement du cachot lorsque la cloche sonna et elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour manger un morceau. Neville la rejoignit en courant et ils mangèrent ensemble, en parlant de Quidditch, des cours et d'autres choses. Elle aimait beaucoup parler avec Neville, qui lui rappelait son meilleur ami Moldu qu'elle avait connu en Bretagne. Il parlait avec candeur et semblait plus sincère que les autres Gryffondors de cinquième à septième année, qui se croyaient drôles avec leurs blagues cochonnes et leurs histoires sur telle ou telle fille.

Evidemment, cela faisait de lui une cible de choix pour tous ceux qui cherchaient quelqu'un à ennuyer, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ce qui montrait à quel point il valait mieux que les autres.

Elle quitta la table une fois qu'elle eut fini, et elle accompagna Neville à la bibliothèque, puis se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Feuilletant son agenda, elle ne trouva pas de travail à finir ou à faire, et il lui restait encore une heure et quart à tuer. Elle prépara ses affaires de l'après-midi dans son sac, régla son réveil pour dix minutes avant le début des cours, puis elle se coucha habillée sur son lit et s'y endormit.

Elle se réveilla comme prévu une heure plus tard et elle prit la direction du couloir de métamorphose. Elle arriva devant la salle juste comme sonnait la cloche annonçant le début du cour. Elle passa ensuite deux heures à métamorphoser des parties de son corps en choses diverses et variées. Ainsi, elle métamorphosa son bras en couteau de chasse, son pied en sabot de cheval, un doigt en clef ou en briquet et autres choses du même genre. Les autres semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous mais se transformer en inspecteur gadget la lassait plus que tout autre chose.

Elle était toujours à côté d'Hermione, mais elle n'avait presque pas adressé la parole à la jeune fille. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie, et elle ne croyait pas ses idioties de « je te fais confiance ». Et si elle lui faisait vraiment confiance, c'est qu'elle était bien plus bête qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle-même ne se serait pas fait confiance.

Les autres jours passèrent de la même façon. Elle continua à éviter Hermione -et elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer, car la préfète l'évitait suffisamment- ainsi qu'Harry et Ron. Lorsque les derniers cours de la journée étaient finis, elle allait se promener sur les toits ou bien elle s'enfermait dans la Salle sur Demande et s'y défoulait pendant plusieurs heures, avant de retourner complètement épuisée dans sa chambre pour s'y endormir aussitôt. Un sentiment étrange s'insinuait en elle tel un venin de serpent. Quelque chose comme un manque. Une sorte de mélancolie teintée de nostalgie. Elle avait envie de quitter l'école, de retourner à Beauxbâtons, de disparaître, mais en même temps, ce sentiment inconnu la tiraillait, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle doutait, et plus que tout autre chose, le doute l'effrayait.

**XXX**

**Bon, les réponses aux reviexs (pas nombreuses car j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews... BOUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH :,(**

**Asmodée : **Merci pour ta review. Pour ta question, cf au début du chapitre, c'est on ne peut plus sérieux !

**Dark-Evil-Angel : **Salut la folle ! Merci pour ta review et à plus sur le forum !

**Dumbo : **La guerre est déclarée ? Non, t'inquiète, le traité de paix va suivre. En tout cas, la réponse à ta question arrive bientôt !

**Link9 : **Coucou ma Namour ! Au fait, ma muse s'est à nouveau fait la malle, tu pourrais pas demander à Mc Go chérie d'effectuer le sort trouvtou pour moi ?? (avec, bien sûr, force, vigueur et fermeté !)

**Plastic Duck : **Oula, que de questions ! Je te dirais simplement qu'il y en a au moins une dont la réponse est positive. Et oui, entre la fac et les heures que je passe au tel, j'ai pas trop le temps d'aller sur le net (et d'écrire non plus. J'ai rien écrit de nouveau depuis août) Bisous mon canard !

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Ankou**


	14. 8, Sentiments révélés

**Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai quatre bonnes excuses : Le manque d'inspiration, un virus qui a plombé mon PC pendant deux semaines, un roman (enfin, c'est vite dit) en cours d'écriture et le boulot à la fac (comment ça c'est pas une excuse valable ? Bien sûr que si que je bosse ! ton indigné)**

**Donc bref, promis j'uploaderais plus souvent... Mais j'ai plus beaucoup d'avance par rapport à vous (juste quelques chapitres)(ma muse s'est définitivement enfuie).**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre ! **

**XXX**

**Chapitre 8 : Sentiments révélés**

**XXX**

Alexiane se fendit sous la garde de son adversaire. Elle avait réussi à ensorceler un mannequin de boxe, lui conférant habileté et dextérité, afin de mieux pouvoir s'entraîner. Son adversaire devenait de plus en plus redoutable au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient, car ses forces faiblissaient mais le mannequin restait puissant, et elle dut maîtriser son impatience. Elle attendit qu'il attaque, parant ses plus faibles coups, puis lorsqu'il tendit son épée vers elle, elle passa sa propre lame sous le bras du mannequin, passant sous sa garde. Le mannequin tomba à terre et elle le libéra de son enchantement, puis ramassa les deux rapières et les accrocha sur un râtelier.

Elle se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. La douleur qu'elle ressentait au poignet et à l'épaule s'estompait progressivement. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et révéla ses runes et en redessina le contour de ses doigts tout en murmurant leur signification, geste qui fortifiait la magie, comme un poème que l'on répète encore et encore jusqu'à le connaître par coeur.

**XXX**

Hermione feuilletait son manuel d'astronomie tandis qu'Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs.

- Où est Alex ? demanda la préfète.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en levant la tête de son jeu qui lui criait d'utiliser sa tour au lieu de son cavalier. Tu devrais regarder sur la carte du maraudeur, et la chercher pendant ta ronde.

- Je me demande pourquoi elle nous évite tout le temps, dit Hermione d'une voix songeuse.

- Je pense qu'elle doit avoir honte. C'est ce que je ressentirais à sa place.

Ron grogna. Apparemment, il n'était pas de cet avis. Harry et lui avaient beaucoup discuté à ce sujet, et Ron restait convaincu que c'était Voldemort qui avait envoyé Alex « foutre la merde » à Poudlard, pour reprendre ses mots.

Les deux garçons montèrent se coucher une demi-heure plus tard, puis Harry redescendit et donna la carte du maraudeur à son amie.

- Bonne ronde, lui dit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

- Et toi bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

Elle rangea ses livres et plumes et sortit de la salle Commune. La carte lui avait indiqué qu'Alex se trouvait dans la salle sur Demande. Elle se sentit stupide de ne pas s'en être doutée.

**XXX**

Alex se renversa sur sa chaise et allongea ses jambes sur une table basse qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du coucou mécanique accrochée sur le mur en face d'elle. Encore quelques minutes et elle irait se coucher. Elle croisa les mains derrière sa tête et allait fermer les yeux, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence. Un picotement dans la nuque, des poils qui se hérissent, comme un sixième sens... Elle se leva aussitôt et fit volte-face, une épée dans la main.

C'était Hermione.

La lame se volatilisa de la main d'Alex aussi rapidement qu'elle y était apparue.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda-t-elle sèchement

- Je me demandais où tu étais passée, répondit-elle d'une voix calme sans se soucier du ton de son amie. Je veux te parler. Je pense qu'ici, personne ne pourra surprendre notre conversation.

- Très bien, dit Alex en croisant les bras. Que me veux-tu ?

- Je veux te remercier.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Alex en haussant les sourcils. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite un remerciement...

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, coupa Hermione. Sans toi je ne serais plus là... Et tu m'as protégée en me cachant derrière toi. Je ne l'ai pas oublié.

- Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait par instinct. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Et je ne t'ai pas vraiment cachée derrière moi, je t'ai plutôt envoyée valser en arrière. D'ailleurs, tu es tombée, si je me souviens bien.

- Peu importe, coupa Hermione.

La préfète s'approcha d'Alex et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Je te dois la vie, et c'est ce qui compte le plus. J'ai réagi sous le coup de la surprise samedi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer, pas après que tu m'aie protégée de Voldemort. De plus, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir le faire.

Alex sembla gênée.

- N'importe qui l'aurait fait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un mourir devant moi alors que j'avais la possibilité de le sauver. N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

- Je voudrais juste te poser une question : pourquoi as-tu passé la semaine à me fuir ?

- A cause de... ce que je suis. Je ne pensais pas que tu me faisais vraiment confiance comme tu me l'avais dit, et je dois dire qu'à ta place, je ne me serais pas fait confiance non plus. Et puis, je n'avais pas trop de problèmes à te fuir, tu m'évitais sans cesse.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Hermione en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Je n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de venir te parler, mais tu trouvais toujours une excuse, ou bien tu allais te réfugier dans les bras de Malfoy !

- Attends, c'est toi qui prenais tes affaires tous les soirs pour travailler dans la salle commune alors que tu avais fait toute une histoire avec Mc Gonagall pour avoir un bureau dans ta chambre pour être au calme !

- Je n'allais quand même pas travailler à deux mètres de quelqu'un qui refuse de m'adresser la parole !

- Je ne refusais pas de te parler ! Je pensais simplement que tu ne voudrais pas m'écouter.

- Je t'avais dit que je te faisais confiance !

- Juste après m'avoir menacé de me tuer, fit narquoisement remarquer Alex.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis éclata de rire. Cette discussion ne menait à rien. Alex eut l'air étonnée puis elle rit à son tour.

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi, dit Hermione

Un silence gênant s'installa. Le coucou suisse sonna munuit.

- Euh... dit Alex, tu es sensée finir ta ronde à quelle heure ?

Hermione plaqua une main devant sa bouche.

- Mince ! Je dois être rentrée pour minuit !

- Si on se dépèche, il n'y aura pas de problèmes, tant qu'on ne se fait pas choper, dit Alex. Viens.

Alexiane prit son blouson et sa cape et ouvrit la porte. Les deux jeunes filles parcoururent les couloirs déserts sans rencontrer de professeurs et elles ralentirent l'allure. Alors qu'elles se trouvaient au milieu du couloir d'Arithmancie, elles virent à l'autre bout la lueur tremblotante d'une lampe, et la voix rauque de Rusard, qui parlait à son chat.

Hermione chercha frénétiquement une cachette, mais le couloir était lisse, les portes fermées, et si elles couraient à l'autre bout, Rusard aurait tôt fait de les repérer, et Préfète en Chef ou pas, elles risquaient gros.

- Bouge pas, murmura Alex à Hermione. Et tiens toi à moi.

Hermione s'agrippa à l'épaule d'Alex et vit les symboles de ses mains luire d'une pâle couleur écarlate. La jeune Sylphe ferma les yeux une seconde, et Hermione vit avec effroi le concierge arriver au bout du couloir.

- Ne me lâche pas ! prévint Alex.

Elle continua à avancer, entraînant Hermione avec elle, qui se tenait toujours agrippée à son épaule.

- Il... il ne nous voit pas ? chuchota Hermione d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Ouais. Tu peux parler plus fort, il ne nous entend pas non plus. Mais ne me lâche surtout pas, sinon tu redeviendras visible.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione en un souffle, encore surprise.

Sans la lâcher, Hermione fit glisser sa main de l'épaule d'Alex jusqu'à la main de la jeune fille. Alex serra les doigts et l'entraîna sur le côté, car Rusard passait juste devant elles.

- Regarde sur la carte s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, dit Alex.

- Je ne peux pas avec une main, fit la préfète avec un petit sourire.

Alex aida son amie à déplier le parchemin. Elle étouffa une exclamation en voyant la carte représentant le château dans ses moindres détails.

- Je pourrais en avoir un double ? demanda-t-elle. Ca m'évitera de me perdre dans les couloirs !

- Elle appartient à Harry. L'une des rares choses qu'il a hérité de son père et de son parrain.

- Oh...

- C'est bon, il n'y a personne. On sera à la tour dans cinq minutes si on ne lambine pas.

Elles replièrent la carte et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la tour des Gryffondors. Arrivées en vue du passage conduisant à la Salle Commune, Hermione lâcha Alex et redevint visible. C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur Mc Gonagall pour arriver du couloir adjacent.

- Que faites-vous debout à cette heure-ci, miss ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère qui présageait une inévitable punition.

Hermione se retourna en entendant la voix de son professeur de Métamorphose. Alex resta en retrait et se colla contre le mur.

- Oh, miss Granger, je ne vous avais pas reconnue.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

- Non, il n'y avait personne. Même à la tour d'Astronomie.

- Bien. Vous devriez déjà être rentrée normalement, mais c'est la première fois, donc je vais faire preuve d'indulgence. Que vous est-il arrivé pour avoir mis tant de temps ?

- J'ai été bloquée par des escaliers, répondit la préfète avec un sourire d'excuse. J'ai dû faire tout le tour du cinquième étage.

- Oh, je vois. Bonne nuit, miss Granger.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall partit et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

- Alex ? appela Hermione quelques instant plus tard.

Alex s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit la main.

- Je suis là !

Hermione sursauta .

- Je ne te vois pas... ça veut dire que je suis toujours visible ? Comment se fait-il que je puisse t'entendre ?

- Parce que je le veux. Allez, réveille la Grosse Dame.

Hermione s'avançavers le tableau et la Grosse Dame ouvrit un œil.

- Le mot de passe ?

Hermione le lui donna et elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la Salle Commune. Alex redevint visible et se jeta sur un fauteuil devant les quelques braises qui brûlaient dans l'âtre. Elle ralluma le feu du regard et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Allez, installe-toi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione était troublée. Son sourire n'était ni séducteur ni enjôleur, sinon elle aurait sû comment réagir. Au contraire, ce sourire était simple, heureux, sans une pointe de malice. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle et plongea son regard dans le feu, fixant silencieusement les flammes.

- Hermione, ça va ? demanda Alex en lui passant une main devant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Oh... si, ça va bien. Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre dans notre chambre plutôt ?

- Comme tu veux, répondit Alex en s'étirant.

Elles se levèrent et montèrent les marches de pierre sans faire de bruit autre que celui de leur pas puis entrèrent dans leur chambre après avoir donné le mot de passe. Hermione disparut dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et Alex se déshabilla et enfila une nuisette noire Panthère Rose™ brodée. Elle s'assit ensuite à son bureau pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses devoirs et ses feuilles de cours, mais elle vit la lettre destinée à son meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'écrire. Elle ouvrit son plumier et sortit un stylo plume à encre turquoise et compléta la lettre, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour réfléchir, en se balançant sur sa chaise et suçotant l'extrémité de son stylo.

**XXX**

**Et voilà ! Je pense que tout le monde aura compris, un nouveau couple vient chambouler l'histoire !**

**RAR :**

**Asmodée : **Et oui, tout arrive ! Et je suis on ne peut plus heureuse ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que mes fics vont tourner niaises, Morgane sera aussi cynique et insensible qu'avant ! (comme moi avant, quoi !) Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Ari : **T'inquiète, Alex va arranger la situation avec Hermione regard pervers

**Dumati : **Merci ! Review nette, conscise, simple ... comme je les aimes lol !

**Kloona : **Pas grave ! Pour les rapports Voldy/Alex, ça va venir, ça va venir ! Et il va y avoir du sport !

**Léo : **Merci Amour, elle est revenue, mais elle a posé ses RTT la salope ! Rhah ces femmes, j'vous jure, toutes les mêmes !

**Lumenor : **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis flattée d'avoir écrit la seule fic que tu as lu d'une traite ! Et oui, j'aodre les reviews complètement barjes ! Bon, ton souhait est exhaucé, voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**XXX**

**La suite bientôt, promis ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire par review !**

**Ankou**


	15. 8, deuxième partie

**Salut à tous ! Je fais une petite uploade entre deux exams... **

**Attention, grandes révélations dans ce chapitre !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**XXX**

**Chapitre 8, deuxième partie.**

**XXX**

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et se sécha les cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Elle était vêtue d'un caleçon bleu et d'un T-Shirt blanc qui lui collait au corps, et Alex se surprit à la regarder. Elle détourna vivement le regard et reprit sa lettre.

- A qui écris-tu ? lui demanda Hermione en posant ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise et regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- A Killian, mon meilleur ami.

- Un moldu ?

Alex leva la tête vers Hermione.

- A quoi vois-tu ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille d'une voix qui cachait mal son admiration.

- Tu as mis un timbre sur l'enveloppe, répondit Hermione d'un ton conciliant.

Alex regarda l'enveloppe en question et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, c'est un moldu, dit-elle en riant. Un gars vraiment très sympa, que j'ai lâchement abandonné en Bretagne. Il habitait la maison juste à côté de la mienne. Quand j'étais petite, j'allais le voir en pleine nuit en passant par les toits. Il est en première année de prépa physique à Paris, maintenant, alors de toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas vu davantage.

- Il te manque ?

- Enormément !

- Il sait que tu... commença Hermione.

- Il sait que je suis une sorcière. Il sait aussi que j'étudie la magie ici, mais il croit que c'est une sorte de fac. Il a un an de plus que moi.

- L'a-t-il deviné par... inadvertance de ta part, comme le soir de ton arrivée ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

- Disons que je lui avais raconté que j'étais dans un collège normal, mais c'est devenu très difficile de lui mentir, car j'ignorais tout des maths et de la physique et je ne savais jamais quoi répondre quand il me demandais où j'en étais dans le programme, quelle pièce de Molière ou de Corneille j'avais étudié et quel poème j'avais appris, alors je lui ai tout révélé quand j'étais en classe de quatrième - je veux dire en troisième année. Il l'a bien pris. Heureusement pour moi !

Alex finit d'écrire, plia la lettre et la glissa dans l'enveloppe.

- Je la donnerai à Laesus quand elle reviendra de la chasse demain à l'aube.

Elle étira ses bras devant elle, s'appuya contre son siège et pencha sa tête en arrière pour voir le visage d'Hermione à l'envers. Elle eut un sourire enfantin et ferma les yeux, la nuque appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise. Lentement, comme pour que son geste paraisse innocent, Hermione détacha ses mains du dossier de la chaise et les posa sur les épaules de son amie, qui frissonna à se contact. Hermione l'avait senti.

- Alex..., commença-t-elle.

Alex ouvrit les yeux, regardant à nouveau le visage de la préfète à l'envers, et sourit. Un sourire si tendre et si plein de bonheur qu'Hermione sentit la confusion et le doute s'emparer de son esprit. Comme dans un film au ralenti, la jeune fille pivota sur sa chaise et se leva. Elle tendit sa main et caressa la joue de son amie, puis posa doucement et brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione était sous le choc. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Alex, sur sa propre joue, serrant la main douce et tiède entre ses doigts.

- Hermione, murmura Alex d'une voix douce, je t'aime.

- Hey, c'était ma réplique ! s'insurgea Hermione.

- Oups, j'ai dû me tromper dans le scénario ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione éclata de rire et avant même qu'elles comprennent ce qui se passait, elles s'enlacèrent et leurs visages se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Elles se tinrent enlacées plusieurs minutes et Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex. Celle-ci allait l'embrasser quand quelque chose gratta à la porte. Alex tourna précipitamment la tête et se sépara de son amie pour ouvrir la porte au petit chat noir.

- Bonsoir Diabolo ! dit-elle en s'acroupissant pour prendre le chaton dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Au début, je l'avais appelé Diablo, mais Théa... ma mère ne voulait pas que je lui donne un nom de ce genre, chat noir ou pas. Déjà qu'avec la chauve-souris, on me regardait bizarrement, alors avec en plus un chat noir avec un prénom satanique... Mais il répondait déjà à son nom, alors maintenant, c'est Diabolo.

Et elle le mit dans les bras d'Hermione qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Ta mère s'appelle Théa ?

- Aléathéa. Ca veut dire sincérité en Faërien.

- Ca ressemble beaucoup au grec aléthia, la_ vérité_.

- Ils ont peut-être la même racine, dit Alex en haussant les épaules. Leur sens n'est pas très différent.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas un nom Faërien ? demanda Hermione.

La préfète déposa Diabolo sur son lit, et le chaton alla se lover contre Pattenrond, qui ouvrit un œil, renifla le nouvel arrivant et se rendormit après un baîllement.

- Je suppose que Théa voulait couper définitivement les ponts avec son ancienne vie.

- Que s'est-il passé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Ce n'est pas indiscret, mais je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. C'est une assez longue histoire, en fait.

Elle s'assit en tailleurs sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le pilier qui soutenait les rideaux du baldaquin. Hermione s'avança et s'assit en face d'elle.

- La famille de Théa appartient au clan des Alkyan. C'est l'une des plus vieilles familles, et c'est l'aîné de la famille qui de droit dirige le clan. Le père de ma mère était le Darënn -le chef- du clan. Il y a onze générations, les trois clans se sont unis et sont dirigés par un impérator, ou une impératrice. Il est choisi par naissance, mais pour éviter tout problèmes de succession, l'impérator choisit celui qui va le remplacer à sa mort. Il...

Elle s'interrompit et se passa la main dans les cheveux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il choisit parmi les arbres généalogiques la personne la plus à même de lui succéder. Elle doit appartenir à la famille du Darënn de deux clans, et les clans sont choisis à tour de rôle. Je veux dire, si l'un appartient au clan des Lomara et des Alkyan, le suivant appartiendra au clan des Alkyan et des Chelseen, puis le suivant au clan des Chelseen et des Lomara, et ainsi de suite. C'est assez barbare comme méthode, mais c'est efficace, pour éviter les guerres civiles.

Elle secoua la tête.

- En fait ça n'a aucun intérêt ce que je te raconte, mais...

- Si, continue, dit Hermione, passionnée. On n'avait pas vu tout ça en étude des Runes. Juste qu'il y avait trois clan dont un... plus sombre. J'ignorais tout de cela.

- Bref, Théa est la fille du Darënn des Alkyan et de la sœur de la Darënn des Chelseen, et a été désignée comme héritière par l'ancienne impératrice. Son père est dominateur est ambitieux, et voulait dominer les Sylphes par l'intermédiaire de sa fille. Ma mère s'est rebellée et quand l'impératrice est morte, elle s'est enfuie du Royaume pour éviter de le détruire... Elle était à peine plus âgée que moi. Elle s'est retrouvé en Irlande, et par un mystérieux concours de circonstances, elle a rencontré un jeune homme possédant des pouvoirs magiques d'une certaine importance qui l'a aidé à se repérer dans ce nouveau monde. Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor, il était jeune, très beau et était très gentil avec elle. Elle en est tombé amoureuse.

- Elle l'a rencontré il y a si longtemps ? s'exclama Hermione. Et elle est restée avec lui depuis...

- Non, coupa Alex. Elle l'a rencontré il y a vingt et un an.

- Il y a vingt et un ans ? Mais il était déjà vieux, c'est quatre ans ans avant qu'Harry ne le fasse disparaître !

- Exactement. Ma mère n'était pas candide et naïve, mais elle était jeune et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre ici, surtout pas à être manipulée par un mage noir humain. Voldemort a eu vent par un Mangemort de son armée qu'une Sylphe avait quitté le Royaume et se trouvait en Irlande. Immédiatement, il a repris l'apparence qu'il avait lorsqu'il était jeune et a cherché Théa. Il l'a trouvé, l'a aidé, lui a donné un nom et fourni des faux papiers chez les Moldus, l'a accueuilli chez lui, lui a donné un travail, tout ça pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Elle ne savait pas que sous la carapace du jeune homme gentil et aimant se cachait Voldemort. Il voulait apprendre le plus possible sur sa magie, c'est pour ça qu'il a agi en douceur, pour qu'elle lui révèle un à un les secrets des Sylphes, en endormant sa méfiance. Il ne pouvait la brusquer ni lui soutirer de force les connaissances qu'il désirait, car la magie Faërienne est beaucoup plus puissante que la magie humaine, et il le savait.

- Ta mère n'a pas su les intentions de Voldemort grâce à sa magie ?

- Aucune magie ne permet de savoir ce que pense un homme dans son cœur. Sinon elle aurait su que ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle lui donne un héritier -ou une héritière, qui posséderait à la fois la magie humaine et la magie Faërienne, et qu'il pourrait modeler à sa guise. Normalement, les Sylphes ne sont génétiquement pas compatibles avec les humains. Je crois que c'est une question de chromosomes. Mais Voldemort a rendu la chose possible, et j'ignore -et Théa aussi- comment il a fait.

- Elle a quand même fini par le quitter, j'espère, dit Hermione.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait été dupée, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais quand elle l'a quitté, elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Et elle n'a pu se résoudre à se séparer du bébé... enfin, de moi, en sachant pourtant que Voldemort comptait faire de moi une arme pour lui permettre de dominer tous les hommes, comme son propre père le voulait pour elle. Bref, elle a quitté l'Irlande par Ferry et s'est installée en Bretagne. Voldemort l'a cherché, mais au même moment, un autre de ses espions a entendu une prophétie faite par une voyante sur un enfant qui le vaincrait, et il s'est désintéressé de Théa le temps de tuer cet enfant, qu'il croyait être Harry Potter. Mais comme tu le sais, Voldemort a disparu en essayant de tuer Harry, et Théa a pu m'élever sans problèmes. Et pour se séparer définitivement de son ancienne vie, elle m'a donné un nom celtique qui lui plaisait bien, et non un nom Faërien, ce qui répond à ta question.

- Elle n'a plus eu de nouvelles des siens depuis ?

- Si, malheureusement. Les Elfes et les magiciens de la guilde - les savants qui régissent les lois, ont découvert qu'elle avait eu un enfant. Ca les a mis en rogne. Pour eux, Aléathéa n'avait déjà pas le droit de fuir ses responsabilités. Ils ont couru à la guerre civile et les trois clans se sont à nouveau divisés. Mais le fait qu'elle ait eu un enfant avec un humain était pour eux une abérration de la nature. De plus, certains considèrent que légalement, je suis l'héritière du Royaume, car ma mère s'est désistée de ses droits. Ils appartiennent en partie au clan des Alkyan, et ils aimeraient bien que ce soit une Alkyan qui monte sur le trône. Mais les autres ne veulent pas et me cherchent, pour me tuer. Pour débarrasser le monde d'une abérration génétique qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'exister.

Hermione plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche.

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

- Mon plan est déjà défini, répondit-elle d'une voix calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout ceci est la faute de Voldemort. Je vais donc le tuer, puis je me rendrai à la guilde et ils me tueront. Et la guerre civile cessera.

**XXX**

**Et voila ! ça vous a plu ?**

**Merci de laisser un petit (ou gros) commentaire par review !**

**RAR :**

**Asmodée : **Ca y est, elle est calmée ta frustration ??? Y'a eu des bisous et des câlins, t'es contente ??? LOL

**Babou : **Mouahaha, un L !!! Lol, ouais, les partielles sont en janvier, mais les TP sont avant ! bisous

**Dumbo : **Comment ça ça ne t'étonne pas venant de moi ??? (triture ses neurones et cherche l'insiniation) Bref, merci pour ta review !

**Link9 : **Mais y'a que le cul qui gère ta vie ??? Mmmmmmmh.... chapitre 13... Patience donc, Léo Chérie !

**Plastic Duck : **Toi aussi t'attends le cul ? M'enfin c'est quoi ces obsédés ??? On est pas en R ici, mais en PG !

**Ravenblack : **Coucou Tinou !!! Merci pour ta review ! Allez, à plus sur le forum !

**XXX**

**Salut à tous,**

**Ankou**


	16. 9, Jimminy Cricket

**COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE ! C'EST LES VACANCES ! CA SE FÊTE !!!**

**Et voici sous vos yeux ébahis le neuvième chapitre de cette stupide histoire !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**XXX**

**Chapitre 9 : Jimminy Cricket.** (© Walt Disney)

_(ne me demandez pas pourquoi le chapitre s'appelle ainsi, je sais plus ce que j'avais en tête, si toutefois j'avais quelque chose en tête, et je trouve que ça sonne bien )_

**XXX**

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais... tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Elle s'avança vers Alexiane et serra ses main dans les siennes, un profond air d'incrédulité sur son visage.

- Dis-moi que tu n'envisage pas de faire ça !

- Je n'ai pas le choix, murmura Alex d'une petite voix en baissant la tête. C'est une question d'honneur.

- D'honneur ? s'emporta Hermione. Quel honneur y a-t-il à se faire tuer par une bande d'imbéciles ? Tout ce que ta mère a fait aura été vain ! Elle... elle compte revenir avec toi ?

- Ils ne veulent pas qu'elle revienne.

L'espoir et le soulagement se lut alors dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Mais... alors, elle ne va pas te laisser y aller ?

- Elle m'a laissée choisir comme je le veux. Elle veux que je sois seul maître de mon destin.

- Comment peux-tu dire que ta voie est toute tracée ? N'as-tu pas ton mot à dire ?

Alex pouvait voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ma voie était tracée. J'ai dit que mon plan était défini.

- Mais...

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, coupa Alex. Tu... tu te souviens ce que j'avais dit quand Fol'OEil m'a viré de cours ? Je t'ai dit que c'était ma mère qui voulait que je poursuive mes études. En fait si je suis ici, c'est pour tuer Voldemort, car lui cherchera à tuer Harry, alors il fallait que je sois à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, c'est complètement élaboré, c'est la raison pour laquelle le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor alors que j'aurais dû être à Serpentard, la raison pour laquelle je me suis engagée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, la raison pour laquelle j'ai cherché à être amie avec vous... Tout était prémédité, je n'ai laissé aucune chance au hasard.

- Alex, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je... je t'aime, Alex ! A moins que ce ne fut aussi prévu dans ton plan, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blessée.

- Non... Je n'avais pas prévu que ça arrive, avoua-t-elle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de sentiments... humains, avant. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais tomber amoureuse. Ca... ça ne faisait pas parti de mon plan, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, en baissant les yeux. Tu me troubles, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- De toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais pu tuer Voldemort.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de la prophétie. Seul Harry a le pouvoir de le tuer.

- Je ne crois pas aux voyants et aux prophéties, je n'y ai jamais cru et n 'y croirai jamais. J'ai les pleins pouvoirs de Voldemort, il me les a transmis par le sort qui a permi que j'existe, et j'ai des pouvoirs que ni lui, ni Harry n'ont. Et si je ne peux vraiment pas le tuer, je le capturerai et Harry le tuera pour moi.

- S'il te plaît, ne pars pas une fois que ce sera fait, lui dit Hermione d'un ton suppliant en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

- Je ne partirai pas, mentit-elle.

« Partirais-je ? Est-ce une excuse suffisante pour rester ici et échapper à la Guilde ? Après tout, je la connais à peine... Que dira Théa quand elle saura ? On n'a jamais suivi les lois et les coutumes ni l'une ni l'autre, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en voudra d'avoir fait une chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait. Remarque, elle n'a jamais tué, moi non plus d'ailleurs mais ça ne saurait tarder maintenant qu'Il sait que je suis ici. Est-ce que j'y arriverais, ou n'oserais-je pas ? Et Lui, voudra-t-Il me tuer, ou essayer de faire de moi une mangemort ? Ce serait amusant, qu'Il essaie, tiens ! Mais Hermione... que diront ses amis ? Et Ron, cet imbécile, qui l'aime depuis si longtemps ? Il m'en voudra à mort, lui, mais Harry ? Et Draco ? Lui aussi est amoureux de moi, enfin, je crois... un peu. Oh, tout était tellement plus simple avant ! »

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air tellement... boulversée.

- Je déteste ne pas savoir quoi faire. Et je pensais à la réaction de Théa, Harry, Ron et Draco quand ils sauront pour nous.

- On n'est pas obligés de le leur dire. Je n'aime pas faire étalage de mes sentiments, ni être l'objet de ragots diverses et variés. De plus, je suis malade rien que de penser à la réaction de Lavande, Parvati et Parkinson, les trois pipelettes de service. Ron, j'y ai beaucoup songé, et je dois te dire que je n'en ai rien à faire. Quand à Harry, je ne crois pas qu'il réagira mal. Et ta mère ? Comment est-ce perçu chez les Sylphes ?

- Ca, je n'en sais rien. Je sais que chez les hommes, c'est perçu comme un couple classique, mais chez les filles... Et Théa... tu sais, elle a fait pire, elle a aimé un humain et a eu un enfant de lui. Elle m'a toujours laissée faire ce que je voulais, ou plutôt elle n'a jamais critiqué ce que je faisais. Je pense qu'elle sera contente pour moi, elle n'en a strictement rien à foutre du protocole. Et toi, tes parents ?

- Mes parents sont très ouverts d'esprits et ont plusieurs amis homosexuels, mais leur propre fille... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils penseront. Chez les Moldus, ça va de mieux en mieux, mais chez les sorciers, c'est considéré comme une abomination contre nature. Je crois vraiment qu'il vaut mieux que ça ne se sache pas.

- Je me demande si j'arriverais à me retenir de t'embrasser dans les couloirs, dit Alex en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

- Dans les couloirs, sûrement, mais ici, ça risque d'être plus dur.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je crois, répliqua-t-elle.

Alex se tourna vers Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis releva la tête.

- Et bien, tu avais raison.

Alex rejeta la couverture sur lesquelles elles étaient étendues et s'allongea. Hermione se leva et commença à se diriger vers son propre lit mais Alex la retint par la main.

- Tu peux rester... si tu veux.

Hermione sourit timidement et se rassit sur le lit. Alex se coucha dos au mur comme à son habitude et Hermione se blottit contre elle en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Alex n'était pas spécialement fatiguée, mais elle s'endormit quelques instants plus tard. Hermione resta éveillée un long moment, tournant entre ses doigts une mèche des longs cheveux noirs de son amie. Elle ne cessait de penser aux évènements de la soirée. Elle ne se connaissaient que depuis deux mois, cela faisait cinq jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas adressées la paroles, et elles se trouvaient maintenant couchées dans le même lit après s'être embrassées plusieurs fois. Que ce serait-il passé si Alex ne l'avait pas embrassée, si elles étaient restées amies ? Aurait-ce été pareil, à la différence qu'elle dormirait dans son propre lit, avec Pattenrond lové à ses pieds ?

_« Tu l'aimes, _lui murmura une voix dans son esprit._ Cela ne sert à rien de le nier. N'aie pas honte de tes sentiments, peu importe la personne à laquelle ils sont déstinés. »_

Je n'ai pas honte de mes sentiments ! aurait-elle voulu crier à cette petite voix. Elle eut ensuite une sensation bizarre, comme si son nez grandissait, même si ce n'était qu'une manipulation de son esprit qui voulait le lui faire croire. Mais je suis sincère ! Si je ne veux pas que ça se sache, c'est pour elle. Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ce qu'on pouvait dire ou penser de moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au centre de tous les ragotages. Même si Alex n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper des rumeurs qui courent sur elle, avec Malfoy...

_« Je ne parlais pas de ton désir de garder cela secret, mais de tes sentiments. Tu as honte d'aimer Alex, parce que c'est une fille_ _»_, acheva la voix du ton de celui qui explique quelque chose de très simple à quelqu'un de très con, celui qu'elle utilisait souvent lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Harry ou de Ron.

Mais je n'ai pas honte ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répètes ?

_« Ah oui ? _railla la voix_. Et pourquoi te demandes-tu si tu as eu raison de lui parler ? Si elle t'avais renvoyé la balle en pleine poire, OK, mais elle t'aime aussi, alors je ne vois pas le problème. » _

Vas chier.

Une pensée la frappa soudain, comme la voix lui parlait de la possibilité où Alex aurait pu ne pas l'aimer. Et si elle avait seulement voulu lui parler de Harry ou de Malfoy, ce soir-là ? Alex aurait eu l'air fine, à l'embrasser sans prévenir. Elle sourit à cette simple pensée.

_« Elle ressent les sentiments,_ lui rappela la voix. _Elle savait ce que tu allais lui dire. Elle le savait depuis longtemps que tu étais amoureuse.»_

Oui, mais j'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'aurait pas pu le savoir.

_« C'est ça. Tu n'arrivais même pas à lui parler tellement que ton cœur était plein à craquer. Alex n'est pas stupide. Si elle sent une vague d'amour qui émane de toi au moment où tu commence à lui parler, ce n'est pas parce que tu craques sur Ron. »_

Ah, tais-toi, tu vas me faire vomir ! Et tu as raison, et moi, je déteste avoir tort, alors arrête de me parler.

_« Comme tu voudras. Mais j'aime tellement t'emmerder. »_

Hermione secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se découvrait un Jimminy Cricket invisible qui sondait ses pensées. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça.

_« Plus que ça pour quoi ? Tout va pour le mieux ! »_

Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule, connard ! Et merde, me voilà en train d'insulter une voix qui cause dans ma tête. Demain, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Pomfresh.

_« C'est ça, _se moqua la voix. _Et demande lui aussi du sirop pour la toux, j'ai un peu mal à la gorge. »_

Je t'emmerde.

Hermione se frotta les yeux et inspira lentement à plusieurs reprises, mais au même moment, Alex remua dans son sommeil et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Hermione se détendit et se blottit dans les bras de son amie qui l'enlaçait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'endormit à son tour.

_(l'auteure s'excuse d'avoir trop abusé du Donjon de Naheulbeuk (© Pen of Chaos, si vous connaissez pas, allez donc télécharger cette sublime histoire sur son site, l'adresse, c'est son nom sans les majuscules et les espaces avec un .com/donjon à la fin) et de s'être inspiré pour écrire cette scène de schizo à la Gollum des nombreuses engueulades entre tous les personnages de la compagnie (je trouve que la voix du Nain irait très bien à celle de la petite voix d'Hermione, pas vous ?) (l'auteure s'excuse aussi de raconter des conneries servent à rien et qui coupent l'histoire, même si pour l'instant il ne se passe rien, mais ça va venir) (Léo, reste calme, tu baves sur ton clavier)_

**XXX**

Alexiane ouvrit les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder l'heure sur le petit réveil à écran digital posé sur la table de nuit.

« Quoi ??? Déjà ? mais j'ai pas entendu le réveil sonner ! »

Puis elle se rappela qu'aujourd'hui, c'était samedi. Elle essaya de se lever, mais se résigna à rester couchée, car tout mouvement aurait réveillé son amie, qui était blottie contre elle. Hermione était étendue le dos contre le ventre d'Alex, et tenait entre ses mains comme un enfant aurait tenu une peluche la main droite d'Alex, dont le bras reposait sous la nuque de la préfète. Alex avait des fourmis dans la main mais resista à la tentation de la remuer. Par son regard, elle attira à elle son walkman et ses écouteurs sans fils et écouta « Smack Jack » de Nina Hagen tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs. _(NDA : rien de tel pour se réveiller, je vous assure (Hard-punk-disco chanté sur 4 octaves par une voix fabuleuse d'ex-chanteuse d'opéra, le tout en allemand)_

Au bout d'une demie-heure, elle décida qu'Hermione avait assez dormi, et surtout, sa main droite la démangeait terriblement. Elle fit apparaître un casque audio qu'elle brancha à son walkman, et, sans faire de mouvements brusques, elle le plaça sur les oreilles de son amie, puis lança « Everythings I do » de Brian Adams, l'une des chansons préférées d'Hermione. La préfète, les yeux fermés, avait entrouvert la bouche et psalmodiait doucement la mélodie. Alex, penchée au-dessus du visage d'Hermione, regardait comme fascinée les lèvres de la jeune fille remuer au rythme de la musique. Lorsque celle-ci prit fin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

- Bien dormi, mon amour ? murmura-t-elle à Alex.

- Très bien, répondit Alex. Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre ma main avant que je ne puisse définitivement plus la bouger ?

Hermione se rendit compte alors qu'elle tenait toujours la main droite d'Alex serrée contre sa poitrine, et elle la lâcha précipitamment en rougissant. Alex ne sentait plus sa main et des fourmis se promenaient de l'extrémité de ses doigts jusqu'au-dessus de son coude. Hermione s'assit et prit la main tourmentée dans les siennes et la frotta doucement puis la porta à son visage et l'embrassa.

- Je suis désolée, dit Hermione en réprimant un petit rire.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Alex avec un sourire. Je t'offrirai une peluche si tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en passer.

Hermione sourit et passa sa main dans les longs cheveux d'Alex.

- J'adore tes cheveux, murmura-t-elle. Ils sont si beaux !

- Et comme ça, tu préfères ?

Alex arborait maintenant une coupe très courte, ses cheveux étaient dressés en pointes et une mèche bleutée retombait devant ses yeux.

- Mais qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Magie ! répondit Alex avec un sourire malicieux, tandis que ses cheveux reprenaient leur forme originelle avec un « pop » sonore.

- Tu es une Métamorphomagus ?

- Je suis une quoi ?

- Une Métamorphomagus, expliqua Hermione. Ca veut dire que tu peux changer ton apparence à ta guise. La petite amie de Harry, Tonks, en est une.

- Non, pas du tout, je pourrais changer les tiens, si je le voulais. Ca vient de ma magie.

- Comment fonctionne la magie des Sylphes ? demanda Hermione, intéressée.

Alex écarquilla les yeux et s'ecarta d'Hermione, une expression d'horreur et de suspicion sur son visage.

- Oh... excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Hermione s'était rappelée que la mère d'Alex avait été trompée par Voldemort qui avait feint de l'aimer pour connaître le secret de sa magie.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis juste... curieuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. J'ai juste envisagé un instant que Voldemort aurait pu prendre ton apparence, mais lui n'aurait pas réagi ainsi ; se sentant découvert, il se serait enfui ou m'aurait jeté un sort. Juste une vérification : en quel animal t'ai-je transformé pendant le premier cours de métamorphose ?

- En Margay, répondit Hermione en appyant sur son oreiller comme sur un buzzer. Question suivante ?

- Non, ça ira ! C'est bien toi.

Alex s'allongea et croisa ses bras sous sa nuque.

- Pour répondre à ta question, la magie des sylphes est une branche différente de la magie sorcière. Pour commencer, nous n'avons pas besoin de Catalyseur matériel, même si on se sert d'une partie du corps pour canalyser la magie.

- De Catalyseur ? dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils et en s'allongeant à côté d'Alex. Tu veux parler de la baguette ?

- Ouais, répondit Alex en l'enlaçant. J'en utilise trois : ma baguette, ma main droite et mes yeux.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation. La magie visuelle était considérée comme la plus grande source de pouvoir. Le Catalyseur étant l'intermédiaire entre la source de la magie, qui se trouvait au cerveau et non dans le cœur comme le pensaient certains, et le destinataire. La baguette et le bourdon étaient les signes de la plus basse magie, car les courants magiques devaient traverser une grande partie du corps, puis le morceau de bois lui-même avant d'atteindre son but. Et les yeux, étant très près de la source, étaient le Catalyseur le plus puissant, le plus rapide, le plus efficace. Très peu maîtrisaient ce pouvoir. Pas même Dumbledore ou Voldemort en personne.

- La magie faërienne, poursuivit Alex, fonctionne sur le principe de l'imagination, ou des possibilités. J'ai simplement conjuré la possibilité que mes cheveux soient courts. C'est ce qui rends cette magie si puissante, par rapport à la vôtre, car n'importe quelle possibilité peut contrer une attaque.

_(NDA : inspiré du cycle des Portes de la Mort, de Margaret Weis et Tracy Hickman, si vous connaissez pas, je vous somme d'aller les lire séance tenante.)_

Hermione enregistra ces informations dans un coin de sa mémoire. Elle brûlait d'apprendre à canalyser la magie sans baguette, mais n'osait le lui demander tout de suite. De plus, elle était humaine, et serait certainement incapable de pratiquer la magie des Sylphes.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis toute une colonie de hamsters.

- Que fera-t-on aujourd'hui ? demanda Alex.

- Bien, c'est Halloween, et puis tu as ton entraînement de Quidditch.

- Oui, à quatre heures. On a du temps.

- Vu que tu m'as réveillée aux aurores, Harry et Ron ne seront pas levés d'ici deux heures. Que dirais-tu d'une promenade autour du lac ?

**XXX**

**Et voila ! **

**Ca vous a plu ?**

**Merci de laisser un commentaire par review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**RAR :**

**Ari : **Oui bin toi tu le savais, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde ! Bisous Ari Chérie !

**Asmodée :** Mirchi pour toutes tes reviews ! c'est super sympa !

**Dalgorad :** Toi aussi du cul ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Y'a que des pervers ou quoi ? (je me compte dans le lot !) Léo et mon chiry sont une seule et même personne, et c'est ma muse ! La réaction d'Hermione t'as plu ? J'ai galéré pour ce chapitre !

**Léo : **C'est chiant hein ? Marre des opérateurs pourris ! VIVE LE NET !!! Et vive toi of course !

**Bon, quatre reviewers, c'est pas gentil de ne pas laisser de message... BOUUUUUUUUH !!!**

**XXX**

**Tchô tout le monde !**

**Ankou**


	17. 10, L'attaque de Malfoy

**Attention, nouveau chapitre avant les exams ( c'est lundi, je connais aucun cours, je vais mourir !!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Bref....**

**Voila le chapitre que vous attendiez tant (lol)**

**Chapitre dix : L'approche de Draco Malfoy**

Draco acheva son devoir d'Arithmancie et reposa sa plume en baîllant. Il saisit sa baguette pour fermer les volets lorsqu'il vit le grand duc de son père arriver vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et laissa entrer le volatile, qui resta immobile sur son perchoir, la serre tendue. Draco se saisit du message et l'oiseau repartit. Les grands ducs des Malfoy étaient réputés pour leur obéissance et pour la façon dont ils étaient dressés.

Faits pour obéir. Draco avait été éduqué de la même façon, même s'il n'était pas destiné à transporter du courrier.

Draco parcourut la lettre, son visage montrant des expressions variées, passant de l'ennui à la surprise, puis à l'incrédulité. C'était impossible, strictement impossible !

La lettre était évidemment codée, mais il avait bien comprit ce que son père lui annonçait. Alex ? SON Alex ? Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être la fille du seigneur des Ténèbres, aucune femme, même sous la torture, ne pouvait coucher avec pareil monstre et engendrer une fille aussi belle. Et qu'avait dit son père, aussi ? Des symboles sur les bras ? Il relut la lettre et examina la rune que son père avait représenté.

Il se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'attraction sur son livre de runologie. Il tourna les pages du volume et arriva au chapitre qu'il cherchait.

- La magie Faërienne et ses dérivées, murmura-t-il. Alors Alex est une Elfe ? Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Son père avait parlé de runes rouges sang. Les Elfes utilisaient des runes blanches, symboles de la pureté et de l'esprit. Donc elle était une Sylphe. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait résisté à son sortilège de chatouillis le jour de son arrivée. Cela expliquait aussi ses échecs en potion. Et son ascendance... voilà pourquoi Potter Weasley et Granger l'ont évitée pendant une semaine. Et voilà pourquoi son aura était si particulière. Tout cela expliquait bien des choses, en fait.

Sa réaction face au Seigneur des Ténèbres démontrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas enchanté de l'avoir pour géniteur. Mais son père n'avait rien écrit de plus. Alex portait un secret terrible. Il éspérait que Dumbledore n'était pas déjà au courant. Enfin, avec ces abrutis de Gryffondor, il avait été certainement prévenu avant qu'Alex ait pu emmettre une objection.

Il devrait la voir le lendemain. Il avait déjà prévu de la voir mais maintenant, il avait vraiment une bonne raison. Non qu'un Malfoy ait besoin d'une bonne raison pour demander à une fille de sortir avec lui. Oui mais devait-il lui dire qu'il était au courant ? Elle croirait aussitôt qu'il cherche à se faire bien voir de son père. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Lucius lui avait conseillé. S'il sortait avec elle maintenant, son ascension au sein des Mangemorts se ferait très vite. Quand devait-il être initié, déjà ? Ah oui, le vingt et un février. Puis il entrerait véritablement dans les rangs après avoir reçu ses résultats aux ASPIC, et recevrait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Draco chassa ses pensées de sa tête comme on chasse une mouche, puis il se mit en tenue de nuit et se glissa sous les draps, le visage d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux clairs imprimé dans son esprit.

**XXX**

Lorsqu'Alex et Hermione rentrèrent au château aux alentours de dix heures et demie, Harry et Ron n'étaient toujours pas levés. La Grande Salle était presque vide, seul une bande de troisième année et Ginny et Neville étaient présents à la table des Gryffondors. Ceux-ci étaient en grande conversation, et elles s'assirent face à face non loin d'eux. Alex sortit de son sac un roman moldu qu'elle lut en mangeant ses céréales, tandis qu'Hermione se tartinait un toast en discutant avec Lavande, qui venait d'arriver. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry et Ron, suivis de Seamus et de Dean s'installèrent à table. Alex sentit à plusieurs reprises les yeux de Dean braqués sur elle, mais elle ne lui accorda pas un regard. Ce type l'écoeurait, purement et simplement.

Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit le bruissement des ailes de centaines de hiboux arrivant dans la grande salle pour porter le courrier. Alex rangea précipitamment son livre pour lui épargner d'être la cible des dégats qui ne manqueraient pas d'être causés par les volatiles. A croire que ces bestioles ne savaient pas se poser correctement.

Elle retira ce qu'elle venait de penser quand un hibou grand duc aux couleurs de feuilles mortes se posa en douceur sur son épaule et tendit la patte. Alex décrocha la missive et la lut.

_Salut Alex !_

_Une promenade autour du lac, ça te tente ? Si tu es d'accord, rejoins-moi à dix heures et demie dans le Hall._

_DM_

Elle résista à la tentation d'envoyer sa chauve souris lui porter sa réponse (tout le monde aurait su qu'elle était l'expéditeur). Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le Hall après avoir lancé un clin d'œil à Hermione.

- Salut princesse !

Alex se retourna vers Draco et sourit.

Ils firent le tour du lac, Alex marchant presque dans ses propres traces, parlant de tout et de rien, du Quidditch, du festin qui aurait lieu le soir, des devoirs et de Maugrey... Puis Draco aborda le problème de Voldemort, mais d'une manière totalement neutre et très habile, parlant de la dernière attaque en date, de son père Mangemort « repenti », de toutes ces choses politiques où Alex faisait semblant de ne rien savoir. A deux reprises, Draco essaya de prendre la main d'Alex, et à deux reprises, Alex se dégagea de façon désinvolte, pour se passer la main dans les cheveux ou pour ramasser un galet à jeter dans le lac.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'attitude de Malfoy, comme s'il essayait de la séduire discrètement, pas à pas. Pas de la façon maladroite d'un garçon amoureux, ni directement avec force compliments et poèmes, comme le ferait un séducteur. Draco était très habile, marchant d'un air tranquille sur l'herbe, souriant mais sans un sourire de tombeur. Faisait-il comme cela avec toutes les filles qu'il voulait prendre dans son filet ?

Elle ne pouvait percevoir ses émotions et sentiments, mais ce n'était pas étrange, car elle ne distinguait que les émotions fortes et exacerbés, comme ce qu'Hermione ressentait pour elle, ou la colère qu'avait exprimé Harry lorsque Voldemort avait fait irruption à Pré-Au-Lard. Une idée la frappa soudain : Et s'il savait ? Et s'il faisait exprès de la séduire pour sortir avec elle et avoir une bonne réputation auprès de Voldemort ? Elle se souvint du Mangemort aux yeux gris qui avait donné son nom à son père. Sur le coup, elle avait presque cru qu'il s'agissait de Draco, si ce n'était la voix froide et virile qui n'était pas la sienne. Etait-ce alors son père ?

Ils rentrèrent au château peu avant midi, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall, Pansy Parkinson se précipita vers Draco et s'agrippa à son bras, jetant à Alex un regard noir.

- Salut Pansy, dit Draco d'une voix excédée qui ressemblait à un soupir.

- Où étais-tu toute la matinée, Draco ? minauda-t-elle. Je t'ai cherché partout, ajouta-t-elle en faisant papilloner ses yeux.

- J'étais dehors, répondit-il. Je ne crois pas devoir fournir une explication pour chaque fois que je sors de la salle commune.

Alex sourit, ce qui fit grogner Parkinson. Alex se sépara de Draco avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et rejoignit Hermione à la table des Gryffondors. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, et à son grand soulagement, elle n'avait pas l'air jalouse et ne lui posa aucune question. Au contraire, elle lui parla du devoir de runologie qu'ils devaient rendre la semaine suivante, et ne fit aucune allusion à Draco, ce dont Alex était extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle essaya d'accorder plus d'attention au contenu de son assiette qu'à la main d'Hermione posée sur sa cuisse (bénis soient les Anglais et leur coutume de garder les mains sous les tables pendant les repas) mais au bout de quelques minutes, sa main vint rejoindre celle de son amie, qui faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Puis Alex se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans sa chambre, où Hermione l'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Alex était étendue sur son lit et lisait un roman de science fiction moldu. La préfète s'assit à côté d'elle et enroula une mèche de cheveux noirs autoir de ses doigts.

- Que lis-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Dreamcatcher, de Stephen King.

Alex reposa le livre sur sa table de chevet et se tourna sur le dos, permettant à Hermione de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser. Alex encercla son cou de ses bras et l'attira à elle, la faisant s'allonger sur son ventre, et prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, murmura Hermione à son oreille.

- Ce qui nous fait un point commun, répondit Alex. Moi aussi je m'aime.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Alex pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques instants, Alex se leva.

- Je vais travailler mon devoir de runes.

- Moi aussi. Je n'ai plus qu'à le relire et le recopier.

Hermione se leva à son tour et les deux amies s'assirent face à face et s'attelèrent à leur travail.

- Celle-là, c'est une rune faërienne ? demanda Hermione en montrant un symbole immaculé sur une page du manuel.

- Ouais, répondit Alex, son index se promenant sur son avant-bras, suivant un tracé de lignes invisibles. C'est une rune Elfique, il n'y a qu'eux qui utilisent la couleur blanche. Celle-ci est une rune de fonction, c'est à dire qu'elle assure la cohésion entre toutes les autres.

- Il y a combien de peuples différents parmis les Faëriens ? demanda Hermione.

- Une infinité, répondit Alex avec un petit rire. Faëria signifie « forêt » dans ma langue et en gaëlique, tu peux y trouver n'importe quoi, des animaux, des Korrigans, des Fées, des Ondines, des Lutins... Il y a même quelques créatures apparentés aux Gobelins, d'après ce que Théa m'a dit. C'est là que vivent toutes les créatures qui alimentent les légendes bretonnes et celtiques. En français, on l'appelle le monde de féerie, qui a dérivé du gaëlique.

- Je ne savais pas... Et c'est de là que viennent les Vélanes ?

- Oui, elles ont été bannies du Royaume par les Elfes qui les jugeaient impures.

- Fleur savait-elle que tu étais une Sylphe ?

- Oui, tout comme je savais qu'elle était en partie Vélane. C'est pour cela qu'elle et moi étions amies, alors qu'elle avait trois ans de plus que moi.

- Qu'ont-elles fait pour être bannies ? demanda Hermione en réecrivant une phrase sur son parchemin.

- Rien, répondit Alex. Elles aimaient les hommes, trop au goût des Elfes. Leur désir de pureté de l'âme est presque une obsession. A coup sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire sans joie, ils sont les premiers à vouloir que je meure.

Hermione releva la tête.

- Ils sont si différents de ce qu'ils sont dans les livres... murmura-t-elle.

- C'est pour cela que je me plonge dans tous ces récits fantastiques où ils sont dépeints comme les êtres les plus sages de la création.

Elle se pencha sur sa feuille, les yeux à demi clos, une expression de tristesse et de nostalgie sur son visage. Puis elle se leva pour aller chercher un dictionnaire de runes sur l'étagère. Hermione comprit que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder. Alex semblait déçue de ne pouvoir vivre avec les Faëriens, de n'avoir sa place ni vraiment chez les humains, ni vraiment chez les Sylphes. Fleur Delacour ressentait-elle cela aussi ? Et Hagrid ?

Elles continuèrent à travailler en silence, puis Alex regarda sa montre et se leva.

- Je suis désolée Hermione, mais j'avais promis à Neville de l'aider à faire son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione leva la tête et Alex l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Je viendrai te voir à l'entraînement, lui répondit son amie.

**XXX**

Alex prit ses affaires et descendit dans la salle commune, où elle rejoignit Neville, assis sur une table ronde, non loin du feu.

- Salut Alex ! dit-il en tirant une chaise pour permettre à Alex de s'asseoir. Je te remercie de venir m'aider.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne vais quand même pas laisser mon coéquipier de Quidditch préféré rater tous ses examens !

- A propos de Quidditch, notre premier match sera dans cinq semaines, contre les Serdaigles. Ce qui signifie qu'on aura droit à un magnifique discours de la part de notre capitaine adoré. Déjà que j'étais fatigué, je vais carrément m'endormir.

- T'abuse, ils ne sont pas si soporifiques que ça, les discours d'Harry.

- Non, mais assez pratiques quand on souffre d'insomnies.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, puis commencèrent à travailler. Alex lut rapidement le brouillon de Neville pendant que celui-ci attendait, se tassant dans son fauteuil comme attendant le blâme qui ne manquerait de venir.

- Eh bien, c'est parfait ce que tu as marqué, dit-elle.

- Tu... tu crois ? répondit-il d'une petite voix perplexe et étonnée.

- Je n'avais même pas noté cet aspect-là, dit-elle à mi-voix. Non vraiment Neville, c'est bien mieux que ce que j'ai fait. Et j'ai lu le travail d'Hermione, et je peux te dire que c'est du même niveau, sauf que c'est beaucoup moins développé chez toi. Hermione a tendance à en rajouter toujours plus.

Neville rougit et fixa la table. Le fait qu'Alex le compare à Hermione semblait être pour lui le summum des compliments.

- Je ... en général, je ne recopie pas mon brouillon

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... j'ai peur d'avoir fait des erreurs. Mais je me suis aidé des livres pour travailler.

- Ne cherche pas des excuses à ton bon travail Neville, coupa Alex d'une voix douce. Tu manques juste de confiance en toi. N'aie pas peur de faire ce que tu vaux. Tu veux faire quoi après tes études ?

- Auror. Pour venger mes parents.

- Ils sont morts ? Je ne savais pas.

- Non, ils vivent encore, mais je crois qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'ils soient morts. Ils sont... fous, intérnés à Ste Mangouste depuis seize ans. Ils étaient Aurors tous les deux, et quand Tu-... Voldemort a disparu, plusieurs de ses Mangemorts ont cru qu'ils savaient où _il_ s'était réfugié. Ils leur ont fait subir le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à l'aliénation mentale.

- Oh...

« Je te réserverai les coupables, Neville, quand j'aurais tué Voldemort. Je le promet. »

- Les Mangemorts étaient à Azkaban, mais Tu-... Voldemort les a fait évader il y a deux ans, mais tu dois le savoir, ça a fait la une de tous les journaux pendant presque un mois.

- Oui, le ministère avait imputé l'évasion à Sirius Black.

- C'est elle aussi qui a tué Sirius, ajouta-t-il.

- Elle ?

- Bellatrix Lestrange, une psychopate sadique. C'est elle qui menait les autres. Quand on a été au ministère de la magie pour délivrer Sirius que Harry croyait prisonnier, elle est arrivée avec Lucius Malfoy pour lui prendre la prophétie.

- Lucius Malfoy ? s'exclama Alex si fort que plusieurs élèves sursautèrent. Le père de Draco ?

- Ouais, c'est un mangemort, comme les autres. Sa femme est la sœur de cette cinglée. Tu ne savais pas ?

Le ton presque railleur de Neville frappa Alex.

- Non... murmura-t-elle. Je l'ignorais... Que s'est-il passé au ministère de la magie ?

- Bien, je n'ai pas tout saisi. En fait... Pendant toute l'année, Harry rêvait d'un long couloir avec une porte, et chaque fois il avançait un peu plus loin. A un moment, il a compris que c'était la porte menant au département des Mystères du ministère de la magie. Pendant l'examen d'histoire de la magie, il a rêvé que Sirius était capturé par Tu...Voldemort, et retenu au département des Mystères. On y est allé, mais les Mangemorts étaient là et nous avaient tendu un piège. Hermione m'a expliqué, apparemment Tu...Voldemort savait que Harry avait ce genre de rêves et lui aurait ... injecté, en quelque sorte, un faux rêve. Il a fait cela pour récupérer une prophétie sur Harry et lui. Et quand l'Ordre du Phénix est arrivé, ils se sont battus avec les Mangemorts, et cette Bellatrix Lestrange a tué Sirius.

Il serra les poings sur la table si fort que ses jointures craquèrent.

- Et moi je la tuerai un jour.

« J'y veillerai mon pote, pensa Alex. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

- Les Mangemorts ont tous été arrêtés par le Ministère, mais il y a eu une nouvelle évasion juste après. La prison n'était plus gardée par les Détraqueurs, alors les Mangemorts qui sont venus libérer les prisonniers ont tué les sorciers qui montaient la garde.

- Et maintenant, Bellatrix et les autres sont en liberté.

- Ouais, c'est elle qui mène la plupars des attaques, maintenant. Elle ne porte pas de cagoule, comme les autres, alors on la remarque. Elle est complètement folle... Elle m'a jeté le Doloris une fois. Il m'arrive encore d'en rêver...

Alex posa sa main sur le poing serré de Neville en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait compatissant. Neville se calma et dessera son poing. Il reprit son parchemin, sortit une plume qu'il trempa dans de l'encre et attendit le feu vert d'Alex pour recopier. La jeune fille, tout en finissant son propre devoir, aidait Neville à parfaire le sien. Finalement, ils eurent tous deux fini et ils rangèrent leurs affaires quand Ginny passa devant eux.

- Neville, Alex, appela-t-elle, Harry voudrait qu'on arrive un peu plus tôt à l'entraînement, pour qu'il puisse mettre quelques choses au point niveau tactique.

- OK ! répondit Alex.

- Ca tombe bien, on a fini, ajouta Neville.

- Je vais ranger mes affaires, dit Alex. Je vous retrouve sur le terrain.

- A tout à l'heure !

Elle prit ses feuilles et sa trousse et monta les escaliers en, direction de sa chambre. Elle entra et posa ses affaires sur son bureau, puis se dirigea vers son armoire, d'où elle sortit ses affaires de Qudditch. Le ruissellement de l'eau s'arrêta et Alex entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir comme elle enlevait son uniforme noir.

Une minute plus tard, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain en petite tenue en se séchant les cheveux avec sa baguette et se dirigea vers Alex qui enfilait une chemise à manches courtes noire par-dessus une brassière de sport.

- Alors, ça s'est passé comment avec Neville ? demanda Hermione en posant sa baguette pour s'emparer de sa brosse à cheveux.

- Bien, on n'a presque pas eu à travailler, son brouillon était parfait.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Hermione d'un ton enjoué.

- Oh, moins précis et détaillé que toi, bien sûr, mais très complet.

- C'est dommage qu'il ait si peu de confiance en lui.

- Ca viendra , assura Alex. J'ai senti un grand pouvoir en lui. Il se révèlera quand il sera prêt.

Elle mit une paire de baskets noire et accrocha sa cape sur les épaules.

- Je vais à mon entraînement.

- Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

- Attends un peu, Harry nous a prévu un magifique discours.

Hermione éclata de rire et Alex sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers Ginny et Neville qui discutaient avec Sabia dans la salle commune.

- Bon, on y va ?

- On t'attendais, Ron, Jordan et Harry sont déjà sur le terrain.

- OK !

Ils descendirent vers le terrain de Quidditch puis les trois filles se séparèrent de Neville pour entrer dans leur vestiaire. Le discours d'Harry ne fut pas aussi atroce qu'ils l'avaient imaginé, et après cinq minutes de conseils et discussions tactiques, ils sortirent tous dehors et prirent leur envol sous le ciel nuageux.

**XXX**

**Et voila ! Si ça vous a plu, faites-le moi savoir !**

**RAR:**

**Ari: **Toi, perverse ? On aura tout lu ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!

**Asmodée: **Un Draco nu sur un lit ??? Patience, mais t'en auras un !

**Babou: **Tu ne veux pas de Q ??? Tu es bien le (la ?) seul ! Et si le couple a surpris, normal, c'était le but !! Bisous !

**Dalgorad: **Et encore un pervers... Je me croirais à Stan !

**Dumbo: **Mais non te flagelles pas !!! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Isys: **MA CHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!! Merci pour ta review ! Et heureusement que mon style s'est amélioré depuis Equilibre ! Je savais que le titre te plairait ! Bye et à plus à Stan !

**Léo: **MA NAMOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!! Merci aussi pour ta review !! Gros bisous ma belle !

**Plastic Duck: **T'inquiète, je ne risque pas de la laisser tomber ! (Léo me tuerait si je le faisais ! Je n'ai jamais abandonné une fic, je ne vais pas commencer !) Bisous !

**Tinou : **Merci pour ta review ma belle ! A plus sur le forum !

**Merci à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Ankou**


	18. 11, Slalom

**Ca y est, mes exams sont finis ! Je peux donc reprendre uploade et écriture (quoique ce dernier n'avance pas vite...)**

**Voici donc le chapitre 11 ! Bonne lecture !**

**XXX**

**Chapitre onze : Slalom de Batteurs**

Harry remarqua la présence de Luna Lovegood, assise sur la plus haute marche des gradins, qu'il salua d'un signe de tête. L'équipe commença par faire des passes et des courses-poursuites avec le Souafle, puis Harry lâcha les cognards. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione arriva et s'assit à côté de Luna pour assister à l'entraînement. Après s'être dit bonjour, elles n'échangèrent pas un mot et se concentrèrent sur les sept joueurs évoluant dans les airs. Ce fut la jeune Serdaigle qui brisa le silence, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Elle vole bien, hein.

- Quoi ? dit Hermione d'un ton absent, n'ayant pas fait attention à ce qu'avait dit Luna.

- Alexiane. Tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui, elle a beaucoup de talent, dit Hermione sur le ton de la conversation, sans rien laisser paraître. Et Neville devient très bon aussi.

- Il n'était déjà pas mauvais sur un balai, mais il n'était pas spécialement bon batteur, contrairement à maintenant qu'il a de l'entraînement. Et il devient de plus en plus beau, comme Malfoy.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton tout naturel, comme parlant d'un enfant qui aurait grandi.

- C'est vrai, admit Hermione.

- Tu crois qu'Alexiane sort avec Malfoy ?

- Non.

- Ah bon. Comment en est-tu si sûre ?

- Elle me l'a dit.

- Et tu la crois ?

- Oui, je la crois, répondit Hermione d'un ton léger.

- OH ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, oubliant leur conversation. Regarde le tir que Ron a arrêté ! Sublime !

Et elle se leva et l'applaudit des deux mains. Elles reportèrent leur attention sur le jeu, Hermione faisant attention à ne pas trop regarder Alex, son regard se promenant de joueurs en joueurs.

Alex leva sa batte et renvoya le cognard en direction de Neville.

- Non ! Neville regarde, c'est Sabia qui a la balle, mais elle va le passer à Ginny, car Jordan lui bloque la route. C'est Ginny qu'il faut déstabiliser.

- Ok !

Alex se dirigea vesr le second cognard, qu'elle passa à Neville. Celui-ci lui renvoya à nouveau et ils se le passèrent en filant à travers tout le terrain et slalomant entre les autres joueurs, jusqu'aux poteaux de but adverses. Neville lui donna la balle une dernière fois, et elle le fit passer dans l'anneau doré d'un puissant coup de batte.

Au même moment, le second cognard fila vers Sabia, et faillit la désarçonner de son balai. Alex et Neville s'empressèrent d'arrêter leur conneries et de reprendre leur places. L'entraînement prit fin une demi-heure plus tard, et sur un geste d'Harry, les joueurs atterrirent tous au milieu de la pelouse.

- OK, c'était bien aujourd'hui, vous avez bien volé. Ron, ton arrêt de tout à l'heure était magnifique, même Dubois n'aurait pas fait mieux ! Si si, je t'assure ! Jordan, tu es doué, mais il faut que tu travailles plus avec les filles que de tenter des opérations solos.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Alex et Neville.

- Quand aux batteurs... Je ne sais pas si votre petit jeu est conseillé en match. Ou peut-être alors avec les deux cognards ! Sinon, Alex c'est parfait, et Neville, tu deviens vraiment bon, continuez comme ça tous les deux. Bon, allez-y, on reprendra lundi, dit-il à ses joueurs, qui se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers le leur tout en papotant. Ginny et Sabia se douchèrent et se rhabillèrent en vitesse, laissant Alex prendre son temps. Elle sortit quelques instants plus tard et découvrit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient à l'entrée du terrain.

- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Harry.

- J'ignorais que vous m'attendiez, je ne me suis pas préssée.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? coupa Ron, qui faisait la moue.

- On pourrait aller voir Hagrid, proposa Harry. Ca fait bien deux semaines qu'on n'est pas allés prendre un thé chez lui. Tu veux venir, Alex ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Hagrid, c'est le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, non ? L'ami de Madame Maxime ?

- L'ami ?

- Euh... on va dire ça comme ça.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la cabane du garde-chasse, à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

- Sympa cet entraînement, dit Hermione. Vous avez vraiment bien volé.

- Surtout toi, Alex, dit Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu pareil batteur. Dommage que Neville ne soit pas aussi bon. J'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à comprendre ce que tu veux faire.

- Normal, il faut du temps pour fonctionner à deux. Pour moi, ça a mis presque trois ans. A la fin, ma coéquipière de Quidditch savait ce que j'allais faire avant même que j'y aie réfléchi.

- Ta coéquipière ? Vous étiez deux batteuses ?

- J'étais dans une équipe féminine, expliqua Alex.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait en France, dit Ron. Et elles sont bien classées dans le championnat ?

- Les Licornes de Trégastel sont la seule équipe féminine française. Les moins de quinze ans ne sont pas classés, et l'équipe adulte est cinquième du championnat. Mon équipe est championne de Bretagne et deuxième du championnat en catégorie Junior. Et on a vaincu l'équipe Junior des Harpies de Holyhead l'an dernier en match amical.

- Woaw ! Vous devez être une sacrément bonne équipe, pour avoir vaincu les Harpies. Il faudrait qu'on te présente Fred et Georges, les anciens batteurs.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, coupa Ron. Ils sont assez moqueurs envers les Français. Regarde comment ils sont avec Fleur Delacour !

- Fleur ? s'étonna Alex.

- Elle sort avec mon grand frère, expliqua Ron.

- QUOI ?? s'écria Alex, s'arrêtant de marcher et fixant Ron, stupéfaite.

Ce beau gosse aux cheveux longs est ton frère ? Woaw !

- Tu l'as déjà vu ? dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, plusieurs fois. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est quand je suis allée dans l'appartement de Fleur à Oxford, juste avant la rentrée. Fleur et moi sommes de très bonnes amies.

- Je ne savais pas, dit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid. Harry toqua et poussa la porte, et fut aussitôt accueuilli par Crockdur.

- Allons pousse-toi Crockdur ! Laisse-moi leur ouvrir.

La porte s'entrebaîlla, laissant apparaître la tête hirsute de Hagrid et celle du molosse qui tentait de sortir en passant entre les jambes de son maître.

- Bonjour ! Venez, entrez !

Harry et Ron entrèrent et s'installèrent aussitôt autour de la table, suivis par Hermione, mais Alex resta poliment en retrait.

- Assieds-toi, l'invita Hagrid. Tu es Alexiane Everson, c'est ça ?

Alex hocha la tête avec un sourire et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, contre le mur. Hagrid remplit une grosse bouilloire en cuivre qu'il posa sur le feu.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Du thé ?

Les trois anglais acquiescèrent mais Alex répondit :

- Je préfèrerais du café, si vous avez.

- Je n'ai que des sachets, s'excusa Hagrid.

- Ca ira, répondit-elle.

Il posa des tasses sur la table et les remplit.

- Tu n'aimes pas le thé ? demanda le garde-chasse.

- C'est l'une des rares choses auxquelles je n'ai pu m'adapter, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je crois que les harengs à l'huile au petit-déjeuner en est une autre, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Et l'uniforme une troisième, ajouta Hermione.

- Tiens, c'est vrai remarqua Hagrid. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en jupe.

- Je déteste ça ! Je me suis arrangée avec le directeur en début d'année.

- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de garder ta chemise hors de ton pantalon et de mettre tes propres chaussures ! se moqua Harry.

- Hey, j'ai pas l'habitude, je venais en jean à Beauxbâtons ! Les robes étaient reservées aux choses importantes ! On n'était obligés de ne porter que les capes !

- Ca a l'air vachement libéral comme école, Beauxbâtons, fit Ron, pensif.

- Disons que ça a évolué par rapport à Poudlard. Tout fonctionne à l'éléctromagie, on n'a pas les chandeliers aux murs ni les poêles dans les chambres, mais un éclairage éléctrique et le chauffage central. De ce point, ce n'est pas très différent d'un lycée Moldu avec internat, et l'administration est très moderne aussi.

- Oui, mais Poudlard est très vieux, objecta Hagrid.

- Beauxbâtons a quand même quatre cent ans, intervint Hermione.

- D'un autre côté, ajouta Alex en reposant sa tasse de café, les lits à baldaquin en bois sculpté, il n'y en a pas à Beauxbâtons, et c'est bien dommage !

- Tu vois, c'est sympa les vieilleries ! dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

- Alors, fit Hagrid avec un sourire, vous revenez d'entraînement ?

- Ouais, répondit Ron. On combat Serdaigle le mois prochain.

- Ne parle pas du Quidditch comme si c'était une guerre ! le réprimanda Hermione.

- Oh, de toute façon, tu n'as jamais rien compris au Quidditch.

- Je crois qu'elle comprends beaucoup mieux que toi, coupa Alex.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Hagrid l'en empêcha.

- J'ai assisté à quelques uns de vos entraînements. Vous avez vraiment une bonne équipe, et tu es vraiment une bonne batteuse, Alexiane. Fred et Georges n'ont pas de leçon à te donner. Et tu es aussi très bénéfique pour Neville, il s'améliore de jour en jour.

- Il était déjà très bon, coupa Alex.

- Pas tellement, ricana Ron. Il ne savais pas viser et avait peur de frapper.

- Je suppose que tu ne devais pas être fantastique non plus pendant ta première année dans l'équipe, fit remarquer Alex.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates, et le jeune homme plissa les yeux et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Alex but une gorgée de café et sa main rencontra celle d'Hermione, sous la table, et la préfète rosit légèrement.

Hagrid reposa sa tasse de thé et se tourna vers Alex.

- Dis-moi, Alexiane, tu n'avais pas pris les soins aux créatures magiques en troisième année ou tu as arrêté après les BUSE ?

- Je ne l'avais pas pris, répondit-elle, j'avais choisi runes et arithmancie. Je ne suis pas très passionnée par les animaux magiques, je ne les trouve pas intéressants.

Hagrid sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle continua.

- Sauf les dragons. Ils sont fascinants.

- Tu aimes les dragons ? dit Hagrid, tout content.

- Oui, beaucoup. Je n'en ai jamais vu, bien sûr, mais j'adorerais en combattre !

- _Combattre_ ? s'exclama le garde-chasse.

- Attention, tu entres en terrain dangereux, l'avertit Harry avec un sourire.

- Je ne parle pas forcément d'en tuer, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé être à la place des champions du Tournoi des Trois... enfin, des quatres Sorciers. Fleur m'a raconté la façon dont tu avais dupé la dragonne pendant l'épreuve. Ce devait être spectalculaire.

- Ca l'était ! s'exclama Ron.

- Mais ce n'était pas de tout repos, avoua Harry.

- Oh, la vie serait beaucoup trop morne si tout était parfait. C'est justement le danger et l'imprévu qui rendent tout si intéressant !

- T'as de drôles idées, marmonna Harry.

- Attends, tu crois que ta vie aurait été mémorable si tu t'étais contenté d'apprendre tes leçons sans qu'il ne se passe rien, comme tous ceux qui sont venus à Poudlard avant toi ?

- Parce que tu crois que c'est chouette de menacer de se faire tuer, d'avoir ses amis qui se font pétrifier par un Basilic, d'être poursuivi par un soi-disans meurtrier qui s'avère être mon parrain et qui ensuite se fait tuer au cours d'une bataille contre des cinglés qui veulent tous ma mort ? Tu crois que c'est la belle vie ?

- Ouais, répondit Alex avec un petit sourire. La guerre est quelque chose d'horrible, certes, mais sans elles, les vies n'auraient eu aucun but. Pas de méchants, donc pas de gentils, pas de meurtres donc pas de personnes à venger... pourquoi crois-tu que seules les guerres sont relatées dans les livres d'histoire ? Tu crois que ça intéresse les gens, les périodes de paix où les paysans cultivent leur champs en toute tranquillité ?

Hermione eut un petit rire discret.

- C'est ça qui n'est pas drôle dans les livres. Les héros doivent franchement s'ennuyer une fois qu'ils ont tué le grand méchant loup.

- Pense ce que tu veux, je serais bien content quand Voldemort sera six pieds sous terre.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais pense à ce qui se passera ensuite : tu vas être Auror et buter les trois mangemorts qui resteront, puis tu deviendras Attrapeur pro, puis tu te marieras, t'auras une tripotée de mômes et à quarante ans, tu te feras chier comme un rat mort en vivant sur une célébrité dépassée.

- Donc tu crois que le mieux pour moi, c'est de me faire tuer juste avant la fin de ma carrière, fit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Oh non, je te souhaite vraiment de vivre vieux et de t'emmerder jusqu'à quatre-vingt dix balais !

Ron éclata de rire malgré lui, et Hermione, qui se retenait depuis quelques minutes, rit à son tour.

- Bon, coupa Hagrid, c'est pas pour vous mettre dehors, mais le festin d'Halloween commence dans une demie-heure, donc vous devriez songer à rentrer au château.

Les quatre Gryffondors se levèrent et remercièrent le garde-chasse, puis se dirigèrent vers le château.

Le festin d'Halloween fut remarquable, comme à chaque fois, et tous les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune, le ventre plein à éclater. Seamus et Ron voulurent organiser une petite fête, et Harry partit sous sa cape d'invisibilité chercher des bouteilles de bièraubeurre à la cuisine. Hermione monta se coucher tôt, et Alex resta à bavarder avec Neville et Ginny une demie-heure avant de rejoindre son amie. Mais Hermione s'était endormie sur son fauteuil de bureau, un livre à la main. La française mit Hermione en pyjama, la coucha et la borda, puis elle s'allongea à côté d'elle et s'endormit.

**XXX**

(Harpies de Holyhead est une équipe galloise féminine fondée en 1203. Leur match contre les Harriers de Heideberg en 1953 dura sept jours et est considéré comme la plus belle rencontre de l'histoire du Quidditch. ( Sources : le Quidditch à Travers les Âges, K. Whisp)

**XXX**

**RAR :**

**Althéa : **Merci pour ta review ! D'abord, je ne suis pas folle. Seulement un peu mentalement dérangée. Alors, tu as aimé ? Ok, ça part en vrille, mais ça me plait bien ! La suite, seulement si tu es sage ! T'inquiète pour ta VL, elle est bien au chaud dans son paquet de Pims !

**Asmodée : **Et oui Draco s'incruste, mais ce sera encore plus flagrant d'ici 5 chapitres ! Et merci poiur ta chance, je pense avoir bien réussi !

**Babou : **T'inquiète, je n'aime pas non plus les scènes R trop gore (sauf quand il s'agit de torture et non de sexe), donc s'il y en a (et il y en aura) ce sera du gentil. Rassuré ?

**Dalgorad : **On dirait Richard Fish, tiens... Stan est un lycée/bagne/asile psychiatrique/repère de pervers au choix. c'est mon ancien pénitencier et je l'adore, surtout ceux qui y sont encore (hein Isys ?)

**Dark-evil-Angel : **Etre aussi pire que moi maintenant je ne crois pas ! (on verra en 2008 !) Et oui tu domines le forum, mais j'ai plus trop le temps d'y aller tous les soirs (p'têt quand j'aurais l'ADSL !) pis c'est pas le seul forum que je squatte donc mon temps est partagé !

**Dumbo : **Pauvre chéri ! (voix aguichante) Tu veux que je te frottes le dos pour faire partir ces vilaines blessures ? (Léo, pas taper !)

**Isys : **MA CHERIE !!!! Putain la review de 15 pages ! J'adore, fabulous sweety ! Gros bisous ma jolie !

**Link9 : **MA NAMOUR !!!! du cul, du cul, y'a rien d'autrequi t'intéresse dans la vie ? Si, l'alcool ? LOL

**Lyra Belacqua : **Ouah ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! C'est bien sympa ! Alors, elle te plait autant qu'Equilibre, plus, moins ? C'est gentil d'avoir été lire ! Maintenant t'en as deux à suivre !

**Plastic Duck : **Tu réfléchis trop, toi ! Et oui, un nouveau chapitre d'equilibre est en ligne, pour ton plus grand bonheur ! Bisous !

**XXX**

**Salut à tous et merci de laisser une pitite review !**

**Bye !**

**Ankou**


	19. 12, une veste pour les deux

**Chalut tout le monde ! Cha va ?**

**Oui, j'ai un peu tardé à mettre enfin une suite... Il faut dire que j'ai écrit deux chapitres et demie depuis août... Pas beaucoup, hein ?**

**Un p'tit peu de pub (non qu'elles en aient besoin) : Allez lire Chassée croisées de Olympe Maxime et Link, cette fic est géniale !**

**RAR :**

**Althéa : **T'inquiète, j'en ai pris soin de ta VL ! et j'en ai bien profité surtout ! Comment ça c'est tout moi ? Dis tout de suite que j'suis barje ! aucun respect les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !

**Ari : **Hey, elle est où ta review, crevure ?

**Asmodée : **Les ai eu ! Et j'ai la moyenne ! 132 sur 240 !

**Babou : **Oh, longtemps ! Hé hé ! Tu verras bien !

**Dalgorad : **Stan, l'adresse je l'ai plus, mais surtout un bon conseil : n'y mets jamais les pieds !

**Dumbo : **Oho ! Et sont-ce des rêves agréables ou de vils cauchemards ?

**Isys : **Lol m'a faite tripper ta review ! Et merci pour tes remarques ! Oui, j'y peux rien, Alex est _Morganisée _par moments ! Gros zous et à plus sur le forum du MG !

**Léo : **Et voila la suite ! Alors, heureuse ?

**Lyra Belacqua : **Non, plus vraiment ! Je suis sous le charme de quqlqu'un d'autre maintenant !

**Plastic Duck : **Avec moi tout est mauvais pour la santé ! Et oui, j'en ai pas mal en réserve ! Marrant, mon père a fait la même remarque quand il a vu le retour du Roi !

**Chapitre douze : Une veste pour les deux.**

**xxx**

La semaine qui suivit fut relativement calme. Fidèles à leur déscision, Hermione et Alexiane n'avaient fait part à personne de leur relation, et la journée, elles agissaient en simple amies. C'était d'ailleurs devenu une sorte de jeu entre elles, celui de ne pas s'embrasser dans les couloirs, de se tenir la main sous la table pour voir jusqu'où l'autre allait supporter sans rougir, et leurs retrouvailles dans leur chambre, le soir venu, n'en étaient que plus sensuelles. Mais certaines personnes profitaient de leur célibat apparent pour les séduire (comme Ron pour Hermione, et Draco et Dean pour Alex), ce qui les exaspérait plus que ça ne les amusait.

Sauf que Draco changea de technique d'approche, n'hésitant plus à la complimenter ouvertement avec force clins d'oeils. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble dans la bibliothèque pendant qu'Hermione était en cours d'arithmancie, de botanique ou de soins aux créatures magiques, et Alex était souvent obligée de débarasser son genou ou sa cuisse d'une main du jeune homme qui y avait élu domicile. Puis il passa à la vitesse supérieure, et ce fut là où tout bascula. (accompagnement musical à la Renaud Gérard Lambert style « ta ta tin »)

Alex travaillait un devoir pour Rogue à la bibliothèque quand Draco apparut entre les rayons, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit sa plume, son exemplaire de milles herbes et champignons magiques et son propre devoir, puis il s'assit, rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Alex et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, qui n'émit aucune objection.

Je t'aime beaucoup Alex, tu sais, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Bon, j'ai été préparée psychologiquement, cette fois-ci. Heu... qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Hermioooonnnne ! »

Alex prit une grande inspiration et lança :

Draco écoute, je...

Embrasse-moi, coupa le jeune homme d'une voix enjôleuse de petit prince voulant une laisse pour son mouton.

La demande prit Alex totalement au dépourvu. Elle rougit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussitôt et bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible. Ils se connaissaient à peine ! Comment pouvait-il vouloir l'embrasser ? Le visage d'Hermione apparut alors dans sa tête, sussurant le mot « hypocrite ».

Non, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aime pas ? murmura-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Si, je t'aime beaucoup, mais...

Mais ?

Je ne veux pas. J'aime une autre personne...

Qui ? demanda aussitôt Draco. Il est dans quelle maison ?

Je ne te dirai rien. Si je te dis que cette personne est à Gryffondor, tu vas l'insulter et la mépriser, si elle est à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, tu vas la tabasser et si elle est dans ta maison, tu vas lui interdire de me voir. Et si elle n'est pas à l'école, tu vas me dire de profiter de son abscence. De plus, qu'est-ce qu'un sang pur peut trouver à une simple née de Moldus sans pouvoir particuliers ?

Tu n'es pas une née de Moldus ! s'insurgea Draco, avant de comprendre qu'il était tombé dans le piège qu'avait posé Alex. Celle-ci plissa les yeux et Draco recula sous l'assaut de son regard, si pâle et pourtant si intimidant.

Tu sais, claqua-t-elle. Avoue-le, tu sais.

Je sais quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

C'était ton père le grand type aux yeux gris qui était là. C'est lui qui Lui a révélé mon nom, et il le savait grâce à toi !

De quoi tu parles ?

Tu le sais autant que moi, cracha-t-elle. Je ne peux pas lire dans ton esprit, mais si tu mens, je le sentirai. Maintenant répond : tu connais mon ascendance.

Oui.

Alex se leva, posa les mains sur la table et toisa le Serpentard.

C'est donc pour cela que tu cherches à me draguer depuis ce jour. Ton père est un Mangemort, tu en seras certainement un aussi, c'est très intéressant pour toi de sortir avec moi alors, non ? Pour entrer dans Ses bonnes grâces. C'est ton père qui te l'as demandé ? sécha-t-elle.

Non, répondit-il avec fermeté. Je veux sortir avec toi depuis le début de l'année, si tu veux savoir. Mais c'est vrai que mon père m'a ... encouragé à le faire.

Si tu voulais sortir avec moi, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Parce que les filles marchent en douceur.

Ce qui ne t'as pas empêché de me balancer de jolies insinuations du genre la visite de ta chambre...

Bon écoute, je ne chercherai plus à te séduire, promis. Et j'enverrai une lettre à mon père pour lui dire de ne plus insister...

Au diable ton père ! s'emporta Alex. Ca ne t'aurais servi à rien de toute façons, je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre Ses traces. Je le tuerai, tu m'entends ?

Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas de ce genre...

Ce n'est pas une question de genre, mais de principe et de fierté. Jamais je ne Le suivrai comme un petit chien comme le fait ton père !

Et comme je le ferai à mon tour, acheva Draco d'un ton résigné.

Ca, ça m'étonnerais. Je ne Le laisserai pas t'enrôler dans Ses rangs.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et haussa un sourcil, comme s'il se demandait comment Alex pourrait empêcher leurs pères de le faire Mangemort. Puis il demanda d'une voix où trahissait une curiosité teintée de jalousie :

Tu sors avec qui ?

Ca ne te regarde pas.

Si, dit-il d'un ton boudeur. Je veux savoir à qui je vais démolir le portait.

Enfin, c'est pas fini, ces réactions de Gryffondor ?

Ouais, et moi j'irai dire deux mots aux choixpeau quant à sa descision de te foutre dans cette maison de crétins.

Attention, tu entres en terrain dangereux, l'avertit Alex.

On est en terrain dangereux depuis le début de cette conversation, maugréa-t-il. Oh, et puis voilà Granger qui se ramène. Bon, je me casse.

Il se leva, mais Alex le retint avant qu'il parte.

Juste une chose : ne me fais pas la gueule pour ça. Ca me ferais vraiment de la peine, parce que je t'aime vraiment. En tant qu'ami.

Ca ne risque pas, répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et je vais essayer de t'aimer aussi, en tant qu'amie.

Hermione se dirigea vers eux et Draco partit.

Alex... commença Hermione.

Une seconde, coupa la jeune fille. Je voudrais aller poser mes affaires de potions dans ma chambre, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Si tu veux, répondit Hermione, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

Alex rangea ses affaires dans son sac et les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois dans leur chambre, Alex s'assit sur son lit et déclara :

Draco a franchi un pas de plus dans son plan drague.

Dean aussi, dit Hermione d'un ton las en jetant son sac sur son bureau. Que s'est- il passé avec Draco ?

Il m'a demandé de l'embrasser.

Et qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Hermione, amusée. Tu n'as pas laissé passer cette occasion, j'espère ?

Oh non, je suis une enfant bien élevée, j'obéis toujours, surtout à ce genre de demande !

Sérieusement... que lui as-tu dit ?

Que j'étais déjà maquée.

Oooh, et avec qui ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom. Mais il ne va pas cesser de me harceler, je pense.J'ai aussi piqué une crise parce qu'il sait pour tu sais quoi. Son père le lui a dit.

C'était un peu évident, répondit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Quant à Dean, il nous a demandé à Neville, Ginny et moi des renseignements sur toi, si tu étais libre, par exemple. J'ai répondu que je n'en savais rien.

Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre, Thomas ! s'emporta Alex. Au moins, Draco est sympa avec moi ! Et en plus il est beau.

Il ne t'a pas encore inscrit sur son tableau de chasse, c'est tout, expliqua Hermione d'une voix apaisante. Il s'est autoproclamé tombeur de Gryffondor l'an dernier, quand Malfoy a fait de même chez les Serpentard. Il est sorti avec Parvati, Julianne, Lavande, Ginny, Carla... fit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

C'est bon, j'ai compris. Il m'a trouvé à son goût et il a décidé de voir s'il pourrait s'amuser un peu avec moi. Mais je croyais qu'il me détestais à cause du Quidditch.

Apparemment, il a changé d'avis, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Il a remarqué comment Malfoy flirtait avec toi, et il veut lui faire concurrence .

Ben voyons, grommela Alex. C'est presque pire qu'à Beauxbâtons ici. Là bas, le lycée était un véritable théâtre d'intrigues amoureuses. Ou sexuelles. Genre les mecs qui s'échangent leurs copines ou autres choses dans le même style. Je ne suis pas une princesse, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils me trouvent, ces deux crétins. Ils ne me connaissent même pas ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs !

Je te connais suffisamment, répliqua Hermione.

Ah oui ? s'écria Alex. Suffisamment pour quoi ? Pour avoir le droit de m'embrasser ?

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de te connaître pour tomber amoureuse.

Moi je voudrais davantage te connaître avant d'aller plus loin, dit Alex d'une petite voix.

**xxx**

**Et voila ! Si ça vous a plu, laissez une review !**

**Salut à tous !**

**Ankou**


	20. 12, deuxième partie

Salut tout le monde ! Désolé de n'avoir pas fait de mises à jour, je n'y ai tout simplement plus pensé (j'ai beaucoup trop de taf pour écrire de toute façon, et je perds l'avance que j'avais sur vous)

Donc voici la suite du chapitre, en éspérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Désolé pour la mise en page, le site refuse de mettre les tirets, quels qu'ils soient. Indulgeance please !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12, deuxième partie.**

**XXX**

Alexiane ! appela un élève en la retenant par l'épaule.

Alex se retourna : c'était Dean. Elle fit la grimace.

Thomas, dit-elle simplement. Que me veux-tu ?

Te parler.

Alex eut un sourire résigné et s'appuya contre un colonne et croisa les bras. Hermione se retint de rire, et partit avec Harry et Ron en direction du couloir de Métamorphose.

Je t'écoute.

Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il, l'air si fier et sûr de lui qu'Alex eut envie de lui décocher un poing dans sa figure de crétin.

Au lieu de cela, elle éclata de rire, et rit à s'en décrocher les côtes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, provoquant l'hilarité de filles qui se trouvaient près d'eux, car le jeune homme ne s'était même pas donné la peine de l'entraîner dans un endroit privé.

Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda-t-il, vexé comme un pou.

Tu es d'un romantisme ! Entre un qui me demande de l'embrasser cash et toi ! Désolé mon pote, mais je suis maquée.

Et avec qui ? grogna-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Me crois-tu assez bête pour te le dire ? Je ne tiens pas à le voir atterir chez Pomfresh pour coups et blessures ! De plus, tu devras attendre pour le frapper, quelqu'un d'autre a la priorité.

Parce que t'as remballé Malfoy ? se moqua-t-il, tout heureux d'avoir une raison pour charrier le Serpentard.

A la différence que je serais volontiers sortie avec lui si j'étais célibataire. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas pour toi !

Les filles qui se trouvaient autour d'eux -car tout un attroupement s'était formé dans le couloir- éclatèrent de rire. Car bien que le jeune Serpentard soit détesté pour son attitude, sauf dans sa maison, toutes les filles s'accordaient à dire qu'il était le plus beau mec de l'école, toutes catégories confondues (et ce cher dandy de Dean n'était qu'à la dix-septième place, mais il avait l'avantage d'être libre et pas très regardant dans le choix de ses conquêtes.).

Maintenant, à moins que tu n'aie autre chose à me demander, je vais aller en cours.

Et elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, laissant derrière elle un Dean profondément bléssé dans son égo de mâle irrésistible. _(sorry pour les gars qui liraient cette fic, mais je ne tiens pas la plupars des mecs en haute estime, surtout à l'adolescence (excès de téstostérone, peut-être !), à moins que vous ne me fassiez changer d'avis en me prouvant le contraire. En passant, si vous avez dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, si vous aimez lire (surtout le fantasy), êtes sympa, gentil et pas macho, dites-le moi par review et je signe illico !)(Non Léo, mon amour, je plaisante !)_

La rumeur de son « altercation » avec Dean fit le tour de l'école avant la fin de la journée, et elle dut subir un interrogatoire de la part de Harry et Seamus qui voulurent immédiatement savoir qui était l'heureux élu.

Ils commencent vraiment à me pomper sur le système, murmura Alex à Hermione pendant le cours.

Ignore-les, répondit-elle.

Facile à dire, grommela Alex.

Ca leur passera, ajouta Neville, qui se trouvait à côté d'Hermione. Harry et Seamus sont des plaisantins, pas des abrutis. Ils te charrient pour s'amuser, demain ils auront oublié. Dean par contre, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va à nouveau répandre de fausses rumeurs sur toi. Au moins, la rumeur selon laquelle tu sortirais avec Malfoy n'est plus fondée !

Que va-t-il pouvoir trouver ? Que je sors avec Dennis Crivey ?

Te connaissant, dit Neville, je dirais que c'est soit un Moldu ou quelqu'un de Beauxbâtons, soit c'est quelqu'un d'ici avec qui tu es suffisamment proche depuis le début de l'année pour ne pas nourrir de soupçons, car on ne te vois jamais en train d'embrasser ou de tenir la main de quelqu'un.

Hermione eut l'air épatée par l'esprit de déduction de Neville.

C'est tout à fait cela, acquiesça Alex avec un sourire. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention que ça se sache, donc je ne te le dirais pas, bien que je te fasse entièrement confiance.

Je comprends. Par contre si d'autre pensent comme ça, je ne veux pas me faire tabasser par Malfoy et Dean parce qu'ils croiraient je suis ton chevalier servant.

Qu'ils t'approchent et ils finissent en lambeaux.

Londubat, Everson, Granger, je vous prierais de vous taire, dit sèchement McGonagall, en passant devant eux et donnant un coup sec de sa baguette sur leur table. Miss Everson, transformez-moi donc votre pierre.

Alex pointa sa baguette en direction du caillou, jeta un regard sardonique à Hermione et métamorphosa le caillou en serpent. Oh, pas un gros serpent, juste un petit cobra noir et rouge d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, épais comme un pouce. Le reptile serpenta vers Hermione, qui était livide et serrait le rebord de la table si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Elle fit disparaître le reptile d'un coup de baguette.

Bon travail. Vous allez bien, Miss Granger ?

Oui, répondit la préfète avec un regard haineux envers Alex.

A votre tour, Mr Londubat, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Neville blêmit. Il pointa sa baguette, s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura la formule. La pierre brilla un instant et se transforma en panda en peulche. Le professeur la prit et l'examina en se frottant le menton d'un air songeur.

J'ignorais que ce serait le resultat d'une erreur de prononciation. Réessayez, ordonna-t-elle.

Neville fit apparaître une autre pierre, recommença, sans se tromper, et la métamorphosa en chat.

Très bien, Mr Londubat. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Tenez, reprenez votre création, dit-elle en offrant à Neville un de ses rares sourires et lui tendant la peluche.

Neville rayonnait, et McGonagall ne faisait que l'encourager. Le chat comptait parmi les animaux magiques les plus simples à utiliser, et elle lui avait quand même donné des points. Le professeur finit son tour de classe et revint devant le tableau. Elle leur demanda de faire disparaître les pierres qui avaient repris leurs formes initiales et nota les devoirs au tableau. La cloche sonna quelques instants plus tard et les élèves sortirent de la classe. Hermione quitta la salle presque en courant, semant Harry, Ron et Neville, attrapa Alex par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa course. Elles tournèrent au niveau du couloir de sortilèges et Hermione la mena dans une alcôve du mur.

Alex, dit-elle d'une voix dont l'inquietude et la colère se mêlaient, jure-moi que tu n'est pas Fourchelang.

Je ne peux pas te jurer cela, répondit-elle.

Quoi ? s'étrangla Hermione.

D'une part, mes pouvoirs faëriens me donnent la possibilité de converser avec tous les animaux, y compris les serpents, mais pour cela il fait que j'active mes runes. Mais même sans utiliser mes pouvoirs, je devrais pouvoir le faire sans difficulté. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler à un serpent, mais je sais que je peux.

Comment ?

Quand mon... quand_ il _a jeté ce sort à Théa pour qu'ils puissent avoir un enfant, il m'a transmis un clone de ses pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas involontaire comme ce fut le cas pour Harry. Il l'a fait exprès car il voulait que je le serve. En toute logique, je devrais, comme lui, être parfaitement capable de parler à un serpent.

Et il a fallu que je tombe sur ça, soupira Hermione.

Merci pour moi, je n'ai pas demandé à être ce que je suis, grogna Alex. Allez viens, on va manger.

Alex se leva et Hermione lui emboîta le pas.

**XXX**

Harry avait amélioré son programme d'entraînement de Quidditch, et les séances étaient passées à quatre par semaine. Hermione venait assister à la plupars des entraînements, et Harry avait autorisé Luna à les regarder jouer (« tu sais, moi la technique... » avait-elle répondu à Jordan, qui l'accusait de ses espionner pour le compte de sa maison.) Alex, de son côté, fut conviée par Draco à assister aux entraînements de son équipe, non sans la désapprobation d'Harry et de Ron.

Je suis crevé ! s'exclama Neville en se jetant sur un fauteuil rebondi près du feu, alors qu'ils revenaient d'un entraînement sous une pluie glacée.

Alex s'assit sur un canapé et posa les pieds sur une table basse.

Tu as l'air troublée, dit quelques instants plus tard Neville à Alex, dont le regard était plongé dans les flammes.

C'est le cas, répondit-elle en baîllant et s'étirant.

Neville s'assit à côté d'elle et passa au bras autour de ses épaules.

Qu'y a-t-il ma grande ? Problèmes de coeur ?

Ouais. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire avec...

Avec ton petit ami ?

Oui, j'ai un peu peur qu'il veuille aller... trop loin, et je ne sais pas jusqu'où je veux aller aussi. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux.

Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'exclama Alex. J'ai gardé le silence devant Draco et Thomas, ce n'est pas pour le dire aux autres !

A la différence de ces deux-là, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Sans t'offenser, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Tu ne m'offenses pas, mon objectif n'est pas d'avoir tous les garçons de l'école à mes pieds, loin de là, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que... il est Moldu, tu vois, et je ne veux pas le leur dire, parce qu'ils me diraient que c'est sans importance puisqu'il n'est pas là.

Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Kyestin, répondit-elle, utilisant le mot Faërien signifiant « âme sœur ». Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Bien, au moins tu n'as pas à te soucier de tes désirs jusqu'à Noël, et d'ici là, tu seras peut-être si contente de le revoir que tu feras abstraction de tout ça.

« Merci, enfin une réponse consrtuctive » grogna intérieurement Alex.

Et toi ? Où en est-tu avec Ginny ?

Comment sais-tu que...

J'ai l'œil, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Oh, tu ne rougis pas à chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parages ou autre choses de ce genre, mais tu as passé plus de temps à la regarder qu'à regarder le jeu, et tu n'as envoyé aucun cognard sur elle, ce dont tu ne t'es pas privé pour Sabie.

Neville rougit et baissa les yeux.

C'est vrai, je suis amoureux de Ginny.

Depuis quand ?

Depuis... depuis la fin de cinquième année, lors de notre périple au Ministère, je crois. Mais peut-être que je l'aimais déjà avant. Elle était venue avec moi au bal de Noël du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu sais. Je sais que c'était uniquement pour avoir le droit de venir car elle n'avait pas l'âge, mais parmi tous les garçons, c'est vers moi qu'elle est venue alors que d'autre étaient libres, même si elle n'était pas très enchantée de m'avoir pour cavalier. Et puis, on discute beaucoup depuis que je suis dans l'équipe, et elle ne se moque jamais de moi... enfin voilà quoi. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi et si elle ressent quelque chose.

Le problème, ce sera surtout la réaction de Ron, objecta Alex.

* * *

Finite ! Si ça vous a plu, laissez une ch'tite review :) 

**RAR :**

**Ari : **Contente que ça te plaise ! Gros bisous à ma Québ préférée !

**Asmodée : **Dans mes bras, non-fan de Drakychou ! Mais dans ce cas, tu risques d'être déçue dans la suite...

**Babou : **Encore un non-fan ! Oujais, c'est rare de voir une nana resister à ses charmes !

**Dalgorad :** Oh oui, brave bahut ! Un de mes lieux préférés ! Si si, je suis sérieuse ! Et non, Hermione n'est pas jalouse, et surtout pas de ces crétins !

**Didi : **Alors, satisfaite ? A moi aussi il me plaît, ce perso :)

**Dumbo :** Oh oui, il est amoureux le Drakychou ! Mais quant à la révélatio du couple...

**Link : **Ca y est, il s'est ramassé ! Alors, heureuse ?

**Lyra :** Ouais j'ai vu pour la mise en page, a comprends pas / Sinon, oui, j'ai tenu à la cuite de fin de partiels !

**Plastic Duck : **And the winner is... Canard ! mdr

**Titus :** Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

* * *

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Ankou**


	21. 13, Gryffondor VS Serdaigle

Hello ! Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un très méchant virus (qui déconnectait le pc et le reconnectais sur le net via un satellite qui faisait payer 4€ la minute). Donc la BU de la fac reste désormais mon seul espoir ,(

* * *

**RAR :**

**Althéa :** Alors, l'est mieux cui-là ? T'as vu, je t'ai répondu, t'es contente ? Putain, faut tout leur faire à ces sales gosses ! Bosse bien ta bioch ;)

**Ari :** C'est pas dur, j'en connais 3 des québécoises, dont une qui ne va plus sur le net :)

**Asmodée :** Ah, tu verras... (Je sens que je vais me faire harceler !)

**Babou :** Merci (à review express, réponse express lol)

**Dalgorad :** T'inquiète, moi aussi je suis fan du Neville/Ginny et de toute façon je ne sais pas écrire le pathétique !

**Didi :** Tu va voir, le rythme n'est plus le même dans ce chapitre !

**Dumbo : **Ah, un volontaire ! Bien écoute si t'es le mec idéal, on peut trouver un terrain d'entente...mdr !

**Léo :** Hey, ça fait 7 mois aujourd'hui ! Jack da' pour fêter ça !

**Lyra :** Pour les tirets, j'y peux rien, c'est la faute au site

**Plastic Duck :** Tu trouves aussi ? lol

* * *

Voix off : ATTENTION vous êtes à présent dans le chapitre maudit de cette histoire. Il s'agit du chapitre au chiffre 13 (cris de panique). Des scènes VIOLENTES peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes

(Jeune : hé attention, ma sensibilité !) (Excuse-moi, je t'avais pas vu)(Ouais bon ça va...)

D'une seconde à l'autre, vous allez être plongé dans un monde sans PITIE ou règne la terreur et qui... hey... hey... le micro !

**Sur ces mises en garde (© Donjon de Naheulbeuk), bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Gryffondor Vs Serdaigle**

**XXX**

Le temps sembla défiler à une vitesse folle. Alex recevait de moins en moins de courriers de Théa et de ses amis français, mais elle se consolait en se disant qu'ils devaient sûrement avoir des tonnes de travail, eux aussi, surtout Killian (dans sa dernière lettre, le breton avait avoué qu'il était proche de la crise de nerf avec l'abondance de travail, et que sept élèves de son année avaient déjà abandonné les cours pour retourner en fac) Le temps s'était considérablement refroidi, et une épaisse couche de neige avait recouvert le domaine, mais les journées restaient claires et ensoléillées, bien que froides.

L'approche du premier match de Quidditch de l'année mettait les élèves en effervescence. A la différence de l'attente d'un match contre Serpentard, l'ambiance n'était pas du tout tendue, mais plutôt bon enfant. C'était le premier match de la saison, les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle avaient toutes deux de très bonnes équipes, et c'était l'occasion de montrer qu'on pouvait être fair-play pendant un match. Bien sûr, certains Serpentards ne loupaient pas une occasion d'insulter les Gryffondors, Draco Malfoy et sa bande en tête ; le jeune homme, malgré sa promesse faite à Alex, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter une pique au sujet de l'équipe de Gryffondor et de ses joueurs débutants.

De nombreux élèves avaient fait des paris sur le résultat du match et Harry avait fait s'entraîner son équipe sur un rythme très soutenu, ne leur laissant que deux soirs par semaine pour travailler. Harry et Ron étaient toujours parmi les derniers à aller se coucher, accumulant de plus en plus de retard dans leur devoirs (malgré les rappels incessants d'Hermione et les bonnes résolutions qu'ils avaient pris). Alex, de son côté, travaillait le matin, quand Hermione dormait encore, n'ayant besoin que de cinq ou six heures de sommeil par nuit pour être en forme. Il lui était cependant difficile la plupars du temps de se lever, et surtout de se dépêtrer d'Hermione, qui dormait collée à elle.

Le matin même avant le match, les joueurs des deux équipes furent applaudis par presque tous les élèves, à leur entrée dans la salle. Neville et Alex parlaient à voix basse, penchés l'un contre l'autre.

... et ensuite, le plan C, dit Neville.

Tu feras attention.

Ouais, dit Neville d'un ton rassurant.

Bon, dit Harry, venez, on va voir les conditions météo.

Y'a qu'à lever la tête, on a le ciel au plafond, grogna Alex. J'ai pas fini de déjeuner.

Laisse, coupa Ginny. Ca le rassure.

Harry, Ron et Jordan sortirent de la Grande Salle sous les ovations des Gryffondors. L'équipe des Serdaigles les suivirent, et finalement, Alex, Neville, Ginny et Sabia sortirent à leur tour.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain après un bref encouragement de la part d'Harry donné dans les vestiaires. Les Serdaigle arrivaient en face et s'arrêtèrent au centre du terrain. Harry et Terry se serrèrent la main en souriant.

Que les meilleurs gagnent ! dit Terry.

Bonne chance ! répondit Harry.

Bonne chance à vous aussi.

Madame Bibine s'avança devant les capitaines et posa le coffre de balles à terre.

Les joueurs, vous enfourchez vos balais ! Un, deux, trois !

Elle donna un bref coup de sifflet et les quatorzes joueurs prirent leur envol, suivis par les quatre balles magiques.

Et le match commence ! hurla Seamus dans le mégaphone. Le Souafle à Bott, qui le passe à Scotts, il file vers les buts... et Ron Weasley l'arrête ! Balle à Ginny... Sabia Hickman... Rigney... à nouveau Weasley... Rigney... C'est quoi ce jeu de passe ? Une nouvelle technique de Gryffondor ? Bott, Scotts et Marks tentent une feinte de Parkin's... Mais un cognard – bien placé ! - de Londubat les disperse... Ginny prend le souafle... ET OUI ! 10 à 0 en faveur des Gryffondors ! Balle à Marks, qui... BUT ! Et remise de l'égalité !

Alexiane vira à gauche.

Neville, sur Mickaël Scotts.

OK.

Le jeune homme fila vers un cognard et l'envoya en direction du poursuiveur. La balle atterrit entre les mains de Sabia et finit sa course dans l'anneau de gauche des Serdaigle. Un nouveau but pour Gryffondor. Terry et Mickaël volèrent côte à côte en direction du Souafle, et par un impressionnant jeu de slalom et de passes parvinrent à percer les défenses des Lions. Sabia reprit la balle mais un cognard du batteur de Serdaigle la fit lâcher prise et c'est Terry qui s'empara du souafle. Ginny, qui se trouvait près des buts de Gryffondor, fila à toute allure vers les poteaux adverses.

Balle à Bott, commenta Seamus. Passe à Mar... Atention Ginny ! Un cognard !

Une grosse boule noire arrivait en trombe vers la jeune poursuiveuse, qui continuait sa lancée, semblant ne pas l'avoir vu, bien qu'il arrivait en face d'elle. Comme si c'était un signal, Alexiane et Neville encadrèrent Ginny, et lorsque le cognard ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, Ginny freina brusquement et les deux batteurs frappèrent simultanément de leurs deux battes dans le cognard, qui partit comme un boulet de canon dans la direction opposée, dispersa les joueurs de Serdaigle comme une volée d'oiseaux et manqua de désarçonner le gardien. Ginny attrapa le souafle libre et marqua.

Rermarquable ! hurla Seamus en écho aux cris des élèves. Everson et Londubat ont réalisé le plus beau Dopplebeater Defense que je n'ai jamais vu ! Gryffondor a une technique d'attaque fantastique ! 50 à 30 pour les Lions !

Alexiane et Neville frappèrent leurs battes l'une contre l'autre et repartirent en direction des cognards.

Attendez... Oui, c'est le Vif ! Enfin un peu d'action pour Potter et Ackerley !

Les deux joueurs filèrent vers le Vif d'or mais deux cognards envoyés par Serdaigle et Gryffondor leur firent faire un écart, et la balle dorée mit ces quelques secondes à profit pour disparaître.

Jolis tirs, commenta Seamus. De Londubat de Gryffondor et Koren de Serdaigle. Balle aux mains de Rigney... Weasley... Bott s'empare du Souafle, passe à Scott... arrêt de Ron ! Belle tentative mais elle n'a rien donné.

Dix minutes plus tard, le score était de 80 à 70 et le Vif d'or n'avait fait qu'une brève apparition. Harry et Ackerley tournoyaient tels deux faucons au-dessus du terrain, srutant les airs à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

Finalement (je sens que vous vous ennuyez, donc je vais écourter le match lol), Harry plongea en flèche vers le sol en plein milieu du terrain, suivi aussitôt par son adversaire. Tous les élèves ou presque se levèrent en raz de marée pour tenter d'apercevoir le Vif, mais avant qu'ils n'aient réussi à la distinguer depuis les gradins, Harry remonta en chandelle, serrant la balle ailée entre ses doigts.

Et Harry Potter de Gryffondor a attrapé le Vif d'or ! hurla Seamus dans le mégaphone pour couvrir les exclamations de la foule. Le match s'achève donc avec une victoire de Gryffondor, qui l'emporte 230 à 70 !

Les quatorze joueurs redescendirent vers le sol et atterirent devant la porte menant aux vestiaires. Harry et Terry atterirent côte à côte.

On a encore du boulot avant d'arriver à votre niveau, sourit le Serdaigle. Je ne sais pas où elle s'est entraînée, ta batteuse, mais elle joue terriblement bien.

Dans le club des licornes de Trégastel, répondit Harry en retirant ses protège-poignets. Tu as une bonne équipe aussi.

Ouais, mais pas assez pour rafler la coupe. C'est ma dernière année, j'aurais bien aimé partir avec une victoire. On peut toujours se rattraper pour la coupe des Quatre-maisons, on vous dépasse – enfin, dépassait, de sept points ce matin.

Tant qu'aucune des coupes ne va à Serpentard, répondit Harry.

Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Les deux capitaines se dirigèrent vers leurs vestiaires respectifs, rejoignant les membres masculins de leur équipe.

Seamus et Harry organisèrent une grande fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en l'honneur de leur victoire, après avoir chapardé nourriture et boisson à la cuisine. Neville, Ginny et Alex trinquèrent à la bièrraubeurre pour leur deux anglais et au jus de citrouille pour la française.

Où as-tu appris à faire cette figure ? demanda Seamus à Alex.

Dans mon club, répondit-elle. Mais on avait prévu le coup ; d'après Neville, les Serdaigle utilisent beaucoup l'attaque en faucon et on avait élaboré cette feinte avec Ginny.

En tout cas, c'était chouette, commenta Dennis Crivey.

Merci, répondit Neville en ouvrant une boîte de chocogrenouille.

Ils continuèrent à manger, boire et parler Quidditch, et sur les coups de onze heures du soir, Alex les abandonna pour aller se coucher, malgré les protestations de ses camarades, et rejoignit Hermione dans sa chambre. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, la préfète se leva et se dirigea vers Alex, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi n'est-tu pas restée plus longtemps ?

Pour les entendre me féliciter à tour de rôle ? Je n'ai pas envie que ma tête éclate. C'est que j'y tiens.

Moi aussi j'y tiens. Je t'aime mon amour.

Alex sourit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis l'embrassa.

Tiens tiens, voilà une chose que j'ignorais, fit une voix glaciale et amusée derrière elles.

Alex tourna la tête en direction de la voix et poussa Hermione derrière son dos. Voldemort était apparu dans la chambre par on ne sait quel moyen, accompagné de quatre mangemorts. Hermione s'empara aussitôt de la baguette et Alex révéla les symboles de ses poignets. Voldemort eut un rire glacial, aigü, et Alex sentit Hermione frissoner derrière elle.

Elle tendit les bras en direction de son géniteur avec un regard qui se voulait menaçant (mais comment avoir l'air menaçant lorsqu'on se trouve face à une créature humaine aux yeux rouges avec une fente en guise de pupille, comme ceux d'un serpent ?) mais Voldemort brandit simplement sa baguette sur elle sans prononcer aucune incantation. Les yeux d'Alex se fermèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Le mage noir l'attrapa par les bras et se tourna vers ses mangemorts.

Tuez la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Puis il disparut.

* * *

A suivre... 


	22. 13, deuxième partie

**Salut tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, j'ai encore été longue, mais j'avais une bonne excuse : plus d'Internet ! Mais maintenant je reviens en force avec l'ADSL !**

**Pas de réponses aux reviews, mais je vous remercie tous d'avoir laissé un message, et je ne m'excuse pas du tout pour cette fin si cruelle ! Mais place à la suite !**

**Chapitre 13 – deuxième partie**

**

* * *

**

Un ordre donné par une voix froide et cruelle fit sortir Alex de sa torpeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Voldemort fermer la porte de la pièce d'un simple geste de sa baguette. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être un bureau, un fauteuil et une table somptueusement sculptés était en face d'elle, et elle était accrochée au mur. Son premier réflexe fut de bouger les doigts, mais elle s'aperçut que ses mains étaient bloquées par des coques de métal qui lui collaient si parfaitement à la peau qu'elles semblaient avoir été moulées sur place. Ses jambes étaient aussi fixées au mur, mais pas par des menottes. On aurait dit qu'elle était collée, tout simplement, car elle ne ressentait pas de douleurs aux poignets (en fait elle avait tant de fourmis qu'il lui était impossible de ressentir quoi que ce soit), comme si son corps défiait les lois de la pesanteur.

Lord Voldemort du sentir le flot de pensées qui émanait d'elle depuis son réveil, car il se retourna, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, sourit.

Bien dormi ?

J'ai connu mieux, répondit Alex.

Un silence s'installa. Alex commença à siffloter une musique, promenant son regard à chaque recoin de la pièce.

Tu ne me demande pas ce que tu fais ici ? dit Voldemort en haussant ses sourcils fins. Tu ne me hurle pas de te libérer, de relâcher, ou sinon ?

Les lèvres d'Alex s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

Me libéreriez-vous si je vous le demandais ?

Non, bien sûr.

Alors pourquoi gaspiller mon temps et ma salive ?

Le sourire effrayant du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élargit. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, sa paternité était clairement visible dans le rictus qu'arborait la jeune fille.

Ta réaction me rappelle Aléathéa. Elle aussi était cynique.

C'est génétique, grommela-t-elle.

Alex remua les mains et activa les runes.

Je ne crois pas que tu puisses utiliser ta magie. Et aucune force humaine ne peut briser tes menottes.

Serais-je prisonnière, à votre merci ? ricana-t-elle. Pourquoi me faire venir ici ? Si c'est pour faire entrer dans vos rangs, vous vous fourrez le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'aux couilles.

Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir ton approbation, ni même ton consentement. Vois-tu, j'ai trouvé dans certains livres un sortilège de ton peuple d'une très grande importance. Tellement important qu'il est _interdit_ de l'utiliser. Il révèlera ce pourquoi tu a été crée. Pourquoi je t'ai crée.

Alex essaya de ne pas avoir l'air paniquée, mais c'était peine perdue. Plus que paniquée, elle était terrorisée. S'il faisait usage du maléfice, Alex ne pourrait pas lui résister. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule porte de sortie : ses yeux. Voldemort ne savait pas que son pouvoir se déversait aussi par ses yeux.

Et lorsque tu seras enfin _coopérative_, tu enverras Potter et Weasley rejoindre leur amie Sang-de-Bourbe dans l'au-delà. Cette chère Granger, que je t'ai vu embrasser.

Le sang se mit à battre furieusement dans les temps d'Alex. Il bluffe, c'est faux, Hermione est toujours en vie. Il espère me faire perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Tant pis, pas le choix.

Pas le choix.

Alex ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et disparut. Voldemort hurla de rage.

**XXX**

Un bruit semblable au crissement du sable sur du béton se fit entendre dans la pièce, et Alex apparut, frottant ses poignets endoloris dont les symboles écarlates étaient toujours visibles. Elle faillit pleurer de soulagement en apercevant son amie, bien vivante.

Oh Alex ! s'écria Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Alex la serra doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux.

J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué ! J'ai été incapable d'aller à ta recherche !

Il ne m'a rien fait, Hermione, mentit Alex. C'était un test, rien de plus. Il m'a bloqué les mains, me forçant à utiliser mes yeux pour m'échapper.

J'étais morte de peur, répondit Hermione avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Moi aussi, pour toi » pensa-t-elle.

Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ? demanda Alex.

Je n'ai pas eu le choix... Il y avait quatre Mangemorts assommés dans la chambre.

Voldemort devrait mieux choisir les larbins qu'il envoie pour te tuer.

Hermione s'empara subitement de ses lèvres, l'interrompant du même coup. Elle enfouit ensuite son visage en larme dans le cou d'Alex en l'embrassant, comme si elle voulait réconforter chaque parcelle de son corps.

Je t'aime... murmura Alex en la serrant contre elle, essuyant de son pouce les larmes du visage de son amie.

Hermione releva la tête et sourit, malgré les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues.

C'est la première fois que tu me le dis depuis que nous sommes ensemble, dit-elle.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire pour le penser, répondit Alex.

Moi je le dis. Je t'aime Alexiane.

Alex s'assit sur le lit mais Hermione s'allongea sur elle, la faisant basculer sur le dos, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Tout en emprisonnant ses lèvres, elle déboutonna la chemise noire de la française, qui se débarrassa de ses chaussures et roula vers le milieu du lit, entraînant Hermione avec elle. La préfète lui retira sa chemise avec des gestes doux et couvrit sa gorge, sa poitrine et son ventre de petits baiser qui la firent frissonner. Alex prit le visage d'Hermione en coupe et l'embrassa.

Elles n'étaient jamais allées si loin auparavant. Ce n'était pas d'un commun accord, c'était au contraire naturel, instinctif, comme si elles savaient toutes deux qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Jamais l'une ou l'autre n'avait voulu franchir le pas et s'était faite rejeter. Et ce jour, ç'avait été comme instinctif également. Elles avaient toutes deux besoin de réconfort, et elles l'avaient trouvé dans les bras de l'autre. Certes, elles s'embrassaient, dormaient côte à côte, mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'ambiguë entre elles, jamais d'allusion au sexe. Le sexe n'est pas l'amour. Ceux qui prétendent qu'ils sont liés ont tort : il peut y avoir sexe sans amour, et aussi, bien que plus rarement, amour sans sexe. Sans que cela soit cantonné dans le domaine de l'amitié.

Pourquoi Alex avait fait cela ? Elles auraient dû être amies, et Alex serait sortie avec Draco, comme le voulait la logique. Mais elle se fichait pas mal des convenances et de la logique, elle aimait Hermione, même si les filles n'étaient génétiquement pas conçues pour tomber amoureuses entre elles. En fait, Alex aimait Hermione comme elle aimait Killian, son meilleur ami, mais beaucoup plus fort, ce qui était illogique, d'ailleurs. Elle aurait dû aimer davantage Killian, puisqu'elle le connaissait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Et pourtant...

Elle se souvenait d'un jour où ils avaient assisté à un lever de soleil au-dessus de la mer, étendus sur les rochers de la falaise, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après avoir passé la nuit enroulés dans une couverture à se raconter des histoires et à regarder les étoiles. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs embrassés ce jour-là. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas oublier cet instant. Il n'y avait rien eu de plus après, et ça ne faisait aucune différence.

Elle avait connu un garçon qui était fou amoureux d'une de ses meilleures amies. Ils s'adoraient, partageaient de très bons moments, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Ils étaient finalement sortis ensemble, le sexe et le désir arrivèrent, amenant avec eux les disputes, puis la séparation. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Alex ne voulait pas aller plus loin, à cause du souvenir de cette amitié brisée. Comment en était-elle venue à aimer Hermione si fort en si peu de temps ? Elle avait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qu'Alex avait senti dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle, comme un halo d'intelligence qui flottait autour d'elle et la rendait redoutable. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ses sentiments au début, jusqu'au moment où ils étaient devenus si forts qu'elle ne put les ignorer.

Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi Hermione l'aimait. C'est vrai, elle était marginale, bagarreuse, à moitié humaine, son père était un mage noir meurtrier, et de plus, elle était une fille, et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait été attirée par une fille auparavant. Bon, elle était jolie, c'est vrai, on le lui avait souvent fait remarquer. Mais les sentiments qu'Hermione lui portait avaient quelque chose de presque surnaturel. Alex n'avait jamais senti amour si fort émaner de quelqu'un, si fort qu'il en était presque perceptible, vibrant, comme une énergie thermique. Et le fait que cet amour était dirigé sur elle la troublait et la réconfortait en même temps.

Je t'aime... murmura Hermione. J'ai eu le coup de foudre la première fois que je t'ai vue, dans le train. J'avais envie de t'embrasser, de passer ma main dans tes cheveux, d'être enlacée dans tes bras...

Tout ça à la fois ? se moqua Alex en s'appuyant sur un coude. Et rien qu'au premier regard ?

Hermione grogna comme une bête sauvage et sourit.

Oui, rien qu'au premier regard. Mais je n'ai rien osé te dire, j'avais peur de la réaction que tu auras pu avoir. Et toi ?

Bien, je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre. Mais... je crois que je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais vraiment quand on s'est ignorées, toute la semaine. Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait à mon bonheur.

Et ce quelque chose, c'était moi.

Exactement, conclut-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Elles bâtirent leur amour cette nuit-là, y ajoutant les pierres les unes après les autres et les scellant par leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Il n'y avait pas d'envie ni de désir, seulement un amour ayant germé des graines de l'amitié, un amour fort et sincère, où les paroles étaient inutiles, où le silence était possible. Elles n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre ; c'était comme si le monde n'existait plus, comme si la vie leur appartenait, comme si le destin avait décidé de les laisser tranquille, au moins le temps d'une nuit.

**

* * *

**

Hey, mais la voix off a dit qu'il y aurait des scènes violentes ! (On se sent lésé tout d'un coup)

Désolé, ni démon, ni sang, ni tripes, ni boyaux... (Je suis en PG je vous rappelle)

Mais bon, un peu de douceur tout de même dans ce monde de brutes !

Salut et n'oubliez pas la 'tite review !

Ankou


	23. 14, Magnétisme

**Me revoila ! Comme promis aux membres du forum de VDF, il est lundi, et la suite est postée ! Mais je vous préviens, plus de mises à jour d'ici juin, partielles obligent ! Par contre je vous promets qu'en juin, non seulement il y aura davantages de mises à jour mais en plus je vais écrire la suite qui tarde à venir ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot !**

* * *

**Althéa : **Et si ça n'avais pas été moi, qu'aurais-tu fais ? travaille bien ta bioch, morue !

**Ari : **Moi aussi je t'aime :)

**Asmodée : **Le Ron qui se tape l'air con, tu l'auras. Le reste, je ne peux rien promettre...

**Babou : **Le mystère Voldy... Hey, si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus la peine de lire, hein ? lol

**Dalgorad : **Je suis tout à fait de ton avis. Mais ce n'est pas la plus belle scène de première fois que j'ai écrite (l'autre n'est pas dans une fanfic, mais dans une véritable histoire)

**Didi : **Où ça un Golbarg ? mdr !

**Dumbo : **La conclusion de chapitre précédent était déja écrite depuis un bail ! Anyway, ce n'était pas étonnant que quelqu'un balance ça !

**Plastic Duck : **Fais-moi mal ! Fais moi mal ! Non non non ! mdr. T'es le 3è à me faire remarquer la mignonitude(nouveau mot N° 97#bis) de cette fin de chapitre, mon canard !

**Titus de Mystique : **Ouais. Mais c'est pas parce que cette fic était à la base pour elle que je vais l'arrêter. Pour une fois que je sais comment finir une histoire...

**Trève de bavardages, place au chapitre ! avec un titre tiré d'un cours de géophysique de second semestre ! lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Magnétisme.**

**

* * *

**

Alex, murmura Hermione. Alex, réveille-toi, il faut aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Alex se retourna sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux avec une lenteur théâtrale.

C'est la première fois que je me réveille avant toi, chuchota Hermione à son oreille.

C'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, répliqua Alex en s'étirant. Pourquoi veux-tu voir Dumbledore ?

Lui dire que tu es rentrée ce matin. Il sait que Voldemort t'avait enlevé, je lui ai dit quand il est venu me débarasser des quelques mangemorts qui restaient.

Il va être déçu que je ne me sois pas fait tuer, le vieux, grommela-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et se préparèrent, puis sortirent de la salle Commune et prirent la direction du bureau du directeur. Dumbledore sembla rassuré qu'Alex soit saine et sauve, mais était très curieux de savoir pourquoi Voldemort l'avait enlevé et comment elle s'était échappé. Alex lui expliqua que le mage noir avait usé d'un sortilège faërien d'une simplicité enfantine qui plongeait la personne visée dans un profond sommeil, dont la durée pouvait varier de quelques instants à plusieurs jours. Et elle s'était laissée surprendre, ne sachant pas qu'il était capable d'utiliser cette magie. Enfin, elle s'était échappée dès son réveil pour savoir s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Hermione, son père ayant ordonné à plusieurs de ses mangemorts de la tuer. Elle ne savait donc pas pourquoi celui-ci l'avait emmené, car elle n'avait vu que les quelques Mangemorts stupides qui montaient la garde devant sa cellule. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle raconta au directeur, qui sembla satisfait. Seul lui semblait être au courant en dehors d'elles. Resterait de voir s'il garderait le silence, et surtout, s'il la croirait.

**XXX**

La fin du trimestre amena son habituel lot de devoirs et d'interrogations, et une épaisse couche de neige était tombée durant deux jours sans interruptions, rendant impossible tout entraînement de Quidditch. Alex passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque à aider Neville à travailler sa métamorphose ou ses sortilèges. En défense cntre les Forces du Mal, le niveau du jeune homme était devenu supérieur à celui de Ron et égal à celui de Seamus. Il lui parlait souvent de Ginny, de la façon dont elle lui parlait, de son attitude avec ses camarades et de son aisance en vol. Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, et éspérait grandement que ces deux-là finissent ensemble le plus tôt possible.

Le samedi après-midi suivant, la neige avait fondu, et le Quidditch avait repris. En rentrant vers la salle commune après un entraînement, Neville conduisit Alex dans la salle sur Demande et lui expliqua qu'il aimerait bien demander à Ginny de sortir avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre.

Ce qu'il y a de mieux, expliqua Alex, c'est de lui dire en face. C'est courageux, et c'est plus facile que les lettres.

Mais comment veux tu que je fasse ? se lamenta Neville. Et si elle me rit au nez ou je ne sais quoi ?

D'accord. En premier lieu, il faut une situation favorable pour que vous puissiez discuter seuls, un tour du lac par exemple. Une fois que tu es sûr d'être seul avec elle, tu attends un peu, c'est une fille donc elle va vouloir s'arrêter. Pendant que vous parlez, tu t'approche un peu et tu joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Neville sembla alarmé à cette idée.

Maintenant, tu regarde la tête qu'elle fait : si elle rougit, ne dit rien ou hausse légèrement les sourcils, donc paraît un peu surprise, c'est bon. Si elle a l'air bizarre ou si elle t'enlève carrément ta main, eh bien, désolé, mais tu ne pourras rien faire.

Euh... l'air bizarre comment ?

Tu le remarqueras, l'assura Alex. Donc, si elle est... disons, _réceptive_, tu te rapproche encore un peu et tu fais pareil avec l'autre main, puis tu passe tes bras autour de son cou sans l'étrangler et sans être crispé -sois détendu surtout ! - et tu lui dit quelque chose du genre « je t'aime beaucoup Ginny », à toi d'improviser. Maintenant si elle te regarde avec dégoût en plissant les yeux, c'est mauvais signe, alors tu la lâche, tu t'excuse et tu t'enfuis en hurlant dans les bois.

Quoi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

Je plaisantais, Neville, dit Alex en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc une fois que tu lui a fait ta déclaration, tu l'embrasse, mais sans la serrer contre toi en l'étouffant sinon ça risque de ne pas lui plaire, et sans être à un mètre d'elle sinon elle va se demander si elle n'a pas un bouton quelque part. Ensuite tu recule, et de deux choses l'une : soit elle t'aime beaucoup mais elle est déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et dans ce cas, elle va s'excuser et de dire qu'il est mieux pour vous de rester amis, soit elle passe ses bras autour de ton cou et t'embrasse, et c'est dans la poche.

Et si elle me hurle dessus ou pire ? s'inquiéta Neville.

Elle l'aurait déjà fait, rassura Alex. Tu as tout bien compris ? Bon, on va faire une répétition. Imagine que je suis Ginny, et fait tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Imaginer... que tu sois Ginny ? balbutia-t-il.

Vas-y, montre-moi que tu as retenu la leçon.

Il avança timidement sa main près du cou d'Alex avec une lenteur abominable.

Je ne vais pas manger ta main tu sais, se moqua Alex. Ne tremble pas comme ça. Il faut que tu sois détendu.

Neville acquiesça et dégluttit. Il bougea sa main plus rapidement avec plus d'assurance et entortilla une mèche des cheveux d'Alex autour de son index. Il posa ensuite son autre main sur son autre épaule et les rejoignit autour du cou d'Alex, en se rapprochant de la française.

Ginny, je... je crois que je t'aime.

Il resta immobile, comme pétrifié, une mince pellicule de sueur recouvrant son front.

Je... je l'embrasse comment ? bredouilla-t-il. Un grand baiser, ou...

Alex soupira en souriant et ne put s'empêcher de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

Comme ça.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa quelques secondes sur les lèvres, ni trop brièvement, ni trop longtemps. Puis elle se sépara de lui et sourit.

Tu vois, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça ! Normalement, si elle t'aime, ça devrait marcher comme sur des roulettes.

La porte grinça et Alex et Neville firent volte-face.

Salut ! fit Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

Alex remarqua qu'Hermione réprimait un sourire, et comprit qu'elle ne venait pas juste d'arriver. Apparemment, Neville avait fait la même conclusion.

Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

Un certain temps, répondit Hermione en souriant malicieusement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour Alex donner des leçons de drague.

Hey, ce n'est pas de la drague ! s'indigna la française. C'est du magnétisme.

Du quoi ?

Neville et Ginny sont comme deux aimants, attirés l'un par l'autre, ils faut donc qu'ils soient proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'il y ait interaction et contact, acheva-t-elle en rapprochant ses deux index l'un de l'autre.

Hermione éclata de rire.

Tu es vraiment impossible !

Quoi, c'est vrai, ils s'aiment !

Euh oui, en parlant de ça, coupa Neville, je fais comment pour être seul avec elle ?

Alex réfléchit.

On peut organiser ça après un entraînement de Quidditch. Je n'aurait qu'à dire à Sabie de se dépêcher, je peux la mettre dans le coup, de toute façon elle est l'une des meilleures amies de Ginny, donc l'une des premières à être au courant.

Et je peux m'arranger pour que Harry et Ron sortent tôt, en leur promettant de les aider dans leur montagne de devoir, proposa Hermione.

Oui, et comme Jordan sort toujours en premier pour prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain des préfets, tu pourras attendre seul que Ginny sorte. Ensuite tu lui propose une balade dans le parc ou un tour du lac. Si elle a quelque chose d'autre à faire, tu lui propose une prochaine fois, et si elle répond qu'elle en est ravie, c'est déjà bien parti.

Neville sourit, serrant nerveusement ses doigts.

Vous êtes vraiment adorables toutes les deux. Je dois vous paraître affreusement pitoyable...

Non, pas du tout. Tu vois, je préfèrerais largement me faire draguer de cette façon plutôt qu'un mec me dise « embrasse-moi » ou me demande directement de sortir avec lui. Et puis, ça prouvera à Ginny que tu l'aime vraiment.

Serais-tu romantique ? se moqua Neville.

Mais oui !

Vous venez ? demanda Hermione. Ca va bientôt être l'heure du couvre-feu.

Allez-y, je dois récupérer un livre sur les plantes grimpantes à la bibliothèque. Je vous rejoindrai dans la salle commune.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, Neville partit à droite, vers la bibliothèque, et les deux filles partirent à gauche, vers la tour Nord. Il était neuf heures et demie passé, et il ne restait plus aucun élève dans les couloirs, l'unique bruit était celui de leurs pas. Hermione prit la main d'Alex et elles continuèrent leur chemin ainsi.

Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda Alex à Hermione, au bout d'un moment.

T'en vouloir pour quelle raison ?

Bien, pour Neville. Tu n'est pas... jalouse ?

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

Non, je ne suis pas jalouse, et surtout pas de Neville. Je sais très bien que vous êtes bons amis, et lui donner des conseils pour déclarer sa flamme à Ginny n'est rien de mal. Je ne suis pas possessive, j'ai toujours détesté cela. J'aime discuter avec des amis, et je ne voudrais pas qu'on me l'interdise sous pretexte que ce sont des garçons et que je suis déjà prise ; c'est quelque chose que je hais chez Ron, sa possessivité, il agit comme si je lui appartenais, alors que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble. Et ce que je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse, je ne le fais pas aux autres, donc tu peux parler avec Neville et Draco tant que tu veux, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Par contre je suis curieuse, donc il y a des chances que je te poses des questions quand tu pars ou autre. Cela montre d'une certaine façon que je tiens à toi. Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'air étonné d'Alex. Tu as tendance à être jalouse ?

Jamais, répondit Alex. Je suis seulement surprise que tu sois comme moi. C'était quelque chose qui intriguait énormément mes amis, à Beauxbâtons. Ils mettaient cela sous le compte de mon célibat, pensant que lorsque je serais maquée, je changerais, et je serais possessive comme les autres. Ce doit être mon côté Sylphe...

Hermione se frotta le menton et sourit.

En fait si, je suis jalouse.

Ah ? Et de quoi ?

Du fait que tu as embrassé Neville alors que tu ne m'embrasses jamais, dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

C'est pas vrai !

Si, à chaque fois, c'est moi qui t'embrasse.

C'est ce qu'on va voir, répliqua Alex.

Elle posa ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione entoura son cou de ses bras et laissa Alex approfondir le baiser.

Je t'aime, murmura Hermione.

Je sais, répondit Alex d'une voix douce, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Des bruits de pas retentirent et un élève de septième année de Serdaigle arriva au bout du couloir et se dirigea vers elles.

* * *

**Tatatin...**

**Ahem. Encore désolé pour l'abscence de tirets. Je sais pas par quoi les remplacer, même les underscore et le moins du pavé num ne fonctionnent pas. J'espère que vous avez quand même réussi à suivre !**

**Salut à tous !**

**_Ankou_**


	24. 14, deuxième partie

**Je sais, j'ai attendu un max avant d'uploader. Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est la faiblesse de ma ... Heu... cervelle ?.**

**Hum. Donc nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes contents. Si vous voulez de la lecture en plus, je publie des histoires sur un site/blog (lien dans mon _profil_).**

**Rar :**

**Ari :** 15€ par séances, les leçons de drague ! mdr

**Asmodée :** Neville n'est pas mon grand "fantasme de HP" comme tu dis, mais c'est le mec que j'aime le plus dans cette histoire ! va savoir... mes goûts et mes dégoûts...

**Babou :** Je sais, j'suis méchante... J'y peux rien, c'est génétique.

**Dalgorad : **A y est, mes partielles sont finies, résulats le 10 ! Pour mes histoires, cf ma _homepage_ dans mon profil !

**Death-Girl :** J'croirais entendre Léo...

**Didi :** T'es pas un peu SM sur les bords ?

**Dumbo :** Oui oui, cache-toi, ça vaut mieux.

**Lyra Belacqua :** Non, mon expérience avec les mecs est assez limitée...

**Plastic Duck :** Neville version Ankou... Marrant comme expression ! J'le préfère au Neville niais des HP !

**xxx**

**Chapitre 14, deuxième partie.**

**xxx**

Hermione se détacha instinctivement d'Alex, mais celle-ci la maintint fermement par le bras.

Ne bouge pas, lui dit Alex avec un petit sourire. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'aurais pris le risque que quelqu'un puisse nous surprendre ?

L'élève passa à côté d'elle sans s'en rendre compte et les filles continuèrent leur chemin main dans la main. Dix minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent en vue de la Grosse Dame et se séparèrent pour passer sous le tableau.

Salut les filles ! dit Seamus. Vous venez d'où ?

Moi de France, et Hermione d'Angleterre, répondit Alex. Et toi d'Irlande, il me semble ?

Le jeune homme rit.

C'est juste que Harry vous cherchait tout à l'heure. Enfin, il se demandait plutôt où vous étiez passés.

Nous étions à la bibliothèque, avec Neville, expliqua Alex. Mais il est reparti en chemin, il avait oublié un livre. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Ce qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à faire, se moqua Dean, c'est de s'offrir un nouveau cerveau, car celui qu'il a ne sert pas à grand-chose.

Ferme-là, Dean, coupa Hermione. On a assez de Malfoy pour les plaisanteries de ce genre.

**xxx**

Ginny était déjà sortie du vestiaire et Sabia allait la suivre quand Alex l'interpella.

Sabia, chuchota Alex à sa coéquipière. Je peux te parler un moment ?

Oh... oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Alex ferma la porte du vestiaire et se tourna vers Sabia.

C'est à propos de Neville. Je sais que tu es amie avec Ginny, donc je te met dans la confidence...

Laisse-moi deviner, dit Sabia avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu as arrangé un coup entre Neville et Ginny juste après l'entraînement ?

Tout à fait ! Donc si ça ne te dérange pas de te dépêcher... et de sortir plus tôt...

Aucun problème ! De toute façon, tout va bien se passer, Ginny me parle souvent de lui. Et puis, il est très gentil avec elle. Tu t'es arrangée pour éloigner les autres ?

Hermione s'occupera de Harry et de Ron.

Et comme Jordan se douche chez les préfets...

Pourquoi tu ne vas jamais dans la salle de bain des préfets ? demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils Tu es pourtant préfète, non ?

Parce qu'il me faudrait traverser le château couverte de boue, de sueur et de poussière, donc les douches des vestiaires sont parfaites. Bon, on devrait y aller, sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

Tu as raison. Et merci pour... ta bienveillante coopération.

Sabia sourit en retour, et les deux jeunes filles sortirent des vestiaires, leurs balais à la main.

Eh bien, vous voilà enfin ! dit Harry. Bon, allez, tout le monde en l'air !

Les sept joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais, sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione, assise dans les grandins. Près de deux heures plus tard, quand ils redescendirent enfin, ils se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires, sauf Ginny et Jordan, qui ne semblaient pas vraiment se presser.

Dépêchez-vous les garçons, cria Hermione à Harry et Ron. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous attendre pendant une heure !

Dans le vestiaire des filles, Sabia et Alex s'étaient changées et douchées rapidement.

Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'attende dehors ? demanda Sabia.

Non, non, c'est bon, je te rejoindrai plus tard, répondit Ginny.

Alex sortit, quitta le terrain de Quidditch et resta debout près du porche, cachée derrière une colonne de pierre. Elle vit sortir Jordan, simplement changé, puis Sabia, et enfin Harry et Ron, qui rejoignirent Hermione aux portes du château. Enfin, Neville sortit, et attendit devant les vestiaires. Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny sortit, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull à col roulé blanc sous son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et sa cape d'hiver, achevant de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette.

Euh, Ginny... Une petite promenade dans le parc, ça te dit ? proposa Neville.

Ginny sourit et acquiesça. Neville s'avança à ses côtés, et ils partirent en direction du lac, laissant leurs traces de pas dans la neige. Puis le jeune homme se retourna, croisa le regard d'Alex et leva le pouce à son intention. Alex sourit intérieurement, souffla sur ses doigts engourdis et retourna vers le château.

**xxx**

Ginny rentra dans la salle commune une heure plus tard, rayonnante et les joues rougies par le froid. Elle se jeta sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée et secoua ses cheveux pour faire tomber les dernières traces de neige.

Où était tu ? demanda Ron.

Hors de la salle commune, répondit-elle.

Réponds-moi sérieusement, dit-il.

Ca ne te regarde pas.

Ron vit rouge. Il se leva de la table où il travaillait, mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les grands frères surprotecteurs, Ron !

C'est ma sœur, donc...

Ginny se leva d'un bond, l'air aussi énervée que Ron.

Ron, j'ai seize ans, je suis majeure dans deux mois, il serait peut-être temps que tu cesse de te comporter comme si tu étais mon père ! Même papa n'est pas aussi protecteur avec moi.

Justement, il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit, grommela-t-il. Fred et Georges sont partis, je suis le seul Weasley ici qui peut encore assurer ta sécurité...

Ma sécurité ? Mais tu crois quoi, que je vais me faire violer à chaque coin de rue si tu n'est pas là ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire des films, Ron ! Je suis largement assez grande pour me défendre, et si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je suis rentrée tard parce que Neville m'a proposé de faire le tour du lac avec lui.

La mâchoire de Ron sembla se détacher de son visage.

Neville ? balbutia-t-il.

Et tu n'as pas intérêt à le toucher, dirent ensemble Ginny et Alex, la première le hurlant à son frère, la seconde le sifflant entre ses dents.

Mais... enfin, pourquoi lui ? Je veux dire, c'est Neville, il n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un grand sorcier...

Ca, ça dépend avec quelle personne on le compare, Ronald Weasley.

La jeune fille se rassit devant le feu, et les conversations (tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler ou de travailler pour écouter Ginny et Ron) reprirent peu à peu. Cinq minutes plus tard, Neville entra, son balai et sa batte à la main, et s'assit à son tour près du feu pour se réchauffer les mains. Il s'aperçue que les conversations s'étaient à nouveau tues et que la plupars des élèves de sixième et de septième année le fixaient.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Ginny d'un ton apaisant. Ron m'a juste fait une crise de grand frère protecteur.

Ah... répondit-il, pas spécialement rassuré. Je... je vais ranger mes affaires.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Alex prit aussitôt sa place à côté de Ginny.

Alors ? chochota-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Et bien, quand je suis sortie du vestiaire, Neville m'attendait et m'a proposé un tour dans le parc. On est donc partis se promener, en discutant, du Quidditch, de l'école, enfin, tu vois, les discussions classiques. Et puis je me suis arrêtée, il a fait fondre la neige au pied de l'hêtre et on s'est assis, il a commencé à être nerveux et il m'a dit...

Je crois que je t'aime, acheva Alex.

Comment le sais-tu ? dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Parce qu'il ne m'a jamais dit « j'aime Ginny », il disait « je crois que je suis amoureux ».

Ginny comprit et la regarda avec un air faussement réprobateur.

Alors c'est toi qui a organisé ce rencard !

A vrai dire, je lui ai donné quelques conseils, mais oui, je me suis arrangée pour que ce soit dans les meilleurs conditions. J'ai mis Hermione et Sabia dans le coup tout à l'heure pour que les autres joueurs vous laissent la voie libre.

Je te remercie. Pour lui, surtout. Neville est un garçon très gentil, et intelligent, si on prend la peine de discuter avec lui. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde le sache dès le début, mais avec mon imbécile de frère... soupira Ginny.

Alex acquiesça.

Je suis contente pour toi. Et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Neville est un mec super, sois cool avec lui.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis tu sais, je l'aime, moi aussi. Je ne serais pas sortie avec si je n'avais pas été amoureuse.

Je m'en doutais aussi. A part Hermione et moi, tu étais la seule que semblait prendre plaisir à discuter avec lui.

Les autres ne cherchent pas à le connaître.

Je sais. Je t'abandonne, j'ai du travail, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

On se revoit au dîner. Et merci encore !

De rien, c'est gratuit pour les amis !

Alex se dirigea vers son dortoir. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'assit à son bureau et se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre de métamorphose. L'ouvrage était lourd et écrit en vieil anglais, de plus son entraînement de Quidditch l'avait épuisé, et elle s'endormit sur son fauteuil, le livre glissa de ses doigts et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione la trouva quand elle vint la chercher une heure plus tard pour aller dîner. Elle l'embrassa doucement, la réveilla et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

**XXX**

**Bye ! (et non, pas de fin sadique cette fois !)**


	25. 15, Le début de la paix ?

**Salut à tous ! Oui, me revoila après un mois d'abscence, ou presque. J'ai une raison à cela : je suis complètement tannée des fics, je m'investis pleinement dans mon roman, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à penser en "Harry Potter" maintenant que j'ai mes persos propres.**

**J'ai déja décidé d'arrêter Equilibre, mais celle-ci, j'ignore encore le sort que je lui réserve. J'ai pas mal de choses écrites au brouillon, ça m'embêterait d'arrêter alors que j'ai moyen de la finir. Mais je n'ai plus d'inspiration. On verra si la lecture du sixième Harry Potter me redonnera le goût des fics, mais sincèrement j'en doute.**

**Il me reste jusqu'au chapitre 17... donc encore 3 publications après celle-ci... Après, on verra.**

**Merci à tous les gens qui ont pris la peine de lire cette histoire et désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, et de continuer à vous faire attendre. (pour info, je rentre en août de vacances, donc la prochaine uploade se fera début août).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 : Le début ****de la paix ?**

**XXX**

- Hermione, Alex ! appela Lavande Brown, quelques instants après le début du repas. Il faudrait qu'on vous parle après dîner. Rendez-vous dans la salle des trophés, OK ?

- D'accord, répondirent-elles.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à manger côte à côte puis suivirent Lavande et Parvati lorsque le repas fut fini. Arrivée dans la salle des Trophées, elles constatèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Plusieurs autres filles, de la cinquième à la septième année, et certaines de Serdaigle, étaient dans la pièce, et la plupars semblaient déconcertées. Ce fut Ginny qui prit la parole.

- Bien, heu... on vous a fait venir car on a eu l'idée, Sabia, Lavande et moi, d'organiser une fête pour le Nouvel An, entre filles. Il y a de moins en moins de monde qui reste à Noël, donc à priori, on aurait la salle Commune des Gryffondors pour nous toutes seules. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Alex trouvait que c'était une très bonne idée. D'une part, les fêtes avec les garçons dégénéraient souvent et ceux-ci n'aimaient pas danser, d'autre part elle pourrait apprendre à mieux connaître ces filles avec qui elle vivait depuis le début de l'année.

- Je suppose qu'il y en a qui ne pourront pas venir, mais on a choisi justement le Nouvel An pour que tout le monde puisse quand même fêter Noël avec sa famille.

- C'est une très bonne idée, dit Luna Lovegood, approuvée par la plupars des filles présentes.

Ginny rayonnait.

- Ce qu'il reste à faire, dit Lavande, c'est de nous assurer qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre chez Gryffondor qui reste pendant les vacances, et surtout pas de mecs. J'ai demandé à Hannah et Susan si elles voulaient venir, mais elles ne sont pas très motivées.

- Je pense qu'on utilisera le dortoir des sixièmes années, dit Sabia. C'est le plus grand. On demandera aux elfes de nous donner des sacs de couchage. Et j'emmènerai ma chaîne et mes cd.

- Ta quoi ? demanda Padma.

- C'est un truc moldu pour écouter de la musique, expliqua Ginny. Hermione, tu pourras faire en sorte que les ondes magiques ne perturbent pas la musique ?

- Si tu veux.

- Tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda Lavande.

- Pas de problème ! dit Julia Moon, une élève de Serdaigle de septième année. J'irai fêter Noël avec ma famille et je vous rejoindrai le trente et un.

- Tout est parfait ! dit Ginny. Je vous tiendrais au courant s'il y a des modifications !

Les jeunes filles se séparèrent et se dirigèrent chacunes vers leurs cours respectifs.

- C'est une bonne idée qu'elles ont eues, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Hermione.

- Si, mais le problème est que je comptais le fêter avec mes amis de Beauxbâtons. Bah, tant pis, je passerais mes vacances ici.

- Tu ne vas pas fêter Noël avec ta mère ? s'étonna Hermione.

- A vrai dire, sourit Alex, je préfère largement rester ici... surtout si tu restes aussi.

Hermione sourit à son tour.

- Bien, mes parents vont en Suisse en amoureux et m'ont déjà demandés de rester ici, donc il n'y a aucun problème.

- Je suppose que Harry et Ron seront là aussi, sinon ils t'auraient invités.

- En fait Harry va rejoindre Tonks à Londres et passe les fêtes avec elle, et les Weasley sont invités chez des cousins de son père. Je crois que nous serons les seuls septième années présents.

- Cool, on s'improvisera un mini réveillon de Noël !

- Et plus si affinités...

**XXX**

La plupars des élèves profitèrent de la visite du village de Pré-au-Lard le dernier samedi avant les vacances pour faire leurs achats en vue des fêtes de Noël. Les élèves, d'abord rassemblés en un grand troupeau en attendant de se faire enregistrer par Rusard, se dispersèrent ensuite en couple ou en petits groupes et commencèrent à envahir les rues enneigées du village sorcier. Alex et ses amis sortirent ensemble de l'enceinte du château puis se séparèrent en petits groupes qui se souhaitèrent chacun une bonne matinée. Harry et Ron prirent la direction d'Honeydukes, la confiserie, tandis que Ginny et Hermione allèrent visiter les boutiques, laissant ensembles Alex et Neville. Ils avaient toute la matinée pour acheter leurs cadeaux et devraient se rejoindre aux Trois Balais pour déjeuner. Neville et Ginny partiraient ensuite de leur côté et Alex avait rendez-vous avec Draco à trois heures et demie.

Neville et Alex déambulèrent dans la rue principale et se dirigèrent vers Derviche et Bang.

- Tu m'attends cinq minutes, je voudrais acheter un cadeau, dit Alex.

- Je vais venir aussi, voir si je ne trouve pas quelque chose pour Ginny.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le magasin, se promenant entre les rayons. Les mains dans les poches, Alex regardait les objets posés sur les étalages sans trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Alors, tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, y'a rien qui me botte. Et toi ?

- Pareil. On sort ?

Ils sortirent du magasin et retournèrent dans les rues glacées. Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et à l'entrée, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent instantanément séchés par magie.

- Ils devraient installer ça à l'entrée des vestiaires de Quidditch, marmonna Neville, arrachant un sourire à Alex.

Leurs achats furent vite faits. Elle prit un livre sur le Quidditch à Harry, intitulé « Débuts et âges d'or d'un sport mythique », puis prit un second exemplaire qu'elle se promit d'envoyer à sa meilleure amie et ex-coéquipière batteuse. Elle se promena ensuite dans les rayons de vieille magie et fut attirée par un livre à la reliure de cuir noir et au titre « Les Arts Magiques des temps anciens » gravé en lettres d'argent. Puis, tandis que Neville allait chez Gaichiffon, elle se dirigea vers le magasin d'articles de Quidditch et choisit une batte légère et puissante, en bois de frêne et décoré de liserés d'or. Elle demanda un paquet-cadeau, réduisit son achat et le rangea dans son sac comme le jeune homme la rejoignait. Il avait pris pour Ginny un petit pull à col roulé blanc qui lui irait à merveille. Alex regarda sa montre, et les deux amis se dirigèrent en marchant lentement et en parlant beaucoup vers l'auberge des Trois Balais.

Hermione et Ginny les attendaient déjà à l'entrée du bar, et Harry et Ron ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Ils déjeunèrent tous les six dans l'auberge, parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi et faisant passer leur purée de pommes de terres savoyardes à grandes gorgées de Bièraubeurre. Alex avait l'impression d'être de retour en France avec ses amis. Elle vida son verre de menthe-cerise et s'appuya confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise, caressant doucement la jambe d'Hermione sous la table. En face d'elles, Neville et Ginny se tenaient la main et discutaient Quidditch avec Harry et Ron. Alex n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation de ses amis. Elle aurait voulu, elle aussi, tenir la main d'Hermione au-dessus de la table, et non en cachette. Elle avait envie de s'afficher avec Hermione, que tout le monde sache qu'elles étaient bien plus que de simples amies, qu'elles s'aimaient. Elle regarda discrètement sa petite amie et celle-ci se retourna vers elle et la fixa amoureusement. Leurs amis n'avaient rien remarqués. Elle jeta un regard en direction de l'horloge de grand-mère située dans un coin de la pièce et se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione.

- Il est vingt-cinq, je vais rejoindre Draco. A ce soir !

- Salut ! dirent en chœur Ginny, Harry et Neville, tandis que Ron, une fois de plus, faisait la moue.

Alex laissa deux gallions pour payer les consommations et sortit dans la rue. Comme convenu, le jeune homme l'attendait devant la Cabane Hurlante. Il était adossé avec nonchalance contre un mur, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Avec sa cape, son pantalon noir et son pull noir d'où dépassait le col de sa chemise blanche, ses cheveux blonds lâchés lui tombant devant les yeux, il était vraiment très séduisant. Elle sourit et s'avança vers lui. Ils discutèrent quelques instants et se promenèrent dans le village. Alex ramassa discrètement de la neige sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et la compressa entre ses mains.

- Drago ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et Alex lui envoya la boule qu'elle avait confectionné dans la figure. Il secoua la tête pour faire tomber la neige de ses cheveux et ramassa de la neige au sol et la jeta sur la Gryffondor. Alex se saisit de sa baguette et renvoya la neige sur son lanceur en éclatant de rire. Drago poussa un rugissement et se jeta sur Alex, lui prit sa baguette des mains et tous deux chutèrent dans la neige. Le Serpentard la plaqua au sol en affichant un sourire triomphant. Il esquissa un geste comme pour repousser une mèche de cheveux d'Alex, mais se ravisa. La jeune fille se retourna alors brusquement et se mit à genoux sur lui.

- Sale gosse ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de se relever.

Mais Alex maintenait solidement sa prise sur le jeune homme, avec une habileté dûe à ses longues années de pratique des arts martiaux. Draco ne pouvait se libérer de sa poigne d'acier.

- Bon, tu me lâches, maintenant ?

- Mmhh.. Je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser partir. Bon, ok, je vais faire preuve de clémence.

Elle se leva et tendit une main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle pensait qu'il négligerait sa main, par fierté _Malfoyenne_, mais il n'en fut rien. Il débarassa ses vêtements du gros de la neige et murmura « dessicato » en pointant sa baguette sur sa cape, qui sécha aussitôt, et fit de même avec celle d'Alex. Les deux amis se remirent en route, puis une bourrasque de vent fit voler leurs capes et leurs cheveux. Il se mit ensuite à neiger fortement, et les deux amis décidèrent de retourner en vitesse au château. Ils traversèrent en courant presque le village, traversèrent le parc et arrivèrent dans le hall où ils purent enfin s'abriter. Draco fit à nouveau sécher leurs vêtements, et Alex et lui se dirigèrent vers le seul endroit où un Serpentard et une Gryffondor pouvaient travailler ensemble dans Poudlard : la bibliothèque. Du moins le croyaient-ils. La salle était remplie d'élèves de toutes les maisons, et nombre de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Pouffsouffle virent d'un mauvais œil cravate rouge et cravate verte ensemble. Alex ne supporta pas plus de deux minutes d'être au centre de tous les regards, et tous deux quittèrent la bibliothèque.

- Je connais un moyen, lui dit Draco une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Tu es dans la chambre de préfet en chef, non ? Alors vas-y, je te rejoindrai dans quelques minutes.

Alex haussa un sourcil intérrogateur, puis haussa les épaules en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers le couloir menant aux dortoirs des Serpentards. La française se dirigea vers son propre dortoir et entra dans sa chambre. Moins d'une minute après qu'elle eut retiré sa cape et son blouson, un bruit retentit, et le jeune homme apparut dans la chambre.

- Mais... comment as-tu fait ? On ne peut pas...

- Transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, tu as bien retenu ta leçon, se moqua le Serpentard. Il y a un passage qui relie les chambres de préfets en chef, expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Je ne savais pas. Tu as pris tes cours ?

Le jeune homme montra la pile de livres et de parchemins qu'il tenait sous le bras. Tous deux s'installèrent sur le bureau et commencèrent à travailler. Draco n'essaya aucune tentative de drague envers Alex, ce qui était pour elle un soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à le remballer une fois de plus, et pas dans la chambre où sa petite amie pouvait arriver à tout instant. Après deux bonnes heures de travail acharné entrecoupées de plaisanteries de toutes sortes, les deux amis commencèrent à avoir faim aux alentours de six heures et demie. Alex fit apparaître des sandwichs et Draco de la bièraubeurre et du jus de citrouille, et tous deux se régalèrent du dîner improvisé, puis retournèrent à leur travail après avoir fait disparaître les miettes de pain et les bouteilles vides. Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un murmura le mot de passe et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

**XXX**

**Bye !**

**Ankou**


	26. 15, deuxième partie

**Hello ev'rybody !**

**Comme promis, voici la suite du quinzième chapitre ! Pour info, j'ai lu le HBP, et je l'ai adoré ! Mais il ne m'a pas redonné le goût des fics, bien au contraire ! Résultat je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ça. (Ari, pas taper !)**

**Pour les intéressés, j'ai mis en ligne un one shot mettant en scène Hermione et ... non, je ne le dirais pas ! D'autres suivront. Ces fics sont écrites depuis presque un an et trainaient dans mes dossiers, je me suis dit qu'elles seraient mieux sur la toile.**

**Etant donné que j'ai eu une review pour le dernier chapitre (ce qui me motive encore plus pour continuer, vous pouvez vous en douter, pas besoin de rar ! Juste un gros merci à Mlle Jessica de lire mon histoire !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15, deuxième partie**

* * *

- Salut Alex, lança Hermione en entrant dans la chambre, et s'immobilisant quand elle vit qu'Alex n'était pas seule.

Alex leva la tête vers son amie et Draco s'arrêta d'écrire et reposa sa plume, anxieux.

- Que fait-il ici, lui ? demanda Hermione. Comment est-il venu ? Pas par la Salle Commune tout de même ? Pourquoi il est là ?

- Pour répondre à toutes tes questions, répliqua Alex, d'abord il est ici parce que je l'ai invité, ensuite il est venu par un passage secret qui relie sa chambre et la nôtre, enfin nous sommes venus travailler ici parce qu'il y avait trop de monde à la bibliothèque, et que j'en ai ras le bol que les Gryffondors m'emmerdent parce que je travaille avec un Serpentard.

- C'est bon, je m'en vais, dit Draco avec dignité en se levant.

- Non, tu restes, lui dit Alex en posant une main apaisante sur son bras, et le jeune homme s'immobilisa mais resta debout.

- Depuis quand y a-t-il des passages secrets dans ma chambre ?

- Depuis toujours, Hermione, répondit Draco. Je ne l'ai pas crée cet après-midi, tu sais !

- Comment m'as-tu appelée ? s'étrangla la préfète.

- Par ton prénom, répliqua-t-il. Et ne m'obliges pas à le répéter.

- Ca c'est une nouvelle, Malfoy.

- Draco, dit Alex à Hermione. Il s'appelle Draco.

- Et pourquoi je n'ai plus droit à « Granger » avec le ton méprisant habituel ?

Draco haussa les sourcils avec colère, un sarcasme aux lèvres, mais Alex lui fit signe de se taire et répliqua :

- Parce que je le soûle depuis le début de l'année pour qu'il t'appelle par ton prénom, Neville aussi.

- Et pourquoi pas Harry et Ron ?

- Je ne vais quand même pas l'obliger à parler à être aimable avec son pire ennemi. Quand à Ron, je ne lui parle pas, et je ne l'appelle pas par son prénom. Il m'insulte sans cesse, il a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas encore envoyé à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, il ne me fait pas confiance. Rien d'étonnant après tout, vu ce qui me sert de père...

Draco sourit en signe d'approbation.

- Lui non plus n'a pas un père des plus agréables, dit Hermione en fixant Draco d'un air mécontent. Méfies-toi...

- Au moins, nos pères sont sorciers, commença Draco, mais un regard noir d'Alex le fit taire, et Hermione se calma, voyant qu'Alex prenait sa défense.

- Vous ne devriez pas parler de cela ici, dit Hermione. On pourrait nous entendre.

- Ca m'étonnerais que Dumbledore arrive à percer sa magie, dit Draco.

- Parce qu'il sait pour ça aussi ? Comment ? C'est ton père qui te l'as dit ?

- Tu n'es pas la seule à connaître les Sylphes dans Poudlard, je sais autant que toi ce que sont les Faëriens. On étudié leurs runes, tu te souviens ? railla-t-il. Et des mains marquées de runes rouges, ça ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de mon père, même si lui ne sait pas ce qu'elles signifient. Bon, j'y vais, ça va bientôt être l'heure de ma ronde.

Il s'avança près de la tête du lit d'Hermione et actionna un levier qui, elle en était sûre, venait juste d'apparaître. Puis il se rapprocha du mur et dit d'une voix claire :

- Draco Malfoy.

Une porte apparut dans le mur, s'ouvrant sur un couloir éclairé par une vive lumière blanche.

- Draco Malfoy ? répéta Hermione, étonnée. C'est le mot de passe ?

- Non, c'est parce que je suis Préfet en chef. Secret paternel. Mon père aussi était Préfet en chef de Serpentard. Il en sait sûrement plus sur le château que Dumbledore lui-même, ajouta-t-il avec un note de fierté dans la voix.

Alex aurait voulu répliquer qu'elle n'en était pas convaincue, que les Maraudeurs en savaient certainement plus que lui, mais Hermione s'exclama :

- Mais ça doit prendre du temps pour aller de la tour jusqu'aux cachots !

- Bien sûr que non, sinon quel interêt y aurait-il ? Ce n'est pas un passage secret au sens propre, c'est plus comme un pont entre les chambres. On les rejoint en moins de cinq minutes. Bonne nuit à toutes les deux.

Il s'approcha d'Alex et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Puis il sembla hésiter, et embrassa Hermione à son tour, bien que très brièvement, avant de s'engager dans le passage. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Alex traça une rune sur la porte, pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir sans son accord.

- Comment fais-tu pour être amie avec Malfoy ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Draco, rectifia Alex.

- Non, Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle, la voix pincée. Tu ne sais pas la crapule que c'est. Un vrai petit connard, qui nous a emmerdé pendant six ans. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que d'être traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe trois fois par jour !

- Peut-être, dit Alex d'une voix douce, mais je ne veux pas me baser sur ça. Oui, même venant de Neville ou toi ! Il ne vous a rien fait depuis le début de l'année. Je n'ai été témoin de rien !

- Oui, et c'est surtout parce qu'il cherche à entrer dans tes bonnes grâces ! Ai-je besoin de te rappeler qu'il sait qui est ton père ?

- Non, répondit sèchement Alex. Mais il ne le sait que depuis peu de temps. Il est venu vers moi dès le premier jour...

- Pour t'ajouter à la liste de ses conquêtes ! s'emporta Hermione.

- Il n'est jamais sorti avec une Gryffondor, répliqua-t-elle. Et en plus d'être à Gryffondor, j'étais en compagnie de Harry, Ron et toi. Et vous n'êtes pas les personnes qu'il apprécie le plus !

- Oui, et il nous a insultés tous les trois, je te rapelle !

- D'abord, c'est Harry et Ron qui l'ont attaqué, lui ne faisait que se présenter à moi. Et je le lui ai fait payer, et il s'est calmé...

- Peut-être qu'il a changé, trancha Hermione, mais ça n'annonce rien de bon. Son père est un Mangemort !

- Ouais, et regarde le mien, de père ! Crois-tu que je comptes finir comme lui ? C'est ce que tu crois ?

- C'est différent. Toi tu n'as jamais vu ton père, tandis que lui, il a été éduqué par le sien.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

- Il m'a dit... il m'a dit qu'il changeait à cause de moi, avoua Alex. Qu'il voulait être digne de moi, et mériter... mon amour.

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

- Ca c'est la meilleure ! Un Malfoy amoureux ! Ben voyons, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait exister.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de moi, dit Alex. Je crois juste qu'il veut coucher avec moi, et malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas réciproque.

Alex lui tourna le dos, et se mit en pyjama sans un mot. Hermione, encore sous le choc, ne sut quoi répondre et préféra garder le silence, et elle acheva de préparer son sac avant de se mettre en chemise de nuit. Elle se retourna et vit qu'Alex n'avait pas tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin – la première chose qu'elle faisait d'ordinaire en se couchant. Elle se dit finalement qu'elle ne devait pas être si fâchée contre elle qu'il le lui semblait, alors elle se coucha à côté d'elle et tira les rideaux. Alex garda le silence et les yeux fermés, mais un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage quand Hermione se blottit contre elle, sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Alex se réveilla après Hermione pour la troisième fois de l'année. Elle prépara ses vêtements et prit un peignoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle ouvrit la porte en baîllant, puis s'interrompit en s'étranglant : Hermione était dans la baignoire, en train de se savonner.

- Excuse-moi... commença-t-elle en reculant, ses joues prenant une belle teinte rose.

- Il y a de la place pour deux, chuchota Hermione avec un sourire. Tu me rejoins ?

Alex rougit plus que jamais, et se laissa convaincre par le sourire enjôleur de son amie. Elle posa ses vêtements sur un tabouret et accrocha son peignoir à un crochet sur la porte, avant de retirer sa chemise de nuit. Puis elle se glissa dans l'eau à côté d'Hermione qui se pencha aussitôt pour l'embrasser.

**XXX**

- Vite, on est en retard, dit Hermione alors qu'Alex finissait de lacer ses chaussures et enfilait une veste de velours noire avant de mettre sa cape de sorcier.

- C'est de ta faute aussi ! répliqua Alex. Si tu avais voulu prendre une douche ça aurait pris moins de temps ...

- Ok, demain, ce sera une douche ! répondit Hermione en riant.

Elles dévalèrent toutes deux les escaliers des dortoirs et arrivèrent dans la salle commune, complètement déserte. Tous les Gryffondors étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

- Attends, murmura Alex. Prends mes mains. On ira plus vite.

Hermione prit ses mains dans les siennes et elles se dématérialisèrent pour réapparaître devant les portes du Hall.

- C'est bon, il n'y a personne, dit Alex. On peut y aller.

Elles redevinrent visibles et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elles s'assirent à côté de Harry, Ginny et Ron, qui mangeaient du porridge. Alex se saisit d'un pot de confiture et se fit des tartines, tout en sirotant un verre de jus d'orange.

- Vous étiez où ? demanda Ron en regardant Hermione.

- Je finissait d'écrire une lettre, répondit Alex sans lever les yeux de son bol. Hermione m'a attendue.

- Justement, voilà le courrier, fit remarquer Harry, alors qu'une centaine de hiboux entraient dans la Grande Salle par les fenêtres, larguant lettres et colis à leurs destinataires.

Un grand hibou au plumage fauve se posa devant Alex et tendit la patte. Alex décrocha la missive et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt tandis qu'elle ouvrait l'enveloppe, d'où s'échappèrent une lettre et une seconde enveloppe. Elle lut rapidement la lettre, qui venait de Théa, et la remit dans l'enveloppe, puis se saisit de l'autre et l'ouvrit. Elle venait de Killian.

_Paris, 12 décembre._

_Salut ma chérie !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Parviens-tu à supporter le froid polaire écossais ? A Paris on a que du soleil, et toc ! (Bon, ok, il faut le voir à travers la pollution !)(Et on a aussi de la neige et du verglas)(en fait on se croirait en Suède) J'espère que tes études se passent bien. De mon côté je crois que je vais refaire une terminale S avec les trois spécialités plus option latin et grec ! J'en peux plus des équations différentielles ! Viens vite me tirer de là !_

_Je suis retourné à Tregastel hier, mais ce n'est plus pareil sans toi. Tu me manques, tu sais. Reviendras-tu pour les vacances ? Je passe le nouvel an à Grenoble donc ce ne sera pas possible, mais si tu décides de passer un jour ou deux sur la côte, préviens-moi, le Pub Médiéval a un nouveau Chouchenn absolument fabuleux, il faut qu'on y aille ! ( en plus le barman a avoué que tu lui manquais beaucoup...)_

_Oh, devine quoi ? J'ai rencontré une fille très sympa qui est en hypokhâgne à la Sorbonne... pas aussi jolie que toi (tu es la plus belle femme du monde... après Monica Belluci, bien sûr, et Amy Lee, et Sharon Stone, et Julia Roberts, et Amber Benson, et... Non Alex, pas taper !) mais très mignonne et très intelligente. Elle me plait beaucoup à vrai dire... Je vais peut-être tenter ma chance ! Croise les doigts pour moi !_

_J'ai montré une photo de toi à plusieurs gars de ma promtion... ils veulent tous ton numéro de téléphone et te rencontrer ! Tu as donc le bonjour de sept créatures blindées d'hormones qui s'ajoutent à ton fan-club ! Enoie-moi des autographes la prochaine fois !_

_Bisous Alexiane,_

_Killian – Ze murderer_

Alex sourit en repliant la lettre, ce que remarquèrent de nombreux élèves assis à la table.

- De qui était-ce ? demanda Neville.

- De Killian, mon ami. Il veut que je revienne en Bretagne.

- Ami ami, petit ami ou simple ami ? demanda Seamus avec un sourire moqueur.

- Toi tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire ! rit Alexiane. C'est mon meilleur ami, rien de moins. Je le connais depuis l'âge de trois ans, et il est Moldu, ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explications.

- Alors c'est qui, ton Roméo ? demanda-t-il.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais te le dire, soupira Alex.

- Aaaaah ! firent Seamus et Harry en chœur.

Alex prit une grande inspiration et regarda sa chérie.

- C'est Hermione.

La concernée ouvrit des yeux ronds d'étonnement et tous éclatèrent de rire. Le petit déjeuner se termina dans une ambiance joyeuse et tous se séparèrent pour se diriger vers leurs cours respectifs.

**

* * *

**

**Bye**

**Ankou**


	27. 16, La Tour rien que pour deux

**Vous n'allez pas le croire, mais hier, en fouillant dans mes archives à la recherche d'un texte pour Mlle Céline, je suis tombée sur... ceci. Ceci nétant les chapitres 16, 17 et 18 de cette histoire... Qui reste, malheureusement, inachevée. Je n'ai plus du tout le temps, et même si je l'avais, je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration. _So_, you can read it... mais ce sera tout. **

**Je reste néanmoins étonnée de trouver dans ma boite mail des commentaires postés de temps à autres. L'ayant relue il y a peu, je la trouve pourtant mal écrite...**

** Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : La tour rien que pour deux**

* * *

- Je suis explosée ! s'exclama Alex en entrant dans sa chambre, posant ses affaires de Quidditch et sa servillette sur une chaise avant de se vautrer sur son lit. Harry nous a fait nous entraîner comme si nous allions demain jouer contre l'équipe d'Angleterre. Je me suis écorchée le dos ! 

Elle rejeta les couvertures et s'étendit sur le ventre en ramenant ses cheveux à côté d'elle. Hermione se leva et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Alex. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Un bon massage te fera du bien, qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle retira la chemise d'Alex, lui dégraffa son soutien-gorge et commença à lui masser le dos avec douceur et habileté. Alex tourna la tête vers le côté tandis que les mains de son amie se promenaient doucement entre les omoplates, descendant lentement vers le bas du dos et remontant vigoureusement dans le cou. La jeune batteuse soupira de satisfaction au contact des doigts d'Hermione, qui continuait inlassablement ses caresses, suivant le long de la colonne vertébrale puis s'égarant sur les côtés, frôlant la courbure de ses seins, la faisant agréablement frissonner.

- Tu as les trapèzes tout crispés, dit Hermione. Détends-toi ma chérie.

- Je vais finir par m'endormir, si ça continue, murmura Alex.

- Alors rêve de moi, lui intima-t-elle.

- Je le fais déjà toute les nuits. Je commence à être à court d'imagination.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de leur chambre. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et Ginny entra en trombe.

- Salut les filles... commença-t-elle. Et ben, t'en as de la chance Alex ! Une masseuse à domicile ! Je devrais convaincre Carla et Judith de faire de même pour Sabia et moi !

- Tu veux ma place, Ginny ? demanda Alex, et le visage de la rouquine s'éclaira.

Alex se leva et se rhabilla et laissa sa place à la jeune fille, puis mit un cd, et la musique de Santana emplit la pièce. Ginny enleva ses chaussures et son chemisier et s'étendit sur le lit. Sans plus attendre, Hermione s'installa à califourchon sur la jeune fille en s'asseyant doucement sur ses fesses, dégraffa son soutien-gorge et commença à la masser. Ginny état plus mince et plus chétive qu'Alex, qui était grande et sportive, et sa peau était blanche comme l'aspirine et constellée de taches de son. Hermione la massa pendant quelques minutes, en insistant sur les épaules, puis déclara qu'elle en avait assez. Ginny se rhabilla et s'assit.

- Hermione, tu es géniale ! L'homme qui aura le privilège de t'épouser pourra se vanter d'avoir trouvé la perle rare.

Alex eut un sourire en coin avec sa chérie, et s'assit sur le grand lit puis s'étendit dans le sens de la largeur, croisant ses bras sous sa tête. Hermione l'imita, suivie par Ginny, et toutes trois fixèrent le plafond en rêvassant, bercées par la musique. Alex croisa la main d'Hermione et l'enserra dans la sienne, et la jeune fille posa sa tête contre celle de son amie...

Alex se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Hermione était blottie contre elle, et, à son grand étonnement, Ginny dormait de l'autre côté. Toutes trois étaient habillées.

- Ginny, Ginny, souffla-t-elle.

Hermione et Ginny se réveillèrent en même temps.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Tu devrais rentrer tans ton dortoir, il est trois heures et demie du matin.

Hermione sursauta et se releva précipitamment. Ginny s'étira calmement, s'assit sur le bord du lit et enfila ses chaussures.

- Que vont dire les autres filles de ton dortoir ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Elles ont peut-être déjà prévenu un professeur !

- Ne t'en fais pas, coupa Alex d'un ton désinvolte. Si elles s'étaient inquiétées, elles seraient venues te voir toi, tu es Préfète en chef.

- De toute façons elles savent que je suis ici. Enfin du moins, elles savent que je suis venue ici hier soir. Je leur dirai qu'on s'est endormies toutes les trois en papotant, elles n'ont pas l'esprit assez tordu ou assez ouvert pour croire que je sors avec l'une de vous deux.

Hermione et Alex échangèrent un regard. La rouquine se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Au fait, dit Hermione, tu venais pour quoi ?

Ginny se retourna.

- C'est à propos du nouvel an. Tout est réglé, on aura la Tour de Gryffondor rien que pour nous.

- Parfait ! Bonne nuit Ginny.

- Bonne nuit les filles !

Ginny sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Hermione se pencha sur Alex et l'embrassa. Les deux jeunes filles se déshabillèrent, se couchèrent et se rendormirent, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

**XXX**

Les derniers jours d'école avant les vacances se passèrent sans encombre. Les septièmes années reçurent étonamment peu de devoirs de la part de leurs professeurs, et dès le vendredi soir, Alex et Hermione se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour les travailler. Neville les rejoignit un peu plus tard et les deux jeunes filles allièrent leurs connaissances pour l'aider à parfaire les siennes. Harry entra à son tour dans la bibliothèque et s'assit en face d'Alex.

- Tu n'es pas encore parti ? demanda Hermione, étonnée, en relevant les yeux de l'énorme ouvrage de runologie qu'elle feuilletait.

- Non, je pars demain dans la matinée, Tonks est de garde ce soir. Je voulais juste vous demander, j'ai parlé à Dumbledore tout à l'heure pour recommencer les réunion de l'AD. Tiens, il faudra penser à trouver un autre nom, remarqua-t-il. Il est d'accord et les proposera dès la rentrée à tous les élèves comme une sorte de cours en option qui se ferait les samedis, avec toi et moi comme professeurs. Si tu es d'accrd bien sûr...

- Evidemment ! C'est une excellente idée, on aurait dû reprendre les entraînements bien plus tôt ! Mais je ne sais pas si je ferais un aussi bon professeur que toi.

- Bien sûr que si, s'exclama Neville, il te suffit de trois essais pour maîtriser un sort à la perfection, tu n'auras aucun mal à enseigner.

- Le hic, dit Harry, c'est que Dumbledore veut faire participer aussi les Serpentards...

- Où est le mal là-dedans ? coupa Alex. Ils ont autant le droit que les autres de parfaire leurs connaissances en Défense contre les forces du mal. Tous ne finiront pas Mangemorts, tu sais.

- C'est vrai, admit Harry. Tu t'y inscriras ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu pourras nous aider ? Hermione m'a dit que tu connaissais de nombreux sortilèges... Et également que tu savais te battre physiquement.

- Si vous voulez... répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ok, c'est parfait ! Bon, je vous laisse, je dois préparer mes affaires. On se revoit au dîner !

- Salut ! répondirent en chœur les trois travailleurs.

Deux heures plus tard, Alex reposa sa plume et relut son devoir de runologie. Elle le rangea avec satisfaction et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- En voilà un de fini !

- Et pas des plus simple, fit remarquer Hermione. J'ai bientôt fini de recopier le mien.

- Je suis bien loin d'avoir fini, moi, se lamenta Neville.

- Allez, tu as encore deux semaines ! Et si tu cales vraiment, je te filerai un coup de main !

- Merci Alex, murmura le jeune homme.

- Tien, passe-le moi si tu veux que je te relises.

Le jeune homme lui tendit son brouillon en murmurant un « merci », les joues rouges jusqu'aux oreilles, et se replongea dans la lecture de son dictionnaire de runes. Peu de temps après, ils rangèrent leurs affaires, retournèrent dans la salle Commune puis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ginny pour dîner.

- Quand pars-tu ? demanda Ron à Neville, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

- Demain soir. Ma grand-mère viendra me chercher à Pré-au-Lard.

- Et toi Ron ? demanda Seamus.

- Demain, dans la matinée. On ira rejoindre le reste de la famille au Terrier en prenant la poudre de Cheminette et go, direction la Cornouaille !

- Amuse-toi bien !

- Il n'y a presque personne qui reste, remarqua Neville. Il y a deux frères en première et troisième année, Alex et Hermione, et puis c'est tout...

- La plupars des filles reviendront pour la deuxième semaine, on ne sera pas seules longtemps ! le rassura Hermione. De plus je crois qu'il y a un peu plus de Gryffondor qui restent. Mais pour sûr, on sera les seules des septièmes années !

- Vous allez pouvoir terroriser les gosses et jouer les rois ! s'exclama Ron.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Seamus éclata de rire.

- C'est incroyable, vous êtes deux, toi tu es Préfète en chef, vous avez la tour quasiment pour vous seules, et vous allez à peine en profiter, le nez dans vos bouquins !

- Détrompes-toi ! répliqua Alex. On saura en profiter, de nos vacances ! Je ne vais pas passer mes journées à bosser !

- Je vous imagine bien vous saoûler au Firewhisky dans la salle Commune ! se moqua Seamus en ricanant.

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, je ne bois pas d'alcool, jamais.

Une armée d'yeux écariquillés fixa alors la jeune française.

- C'est pas vrai... s'étonna Seamus. T'as jamais bu d'alcool ?

- Pas même de Bièraubeurre ? demanda Ginny.

- Ou de vin ? ajouta Harry.

- C'est ta maman qui ne veut pas ? se moqua Seamus.

- Ma mère me laisse faire tout ce que je veux, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Mais pour ce qui est de l'alcool, j'en ai déjà bu, bien sûr, mais je n'aime pas, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas une question de principe, j'ai déjà touché à des trucs bien plus forts que de l'alcool, en France. Et bien plus illégaux.

- Il y en a forcément que tu dois aimer ! insista Harry.

- On t'en fera goûter des pas mal à nouvel an, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

- Tu verras, fit Seamus, elles vont te torcher comme c'est pas permis ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû leur dire ça, maintenant elles vont te faire prendre la plus belle cuite de ta vie !

Alex leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione éclata de rire.

- C'est même pas la peine d'espérer, je n'en boirai pas une goutte !

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Ankou **


	28. 17 et 18

**Bonjour à tous (y'a comme un écho dans le silence ambiant)**

J'avais promis de poster les quelques textes qui me restaient, mais ils se trouvaient sur un autre pc, à quelque 600 km de là où je me trouve actuellement. Il a donc fallu que je pense à les transférer. Penser fut très dur et très long, le faire prit quelques minutes.

Vous trouverez, dans ce méga upload :

**- Le chapitre 17**

**- Le chpitre 18**

**- Le brouillon de ce qui aurait dû constituer la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**XXX**

**Chapitre 17. Noël**

**XXX**

Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le jour du réveillon de Noël, Hermione et Alex passèrent leurs journées à flâner, allant se promener dans le parc, lisant dans leur chanbre, étendues côte à côte. Alex l'avait emmenée un après midi au cinéma à Londres, en bravant sans vergogne l'interdiction de quitter Poudlard, et elles avaient regardé avec plaisir le dernier dessin animé en salle en mangeant des pop-corn, savourant leurs vacances, la vie de moldu, sans se soucier de rien. Le cinéma, voilà bien la plus belle chose inventée par les moldus, que jamais les sorciers ne pourraient imiter. Si Ron pouvait être moins obtus sur ses idées, il adorerait sans aucun doute être assis dans un fauteuil confortable en regardant un film, un verre dans une main et un paquet de confiseries dans l'autre.

Quoi que l'on puisse dire, ne rien faire tout en étant avec la personne que l'on aime est la plus belle chose au monde. Hermione et Alex n'aimaient pas fainéanter en temps normal, mais lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles, elles n'avaient pas envie de se lever, de bouger, de faire quelque chose. Hermione n'aurait pas cru que l'ont pouvait tirer tant de plaisir à être étendue sur un lit, dans les bras de son âme sœur, à simplement rêver, se laissant bercer par la musique.

Pour le réveillon de Noël, Les deux jeunes filles se firent servir par les elfes de maison, avec l'autorisation du professeur Mc Gonagall, un délicieux repas comportant tout leurs plats préférés. Elles dînèrent dans leur chambre, assise sur la moquette telles deux étudiantes dans leur studio, adossées au sommier de leur lit à baldaquin. La musique de Phil Collins faisait un agréable fond sonore, et le sapin aux lumières clignotantes, les bougies allumées et la neige qui tombait doucement à l'extérieur rajoutaient une touche de romantisme à la situation. Leurs cheveux bruns et noirs se mêlaient autour d'elles tandis que Diabolo et Pattenrond se promenaient autour d'elles, attendant de profiter à leur tour du festin. Alex tourna son regard vers Hermione, adossée nonchalamment au lit et les jambes étendues devant elles, et une foule de pensées et de sentiments envahirent l'esprit de la jeune française. De l'amour, de l'amitié, des rêves d'avenir et d'heureux souvenirs de moments passés. Alex se sentait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, elle se sentait vraiment comblée, et ce dans tous les domaines.

Elle fit une mise au point des changements survenus dans sa vie et de sa situation actuelle, depuis septembre, où elle avait quitté la France, ses amis, sa mère, pour s'installer à Poudlard. Elle avait des amis, des vrais, en les personnes de Draco, Neville et Ginny, d'autres qu'elle ne voyait plus pour le moment, mais qu'elle reverrait quand viendrait l'été, Killian, Marion et ses amies joueuses de Quidditch qui lui manquaient énormément. Elle était douée dans presques toutes les matières et les professeurs la félicitaient, et la promettaient à un bel avenir. Elle était admirée par de nombreux élèves des quatre maisons pour ses talents de Batteuse au Quidditch, et surtout, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait, qui la comprenait, et qu'elle-même aimait plus que tout.

Mais une ombre vint soudain poser son voile par-dessus son tableau si parfait. La même ombre qui hantait les rêves et les pensées de Harry, de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, et plus encore, du monde entier. Voldemort était l'unique obstacle à son bonheur. Il reviendrait, elle en était sûre. Voldemort n'était pas du genre à bluffer, lui utilisait sa ruse et son machiavélisme d'une autre façon. Les méchants comme lui, dans les livres, ne sont jamais ainsi. Normal, après tout, puisque ce qu'ils aiment le plus est d'inspirer la terreur aux gens. Ils nous montrent ce qu'ils savent faire, ce qu'ils peuvent et pourraient faire, et nous laissent ensuite tout le soin de flipper à notre aise, se terrant chez nous en attendant, parfois en vain, qu'ils viennent accomplir leurs menaces, nous laissant sans appétit, sans force, sans espoir.

Mais Voldemort était-il capable d'user de ce maléfice ? Elle avait une faiblesse, elle le savait. La faiblesse commune aux siens, inérante à sa propre nature : elle ne pouvait se défendre contre sa propre magie. Les Sylphes ne pouvaient combattre entre eux, ou plutôt, un Sylphe ne pouvait combattre la magie d'un autre, même si celui-ci dirigeait vers lui un sort mortel. Et même si dans ce cas, c'était un humain qui était aux commandes de la magie des runes, la magie restait la même. Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire, c'était ne pas se laisser prendre par Voldemort et l'attaquer en premier. Mais y parviendrait-elle ? Le monde était mal foutu. Et lorsque cela arriverait, s'il la soumettait à ce sortilège, s'il la soumettait à sa volonté, si elle ne parvenait pas à l'en empêcher, et à lui résister, que se passerait-il ?

Quelles atrocités commettrait-elle ? Quelles pulsions et pensées extrêmistes referaient surface ? Quels pouvoirs inconnus se révèleraient ?

- Alex ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda Hermione.

La voix d'Hermione rebondit comme un lointaint murmure à ses oreilles, comme lorsque l'on nous appelle alors que l'on se trouve la tête sous l'eau, comme lorsque quelqu'un nous réveille alors que l'on est en train de rêver, et que l'on croit que cette voix provient de notre rêve.

- Non, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout, mentit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire partager sa crainte. De toute façon, Hermione ne pourrait l'aider en aucun moyen, elle le savait. C'était donc inutile de la tourmenter. Alex se sentit alors submergée par une vague de honte, honte de rester à attendre que vienne une attaque inéluctable. Et en même temps, elle avait honte d'avoir peur. Car elle avait peur. Ce n'était pas une phobie, une terreur handicapante, ni une peur excitante, non, c'était l'angoisse de l'attente, de l'attente de quelque chose à laquelle on sait que l'on ne peut échapper. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait sombré quasi consciemment dans le piège que lui avait tendu Voldemort, en cherchant pourtant à l'éviter : se laisser se noyer dans les abîmes sinueux de l'angoisse, laquelle conduisait lentement mais sûrement vers la folie. Elle se résolut à ne pas attendre, les bras ballants, qu'il vienne la cueuillir comme un fruit mûr prêt à tomber de l'arbre.

Mais refusait-elle vraiment qu'il fasse usage du maléfice, ou au contraire était-ce un désir enfoui en elle, qu'elle se refusait d'avouer ? Elle avait peur à nouveau, mais cette peur-là était bien plus difficile à vaincre : c'était d'elle-même dont elle avait peur. De ce qu'elle serait capable de faire si elle se retrouvait entre les mains de Voldemort et n'était pas capable de faire primer sa volonté. Et cette peur-là était bien plus terrible que toutes les autres.

Elle se rendit à nouveau compte de la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés.

- On va à la volière envoyer les cadeaux ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Et les nôtres ? questionna la préfète. On se les offre ce soir à minuit ou demain matin au réveil ?

- En France, c'est le soir, mais ici, je ne sais pas.

- C'est le matin. Je trouve ça très agréable, d'avoir tous les cadeaux au réveil, qui nous attendent au pied du lit.

- Serais-tu restée une grande enfant ? se moqua gentiment Alex.

- Tous les enfants souhaiteraient ne jamais grandir.

- Alors va pour le matin.

Les deux jeunes filles achevèrent leur repas, se régalant de meringues glacées agrémentées de boules de glace au chocolat, puis, le dîner fini, Alex et Hermione sortirent leur baguette, s'échangèrent un clin d'œil, et d'un geste simultané de leurs baguettes magiques, firent disparaître toute trace de vaisselle et de miettes de nourriture. Elles sortirent alors leurs cadeaux soigneusement empaquetés et enrubanés de leurs armoires, prêtes à les confier aux hiboux qui les apporteraient à leur destinataires. Parmi les cadeaux d'Alex se trouvait le gros paquet contenant la batte de frêne pour Neville, et c'était, et de loin, le plus gros cadeau de tous. Quand Hermione le vit prêt à être envoyé, elle prit une moue d'enfant déçu.

- Il n'est pas pour moi celui-là ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un regard de cocker battu.

Elle était si craquante en cet instant que le cœur d'Alex fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Non, le tien est encore caché, et tu ne le verras que demain matin !

Hermione lui sourit et les deux jeunes filles réduisirent leurs paquets et les transportèrent jusquà la Volière. Elles choisirent trois hiboux au plumage gris, l'un destiné aux cadeaux pour les Weasley, Harry et les parents d'Hermione, le deuxième pour les cadeaux de Théa et Neville, quant au troisème, le malheureux, il se vit confier de nombreux cadeaux à destination de la France. Une fois les cadeaux réduits et soigneusement fixés et les adresses données, les trois hiboux s'envolèrent, et les deux jeunes filles s'appuyèrent sur le rebord du balcon, regardant rêveusement les trois volatiles s'enfuir, libres comme l'air. Alex passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'attira à elle. Les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent longuement, le vent chargé de neige faisant voler leurs cheveux. Les mains d'Hermione glissèrent sous la chemise de la française qui passa une main derrière la nuque de la préfète et relança le baiser. Elles s'assirent contre le rebord, le dos appuyé contre la rembarde de pierre et regardèrent les étoiles. Hermione se blottit contre Alex et lui caressa lentement le dos. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau et basculèrent sur le dos, et Hermione commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amie. Cette dernière sourit.

- Il y a sûrement un endroit plus romantique pour ça que dans la volière au milieu des fientes ! fit-elle remarquer en riant. Ferme les yeux.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et les rouvrit pour se découvrir dans sa chambre de préfète, dans leur grand lit à badaquin. D'un geste de la main, Alex relança la musique, et le son doux et instrumental de Mike Oldfield retentit à faible volume dans les enceintes de la chaîne Hi-Fi. Elle ferma entièrement les rideaux du baldaquin et fit apparaître des bougies allumées, qui flottèrent en projetant autour d'elles une faible lueur romantique.

- Je peux reprendre où je m'étais arrêtée ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire coquin.

- A ton aise, répondit la jeune fille, et Hermione l'embrassa et acheva de retirer la chemise de son amie. Les vêtements trouvèrent rapidement le sol, tandis que les deux élèves se glissaient tous les draps.

**XXX**

Un violent bruit fit sursauter à l'unisson les deux jeunes femmes. Alex ouvrit légèrement le rideau et se mit à sourire.

- Apparemment, il est minuit ! dit-elle.

Hermione la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle se levait, parcourant sa nudité du regard. Alex s'avança vers la fenêtre et deux hiboux entrèrent vivement, projetant des gerbes de neige glacée sur le corps de la jeune fille. Alex détacha les lettres et les paquets des pattes des volatiles, qui s'envolèrent aussitôt sans demander leur reste. Elle regarda avidement les paquets.

- Tu le veux maintenant ou tu veux attendre demain ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse en souriant.

- C'est de qui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu en as un de Ron, dit-elle en déchiffrant les noms des expéditeurs, un de Ginny et moi un de Ginny et un... Qui c'est ceux-là ? Fred et Georges, tu connais ?

- Oui, ce sont les frères jumeaux de Ron et Ginny, les anciens batteurs de Gryffondor.

- Oh ! C'est gentil de leur part ! Alors, tu les veux ?

- Bien sûr !

Alex rejoignit Hermione sous les couvertures et lui tendit ses deux paquets, puis s'empressa d'arracher le papier-cadeau qui recouvrait les siens. Ginny leur avait offert à toutes les deux des petits flacons de parfum, celui d'Alex sentait bon le miel d'acacia, quant à celui d'Hermione, il dégageait une douce odeur de mirabelle qui rappela à Alex le parfum de l'eau-de-vie de mirabelle que ramenait à Beauxbâtons une de ses amies vosgienne. Le cadeau des jumeaux était une simple carte animée représentant Connolly et Ryan, les deux batteurs vedette de l'équipe d'Irlande. Un petit mot était griffoné au dos de la carte.

_Félicitation à la nouvelle batteuse de Gryffondor._

_Ginny nous a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes prouesses au Quidditch (si tu en as dans d'autres domaines, elle ne nous l'a pas précisé !)_

_Nous espérons pouvoir te voir à l'œuvre un jour (et qui sait ? Peut-être jouer un match ensemble !)_

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Fred & Georges Weasley_

- Ils sont super sympas de penser à moi alors qu'ils ne me connaissent même pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et toi, qu'as-tu reçu ?

Hermione achevait de se batailler avec le papier cadeau du présent de Ron qui se révéla être une petite boîte à bijoux contenant un mince bracelet en or. Comme elle le prenait dans ses doigts, elle eut l'air soudain incroyablement gênée. Un silence lourd s'installa.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

- Ca j'en sais rien, murmura Alex. Mais il faudra que tu ailles lui parler dès la rentrée, sinon il va se faire des illusions.

- Mais je ne veux pas à avoir à le remballer ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas... il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi ! Oh quel idiot, pourquoi n'est-il pas tombé amoureux de Padma ou de Luna ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il a compris qu'aucune autre femme ne pouvait t'arriver à la cheville... répondit doucement Alex.

- Je suis loin d'être aussi bien que tu le dis.

- Détrompe-toi. Toi au moins, il t'aime pour ce que tu es. Crois-tu que Dean se soucie de mes goûts et de mon caractère ? Pour lui je ne suis qu'une poupée.

Elle eut une sorte de petit rire sans joie comme elle songeait au jeune Gryffondor.

- Face à ça, mon cadeau va te sembler bien pitoyable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Un baiser de toi est le plus beau de tous les cadeaux.

Les lèvres d'Alex s'étirèrent en un immense sourire. Elle s'avança vers sa petite amie, l'enlaça et lui murmura « alors joyeux Noël » avant de poser sur ses lèvres le plus fabuleux des baisers.

* * *

**XXX**

**Chapitre dix-huit**

**XXX**

- Alex ! Tu es prête ?

- J'arrive, répondit cette dernière de la salle de bain.

Alex sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant sur son dos et ses épaules. Dans la chambre, assise sur le lit à baldaquin inoccupé, Hermione attendait, une longue robe bleue laissant apparaître ses chevilles et ses épaules nues. Alex la trouva incroyablement sexy ainsi vêtue. La voyant arriver, Hermione se leva et enfila une veste de velours bleue nuit plus foncée que sa robe.

- Tu es magnifique, Hermione, dit Alex en la contemplant.

- Toi aussi. Tu es toute belle en blanc, on dirait un ange !

- Un ange des ténèbres !

Les deux jeunes filles rirent puis Hermione s'avança vers la porte. Avant qu'elle ne la franchisse, Alex la retint par le bras, la fit pivoter vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Je crois qu'on n'aura pas tellement l'occasion ce soir, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas tellement envie que toutes les filles du château apprennent qu'on est ensemble.

- Et Ginny ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on la mette au courant ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Je la connais bien moins que toi, et si tu estime qu'on peut le lui dire, vas-y.

- Mais tu préfèrerais que non.

- Sincèrement je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le lui dire juste pour qu'elle le sache... Mais par contre si elle te pose la question, ne lui mens pas, dis-lui la vérité.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'elle a déjà deviné.

Alex sourit.

- Dans ce cas ça résout la question ! Allez, on y va, sinon on va être en retard.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la chambre et gravirent les escaliers jusqu'à arriver au dortoir des filles de sixième année. De la musique retentissait déjà à plein volume, de la musique rock Moldue des années soixante-dix qu'Alex appréciait beaucoup. Au moment où elles arrivaient devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Ginny vint les accueillir.

- Salut les filles ! Woaw Hermione, tu t'es mise sur ton 31 ! T'es trop canon !

La jeune fille, au contraire d'Alex, était habillée tout en noir, ce qui faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux roux et ondulés.

- Allez venez, il ne manque plus que Julia et Sandy !

Les deux amies entrèrent dans la chambre où une douzaine d'autres filles papotaient assises sur les lits, sur des chaises ou à même le sol. Sur l'un des lits à baldaquin, une quinzaine de sacs de couchage violets étaient posés en pile. Une fois que toutes furent présentes dans le dortoir, Ginny tira de dessous un lit un carton de bouteilles de Bièrraubeure, de Firewhisky et d'Hydromel maison de madame Rosmerta et s'écria « Que la fête commence ! »

Finalement, comme fête, Alex avait connu mieux. Toutes assises par terre et une bouteille à la main, elles parlaient de vêtement, de garçons, de maquillage et d'autres conversations qu'Alex préférait ignorer. Un moment elle entendit quelqu'un parler de « Tu-Sais-Qui », et elle se tourna vers elle, pour savoir ce qu'il se disait. C'était Parvati et Padma, les jumelles Patil, qui racontaient à deux autres filles qui leurs parents n'avaient pas voulu les laisser retourner à l'école cette année, et que seule l'insistance de leur grande sœur de vingt-trois ans leur avait finalement permis de revenir au château.

Alex sirtota son verre de jus d'orange en silence, sa main battant la mesure sur son genou. C'était « Money », des Pink Floyd. Au bout d'une heure, un mal de crâne commençait à poindre dans sa tête mais elle le fit disparaître d'un discrèt geste de l'index. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Hermione n'était plus dans la chambre, pas plus que Ginny. Inquiète, elle se leva et sortit du dortoir. Au pied des escaliers, les deux jeunes filles discutaient à voix basse. En la voyant arriver, Ginny fronça les sourcils. Hermione lui aurait-elle tout dit ?

- Une seconde Alex... commença la jeune Weasley.

- C'est bon Ginny, elle est dans mon dortoir, elle m'a vue ouvrir le cadeau.

Le cadeau de Weasley ! Elle l'avait presque oublié. A son air pincé, Ginny ne devait pas être enchantée de la décision de son frère.

- Ecoute Hermione, je lui en ai parlé à la maison, je lui ai dit que tu l'aimais comme un ami, que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, que tu ressentais pour lui la même chose que pour Harry. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a dit qu'il trouverait le courage à la rentrée. Attends-toi alors à le voir te fare une déclaration. Je suis désolée Hermione, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, merci quand même, Ginny. Mais si tu peux me rendre un dernier service, essaie de le convaincre de le faire en privé. Remballer en public n'est pas mon fort. Et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- Promis ! Mais je ne sais pas s'il m'écoutera. C'est un idiot.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Merci Ginny !

- De rien,c'est gratuit pour les amis !

Les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent puis gravirent les escalier pour rejoindre Alex, et retourner dans la chambre. Ginny arriva devant la jeune batteuse et regarda son verre.

- Du jus d'orange ? Et bien, je suis déçue ! Moi qui croyait que les français étaient des tueurs de bouteille !

- Je préfère commencer doucement, répondit Alex.

- Ca pour doucement, c'est doucement ! se moqua-t-elle. Même Hermione tourne au whisky ! Hey les filles ! cria la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte, qui est motivé pour un jeu à boire ?

Toutes sauf Alex acceptèrent.

- Ah non, toi tu joues ! s'exclama Ginny. Montre-nous la légendaire descente des français !

Alex blêmit. Elle s'assit dans le cercle entre Hermione et Luna, et une pleine pinte de Firewhisky fut posé devant elle. Elle prit la choppe entre ses deux mains et ferma les yeux, se concentrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Quand elle les rouvrit une seconde plus tard, ce n'était plus que de l'eau colorée qui se trouvait dans son verre.

- Ca s'appelle le jeu du Bikskit, expliqua Ginny.

Alex connaissait bien ce jeu, et n'écouta les règles que d'une oreille. Elle ne voulait pas se la jouer parano, mais à coup sûr, chaque fois que quelqu'un allait devoir boire, ce serait elle. Et bien, elle pourrait leur montrer la légendaire descente des Sylphes !

**XXX**

* * *

**Bon, l'histoire s'arrete là. Des explications seraient apparues dans la suite s'il y en avait eu une, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors juste pour expliquer cette aversion d'Alexiane pour les boissons alcoolisées, l'alcool est un poison mortel pour les gens de son peuple.**


	29. FIN enfin presque quoi

**Ceci, donc, est le brouillon de ce que je n'ai jamais écrit. Enfin brouillon, c'est un ramassis de petits extraits qu'il arait fallu relier entre eux. Je pensais ne jamais le publier, parce que je me disais qu'un jour, peut etre, je la finirais, cette histoire. Puis en fait ça ne risque pas, et il y a des passages que j'ai aimé écrire là dedans , donc je vous en fait partager. **

**Ce qui est dommage, c'est que les 3/4 de l'action se trouvent dans la partie que vous ne lirez jamais !! **

* * *

**XXX**

Elles descendirent de la diligence et se séparèrent d'Harry et Ron qui se dirigeaient vers lesTrois Balais, où Mr Weasley les attendait pour les conduire au Terrier. Elles s'avancèrent vers le bout du village, traînant leurs malles qu'Alex avait allégées et se retrouvèrent devant la barrière, derrière Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques. Hermione lâcha sa malle et s'appuya contre le poteau.

- On attends quelqu'un ou tu nous emmènes ?

- Non, on va se téléporter.

Alex prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes et actionna sa magie. Elles disparurent, et se retrouvèrent instantanément devant la porte d'une jolie maison de campagne entourée d'un grand jardin. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, apercevant des forêts, une rivière avec une cascade un peu plus loin, une route qui serpentait et menait devant un village, à un ou deux kilomètres de là.

- Nos bagages ... commença-t-elle.

- Ils sont là, sourit Alex en montrant les deux malles à leur pieds.

Elle s'avança vers la porte et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui semblait avoir tout juste vingt-cinq ans, vêtue d'une robe rouge et blanche leur ouvrit.

- Salut Théa ! dit Alex à la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Alex, répondit la dénommée Théa en l'embrassant sur les joues. Ca va ?

- Super, et toi ? répliqua Alex en souriant, radieuse.

- Tranquille. Je suppose que tu es Hermione, dit-elle en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui... bonjour, dit Hermione, surprise.

La jeune femme s'avança et l'embrassa également.

- Je te présente ma mère, Aléathéa, lui dit Alex.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Puis elle se ressaisit, prenant conscience qu'elle devait avoir l'air franchement stupide.

- Je... vous avez l'air si jeune !

- Ce doit-être ma nouvelle crème anti-rides qui me donne cet effet, plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Hermione plus à l'aise. Vous entrez ou vous comptez passer les vancances dans le jardin ?

Les deux jeunes filles la suivirent à l'intérieur.

**XXX**

- Où vais-je dormir ? demanda Hermione.

- Il y a une chambre à côté de celle d'Alex.

- Viens, je vais te montrer.

Hermione suivit Alex à l'étage, en faisant léviter leurs bagages dans les escaliers. Alex ouvrit une porte et invita Hermione à entrer.

- C'est ma chambre, expliqua-t-elle. La tienne est derrière, mais on ne peut y accéder qu'en passant par ma chambre, car la porte a été condamnée par le précédent proprio.

- C'est complètement vide ! s'étonna Hermione en repensant au savant désordre qui régnait dans leur chambre à Poudlard.

- Je n'y ai dormi que deux nuits, j'ai déménagé juste avant la rentrée à l'école. Théa s'est contentée de ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire, elle me laissera le soin d'y faire tout le bordel que je voudrai.

- Et un lit deux places ! Mademoiselle ne se refuse rien !

- Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir en profiter seule.

- Peu importe, sourit Hermione.

Elle leva la tête vers Alex, plus grande qu'elle de plusieurs centimètres, et l'embrassa. Alex passa ses bras autour du cou d'Hermione en lui caressant la nuque.

- Je t'aime, murmura Hermione.

- C'est toujours bon à savoir, commenta Alex avec un petit sourire.

Elles finirent d'installer leurs affaires puis redescendirent dans la cuisine où Théa préparait le repas.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa Théa. Je n'ai malheureusement que des boissons sans alcool, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione. Alex et moi n'aimons pas beaucoup.

- Je sais, répondit Hermione.

Théa haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Oh... et quoi ?

Hermione jeta un regard anxieux à Alex.

- Une grande partie, je crois, répondit-elle. La raison pour laquelle vous ne buvez pas d'alcool, pourquoi vous avec l'air de n'avoir que deux ou trois ans de plus qu'Alex et pourquoi vous avez déménagé ici.

Théa regarda Alex qui fixait obstinément le plafond, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Peu importe. Alors, que veux-tu ? Diabolo-menthe, coca, jus de fruit ?

- Un coca, s'il vous plaît.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille !

- Je vais essayer, sourit Hermione.

Théa tendit sa main gauche et trois verres pleins apparurent. Elle posa le verre de coca devant Hermione, et servit une menthe à Alex et prit l'autre. Le liquide vert sombre ressemblait à du sang de dragon.

- Santé ! dit-elle.

Alex étendit ses jambes sous la table et se balança sur sa chaise. Hermione regardait la déco de la cuisine et les tableaux sur les murs, leurs mains jointes et cachées par la table. Quant à Théa, elle regardait en direction de leurs mains entrelacées, comme si elle les voyait par transparence. Rompant le silence, elle demanda d'un ton innocent :

- Pourquoi ton ami n'est-il pas là ? Ce Draco dont tu n'a cessé de me parler?

- Parce qu'Hermione et lui ne s'entendent pas très bien, euphémismement parlant, et j'ai préféré inviter Hermione, voilà tout.

- Et depuis quand êtes vous... ensemble ?

Hermione piqua un fard et Alex réprima un éclat de rire en voyant les joues écarlates et l'air embarassé de son amie.

- Halloween, répondit Alex.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de me raconter des cracks sur ce Draco ! l'accusa-t-elle.

- Ah, mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que je sortais avec Draco, répliqua Alex. Malheureusement, d'ailleurs.

Théa regarda Hermione, étonnée.

- Et tu cautionnes ce genre de débauche ?

- Oh, elle n'y peut rien, c'est le plus beau gosse de Poudlard toutes catégories confondues.

- Ouais, dit Alex avec un sourire rêveur.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione remarqua pour la première fois que les yeux de Théa étaient très différent de ceux d'Alex : ils étaient si sombres qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. Comme ceux d'Alex lorsqu'elle laissait éclater sa colère.

**XXX**

- Vous avez un programme pour l'après-midi ?

- Ouais : regarder un bon film. Hermione a une culture filmographique déplorable.

- Mais j'ai lu plus de livres que tu n'en lira jamais dans toute ta vie, répliqua la préfète.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le salon, et Alex choisit un DVD, qu'elle mit dans le lecteur. Elle attrapa la télécommande et se jeta sauvagement sur le divan de cuir gris. Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil et commença à feuilleter un programme TV.

- Hook, tu l'as vu ? demanda Alex.

- Non.

- Quel crime ! Bon, on va commencer par celui-là, c'est mon film préféré.

Elle lança le film et séléctionna la langue anglaise. Alex avait les bras croisés derrière la tête et Hermione regardait l'écran la tête posée sur ses mains, les coudes juchés sur ses genoux.

- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligées d'être à trois mètres l'une de l'autre uniquement parce que je suis là, dit Théa avec un petit sourire.

Hermione quitta le fauteuil et s'installa sur le divan, à une distance respectable d'Alex. Théa leva les yeux au ciel et se servit un cône de glace au chocolat, qu'elle alla manger dans le patio, profitant du soleil qu'elle trouvait trop rare dans ce pays. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon quelques instants plus tard, Hermione était assise à côté d'Alex et leurs têtes reposaient côte à côte, leurs cheveux noirs et bruns se mêlant autour d'elles. Elle sourit intérieurement et retourna travailler.

**XXX**

- Vous allez où ?

- Saluer les licornes, répondit Alex.

- Pas de prob' ! Il te reste des euros ?

- Ouais, deux billets de dix.

Alex dessera légèrement sa cravate rouge et noire et attrapa la main d'Hermione.

- Bonne journée ! Et donne le bonjour à Marion et Killian de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerais pas !

Alex ferma les yeux et elles disparurent. L'eau froide clapotant sur leurs jambres leur arracha toutes deux un cri de surprise.

- Mince, c'est un jour de grande marée ! Ce n'est jamais immergé ici d'habitude, même à marée haute.

Elles se téléportèrent à nouveau et se cachèrent entre deux maisons, le temps de sécher magiquement le bas de leurs vêtements et de vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, avant de redevenir visible.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise en arrivant sur les rochers, mais je n'avais pas compté la grande marée dans mes calculs.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione.

- Trégastel-plage ! Viens, je vais te présenter ma seconde famille.

Elle la conduisit vers le centre de la ville en passant par les rues presques desertes (ce n'était pas la saison touristique) et entra dans une vieille librairie aux livres reliés de cuir et couverts de poussière. Elle salua de la main le bouquiniste qui lui rendit son salut et prit la porte de service, sortit sa baguette et tapota trois fois un petit robinet rouillé fixé sur le mur sale et poussiéreux. Comme pour le chemin de Traverse, une arche apparut, et elles entrèrent dans la partie magique de la ville. Alex mena Hermione jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, reconnaissable aux grandes bannières bleu ciel et bleu foncé ornées d'une licorne d'argent cambrée sur ses jambes postérieures.

- Mr William ? Les filles sont sur le terrain ?

- Plus pour longtemps, mais elles y sont, répondit le gardien en lui souriant. Je suis content de te revoir, Alex.

- Moi aussi !

Elles entrèrent sur le terrain, où huit personnes vêtues de bleu et argent évoluaient dans les airs. Se servant de sa main comme d'une visière, elle chercha des yeux son ex-coéquipière et meilleure amie. Elle la reconnut au moment où elle passait au-dessus d'elle.

- Marion ! cria-t-elle

La batteuse s'arrêta en vol à un mètre au-dessus d'Alex et se jeta de son balai dans les bras de la jeune fille, qui vacilla sous le choc.

- Mon Alex adorée ! s'écria la jolie blonde en la serrant dans ses bras. Comme tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi !

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! cria leur entraîneur, et les autres joueuses atterrirent en douceur sur le sol. Alors lâcheuse, comment vas-tu ? demanda l'entraîneur en souriant, un solide et bel homme d'une trentaine d'années aux épaules larges et aux cheveux longs et châtains clairs, répndant au nom de Gwenoël.

- Bah, il fallait bien que je vous laisse voler de vos propres aîles ! Qui a endossé le rôle de capitaine ?

- C'est moi, dit l'Attrapeuse, une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans nommée Chloé, petite et mince et aux cheveux roux et courts.

- Ca va, tu supportes ? se moqua Alex.

- Ouais, rassure-toi, je les ai bien en main !

Les autres filles se mirent alors à lui parler toutes en même temps, de Poudlard, du Quidditch, de l'Angleterre, et Alex leva les mains devant elle.

- Stop, pas toutes à la fois ! Je vous présente Hermione, une camarade de classe de Poudlard.

- Salut ! dit Hermione en français.

- Elle parle français, ta copine ? demanda la gardienne.

- Je me débrouille, répondit Hermione. Je sais surtout bien comprendre les textes.

- C'est un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! se moqua Alex.

**XXX**

**Bon, il s'agissait, vous l'aurez compris je pense, des vacances d'Alexiane chez sa mère, au mois de février donc. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des vacances de février dans HP, mais ça servait mes intentions qu'il y ait 2 fois deux semaines de vacances :)**

* * *

**XXX**

- Je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvée ici, dit Draco.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis comme toi, en vacances chez mon père adoré.

- Peut-être... Tu savais que nos pères envisagent de nous marier ?

- C'est une bonne idée, murmura Alex.

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, d'abord timidement puis passionnément. Draco répondit au baiser avec tendresse, il ferma les yeux et l'enlaça, ses mains lui caressant les cheveux. Mais quand ils se séparèrent, il la regarda d'un air étrange.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu aimes Hermione...

- Je m'en fiche. Je t'aime aussi, peut-être même plus.

Elle le fit basculer sur le dos et roula sur lui, lui dénouant sa cravate vert et argent avec ses dents, tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient à déboutonner la chemise noire, dévoilant un torse pâle mais musclé, encore glabre.

- Alex... murmura Draco.

- Shhh... répondit la jeune fille en l'embrassant pour le faire taire.

Il ne voulait pas céder, mais les caresses de son amie l'emplirent de désir, et il ne fut bientôt plus en état de penser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Alex en profita pour y glisser sa langue et il n'eut plus envie d'essayer de l'interrompre. Elle était si... si...

Elle déboucla la ceinture de cuir, ouvrit la braguette et lui retira son pantalon, le laissant en boxer avec sa chemise ouverte. Elle se colla langoureusement à lui, parsemant son corps de petits baisers en descendant lentement de son front jusqu'au vêtement noir qui couvrait son entrejambe. Elle le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses, le laissa par terre, et entama des mouvements joueurs avec la partie sensible de Draco, le caressant de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Le jeune Serpentard haleta de plaisir, ses mains caressant avec fougue les doux cheveux noirs de son amie, les yeux à moitié clos.

Alex remonta le long du corps de Draco et s'étendit à côté de lui.

- Draco... murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de son visage.

- Shhh, répliqua-il. A moi de jouer maintenant.

Il pivota et s'agenouilla à califourchon sur elle, lui ôta sa nuisette noire Panthère Rose™ et la jeta sur une chaise. Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, ses mains caressant le corps svelte et bronzé de la jeune fille. Puis il se releva, enleva sa chemise et le dernier vêtement qui couvrait le corps d'Alex, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais Alex se dégagea et roula par-dessus le corps de Draco.

- C'est moi qui commande, lui sussura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Jamais, répondit-il, et il repris sa place au-dessus de son amie, reprenant là où elle l'avait arrêtée.

Il lui caressa la poitrine, sa bouche se promenant entre les petits seins ronds et fermes, descendant jusqu'au nombril puis au niveau de son intimité, l'entourant de baisers qui la firent haleter. Ses mains se promenèrent dans son dos et sur son ventre, la couvrant de petits frissons. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, sa langue caressant la sienne, puis il saisit les hanches de la jeune fille entre ses mains et entra en elle.

**XXX**

Draco s'étendit sur le lit, complètement épuisé, à côté d'Alex qui se blottit contre lui.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de fille aussi endurante et sportive que toi, murmura-t-il.

- Tu sais Draco, tu es le premier homme avec qui je fais l'amour...

- Tu étais encore vierge ? s'étonna-t-il.

Alex se redressa sur un coude.

- Je suis maquée depuis cinq mois, répondit-elle. Tu sais, je ne passe pas toutes mes nuits à jouer aux cartes.

Draco fit la moue, mais son bon sens prit le dessus sur la jalousie qu'il éprouvait. Alex se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais il la repoussa et s'assit sur le lit.

- Non... pense à Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu me parles toujours d'Hermione ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

- Je t'aime, répliqua-t-il, mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Bien sûr que si que je t'aime, Draco.

- Pas de la même façon. Tu me l'as dit avant les vacances de Noël, tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais comme un frère. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de frère et sœurs qui font ce que nous avont fait.

- Draco...

- Non princesse, je t'aime et je ne veux pas profiter de toi parce que tu n'es pas consciente de ce que tu fais. Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Je ne cherchais pas à te draguer parce que tu es la fille... de ton père. Je t'ai aimée dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Tu était à King's Cross, ruisselante de pluie et courant en poussant un chariot. Je mourais d'envie de te venir en aide, de te protéger de la pluie ou simplement de te parler... Mais mon père me tenait fermement par l'épaule. Il avait saisi mon regard, et il ne te connaissait pas. Nous avions tous deux senti que tu n'étais pas une Moldue, mais également que tu n'étais pas une Sang-Pur, et il n'aurait jamais voulu me laisser aller vers toi... Ensuite je t'ai cherché dans le train. Et je t'ai vue avec Potter, Weasley et Granger, et je n'ai pas osé entrer dans le compartiment, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle dispute. J'ai inspécté toutes les diligences pour te trouver. Mais tu n'étais dans aucune...

Il soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux et reprit son récit en regardant ses genoux.

- Puis tu es allée à Gryffondor et tu as commencée à parler avec Potter et ses amis. Je savais alors que tout était perdu ; jamais je n'aurais pu t'approcher ou te parler. J'ai pris conscience que les divisions entre maisons étaient la pire connerie qui était jamais arrivée à Poudlard. J'ai voulu te parler le lendemain, mais je me suis aussitôt fait attaquer par Super Potter et cet abruti de Weasley, et tu m'as humilié en public. Puis en cours de Potions, j'ai fait signe à Rogue qu'il te place à côté de moi quand tu es entrée dans la salle. Je voulais rattraper les dégâts. Je ne sais pas si je te paraissais gentil et sympa, je n'arrivais pas à quitter mes manières de Sang-Pur, de Malfoy. Mais on est quand même devenus amis. Et mon père le savait. Il voulait que ça aille plus loin... mais ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai fait... peu importe. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu avais un petit ami, je me suis senti trahi en quelque sorte, parce que je t'aimais. Et quand j'ai su qu'en fait c'était Hermione, j'ai été soulagé, malgré le fait que ce soit une fille... Peut-être parce que c'est quelqu'un qui mérite ton amour. Sûrement plus que moi.

Il tendit la main vers elle et lui caressa la joue, puis il la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Les mains sur son visage, il crut voir l'espace d'un instant que ses yeux avaient repris leur pâleur multicolore. Mais ils redevinrent noirs si rapidement qu'il crut à une illusion. Il ne savait pas si ce changement de couleur était la marque d'un mauvais sort, ou si c'était simplement sa nature dominatrice qui refaisait surface. Il éspérait que ses yeux redeviendraient normaux un jour. Il les trouvait si beaux... Pour comprendre le sens du mot subtilité, il suffisait de les regarder.

**XXX**

**Ca, c'est une scène qui se passe chez Voldemort, pendant les vacances de Pâques cette fois. L'explication va -en partie- venir.**

**XXX**

* * *

Alex reprit conscience.

Elle était allongée sur un lit d'infirmerie, à en juger par l'odeur âcre des potions de soins qui flottait dans l'air. Ses poignets étaient solidement menottés aux montants metalliques, l'empêchant de se lever. Devant elle, ou du moins près de son lit, les professeurs Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Rogue parlaient à voix basse, et l'on entendait de temps à autre les commentaires de Mrs Pomfresh qui allait et venait de lits en lits. Il devait y avoir de nombreux patients.

Mais que s'était-il passé ?

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et pressée.

Les trois professeurs se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, baguette tendue en signe d'offensive.

- Quoi ? dit Dumbledore, surpris par cette question si incongrue.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? répéta Alex.

Elle essaya de mettre toute l'intensité qu'elle pouvait dans cette question, voulant montrer aux adultes qui visiblement lui étaient hostile qu'elle ne plaisantaient pas et qu'elle avait besoin de la réponse.

- Le vingt-sept février, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Mille neuf cent... ajouta-t-elle, mais Alex l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Ce qui signifie qu'hier était la reprise des cours. Dites-moi ce que j'ai fait, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers les professeurs.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Dumbledore.

Les deux autres professeurs prirent aussi des airs outrés. Alex essaya de se mettre assise mais Dumbledore la tenait en joue de sa baguette et la força à rester immobile. Vu son air, elle préféra obtempérer. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle expression de colère animer le visage habituellement si bienveillant du directeur.

- Expliquez-vous, dit Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Je vous ai demandé de me dire ce que j'ai bien pu faire pendant ces vacances, et surtout pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie. Et à voir vos têtes, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai repeint en rose la Grande Salle. Qu'ai-je fait ?

- Je pense que prétendre une amnésie passagère est bien en-dessous de vos capacités, miss Everson.

Mc Gonagall fit taire Rogue d'un regard.

- De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- La dernière fois où j'ai été consciente, c'est le premier soir des vacances, quand mon papa adoré chéri est venu tout casser dans ma chambre. Puis, rien, hormis un flash indescriptible.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est réellement votre... géniteur ? demanda Rogue avec dégoût.

- Vous ne le saviez pas ou vous n'avez pas cru le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Le directeur ne me l'a pas dit, c'est vous-même, hier soir, quand vous êtes arrivée avec une dizaine de Mangemorts et votre ... papa adoré chéri dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas.

Alex garda le silence, la mine sombre. Il avait osé. Il l'avait fait. Et elle, qu'avait-elle fait ? Combien d'élèves présents dans ces lits avaient été victime de sa puissance ? Son cœur fit soudainement un bond dans sa poitrine : dans le lit en face d'elle, Hermione était étendue, et un gros bandage enveloppait son bras droit. Puis Hemione lui fit un clin d'œil. Alex crut avoir rêvé, mais la préfète ouvrit cette fois les deux yeux en la fixant, puis les referma. Alexiane comprit son manège : elle faisait semblant de dormir pour écouter la conversation.

- S'il vous plaît, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. En détails.

- Il ne nous plait pas, répliqua Dumbledore. A quoi jouez-vous ? Vous croyez que nous allons nous laisser berner par une adolescente de dix-sept ans ? Que nous allons tomber dans le piège d'une Mangemort ?

- Croyez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche ! s'énerva-t-elle. Ok, Je voudrais savoir dans ce cas qui j'ai tué, ce sera plus simple.

- Personne, répondit Rogue. Bien que Mr Weasley ait failli y passer. Mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, vous êtes tombés en syncope alors que miss Granger s'interposait entre vous et lui, alors que vous vous apprétiez visiblement à le tuer.

- Ok, donc en résumé, je suis venue faire la java hier soir et les crétins encagoulés ont essayé de tuer le plus grand monde possible tandis que Face de Serpent et moi menions la danse. J'ai bon ?

Cette fois, c'était McGonagall qui laissa exploser sa colère.

- Miss Everson ! A quel jeu jouez-vous ? Nous aurions bien pu vous envoyer à Azkaban !

- Et nous aurions peut-être dû, dit Rogue d'une vois basse et froide. Néanmoins, vous avez bien résumé la situation. Je ne me serais jamais douté de cela, venant de vous.

- Je n'était pas consciente, dit-elle.

Les visages des professeur furent alors ceux de chiens prêt à attaquer.

- Ok, ça va être dûr. J'étais sous l'influence d'un sortilège. Je n'ai strictement aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé depuis le premier jour des vacances.

- Et vous croyez que nous allons avaler ça ? demanda Rogue d'un ton narquois.

- De quelle couleur était mes yeux ?

Mc Gonagall fronça les sourcils, et observa un instant les pupilles de la jeune femme.

- Hier, ils étaient noirs, dit Rogue.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, ajouta Minerva.

Les dernières pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient enfin dans l'esprit d'Alex. Elle n'avait ensuite besoin que d'une chose : qu'ils la croient.

- Vous vous doutez, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore, que nous ne vous croyons absolument pas.

- Ouais, je m'en doute, grommela-t-elle. Je dois voir Draco.

- Que vient donc faire Malfoy là-dedans ? demanda Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Faites-moi sortir d'ici et faites venir Draco. Si vous refusez, je peux aisément foutre le camp sans laisser de traces.

- C'est une menace ? demanda le professeur des potions d'un ton doucereux.

- Un conseil. Si vous voulez que nous poursuivions cette conversation, il est préférable de le faire dans un endroit où nous ne risquons pas de réveiller des bléssés. J'ai déjà causé assez de torts comme ça. Libérez-moi ou je le fais sans votre aide.

- Ces menottes anihilent la magie, dit Minerva.

- Et alors ? Professeur Dumbledore, auriez-vous oublié ce que vous avez appris sur moi en début d'année ?

Alex ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, et laissa apparaître sur ses mains et ses poignets les symboles rouges sang qui faisaient sa puissance. Elle offrit quelques instants aux professeurs pour se remettre de cette surprise, puis serra les poings, et les menottes s'agrandirent et libérèrent ses poignets. Elle se mit alors assise sur son lit, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa calmement ses professeurs.

- Venez dans mon bureau, dit Dumbledore. Severus, allez chercher Mr Malfoy, s'il vous plaît.

Rogue acquiesça. Les quatre sorciers quittèrent l'infirerie, les trois professeurs tenant en joue de leur baguettes la jeune française.

**XXX**

- Je peux parler à Draco deux secondes ? demanda Alex.

Dumbledore s'apprétait vsiblement à refuser, mais se ravisa et acquiesça. Lui et McGonagall se détournèrent alors des deux élèves qui partirent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils se trouvaient tous dans le bureau du directeur, et Draco, qui avait semblé très étonné d'être ainsi conduit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, endroit dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, comprit la raison de sa venue lorsqu'il aperçut Alexiane. Et il était inquet de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

- Draco, tu ne veux pas devenir Mangemort ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc à voix basse.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Alors je peux t'aider, si tu m'aides aussi. Coopère avec moi.

Le jeune homme réflechit quelques secondes, puis se décida.

- J'accepte. Si ça peut te tirer de ce pétrin.

Les deux adolescents retournèrent près de leurs professeurs. Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et fit apparaître un bon fauteuil bien moelleux pour chacune des personnes présentes. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui d'Alex, qui ne cillia pas.

- Je vous ai dit que j'ai eu un flash de mémoire, à un moment, commença-t-elle. Le souvenir est trop flou pour que j'ai le moindre détail, mais une chose dont je suis sûre est que Draco était près de moi.

- Ce doit être la fois où j'ai vu tes yeux redevenir normaux, dit-il après un temps de réflexion.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez aussi remarqué le changement de couleur de ses yeux ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Depuis le début. C'était flagrant.

- Le début de quoi ? voulut savoir le professeur McGonagall.

- Draco, tu étais là, tu te souviens. Raconte-leur.

Le jeune homme raconta alors, mais sans entrer énormément dans les détail, ses deux semaines passées au Manoir Jedusor. Il passa rapidement sur son initiation, puis raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu Alex faire, ce qui au final, représentait peu de choses, car il n'était pas souvent avec elle. Rogue lui demanda si selon lui, Alex était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ou si elle semblait sous l'emprise d'un sort, et le jeune n'eut pas une hésitation.

- Je l'ai vu faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas faites si elle avait été maître de sa volonté.

- Bien, coupa Dumbledore. Maintenant, j'exige de savoir où se trouve Voldemort.

- Je l'ignore, je suis venu par Portoloin. Ce que je sais, c'est que l'endroit est incartable et protégé par un sortilège de Fidélitas. Et qu'il y fait plus chaud qu'ici, en Ecosse. Mais ce pourrait être n'importe où. Je ne suis pas sorti du château, et je n'ai pas reconnu le paysage par les fenêtres.

- Dans ce cas Everson le sait.

- Non. Pour le moment, je ne le sais pas.

- Miss Everson, dit McGonagall, je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans votre histoire.

- Je vous ai dit que j'ai été sous le contrôle d'un sortilège. Ce n'était pas l'Impérium, aucun sortilège humain, pas même l'Avada Kedavra ne peut me nuire. C'était un maléfice de mon peuple. Je suis une Sylphe, du clan des Alkyan. Enfin, mi-Sylphe mi-humaine. J'ai été crée par Voldemort, pour lui servir d'arme. Manque de pot, ma mère ne s'est pas laissée faire. Voldemort manie la magie des runes, suffisemment pour la rendre efficace. Il s'est servi d'un sortilège semblable à l'Impérium, très puissant, qui lui a permis de dissoudre ma volonté, mentit-elle. Seulement, lorsque j'ai repris possession de mes moyens, mon subconscient a volontairement effacé mes souvenirs. C'est ce qui rend ce maléfice si pratique, et c'est également ce pourquoi il est formellement interdit de s'en servir.

- Pouvez-vous retrouver la mémoire ?

- Il existe de rares personnes qui ont réussi à la recouvrir. La plupart se sont suicidés en découvrant les atrocités qu'ils avaient commises. Mais Face de Serpent n'est pas Sylphe, il n'a pas mes pouvoirs, donc je retrouverai mes souvenirs, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. C'est déjà exeptionnel que je me sois libérée après seulement deux semaine, d'ordinaire son effet dure des années.

Rogue se frotta le menton.

- Pourquoi les yeux noirs ?

- Tous les sylphes ont les yeux noirs lorsqu'ils se servent de leur pouvoirs. Mes yeux, mentit-elle à nouveau, sont une marque de mon hybridation.

- Bien, fit Dumbledore, je ne vous cache pas que vous êtes désormais sous surveillance.

- Je m'en serais doutée, dit-elle avec un sourire cynique.

- Quand nous saurons où se trouve Voldemort, nous lancerons une offensive. Se douterait-il que vous avez craché le morceau ?

- Voldemort ? Il se croit invincible ! Là il doit être en train de passer sa colère sur des Moldus, il est sûrement très désappointé de m'avoir perdu. Mais même quand je saurai où il se trouve, je le garderai pour moi.

Une ombre de colère passa sur les visage des trois adultes, et l'étonnement ceignit celui du jeune Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Parce que je vais le tuer. Vous n'aurez pas ce privilège.

- Seul Harry le peut.

- Et vous avez cru Trelawney par pure conviction, ou parce que ça vous arrangeait de laisser Harry s'exposer aux dangers à votre place ? demanda-t-elle, narquoise. Voldemort mourra, mais de mes mains. Il regrettra de m'avoir crée.

Les yeux du directeur s'embrasèrent de colère.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça !

- Oh, écoutez-moi, vieux barbu ! Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de vous entuber. Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, et je n'ai que faire de votre confiance. Mais ne me mettez pas de bâtons dans les roues. J'ai suffisemment de puissance pour faire s'effondrer sur vous le château de Poudlard, quand à ma magie humaine, n'en parlons pas. Je tuerai la Face de Serpent, que cela vous plaise ou non.

- On pourait coopérer, proposa-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion. Vous pourriez devenir membre de l'Ordre.

- Foutez-vous de moi, même Harry et Hermione n'en font pas partie parce qu'ils n'ont pas fini leurs études. Non, ne vous fiez pas à moi, placez-moi sous surveillance si ça vous chante, mais ne m'empêchez pas de mener ma propre guerre. Vous connaissez le dicton : le linge sale doit être lavé en famille.

- Voldemort ne vous a rien fait de mal, coupa McGonagall, comparé à bien d'autres qui voudraient se venger.

- Il m'a crée, répliqua-t-elle. C'est la pire chose qu'il ait pu faire.

Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall échangèrent un regard.

- Bien, je suppose qu'il est inutile pour nous d'essayer de vous retenir quelque part, donc vous pouvez disposer. Mr Malfoy, si vous désirez de l'aide pour vous dépêtrer des rêts dans lesquel vous êtes embourbés, vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous voulez.

- Je n'aurai plus besoin de devenir Mangemort, lorsqu'Alex aura tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit-il simplement, s'attirant les foudres du directeur.

- Minerva, reprit-il, pouvez-vous m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? J'aimerais m'assurer de l'état des blessés. Severus, veuillez avoir l'amabilité de reconduire Mr Malfoy dans les couloirs et Miss Everson jusqu'à son dortoir.

- Bien monsieur le directeur.

**XXX**

Alex se sépara de Rogue et traversa la Salle Commune en vitesse pour regagner sa chambre, qui était déserte. Elle s'assit sur son lit, serra sa tête entre ses mains et réflechit. Elle devait retrouver intégralement sa mémoire, et ce au plus vite. Mais aucun de ses efforts de volonté ne parvinrent à faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs, excepté celui d'un rire aigu, froid et dément, qui glaçait le sang. Et qui l'effraya d'autant plus qu'elle le reconnut comme étant le sien. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais ri d'une telle façon, si semblable à... si semblable à celle de son père.

Hermione entra alors brusquement dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Quand elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, Alex avait voulu se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre elle, et l'embrasser. Mais l'expression de son visage, si hostile, l'en avait dissuadée, et lui nouait le cœur.

- Toi non plus tu ne me crois pas, remarqua Alex d'une voix lasse.

- Non, et à raison.

- C'est vrai.

La préfète s'emporta soudainement.

- Tu as failli tuer Harry, Ron et Dumbledore, je voudrais savoir ce qui t'as pris ! Aucun sorcier n'aurait pu te tenir sous contrôle, ne me mens pas !

- Un sorcier normal, oui. Mais pas un sorcier usant de la magie des runes.

Hermione était éffarée, mais ne laissa pas Alex le remarquer, gardant un visage froid et impassible. Que faire, si Voldemort était capable de contrôler Alex ? Mais si Alex mentait ? Si Alex l'avait trompée depuis le début ? Hermione ne voulait surtout pas penser dans ce sens, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

- Tu as presque tué Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit Alex en baissant les yeux. Je vais te dire la vérité, pas celle que j'ai donné à Dumbledore. Je... il existe, dans la magie Faërienne, un sortilège interdit d'utilisation, comme vos Impardonnables. Ce maléfice permet, non pas de contrôler les gens, comme l'Impérium, mais de rompre la barrière entre la volonté et les désirs, entre le conscient et le subconscient. Tous nos désirs refoulés, nos rêves... immoraux, sont regroupés dans une partie de notre cerveau, à laquelle nous n'avons accès que lors des rêves ou des crises de folie. Freud l'appelait le Ca, je crois.

- Et alors ? s'impatienta Hermione.

- Pour faire simple, ce sort brise nos inhibitions. Il nous autorise de faire ce que nous refusons de faire, nous autorise à être ce que nous refusons d'être. La volonté n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur nous alors, c'est un peu comme si on laissait s'exprimer une deuxième personnalité. Comme si l'on était possédé, en quelque sorte.

- Et ? répéta-t-elle.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler des pulsions ? De ces gens qui tuent parce que c'est l'expression d'un désir enfoui en eux et refoulé ? Je...

Les derniers efforts de patience de la préfète prirent fin à cet instant.

- Crache le morceau ! Quel est donc ton désir refoulé que tu as exprimé hier soir ? Ta haine de Ron ?

- Devenir mage noir. Devenir l'être le plus craint au monde, craint des humains et des Faëriens, après avoir vaincu Voldemort et avoir accaparé la fidélité de son armée, et après avoir levé une armée d'Elfes, de géants, de Sylphes, de Vélanes et d'autre encore, pour conduire la terre entière sous ma bannière. Je voudrais devenir immortelle, non pas physiquement, mais spirituellement. Ne jamais mourir, rester dans les livres, dans les mémoires, être une légende. J'ai en moi des pulsions meurtrières, des désirs de violence, que je n'ai même pas besoin de refouler, car ils sont profondément enfouis en moi, même si j'en ai pleinement conscience, et que je les considère comme des délires fantasques. Mais ce sort a permis de les révéler, de leur donner vie, en quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas comment Face de Serpent a su ce que je ferais une fois soumise au maléfice, peut-être l'a-t-il pris pour un simple sortilège de contrôle de volonté, comme l'Impérium. Ou alors pensait-il qu'étant moitié Alkyan et moitié Serpentard, je ne pouvais au fond de moi qu'être maléfique.

Un silence s'installa.

- Tu l'as dit à Dumbledore et au professeur Mc Gonagall, ce que tu viens de me dire ? demanda Hermione au bout de quelques instants.

- Ils m'auraient tué sur place, tu t'en doutes. Tu me crois ?

Elle espérait de tout cœur que la réponse soit positive. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer d'Hermione à cause de cela, elle ne voulait pas penser qu'Hermione pourrait ne pas lui faire confiance.

- Pourquoi ne te souviens-tu de rien ?

- Parce que c'est la particularité de ce sort. Quand tu parviens à t'en délivrer – si tu y arrives – tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Les souvenirs retournent avec les désirs dans le subconscient, et ne s'expriment à nouveau que dans les rêves. C'est la raison pour laquelle ceux qui parviennent à se libérer du sortilège deviennent progressivement fous. Les atrocités qu'ils ont commises reviennent les hanter dans leur sommeil, mais eux croient à des cauchemars. Mais comme Voldemort n'a qu'un faible pouvoir, je peux les faire revenir à la surface par un effort de volonté. De plus, comme je suis consciente d'avoir été la cible du sortilège, je saurais que mes rêves ne seront en fait que les souvenirs de ces deux semaines.

- Et pourquoi t'es-tu évanouie ?

- Je suppose que c'est parce qu'on s'est retrouvées face à face. C'est la seule explication possible. Je ne voulais pas te tuer, ma volonté a été plus forte que le maléfice et l'a repoussé.

La préfète garda le silence.

- Hermione, je t'en prie, crois-moi !

- Je ne sais pas si je le dois, répondit froidement la jeune femme. Je te faisais confiance !

- Hermione !

La voix d'Alex se brisa, rauque d'avoir tant parlé.

-Donne moi une seule preuve que ce que tu dis est vrai. Pas un témoignage de Malfoy ni cette histoire de couleur des yeux. Une vraie preuve.

Alex réfléchit. Rien ne pouvait prouver la véracité de ses dires à Hermione. C'était fini. Puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si...

- L'Epouvantard ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quel Epouvantard ?

- Le mien. Te souviens-tu de la forme qu'il avait prise, lors du cours de Maugrey ?

Hermione fouilla dans sa mémoire.

- Il avait pris ta forme, murmura-t-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? lui demanda Alex.

La préfète baissa les yeux.

- Que ce dont tu as le plus peur, c'est... toi. Avec des yeux noirs.

- Moi, répéta Alex, telle que je suis dans mes rêves. Toute puissante, invincible, maléfique. Est-ce une preuve pour toi ? Une preuve que ce que j'ai dit est vrai ?

- C'est une preuve, admit-elle. Je veux bien te croire, mais te faire confiance à nouveau sera très dur, plus encore pour Neville et Harry. Ton père a tué leur famille.

- Ce n'est pas mon père, rétorqua Alex d'une voix froide. Rien d'autre qu'un connard qui a vidé ses couilles dans une femme qui s'avère être ma mère. Jamais je ne le considèrerai comme mon père. Je le tuerai.

« Je dois parler à Neville, pensa-t-elle, avant que tout ne soit foutu ».

Elle se leva, contourna Hermione et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Arrivée dans l'escalier, elle se cacha derrière une colonne et fit apparaître la copie de la Carte du Maraudeur. Seamus et Dean étaient dans la Salle Commune, Harry dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et Ron dans sa chambre. Neville, lui, était dans la volière. Elle devait aller le rejoindre. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans le couloir qui menait à la volière. Le jeune homme venait apparemment d'envoyer une lettre, adossé tristement à la rembarde.

- Neville ? appela timidement Alex.

- Fous le camp, répondit-il.

Sa voix était brisée par les larmes. De lui émanait une aura de puissance que la jeune femme n'avait jamais sentie, comme s'il la retenait cachée et que ce soir elle avait profité de sa faiblesse pour s'étaler au grand jour. Le Gryffondor se retourna lentement, les yeux remplis de colère, comme un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption.

- Avant que je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. Que tu sois la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui passe encore, tu ne l'as pas voulu. Mais que tu pactises avec lui, que tu t'affiches aux côtés de cette cinglée de Lestrange, ça je ne peux pas. Tu m'as trahie ! hurla-t-il d'une voix dure et aiguë.

- Non ! répondit Alex d'un ton désespéré. Jamais je n'ai voulu être... comme lui ! Je le tuerai, c'est mon unique objectif, c'est la seule raison de ma présence ici, en Angleterre, à Poudlard !

- Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Et hier soir alors, tu étais sous son contrôle, tu n'étais pas maître de toi ? Hein, c'est ça ?

- Pas tout à fait. J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire. Je ne te demande pas de me croire, mais au moins de m'écouter, jusqu'au bout.

- Vas-y.

Alors la française commença à parler, racontant à Neville tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Dumbledore, sans en modifier un seul mot. Quand elle eut fini, presque au bord des larmes, elle plongea son regard irisé dans les yeux bleus de son ami.

- Je ne te crois pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix dure qui ne lui ressemblait pas. C'est trop facile. Ne me prends pas pour le dernier des naïfs.

- Fais comme il te plaira, je m'en fiche. Je ne peux plus rester ici de toute façon, rien ne me retiens, et ma mort sera beaucoup moins douloureuse pour vous. Salut.

Elle tourna les talons et retourna vers la Salle Commune avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir fait une incroyable connerie.

- Oh Face de Serpent, je te tuerai ! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage dans la salle Commune déserte.

Elle regarda sa montre. Bientôt 16h. Que faire ? Théa ! Elle ne l'avait pas prévenue ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle s'assit à une table de la Salle commune et fit apparaître un stylo plume et une feuille de papier bien Moldu.

_Théa,_

_Je ne sais pas comment bien formuler cela, alors je vais y aller directement : Serpent m'a soumis à l'Interdit. L'effet a duré deux semaines, et je me suis réveillée cet après-midi. Je dois maintenant fournir des explications à tout le monde, vu qu'ils connaissent mon ascendance. J'ai réussi à convaincre quelques personnes en leur disant que j'étais sous contrôle – encore que, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils me croient vraiment – _

_J'ignore ce que j'ai fait durant ces deux semaines, mais hier j'ai lancé une attaque sur le château en me comportant en parfaite petite Mangemort. Sauf que je n'ai tué personne, hier du moins. _

_Je vais devoir modifier mes plans : je ne peux rester à Poudlard. J'espère que mes souvenirs me reviendront tôt. Il faut que je trouve une solution au plus vite avant que le Ministère ne s'en mêle. _

_Bises, Alexiane._

Elle plia la lettre, illisible aux yeux de quiconque puisqu'écrite en Sylphe, langue strictement inconnue des sorciers, la réduisit puis pinça les lèvres et émit un son étrange et à peine perceptible. Le temps qu'elle fasse disparaître son stylo et jette son brouillon au feu, Laesus était arrivée et avait planté ses petites griffes pointues dans le tissus de sa chemise.

- Ah , te voilà, toi ! Je t'envoie faire un petit voyage !

La chauve-souris couina en réponse, et Alex eut un petit rire.

- Allez, c'est moins loin que la France !

Elle glissa la lettre dans la petite bourse de cuir.

- C'est pour Théa. Bon voyage ma belle !

L'animal couina à nouveau et s'envola par la fenêtre.

« Maintenant il ne me reste plus que Draco et Diabolo. Ca va être dûr. »

**XXX**

**Ca, ça reste assez explicite. La version d'Alex à Hermione est la vérité vraie. Ceci permet d'expliquer l'attitude qu'a pu avoir Voldemort dans les chapitres précédents. Je n'ai jamais écrit la suite, et comment Alex s'est dépêtré de cela, et je ne me souviens plus comment je comptais le faire.**

* * *

**Le passage qui suit a lieu bien plus tard, vers mai-juin. Il y a eu un combat, Voldemort a été arrêté, et alors qu'il devait y avoir jugement, il y a eu une énorme explosion et Voldemort s'est volatilisé, utilisant la magie du peuple d'Alex.**

**Entre temps, il a eu le temps d'avouer à tout le monde qu'Alex était sa fille, qu'elle était dans son camp – elle dut fortement le démentir sachant que c'est grace à elle qu'il a été capturé - et qu'elle sortait avec Hermione. L'homosexualité étant maaaaaal chez les sorciers, il y a eu une violente dispute entre Alex et Hermione, et cette dernière a mis fin à la relaion.**

**XXX**

Alex suivit Hermione qui s'éloignait du couloir d'Arithmancie. La préfète s'arrêta un instant pour ranger dans son sac les livres qu'elle avait encore à la main, puis elle se dirigea vers l'une des vieilles salles d'études désertées. Aucun élève ne venait travailler ici depuis les travaux d'agrandissements de la bibliothèque en 1857.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et posa son sac sur une table.

- Personne ne vient faire la poussière ici, on dirait, dit-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de nettoyage sur la pièce. Elle reposa sa baguette à côté de son sac et allait s'asseoir quand elle fut plaquée contre un mur.

- Ron ? Que fais-tu ? s'exclama Hermione en reconnaissant son ami. Lâche-moi !

- Pourquoi tu es sortie avec elle, hein ? cria-t-il. POURQUOI ? Une mangemort... elle n'est même pas humaine !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? s'étonna Hermione, surprise de la réaction de son ami.

- Mais elle se joue de toi ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle t'aime ? Elle a fait cette mise en scène de capture de Tu-Sais-Qui pour se faire bien voir mais elle t'a trompée ! Si ça se trouve elle est avec lui à cette heure-ci ! Je te l'avais dit, à Harry et toi, qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance, mais tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! Tu es sortie avec, et pourquoi ? HEIN, POURQUOI ??? Y'avait pas assez de mecs biens ici pour que t'ailles voir les filles ? Je t'aime, Hermione, mais t'en as rien à foutre apparemment !

- Arrête Ron, ce n'est pas ton affaire, coupa la jeune fille en essayant de se dégager. C'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux...

- Quoi, je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? cria-t-il.

« Non Ron, tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi... »

- Je t'aime, Hermione ! répéta-t-il. Et au lieu d'en profiter, tu vas voir Everson alors que tu la connais à peine, tu vas voir une fille, cracha-t-il avec dégoût, qui s'avère être la môme à ce connard de Tu-Sais-Qui ! UNE FILLE EN PLUS !! C'EST... C'EST RÉPUGNANT !

- Ron, je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser ! Lâche-moi !

Ron s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue, sa langue s'introduisant de force dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Maintenant ses poignets dans sa main droite, il promena sa main gauche sous son chemisier, qu'il ouvrit brusquement, arrachant la boutonnière. Les boutons tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Le jeune homme tenta de dégraffer le soutien-gorge de la préfète, mais une main se plaqua sur son visage et le tira en arrière, le faisant tomber à terre. Hermione reprit rapidement ses esprits.

- Qui est-ce ? murmura-t-elle.

Mais la forme invisible qui maintenait Ron à terre ne répondit pas. Elle prit son sac et sa baguette et sortit de la pièce, presque en courant. Ayant remonté les escaliers, elle s'arrêta contre un mur pour refermer sa veste devant son chemisier déchiré. Elle se demandait qui avait pris sa défense. Non, elle savait qui c'était, c'était Alex, évidemment, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Rien, pas un mot...

Et Ron... Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse aller jusque là. Heureusement qu'Alex était intervenue.

- Si encore il avait été ivre... murmurait-elle. Mais il l'a fait consciemment, et c'est ça le pire !

Des larmes de peine coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Quand je pense... venant de mon deuxième meilleur ami, de mon frère...

Elle glissa le long du mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

**XXX**

Alex ferma la porte d'un coup de pied une fois qu'elle n'entendit plus les bruits de pas d'Hermione, puis elle redevint visible.

- Everson ! cracha Ron. Je savais que c'était toi !

- Ferme-là, connard ! répliqua-t-elle en lui assénant un coup de pied dans les côtes, le forçant à rester à terre. Tu n'as pas à la ramener ! Qui sait jusqu'où tu aurais été si je n'avais pas été là !

- Je croyais que t'en avais plus rien à foutre d'elle depuis que tu l'as larguée ! siffla Ron. T'en veux plus, alors tu laisses la place aux autres maintenant, chacun son tour ! Ah, mais c'est elle qui t'a larguée, c'est vrai ! Ouais, et tu lui en veux pas ?

- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER !!! hurla Alex en le frappant à nouveau.

- C'est ça, tabasse-moi quand je suis à terre ! T'es bien une Serpentard, aucun courage !

- Et tu crois que c'est courageux que d'essayer de violer sa meilleure amie ? cria-t-elle. Tu veux te battre debout, tant mieux !

Elle se redressa avec agilité et le remit debout d'une seule main. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en croisant les bras.

« Patience. Encore trente secondes et je pourrai lui réarranger le portrait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Que tu frappes le premier, sinon tu vas taper ta crise parce que je t'aurais envoyé à terre sans attendre que tu sois prêt. Allez vas-y, cogne !

Ron lui donna un coup de poing, mais Alex para le coup avec son avant-bras, et de l'autre main, elle saisit le poignet du jeune homme et l'envoya à terre par-dessus son dos.

- Fallait pas frapper si fort, dit Alex. La force brute ne sert à rien, tu as vu, je t'ai foutu à terre d'une seule main, rien qu'en me servant de ta force. Je vais te dire une chose : le Quidditch, c'est la merde pour apprendre à se battre. T'as les muscles, mais il te manque la technique.

Du bout de sa chaussure, elle appuya sur le renflement au niveau de l'entrejambe. Ron ouvrit la bouche et hurla, mais aucun son ne sortit.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser tout le monde entendre tes hurlements ? Très bonne idée d'avoir choisi cet endroit pour coincer Hermione. Personne ne saura que tu es ici. Et comme, si j'ai raison, tu as la carte du Maraudeur, même Harry ne sait pas que tu es là.

- Lâche-moi !

- Combien de fois Hermione t'a-t-elle demandé de la lâcher ? Deux fois ? Trois fois ? Je vais te faire ta fête...

Elle le frappa violemment au visage, son poing serré heurtant la mâchoire, cognant dans les joues, et elle le frappa, frappa, encore et encore, la tête de Ron claquant sur le sol carrelé et poussiéreux. Le poing d'Alex était rouge de sang quand elle s'arrêta.

- Everson... murmura faiblement Ron. Tes yeux... noirs...

- Naturellement qu'ils sont noirs. Je commençait en avoir marre de ces yeux transparents, je trouve que le noir me va bien mieux, il me dévoile telle que je suis.

- Lâche-moi ! Tu deviens folle !

- Faux, je l'ai toujours été.

Elle lui asséna un nouveau coup de poing dans la mâchoire, cassant deux dents, qu'elle recolla à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Puis elle en profita pour faire disparaître le sang de son visage tuméfié afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec.

Elle se releva, et la pointe de son pied s'appuya à nouveau sur l'entrejambe du garçon.

- Ca fait mal, hein ? Et bien sache que c'est pareil pour une fille, quand tu essaie de lui arracher ses fringues ou de l'embrasser de force comme tu l'as fait pour Hermione. Enfin, t'as réalisé ce que tu as fait ? T'as rien dans le crâne ou quoi ? Elle était ton amie, mais ça ne te suffisais pas. Tu voulais plus, hein ! Tu crois être amoureux, mais en fin de compte, tu veux la baiser, c'est tout. Essayer d'embrasser une fille de force n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. Vous êtes tous comme ça, vous les mecs : vous pensez avec votre bite, et à cause de cela vous perdez tout !

Elle releva son pied et Ron laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.

- Maintenant, il te reste deux choses à faire : tu vas la voir et tu t'excuse, prétextant que tu étais bourré, en éspérant qu'elle n'ait pas senti ton haleine de dentifrice à la menthe. Sinon, elle va en parler à Harry, c'est sûr, ou à Ginny, et là mon pote, ça va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, et tout le monde va t'éviter : les filles parce qu'elles auront peur, les mecs parce qu'ils auront honte de t'avoir comme ami. Et en plus d'avoir perdu ta meilleure amie, tu auras perdu ton meilleur pote, car Harry, s'il doit choisir entre Hermione et toi, il n'hésitera pas quand il sera au courant.

Ron marmona quelque chose, mais seul un filet de sang coula de sa bouche.

- Et si tu ne vas pas la voir, reprit Alex, je t'enroule dans du papier cadeau et je t'envoie chez Rogue, pour qu'il ait enfin une bonne raison de descendre le compteur des Gryffondor dans les négatifs. Profite de l'occasion, peu de gens te donneraient une seconde chance. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione sera aussi clémente que moi.

Alex fit un geste de la main, et le visage tuméfié de Ron redevint normal, se guérissant des coups qu'il avait reçu. Le jeune homme se releva, et Alex le plaqua contre un mur.

- Mais si jamais tu recommences, je t'éclaterai la face, et tu pourras rentrer chez ta mère en pleurant. Et ce, uniquement si tu es encore capable de marcher après que j'en aurai fini avec toi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Ron fila en courant dans le couloir.

Elle décida de lui laisser un peu de temps pour rattraper les dégâts, aussi elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, choisit un bon fauteuil bien moelleux, et se plongea dans la lecture d'un _« Précis de Magie Noire, ses failles et comment la combattre »._ Elle l'avait sorti de la réserve le matin même, et l'avait ensorcelé pour que quiconque le regarde voit la couverture de son livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Elle regarda sa montre une heure et quart plus tard. Bon, Ron devait avoir eu le temps de recoller les morceaux. Elle rangea son livre dans son sac et prit la direction de la Tour de Gryffondor. En arrivant dans la salle Commune, elle chercha Ron des yeux. Il n'était pas là, Hermione non plus.

- Neville, tu n'as pas vu Ron ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme qui lisait un traité sur les plantes carnivores équatoriales.

- Il est dans le dortoir, enfin, il y était il y a dix minutes, répondit-il. Pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

- J'ai retrouvé un plumier à lui.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est à lui ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il n'y a que lui pour avoir un plumier en si mauvais état, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Neville eut un petit rire. Alex le salua et prit la direction du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

- Weasley ? appela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se leva de son lit et se planta devant elle.

- T'as pas eu ta dose de sang tout à l'heure ?

- Quoi, t'en reveux une couche ? Bon, t'as été voir Hermione ?

Ron hocha la tête.

- Et ça s'est passé comment ?

- Mal, tu peux t'en douter. Elle n'a fait aucun commentaire quand je lui ai dit que j'avais bu mais elle ne m'a pas cru, j'en suis sûr.

- En général, quand un mec a bu, ça se sent dans son haleine quand il t'embrasse, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Ron sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais il baissa les bras et lui tourna le dos. Alex sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne.

- Innuendo, murmura-t-elle.

Elle entra et découvrit Hermione assise à son bureau, travaillant comme si de rien n'était. Alex ne voulait pas manifester d'intérêt, enfin, pas tout de suite et surtout pas la première, alors elle s'assit sur son lit et continua sa lecture. Hermione lui parlerai bien un moment ou un autre.

Et effectivement, Hermione se tourna vers elle quelque minutes plus tard, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

- C'est toi qui m'a envoyé Ron. Se faire pardonner, je veux dire.

Alex hocha simplement la tête. Ce n'était pas la peine de mentir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'a pas réfléchi, il a été con, répondit-elle. Il a compris la leçon.

- Alors c'est toi qui lui a conseillé de se faire passer pour ivre ?

Alex haussa les épaules.

- C'est la meilleure excuse que j'ai pu trouver. Hormis l'Impérium, il n'y avait rien de valable.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas intervenir, murmura Hermione.

- Je m'en souviendrai, pour la prochaine fois, sécha froidement Alex.

Elle se leva, contourna Hermione sans lui accorder un regard et prit le passage secret qui menait à la chambre de Draco. Hermione ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Alex aurait voulu qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle s'excuse, ou même qu'elle fasse juste le geste de la retenir, mais elle s'était simplement rassise sur sa chaise. Alex prit soin de verrouiller le passage à l'aide de sa magie, puis elle parcourut presque en courant la dizaine de mètres qui séparaient les deux chambres de Préfets en chef. Arrivée devant l'autre porte, elle frappa trois coups et attendit que Draco vienne lui ouvrir.

Il avait les cheveux mouillés, et une servillette blanche lui entourait la taille.

- Excuse-moi, lui dit-il. Je vais m'habiller. Vas-y, entre.

Alex entra timidement dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de Draco, tandis que celui-ci était dans la salle de bain. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d'un pyjama noir à coupe de kimono, ses cheveux maintenant secs lui tombant sur le front. Il s'assit à côté d'Alex et l'enlaça par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, si différente de son habituelle voix traînante et froide. C'est Hermione, c'est ça.

Alex acquiesça. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, non ! Surtout pas devant lui... Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais elle les faisait disparaître avant qu'elles aient eu le temps de couler.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas parler.

- Pourquoi elle me fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Les gens sont parfois stupides quand ils sont amoureux.

Alex lui confessa tout, hormis « l'incident » avec Ron, à qui elle avait promis de garder le secret. Draco lui répondait, l'apaisait, il essayait de la faire rire. Il n'était pas très fort dans l'art de réconforter les gens mais il aimait beaucoup Alex, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Puis Alex se tut et se blottit contre lui, et il l'enlaça.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas retourner dormir dans ta chambre ?

Alex acquiesça.

- Je vais t'installer un lit de camp.

- T'embête pas avec ça, dit-elle.

- Comme tu veux.

Alex se changea en pyjama et se coucha sous les couvertures, le dos collé au mur comme à son habitude. Draco voulut se coucher contre elle mais se dit que c'était lâche de profiter de son état de faiblesse. Serpentard ou pas, ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire à une amie, même s'il en était amoureux fou. Il se coucha de l'autre côté du lit, contre le rideau, et s'endormit. Alex resta un long moment à fixer le plafond, puis elle tomba également dans le sommeil.

**XXX**

Hermione essaya d'entrer dans le passage mais Alex avait scellé l'ouverture, et aucun sortilège ne lui permettait d'y arriver. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Alex devait la haïr maintenant.

« Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi... »

Elle songea un instant à essayer d'utiliser une magie différente que celle des sorciers, mais elle n'en maîtrisait aucune. Peut-être la magie Faërienne...

- Il suffit de conjurer la possibilité... murmura-t-elle, se souvenant des paroles d'Alex.

Elle pensa de toutes ses forces qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Draco. Car c'est certainement là qu'elle était... Elle ferma les yeux, désirant de tout son être se trouver dans la chambre du Serpentard.

« Ca ne marchera jamais » pensa-t-elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre. Les tapisseries étaient vertes, le bois était plus foncé, les torches étaient remplacées par des chandeliers en argent.

Elle était arrivée dans la chambre de Draco.

Mais la lumière était éteinte, et la pièce était silencieuse, hormis le bruit de respiration régulière venant du lit à baldaquin. Elle s'avança doucement et souleva le rideau. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était là ! Et elle dormait... dans le lit de Malfoy ! Oui, mais Alex était étendue contre le mur et Draco de l'autre côté, séparés d'une bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

« Et voilà, maintenant, elle est avec Malfoy. »

Elle refusa d'écouter sa petite voix qui lui disait que non, Alex n'avait pas couché avec Draco, que si elle avait fait attention, elle aurait vu les larmes et les yeux rouges, que si elle avait réfléchi, il aurait été impossible qu'ils dorment s'ils l'avaient fait, et que de plus, Alex n'aurait jamais fait cela. La colère fit place à la tristesse, qui laissa place à son tour à la douleur. Une douleur sourde, profonde et lancinante, comme si une main d'argent enserrait son cœur.

« Non, elle n'est pas revenue car elle ne voulait pas me voir... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit cela ? Elle m'a protégé de Ron, et au lieu de lui casser la figure, elle fait tout pour qu'on reste amis, pour recoller les morceaux. Et moi, je l'envoie paître comme si de rien n'était... »

Elle referma le rideau et retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle s'étendit sur son lit, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Puis elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

- Hermione, c'est Ginny ! Je peux entrer ?

Hermione se leva et ouvrit la porte.

- Ca va ? demanda Ginny, en apercevant les larmes sur les joues d'Hermione.

La préfète ferma la porte et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Non, ça ne va pas, répondit-elle.

Ginny s'assit à côté passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Raconte tout à tata Ginny.

Comme l'avait fait Alex avec Draco, Hermione raconta à Ginny tout ce qui s'était passé, omettant elle aussi l'attaque de Ron.

- Mais tu l'aimes, dit Ginny. Je ne comprends pas, alors...

- Sa magie lui permet de ressentir les sentiments des gens... c'est trop facile pour elle, il lui suffit de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime et c'est gagné... je veux dire, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Elle... elle ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Elle est restée avec toi pendant plus de sept mois, je suppose qu'elle doit quand même t'aimer. Sauf si c'est simplement pour...

Hermione rougit d'un coup.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, parce qu'on... ne faisait pas ça tout le temps. Elle n'est pas comme ça.

- Elle est où en ce moment ? demanda Ginny.

- Avec Malfoy.

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre eux ?

- Non... enfin, si, pendant les vacances de fevrier. Elle m'a tout raconté. Elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort.

- Elle n'est pas responsable, alors.

- Le sort lui brisait ses inhibitions, précisa Hermione. En bref, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle désirait mais qu'elle ne voulait ou n'osait pas faire.

- Donc elle désirait coucher avec Malfoy. Comme n'importe quelle fille, après tout ! Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire, donc elle était fidèle. Parce qu'elle t'aime.

- C'est vrai...

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler demain, à Alex ? proposa Ginny.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais elle ne t'écoutera pas de toute façons.

- On peut toujours essayer.

Hermione essuya ses larmes et sourit timidement.

- Merci, tu es vraiment une amie. Toi au moins tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber comme tous les autres.

- C'est parce que je me fiche de savoir qui est la personne que tu aimes. Les sentiments, ça ne se commande pas. Et puis, il faut voir le bon côté des choses, Alex est faite pour toi.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Et bien, elle est gentille, intelligente, subtile, ingénieuse, et surtout, elle adore bouquiner et apprendre. Un mec qui est tout ça à la fois, ça n'existe pas, ou presque. Pas en Angleterre ni dans notre génération en tout cas. Ron risque de mettre du temps à avaler la pilule, c'est tout.

- Ca, j'ai déjà remarqué, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe .

- Ca lui passera, dit Ginny en se levant.

Elle étreignit Hermione puis sortit de la chambre, retournant au dortoir des sixièmes années.

Hermione ferma la porte et resta un long moment debout, la main sur la poignée, avant de se mettre en chemise de nuit. Elle se coucha, mais comme Alex, elle mit du temps à trouver le sommeil, cherchant désespérément un moyen de recoller les morceaux.

Ginny vint la chercher le lendemain matin pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, alors que les garçons dormaient encore car c'était samedi. Mais quand elles arrivèrent dans la grande Salle, ni Alex ni Malfoy n'étaient présents.

- Ils dorment peut-être encore, dit Ginny.

En effet, ceux-ci arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard alors que Ginny et Hermione quittaient la Grande Salle. Elles voulurent se diriger vers eux, mais Alex était au côté de Malfoy et s'assit avec lui à la table des Serpentard. De nombreux élèves et professeurs avaient remarqué cela, certains ouvertement désapprobateurs (surtout les Gryffondor, les Serpentard n'osant critiquer les choix de leur leader) mais d'autres semblaient apprécier la situation, comme le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore.

- Elle doit vraiment me détester, murmura-t-elle à Ginny.

- Viens, répondit-elle en l'entraînant hors de la salle. Je lui parlerai après.

Elles retournèrent dans la salle commune, Hermione prit son livre d'Arithmancie et ses affaires et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, Ginny restant devant la cheminée éteinte à lire un livre de potions. Alex entra dans la salle commune une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'air tranquille et les mains dans les poches. Ginny se leva et vint à son encontre avant qu'elle ne rejoigne sa chambre.

- Alexiane, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- Ca dépend de quoi.

- D'Hermione, répondit Ginny.

Alex haussa les sourcils et se dirigea vers sa chambre, faisant signe à Ginny de la suivre. Comme elle s'en serait doutée, Hermione n'y était pas. Elle s'assit sur son lit et invita Ginny à s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau d'Hermione.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Alex d'une voix désintéressée qui sonnait faux.

- Elle va mal, voilà ce qu'elle a. Je l'ai souvent vu pleurer. Elle t'aime encore, tu sais, et elle regrette ce qu'elle a fait. Elle s'en veut énormément.

- Ben voyons. Elle m'aime encore, après m'avoir lamentablement larguée en public ? Elle veut revenir vers moi parce qu'elle n'a trouvé personne d'autre pour me remplacer ou quoi ? Si elle m'aimait, comme tu le dis, elle ne m'aurait pas plaquée comme ça.

- Elle m'a dit que c'est parce qu'elle ignorait tes sentiments pour elle alors que toi avait la capacité de percevoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi, avoua Ginny.

- Et c'est maintenant, au bout de sept mois, qu'elle réalise ça ? Elle le savait bien avant que l'on soit ensemble, j'avais perçu les sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi sans savoir qu'ils m'étaient destinés. Elle aurait pu trouver une meilleure excuse.

- Je sais, dit Ginny d'un ton apaisant, mais tu peux toujours ressentir ses sentiments. Tu dois bien savoir qu'elle t'aime toujours !

- Et tu crois que je vais revenir vers elle à genoux, comme ça ? J'ai une fierté, que diable ! C'est ma fierté qu'elle a traîné dans la poussière ! Elle me largue comme une vieille chaussette parce que tout le monde est au courant de notre relation et qu'elle en a honte, alors qu'elle ne me cherche pas d'excuse bidon, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre !

- Tu vas rester seule, alors ? demanda Ginny, espérant trouver un point sensible.

- Mais t'as rêvé ! s'insurgea Alex. Je sors avec Draco maintenant, lui au moins ne m'enverra pas bouler comme elle l'a fait !

- Quoi ? Tu sors avec Draco ? Et ... tu l'aimes ?

- Suffisamment.

- Co... comment ça ?

Alex haussa les épaules, devant l'air effaré de Ginny.

- Et tu ... tu sors avec lui depuis combien de temps ?

- Un certain temps, assez pour te dire que les rumeurs qui courent à son sujet ne sont pas injustifiées. Il sait vraiment bien se servir de ses _atouts._

Elle eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, qui fit hoqueter Ginny. La jeune fille lui bredouilla quelque chose puis partit quelques instants plus tard, sûrement pour tout raconter à Hermione. Alex laissa aussitôt tomber son masque et fondit en larmes, la tête entre les mains.

Puis Alex entendit le passage reliant les chambres des préfets s'ouvrir, et Draco entra dans la chambre. Elle sécha aussitôt ses larmes et toisa d'un air digne le Serpentard.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu de pleurer quand je suis là ? demanda-t-il.

- Et pourquoi arrêtes-tu d'être méprisant quand je suis là ?

Il sourit et s'assità côté d'elle.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu pleures ?

- Hermione m'a envoyé Ginny me parler du pourquoi du comment qu'elle m'a plaquée, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc. Alors je lui ai dit que j'en avais rien à foutre et que je sortais avec toi.

- Tu lui as dit ça ? dit-il avec étonnement teinté d'admiration.

- Ouais, et j'ai rajouté en prime que tu étais vraiment à la hauteur de ta réputation, dit-elle avec un regard appuyé en direction de son bas-ventre.

Draco eut un sourire coquin. Il prit son air charmeur et se brancha en mode « séduction ».

- Veux-tu que je te fasse vérifier tes dires ?

- Non Draco, j'aime Hermione, tu le sais.

- Ca ne t'as pas gêné la dernière fois.

- C'est vrai, mais tu connais autant que moi les raisons.

- Ouais, maugréa-t-il. Si j'avais su que tu étais sous l'emprise de ce sort, jamais je n'aurais cédé...

Alex posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-elle. Dis, ça te dérangerais que j'élise domicile chez toi ? Hermione risque de revenir bientôt et j'en ai ma claque d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne vous réconciliez pas sur l'oreiller, bordel ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Par fierté, grogna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Elle m'aime, qu'elle assume.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu peux venir, mais en échange, je veux que tu fasse quelque chose pour arranger la situation. Je n'aime pas te voir déprimer.

Alex se dirigea vers la salle de bain prendre quelques affaires et elle fit de même dans son armoire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son agenda : tous ses devoirs étaient faits, elle se contenta alors de prendre uniquement ses plumes, son encre et ses cours du lendemain.

- Diabolo ? appela-t-elle, mais le chat n'état pas dans la chambre.

Elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit Draco qui l'attendait, les bras croisés, adossé contre le mur. Les deux élèves prirent ensuite le passage menant à la chambre du Serpentard. Le blond, d'un geste de sa baguette, alluma les chandelles et Alex posa ses affaires dans un coin.

- Assieds-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Alex déclina l'offre et s'assit sur un fauteuil de cuir.

- Tu as un programme pour la journée ? Tu veux réviser ?

- Ouais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas plongé le nez dans un bouquin.

Le Serpentard fit apparaître une seconde chaise de bureau et sortit ses livres de cours.

- Les examens se passent de la même façon à Beauxbâtons ?

- Il n'y a que la langue dans laquelle sont posées les question qui changent, répondit Alex.

- Tu as eu combien de BUSE ? demanda le jeune homme en trempant sa plume.

- J'ai eu un « O » en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en Métamorphose, en Sortilèges, en Runologie, en Potions et en Histoire de la Magie, un « E » en Astronomie et un « A » en Arithmancie et en Botanique.

Draco siffla d'un air admiratif.

- Et bien ! Granger n'a pas de leç... je veux dire... tu n'auras aucun problème à avoir tes ASPIC.

Alex décida après réfléxion de passer outre ce que le jeune homme s'apprétait à dire.

- En fait je n'ai pas beaucoup de matières à passer. Mais j'espère avoir un Optimal à chacune. Tu peux me faire réciter les runes ?

En guise de réponse, le Serpentard s'empara d'un dictionnaire de symboles. Après cela, Alex l'aida dans la pratique des sorts et contre-sorts de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Après une heure d'entraînement dans la luxueuse chambre de préfet, le jeune homme posa sa baguette, essuya son front trempé de sueur et se posa sur son fauteuil.

- Stop. Je n'en peux plus. Pause.

Alex repoussa en arrière ses cheveux qu'elle avait noués et les détacha. Elle posa sa baguette sur le bureau à-côté de celle du Serpentard et s'assit sur le lit.

- Bon, tu maîtrise le charme du bouclier maintenant !

- Si ça prend autant de temps pour tous les sorts, j'aurais fini mes révisions au mois d'octobre prochain, maugréa-t-il.

- Mais non ! Ce charme est très difficile à appliquer au début. Ca devrait être beaucoup plus simple maintenant.

- J'espère bien ! C'que c'est crevant !

- C'est l'un des sortilèges les plus difficile qu'on te demandera, mais d'après mon prof de l'an dernier, il est quasiment toujours exigé aux examens.

- Et toi, tu y arrives ?

Pour toute réponse, Alex pointa sa baguette vers lui et murmura « Protégeo », et une grande sphère argentée enveloppa le jeune homme. Alex s'avança et frappa du poing sur la sphère qui semblait aussi dure que le verre et aussi solide que l'acier.

- Finite Incatatem.

La sphère disparut et le jeune homme la regarda avec admiration. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle expression sur son visage, habituellement si hautain.

- Tu ne te sers pas de ta magie Faërienne ?

- Non, uniquement de ma baguette, répondit-elle.

- Tu as un sacré pouvoir !

- Le même que celui de mon père, grogna-t-elle. Exactement le même pouvoir que lui avait à la naissance. Evidemment, le sien s'est décuplé avec l'âge et la pratique de la magie noire, alors que le mien est resté quasi inchangé. Mais je compense avec mes yeux.

- Et bien... souffla le Serpentard, admiratif.

Alex sourit, puis se leva et s'empara à nouveau de sa baguette avant de jeter la sienne à Draco, qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Lequel veux-tu travailler maintenant ?

XXX

- Allez, cria Ginny dans le micro. Un volontaire pour un karaoké ?

Elle regarda Hermione, adossée au mur, les bras croisés.

- Hermione ?

- Quoi ? fit la préfète. Non merci.

- Allez, viens, dit Ginny. En plus, tu as le choix de la chanson. Fais-nous profiter de ta belle voix.

- Je chante faux, grommela Hermione.

- C'est pas vrai. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en lui fourrant le micro dans les mains. Une dédicace ?

- Non.

Hermione fit un geste de sa baguette et une musique rock lente emplit la salle commune. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, refusant de monter sur l'estrade, et commença à chanter.

_Time, it needs time Temps, il faut du temps  
To win back your love again Pour reconquérir ton amour  
I will be there, I will be there Je serai là, je serai là  
Love, only love L'amour, rien que l'amour  
Can bring back your love someday Peut rapporter ton amour un jour  
I will be there, I will be there Je serai là, je serai là  
_

A peine eut-elle entendu les premières mesures de la chanson, et reconnu la voix qui les entonnait, qu'Alex sortit de sa cachette pour essayer d'apercevoir Hermione.

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight Je me battrai, chérie, je me battrai  
To win back your love again Pour reconquérir ton amour_

_I will be there, I will be there Je serai là, je serai là  
Love, only love L'amour, seulement l'amour  
Can break down the wall someday Peut renverser ce mur un jour  
I will be there, I will be there Je serai là, je serai là  
_

_If we'd go again Si nous reprenions  
All the way from the start Tout le chemin depuis le début  
I would try to change Je voudrais changer  
The things that killed our love Ces choses qui ont tué notre amour  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si fort  
That I can't get through Que je ne peux le franchir  
Is there really no chance N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance  
To start once again ? De recommencer ?  
I'm loving you Je t'aime  
_

_Try, baby try Essaie, chérie, essaie  
To trust in my love again De croire encore en mon amour  
I will be there, I will be there Je serai là, je serai là  
Love, our love L'amour, notre amour  
Just shouldn't be thrown away Ne devrait pas être rejeté  
I will be there, I will be there Je serai là, je serai là  
_

_If we'd go again Si nous reprenons  
All the way from the start Tout le chemin depuis le début  
I would try to change Je voudrais changer  
The things that killed our love Ces choses qui ont tué notre amour  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si fort  
That I can't get through Que je ne peux le franchir  
Is there really no chance N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance  
To start once again ? De recommencer ?_

_If we'd go again Si nous reprenons  
All the way from the start Tout le chemin depuis le début  
I would try to change Je voudrais changer  
The things that killed our love__ Ces choses qui ont tué notre amour  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know __Oui, j'ai touché ta fierté, et je sais  
What you've been through __Ce que tu peux ressentir  
You should give me a chance __Me donnerais-tu une chance ?  
This can't be the end__Ce ne peut être fini  
I'm still loving you __Je t'aime encore  
I'm still loving you __Je t'aime encore_

_I need your love __J'ai besoin de ton amour  
I'm still loving you __Je t'aime encore_

(Still loving you, Scorpions)

« Si ce n'est pas une excuse officielle, ça » pensa Alex.

La musique devint rock, avec une chanson des Bizzars' Sisters, puis Seamus lança un instrumental des Corrs, et les Gryffondor se mirent à danser en tapant des mains en rythme sur l'entraînante chanson irlandaise. Alex vit Hermione chucoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny, juste avant que Neville ne l'accoste.

- Tu veux danser ? lui demanda-t-il. Ca va être un slow.

- Si tu y tiens.

Les premières notes de la musique retentirent et Neville entraîna Alex au milieu de la salle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle entoura son cou de ses bras, malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus grande que lui.

_Do you remember __Est-ce que tu te souviens_

_The things we used to say ? __De toutes ces choses que l'on disait ?_

_I feel so nervous __Je me sens si nerveuse  
When I think of yesterday __Quand je songe à hier_

_How could I let things __Comment ai-je pu laisser  
Get to me so bad ? __Les choses se déteriorer ainsi ?  
How did I let things get to me ?__Comment ai-je pu laisser les choses faire ça?_

_Like dying in the sun __Comme mourant au soleil  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying  
_

Ils traversèrent la salle tout en dansant. Emprisonnée dans ses pensées, Alex n'avait pas remarqué que Neville l'entraînait vers l'estrade, vers Ginny, vers Hermione.

_Will you hold on to me   
I am feeling frail   
Will you hold on to me   
We will never fail _

_I wanted to be so perfect you see __Je voulais être si parfaite, tu vois  
I wanted to be so perfect __Je voulais être si parfaite_

_Like dying in the sun   
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying  
_

(Dying in the sun, The Cramberries)

La musique prit fin et Neville fit une révérence à Alex et rejoignit Ginny, l'emmenant danser un peu plus loin, laissant Alex plantée avec Hermione. Il était inutile de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Tu as bien chanté, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. La chanson était... très bien choisie.

- Elle t'était dédiée, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- J'ai cru comprendre, marmonna Alex. Le slow aussi, je suppose. Neville et Ginny étaient dans le coup.

- En fait, je crois que ce sont eux qui ont tout manigancé. Je ne voulais pas chanter ; d'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas du tout venir à la fête.

- Moi non plus. Je vais me coucher.

Elle tourna les talons et se fraya un chemin vers l'escalier conduisant aux dortoirs.

- Elle est vraiment butée, chuchota Neville à Ginny en la voyant abandonner Hermione.

Alex donna le mot de passe à la colonne et se jeta sur son lit, pleurant de rage, maudissant sa stupidité et son orgueil. Elle lutta contre le sommeil bienheureux, réparateur, qui voulait l'emporter loin de ses soucis, puis elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une longue douche. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, quelques instants plus tard.

Que faire ? Aller lui parler ? Tant pis, impro totale, on verra sur place.

Elle se sécha les cheveux et s'habilla, puis commença à démêler ses cheveux devant le miroir lorsqu'elle entendit un cri perçant. Elle lâcha son peigne dans le lavabo et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Rien, sauf l'écho du cri d'Hermione, qui résonnait en boucle dans son esprit.

**XXX**

**Là, suspence ! Voldemort a enlevé Hermione pour apater Alex, il y a eu une grande scène de baston précédée d'une intrusion sournoise et « discrète » d'alexiane chez tonton Voldy. Je vous passe les détails, finalement elle l'a sauvée.**

**XXX**

- J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, hoqueta Hermione.

- Il ne t'aurait pas tuée de toute façon, assura Alex.

- Ben voyons. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es la seule monnaie d'échange qu'il puisse avoir contre moi, et il le sait. Tu es bien plus importante vivante que morte pour lui... et pour moi...

La préfète ouvrit grand les yeux. Alex tendit la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione et s'aperçut qu'elle la tenait toujours par les épaules. Elles se fixèrent un instant et Alex l'enlaça et la serra contre elle.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, c'est ma faute. La chanson était un pardon. Et aussi... je ne t'ai pas remerciée de m'avoir protégée de Ron.

- Ce ne serait pas arrivée si je n'avais pas passé mon temps à t'espionner en étant invisible.

- Ca aura au moins servi à quelque chose, hoqueta-t-elle en refoulant ses larmes. On oublie ? Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ce fichu procès ?

- Tu ne cherches pas à savoir ce que j'ai pu faire avec Draco ?

- Non, répondit Hermione. Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, ça me suffit. Et si tu as couché avec lui, c'est le prix de ma bêtise.

- Il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble, avoua Alex. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'engueuler pour mon obstination. Il avait raison, murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime.

- Et de trois, se moqua Hermione.

- Trois quoi ?

- Trois fois que tu me dis « je t'aime ».

- Ah ? Tu voudrais que je te le dise plus souvent ?

- Non, au moins je sais que quand tu me le dis, c'est que c'est un instant inoubliable.

- Ou que ça précède un instant inoubliable ? demanda Alex avec un sourire en coin.

Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Hermione sourit et prit à son tour possession de ses lèvres en lui caressant les cheveux. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le lit à baldaquin et s'y étendirent. Alex serra Hermione contre elle en se demandant comment elles avaient pu passer presque un mois sans s'adresser la parole. Elle l'aimait tellement, même si elle ne le lui disait pas...

Alex se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la tête endormie d'Hermione contre la sienne. Elle embrassa ce visage chéri et Hermione se réveilla en murmurant son nom. Elles se levèrent, se préparèrent, sortirent de la chambre et traversèrent la salle commune déserte main dans la main. Il n'y avait personne de levé, tous les Gryffondor s'étaient couchés tard après la fête. Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et s'assirent côte à côte à la table des Gryffondor. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves de première et deuxième année de levés, qui ne firent pas attention à elles. Mais une heure plus tard, alors qu'elles lisaient toutes deux le même livre, leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre et leurs mains se frôlant lorsqu'elles tournaient les pages, Lavande et Parvati arrivèrent, suivies de Seamus, Dean et Ron. Tout ce beau petit monde, en les voyant toutes deux réconciliées, s'arrêta de bouger et de parler.

Hermione semblait ne pas les avoir remarqués, contrairement à Alex, mais qui ne voulait pas lever la tête, ne voulant pas se perdre en explications futiles qui ne feraient que nourrir les ragots. En fait le petit groupe ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le bout de la table, aucun n'osant se moquer des deux filles. Seamus parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire : son cousin était homosexuel, et voir deux filles ensemble ne le gênait pas outre mesure, Ron parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres d'Alex et le mépris d'Hermione, quant aux autres, ils avaient peur d'Alex, tout simplement. Elle avait déjà démontrée à maintes reprises qu'elle était instable et potentiellement dangereuse.

Quelques instants plus tard arrivèrent Harry accompagné de Neville et Ginny. Le jeune homme sourit aux deux filles puis partit s'asseoir à côté de Ron ; quant au petit couple, il s'installa en face d'elles, et Hermione releva pour la première fois la tête.

- Salut ! dit-elle en refermant le livre. La fête s'est bien terminée ?

- Ouais, répondit Ginny. Et vous, ça s'est bien terminé aussi, apparemment.

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.

- On vous remercie d'être... intervenus.

- C'était le moins qu'on pouvait faire ! dit Ginny.

- Et j'avais une dette envers vous, ajouta Neville. Sans vous, Ginny et moi ne serions jamais sortis ensemble.

- C'est vrai, dit Alex. J'avais oublié.

**XXX**

* * *

**Ce qui va suivre, c'est un peu la « bataille finale ». Voldy et son armée débarquent dans la forêt interdite, et viennent foutre le bordel. Un peu à la manière du 7, sauf qu'en fait personne n'est au courant, et très peu participent au combat (Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Alex, Draco et Dumbledore)**

**XXX**

- AVADA KEDAVRA.

Le jet de lumière verte frappa Harry en pleine poitrine. Le jeune homme s'enveloppa d'un halo de lumière, tant la puissance et l'intensité que Voldemort avait mis dans le sortilège était forte. Il s'écroula sur le sol, ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez et se brisèrent avec un tintement de cristal.

- NOOOOON ! hurla Alex.

Mais au même moment, Voldemort leva la tête vers le ciel, et rit d'un rire plus froid et plus glacial que le souffle du pire des Détraqueurs. Alex fixa ses yeux rouges et souhaita sa mort de toute ses forces avec l'énergie de la colère et du déserspoir. Elle sentit la puissance déferler en elle, irradiant ses sens, brûlant le nerf optique et se déverser par ses yeux sur le mage noir, comme un raz de marée. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et Alex, au bord des larmes, comprit que tout était vain. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Seul Harry avait ce pouvoir.

Mais Harry état mort.

Voldemort avait gagné.

- Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi, dit-il à Alex. Tu n'as pas voulu rejoindre mes rangs, c'est la mort que tu rejoindra.

Il la fit tomber dans le sommeil sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en protéger, affaiblie par ses dépenses magiques, et il fit apparaître une bouteille d'alcool. De l'éthanol pur, pour être sûr qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Neville se releva en tremblant.

- Alex ! voulut-il crier, mais sa bouche ne parvint qu'à émettre un borborygme inaudible.

Voldemort riait encore, savourant sa victoire proche. Neville s'avança en titubant vers lui. Maintenant fermement sa baguette magique entre ses doigts, il fit apparaître un couteau qu'il lança de toutes ses forces sur le mage noir. L'impact de la lame entre ses côte le fit trébucher et lâcher le flacon, et il sembla mettre tant de temps à tomber qu'on aurait cru que le temps lui-même retenait son souffle. Puis il s'écroula sur le sol.

Une volute de fumée noire s'échappa par sa bouche entrouverte et commença à fuir.

- Non ! cria Neville.

En un dernier effort, il reprit le poignard et le planta en plein cœur. Aussitôt, sa tête retomba sur le sol, ses yeux se fermèrent à jamais, et la fumée disparut, volatilisée.

- CA C'EST POUR MES PARENTS ! hurla-t-il d'une voix brisée. ET CEUX DE HARRY ! ET TOUS LES AUTRES !

Il se releva en tremblant et constata qu'il était le seul debout. Il se précipita vers Harry et prit son pouls, mais le jeune homme était bel et bien mort. Récupérant les lunettes, il les répara de sa baguette et les lui remit sur le nez. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il se pencha ensuite vers Hermione, puis Ginny. Toutes deux respiraient, bien vivantes, et Ginny remuait et gémissait. Quand à Alex, le sort avait fait son effet, et seul le temps pouvait la libérer du sort de sommeil infligé par le mage noir. Dumbledore était mort lui aussi, étendu non loin des autres.

L'ironie du sort le fappa comme un coup de poing. Une envie irrésistible de rire monta en lui en même temps qu'une envie de pleurer, mais il ne fit rien, convaincu que s'il se mettait à rire, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter. Après toutes ces prophéties, son pouvoir incommensurable, sa quasi immortalité, il était mort d'un coup de couteau, comme un simple mortel. La magie ne pouvait le vaincre, pas même la puissante magie faërienne, mais un coup de couteau l'avait vaincu, avait tué son corps et son esprit avec.

Il regarda autour de lui. Parmi les nombreux corps des mangemort, trois morts se distinguaient du lot. Trois morts, qui n'étaient rien d'autre que le mage noir et le mage blanc le plus puissant de leur époque, et Harry. La chose en laquelle ils accordaient tous deux toute leur importance, l'un ne songeant qu'à le détruire, l'autre à faire de lui son arme. Il n'avait été, en fait, qu'un jouet entre les mains des deux hommes, le fou entre les deux rois. Une immense culpabilité l'envahit soudainement. Ce n'était pas son rôle de tuer Voldemort. Il avait volé sa victoire à Harry. Comment tous ces gens, l'Ordre du Phénix, et Dumbledore lui-même, avaient-ils pu mettre toute leur foi dans les quelques mots d'une prophétie déclamée par une voyante sans talent ?

Et il était mort. Le survivant, le héros, le seul qui, pensait la communauté sorcière, était en mesure de vaincre le mage noir. Il avait hérité de tout cela par une prophétie, et par le sacrifice de sa mère. L'avait-il réclamé ? Qu'avait-il fait pour être choisi ? Lui avait-on demandé son avis avant de le propulser en première ligne, dès l'âge d'un an ?

Un jour, Harry avait dit à Neville qu'il méritait plus de compassion que lui, parce que ses parents étaient toujours vivants mais ne reconnaissaient pas leurs fils. Il avait eu tort. Horriblement tort.

- Ginny... murmura-t-il en secouant doucement la jeune fille. Allez Ginny, réveille-toi.

Ginny gémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Neville l'aida à se redresser et à se remettre debout.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit la jeune fille en s'appuyant sur son bras.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Hermione et la ranimèrent, mais ne parvinrent pas à réveiller Draco et Ron, bien qu'ils fussent tous deux vivants. Puis Neville leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. Des larmes coulèrent le long des yeux d'Hermione et de Ginny, pour qui Harry avait été comme un frère. Hermione s'avança vers le corps de Voldemort et cracha dessus. Elle ne dit rien. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Neville et Ginny la rejoignirent et crachèrent à leur tour sur le corps du mage noir. Hermione vit le flacon d'alcool brisé, laissa échapper un cri angoissé et se précipita vers Alex. Son pouls était régulier et son rythme respiratoire était celui d'une personne endormie, et Hermione pleura de soulagement.

- Je vais prévenir Mc Gonagall, dit-elle en se levant.

- Non, coupa Ginny, je vais y aller. Reste avec Alex.

Hermione la remercia d'un signe de tête et elle se rassit à côté de son amie et lui prit la main. Neville s'assit de l'autre côté d'Alex et lui prit l'autre main. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny revenait, accompagnée des professeurs McGonagall, Maugrey et Rogue, et Neville et Hermine se levèrent d'un bond.

- Miss Granger, que s'est-il passé ? demanda McGonagall.

- Voyez par vous-même, répondit la préfète d'une voix brisée en montrant le sol autour d'elle d'un geste de la main, où les corps de Harry, Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort reposaient, ainsi que quelques autres Mangemorts, et d'autres ligotés et inconscients.

Minerva plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et une expression de stupeur sans nom apparut sur le visage de Rogue et de Maugrey.

- Nom de nom, grogna l'ex-Auror. Albus !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Rogue. Et Potter.

- Ils sont morts ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix anxieuse.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Expliquez-vous. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Hermione et Ginny relatèrent les évènements de la soirée d'une voix fébrile et encore sous le choc, et s'arrêtèrent au moment où l'explosion de Voldemort leur avait fait perdre connaissance. Neville prit alors le relais.

- Il a tué Harry ... et voulait tuer Alex, bredouilla-t-il. Je me suis réveillé au moment où il allait le faire.. il avait de l'alcool...

- De l'alcool ? interrompit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- La moindre goutte d'alcool injecté dans le sang d'un Sylphe le tue, expliqua Hermione. Il voulait lui en faire boire.

- Ensuite ? fit Maugrey d'un ton impatient.

- Je ne sas pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais...

Neville dégluttit avec difficulté.

- Je l'ai poignardé. Et il est mort.

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe sur les trois professeurs.

- Vous avez quoi ? s'écria Rogue.

- Vous avez tué Voldemort ? grogna Maugrey d'un ton qui cachait mal son admiration.

- Granger, envoyez un hibou au Ministère, s'il vous plaît, dit Mc Gonagall.

Hermione fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin et appela Hedwidge. Elle griffona quelques mots sur le papier, le dupliqua et les attacha à la patte de la chouette.

- Va d'abord au 12 place Grimmauld, puis va au Ministère et donne ça aux Aurors. Harclèle-les s'il le faut, mais qu'ils viennent.

La chouette hulula et s'envola immédiatement. Maugrey et McGonagall firent apparaître quatre brancards et y posèrent les corps du directeur, de Harry, de Ron et d'Alex. Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant.

- Je suis venue aussi rapidement que possible.

- Occupez-vous de Weasley, il saigne beaucoup, ordonna Rogue.

- Je crois qu'il a des côtes cassées, dit Ginny. Et son bras fait un drôle d'angle avec l'épaule.

L'infirmière se pencha sur le corps du jeune homme.

- C'est exact, il a l'épaule démise et l'humérus de cassé. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- C'est le seul bléssé ? demanda Mc Gonagall.

- Draco Malfoy aussi. Il a reçu un sort bizarre, mais il est vivant. Et il y a d'autre Mangemorts de bléssés, mais j'aime mieux les laisser là.

L'infirmière plaça le Serpentard sur un brancard et retourna au château avec ses deux malades en les faisant léviter.

- Et miss Everson ? demanda Rogue.

- Elle est endormie. Elle se réveillera d'elle même.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit Hermione. Une fois ça n'a duré que deux heures, et une autre fois plus d'une journée.

- Je vois.

- Alastor, Minerva, dit une voix essouflée.

Les professeurs firent volte-face et virent Rémus Lupin, Mr Weasley, Kingsley Sackelbolt et Tonks arriver en courant et ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Comment... commença Mc Gonagall, surprise, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

- J'ai dit à Hedwidge de prévenir d'abord l'Ordre, expliqua Hermione.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Mr Weasley. Où sont Harry et Ron ? Et le directeur ?

- Juste devant vous, répondit sombrement Maugrey. Quand à votre fils, il est à l'infirmerie.

Rémus s'avança vers les brancards.

- Ils sont morts ?

Le professeur Mc Gonagall hocha la tête. Tonks se précipita vers le brancard où reposait Harry

- Londubat, éclairez ma lanterne, dit Fol'œil. Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il voulu tuer Everson ? N'était-elle pas sa ... _fille_ ?

- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rejoindre ses rangs.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Alex, Hermione et Théa tout autour d'une table ronde dans le jardin de Théa, Alex et Hermione main dans la main)**

Alex releva précipitemment la tête alors que Théa faisait de même, toutes deux ayant senti une présence.

- Montrez vous ! cria Théa.

Trois hommes apparurent. Trois hommes, anormalement grands et minces, dont deux vêtus de toges blanches, leurs longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc soigneusement noués à l'arrière du crâne et le troisième vêtu d'une robe noire serrée par une centure dorée, et un cerclet d'or sur son front relevait ses cheveux, dévoilant des oreilles pointues et dépourvues de lobe. Tous trois avaient les avant-bras nus, révélant des symboles rouges et blancs qui faisaient leur puissance.

Alex et Théa se levèrent d'un bond, et Hermione empoigna sa baguette magique sans savoir quoi faire, attendant un signal. Théa s'avança vers celui vêtu de noir, d'un air menaçant, sa main tendue devant elle, dévoilant à son tour ses propres sigles.

- Nous ne venons pas pour toi.

L'homme avait parlé dans la langue des Sylphes.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? murmura Hermione.

- Qu'il ne venait pas pour Théa, répondit Alex. C'est le Régent de la Guilde.

Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent brillants. Ces hommes étaient venus chercher Alex. Ils étaient venus pour la tuer.

L'homme en noir avança d'un pas.

- Tu sais qui je suis, Aléathéa.

- Tu est Sholto Pictès, répondit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres. Le Régent, du moins tu l'étais quand je suis partie.

- Exact. Et tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

- Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ses cheveux, répondit-elle d'un ton posé, bien que la colère perçait ses traits.

L'homme bouillonnait d'impatience. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Alex, puis sur Hermione, puis revinrent sur Alex.

- Tu es l'Impure, dit-il dans sa langue, d'une voix froide, plus froide encore que celle de Voldemort, roulant les lettres, les paroles fluides glissant comme de l'eau sur ses lèvres.

- Mon nom est Alexiane, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton arrogant.

- Elle n'est pas impure ! cria Théa en direction des deux hommes.

- Elle l'est autant que toi ! Elle n'aurait pas dû exister, elle n'existerait pas si tu n'avais pas manqué à ton devoir. Tu as plongé le Royaume dans le chaos, et le fait de t'être donnée librement à un humain te rends coupable de haute trahison. Malheureusement, tu es l'héritière, et je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer. Elle, si, car elle n'est pas de notre monde.

Hermione se décala instinctivement devant Alex, comme pour faire rempart de son corps. L'un des Elfes, plus jeune, sembla le remarquer et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de l'autre, qui avança d'un pas.

- Qui est cette créature, et que fait-elle en votre compagnie ?

- Une créature ? coupa Alex, la voix soudain perçante et bouillonante de colère.

X

Le Régent s'empara d'Hermione et l'immobilisa. Un voile passa devant les yeux d'Alex. Des yeux devenus noirs comme le jais.

Elle fit un bond de côté et bloqua l'un des Elfes, lui faisant une clé au bras. Elle fit apparaître un poignard qu'elle pointa en direction de la gorge nue et blanche de son captif.

- Relâche-la, ou je tue cet homme.

Le Sylphe n'eut pas un mouvement. Alex appuya la lame sur la gorge gracile de l'Elfe et un mince filet de sang coula sur sa toge immaculée.

- Relâche-la, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Si elle le fera, coupa le second Elfe. Elle est amoureuse.

* * *

**FIN TRISTE**

Sholto Pictès relâcha Hermione et Alex fit de même avec le jeune Elfe qu'elle tenait en joue, après avoir soigné son entaille au cou. Hermione la rejoignit et Alex l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Elle l'étreignit convulsivement et lui donna un ultime baiser, le visage voilé de larmes. Puis elle s'avança et tomba à genoux devant l'homme vêtu de noir.

- Allez-y.

Hermione et Théa fondirent en larmes.

* * *

**FIN HEUREUSE**

Sholto Pictès relâcha Hermione et Alex fit de même avec le jeune Elfe qu'elle tenait en joue, après avoir soigné son entaille au cou. Hermione la rejoignit et Alex l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.

- Je ne risque pas de perpétuer ma lignée, dit-elle à l'adresse des Elfes avec un signe de tête en direction d'Hermione. Je suis la création d'un mage noir désormais mort, Théa ne pourra pas donc avoir d'autres enfants avec des humains.

Les deux Elfes hochèrent la tête et parurent satisfaits. Elle se tourna vers le Sylphe vêtu de noir, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Théa et moi refusons toute prétention au trône, recherchez un autre héritier qui pourra assumer cette fonction. Pour l'histoire, dites que nous nous sommes exilées volontairement sans intention de retour, et la guerre civile cessera.

Les trois faëriens s'inclinèrent raidement et disparurent. Théa adressa un sourire approbateur à sa fille et partit dans la maison. Alex et Hermione restèrent un moment enlacées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis rentrèrent à leur tour, main dans la main.

* * *

**THE END**

**Ankou - pour vous servir.**

**Une fois encore, si de la lecture vous intéresse, il y a dans mon profil un lien vers mon weblog, où se trouvent une quinzaine de petites histoires, yuri et autre.**

**Adieu. **


End file.
